High Rolling
by ShenLong1
Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show, but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

"High Rolling"

Prologue 

"They say this run of hot temperatures isn't going to end anytime soon," Trowa commented.

"I didn't think it would, this is the desert in case you'd forgotten," Quatre replied with a shake of his head.

Trowa gave an amused snort. "No, I hadn't forgotten." Trowa returned to his perusal of the paper, leaving his partner to continue looking through his closet.

"Are you planning on getting up today?" Quatre questioned, finally deciding on a loose, pale pink button up shirt and cream slacks.

Trowa was about to answer when an article caught his eye. Completely forgetting the question, he countered with one of his own. "Do you know a Duo Maxwell?"

"Huh?" Quatre was completely blindsided by the question and turned to look at his partner who was still reading the paper and lying in their bed.

"Duo Maxwell," Trowa repeated. "There's an article here in the paper about him."

"Not that I'm aware of," Quatre replied and approached the bed and his reclining lover. "Why? What does it say?"

"Apparently he's just released a new computer game that's taking the gaming world by storm."

"Computer game?" Quatre crawled onto the bed and wormed his way against his partner's side to try and read the article that had his lover asking questions.

"Yes. According to this article, he's a self made multi millionaire. He started out designing and programming computer games, managed to convince a company to financially back him in producing one and when it hit the market it sold like hot cakes. He's since designed, programmed and produced another twenty games, all of which sold out in the stores within two hours of their release. His latest offering to the computer gaming world has just gone what is termed gold in their sales figures and means several more millions in the bank to him."

"Who would have thought that computer games could result in making someone a multi millionaire?" Quatre mused.

"Oh, I don't know. When you think about it, you're not that much different to this Maxwell guy," Trowa said.

"Eh? I'm nothing like that Maxwell fellow. I wouldn't know how to play a computer game."

"I'm not talking computer games, rather other games; isn't that how you make your money?" Seeing the blank look on his lover's face, Trowa clarified a bit further. "The casino in the hotel?"

"Ah." The penny dropped for Quatre. "I suppose in one way that could be true."

"I'd say more than one way. The slot machines, card tables, roulette wheel, they're all forms of games. The only difference is that your games are tangible, real if you like, whereas Maxwell's games are pure fantasy."

"You do have a point."

"You should invite him here."

Quatre gazed at his partner for a moment, mind locked in thought. "You know, that's not a bad idea. If he's so into games then I'm sure he'd enjoy a bit of gambling."

"It's pretty much along the same sort of lines as those computer games he designs and programs, only difference is, here we play with real money in a real situation."

"It's certainly worth thinking about. Now, come on and get up, it's already two in the afternoon and I have work to do." Quatre pounced on his lover and stole a kiss.

"Okay, I surrender," Trowa breathed out. "But only if I can have more of that later." 

# # # 

"There's quite the crowd starting to gather out there tonight."

"That's what you say every night, Wufei."

Wufei shrugged. "It's true. Pretty much every show is sold out for the next four weeks-"

"-and the ones after that are selling really fast too," Heero cut in. "You say _that_ every night too." Heero glared at the Chinese man before returning his attention to the mirror in front of him and continuing to apply his make-up

"Not my fault that the show is one of the best currently playing and you're one of the hottest performers to grace the stage in ages."

"I'm nothing special, they just come to drool over all the half naked performers."

"Even you have to admit, they are all worth ogling."

"Vultures," Heero muttered and applied the thick eyeliner.

"If you're so opposed to it all then why are you still here?" Wufei moved behind the other man and picked up a brush. Locking eyes in the mirror with the performer he began to run the brush through the red tinged, chocolate locks that were cut slightly shorter on the sides and left long at the back to trail between the top of the man's shoulder blades.

"It's a living – for now," came the curt reply. Make-up finished, Heero shifted causing Wufei to move aside so he could get up. The brush was placed back on the table, Wufei settling in the vacated chair.

A knock sounded on the dressing room door followed by a young voice. "Ten minutes, Mr. Yuy."

"Thank you," Heero called back and picked up a pair of leather gloves. He pulled them on his hands, tugging them into place and flexed his fingers. The gloves settled into place, finishing half way up his forearms. A final check of the leather collar around his neck and smoothing of the leather pants that encased his legs and Heero deemed himself to be ready.

Wufei licked his lips. "God you look good," he murmured.

Heero gave a smirk, turned around and left the dressing room. He had a show to do.

"Duo! You're back!" Hilde called.

"Yeah," the man replied as he closed the door and strode across the small room.

Getting up from behind her desk, Hilde followed her boss and best friend through the other door and into his office. She frowned when she noted the look of weariness about him. "You okay?"

Tossing his briefcase to the top of the desk, Duo reached for the decanter of whiskey and poured himself a shot. Swallowing the amber fluid down he placed the glass on the desk and sank heavily into his chair. "I'm okay," he replied.

Rounding the desk, Hilde plonked herself in Duo's lap and wound an arm around his shoulders. "You look exhausted. Was the meeting that bad?"

Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, Duo gave a sigh. "No, the meeting was okay, everyone is all excited about the new release and predict that sales are going to beat the previous release."

"Then that's a good thing." Hilde began to rub her fingers gently along Duo's neck in an effort to ease some of the tension she could feel there.

"Yeah, it's a good thing, but..."

"But?" Hilde prompted.

"They want two sequels and another new game by the end of the year."

"Ah, that's good, isn't it?"

Duo let go another sigh. "In one way it is."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"I have no problem coming up with a new game; actually I have ideas for several new games. I'm just not too sure about the sequels." Duo shifted and opened his eyes. "I've never really been into sequels, whether it be for movies or games, for some reason I don't think that a sequel is ever nearly as good as the original."

"I see your point."

Duo closed his eyes again and let the soft caress of Hilde's fingers against the back of his neck soothe some of the tension away.

"Did you tell them that?" Hilde broke the silence.

"I did and although they said they understood what I was saying they still want sequels. They say I owe it to the gaming community."

"Are you going to do it?"

"I guess I'll have to come up with something."

"You will, Duo, you're a genius when it comes to creating games."

"Thanks, I think," Duo muttered.

Hilde took a long look at her friend and noted the fatigue lines etched into the handsome features. "You know what you need, Duo?"

A violet eye cracked open. "Don't start on the whole 'you really need to get laid, Duo,' rant again, Hilde. I told you already, I don't do one night stands or casual sex."

Hilde punched him lightly in the arm. "Idiot, I wasn't going to suggest that and I know you'll find Mr. Right at some stage. No, you know what you really need?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Duo sighed.

"You need a vacation."

"A what?"

"A vacation. You know, go somewhere different, relax, enjoy yourself and spend some of that wealth you're accumulating. There's no point in making all that money if you're too burnt out to enjoy it."

"I suppose you have a point. It would be nice to go away somewhere and just relax."

"See, I always have the best ideas," Hilde smiled smugly.

"In the meantime though, I have work to do." Duo shifted again, unseating Hilde who promptly stood up.

"You work too hard," she said.

"Someone has to as it's obvious my secretary isn't," Duo teased.

"I do too work hard," Hilde huffed.

"I know you do, I'm only teasing. But seriously, I really need to get some work done." Duo stood up and moved from his desk to a large table in the corner of the room that held an assortment of sophisticated computer hardware.

"Promise me you will think about that vacation, Duo?"

Knowing he wouldn't be getting any peace from his secretary unless he agreed, Duo blew the bangs out of his face and turned to the woman."I promise I'll think about it, now, shoo, go answer phones or something and leave me to figure out the sub plots to this latest game."

"Okay. Good luck with the game." Hilde turned and left the office, closing the door behind her.

Duo glanced at the closing door and shook his head in amusement. Hilde was a great friend and excellent secretary, but she also had that annoying streak of mother hen in her. Pushing all thoughts of vacations, secretaries and one night stands out of his mind, he fired up his computer and brought up the program he was working on for his latest game.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No dissrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and assistant convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show, but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced July 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 1

The applause rang out through the theater almost deafening Heero. He kept the smile plastered to his face as he took another bow and then along with his fellow performers, he ran from the stage and into the wings. Once he was clear of the staging area, Heero let the smile drop and the fatigue set in. His body glistened from head to toe with sweat, his arms and hands ached fiercely and the leather pants literally stuck to him.

He wanted a shower and a massage; and he wanted them now.

A towel was slung over his shoulders, the performer starting a touch and then relaxing when he noted it was Wufei who had draped the towel over him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's get back to the dressing room and then you can shower. I'll give you a massage afterwards." Without waiting for an answer, Wufei headed off down the small corridor that led to the dressing rooms and ablutions section.

Stopping by his dressing room, Heero removed the boots, gloves and thick collar, leaving himself only in his pants, sweat and make-up. He picked up a pair of loose sweat pants, his toiletries bag and another towel and left Wufei to clean up. Moments later he was in the male change rooms and shower area. It was quite noisy, several of the performers were all in various stages of dress, undress and showering. As he moved through the large room several of his fellow performers shouted out congratulations to him on another, excellent performance. He acknowledged the comments with a nod of his head, smile or a comment back. Finally locating an empty stall, Heero placed his clothes, towel and toiletries bag on the small bench and began to task of removing his leather pants.

Once stripped bare, he stood under the warm spray, letting the heat of the water seep into his tired muscles and wash away the sweat and grime. Hot water alone wasn't enough to wash away the make-up though and reluctantly Heero stepped out from under the spray to grab his soap, shampoo and cream to remove the grease paint.

He luxuriated under the heat of the water, taking his time to clean himself off properly and give his exhausted muscles time to recover. He knew Wufei would be waiting for him back in the dressing room with a sports drink, light snack and warm oil to massage away the stress and strain from his taxing performance.

Heero mused over that. Wufei was not the type of person one would pick as being a masseuse. Given the theme of the show he performed in, one would be more likely to pick him as being a performer. The show's owners though insisted on the best of care for their 'athletes'. The type of work they did was very physical and demanded complete cooperation of mind and body. It was taxing, took long hours of training and practice – and even then, accidents could and had happened. In order to keep everyone at their peak, the show employed a large staff of physical trainers, doctors of different types and assistants for the performers.

Wufei was one of the best – he was also allocated to Heero to keep the man in top, physical shape.

Wufei took his duties seriously. He helped Heero to train daily, assisted him to get ready for the shows and was there to ease away the soreness, re-hydrate and refuel his charge after every performance.

They had also become very good friends.

Knowing he'd been in the shower for longer than usual, Heero turned the faucets off and snagged his towel. If he didn't get back soon he'd have Wufei down here looking for him.

With the sweat pants pulled on, towel draped over his shoulders to catch the drips from his hair, Heero grabbed his leather pants and toiletries bag and left the now quieter ablutions section.

"Ah, there you are. I was just about to come looking for you," Wufei stated when Heero entered the dressing room.

"My apologies, Wufei. The showers were very busy," Heero replied as he hung up the towel and put his toiletries bag away. The leather pants were tossed to a waiting chair, they would be collected later by the costume department for cleaning and replaced with a fresh pair for the next performance.

"No problem," Wufei replied and handed the man a sports drink. "Drink that and then come through for that massage," he instructed.

Heero obediently drank the offered bottle, knowing the fluids inside would help replace the minerals and salts he'd lost during the performance. With the drink finished, he moved through to the other room and lay himself down on the table. Wufei moved in and began a slow massage of his tired muscles.

As Wufei massaged so the pair discussed the performance, how Heero's body had handled the stress and strain, had Heero overextended himself in any areas, and what his thoughts were on how his act was being received.

Once Wufei was finished, Heero sat up and stretched. He had to admit, the massage always did wonders for soothing his tired and aching muscles.

"Want to go out and grab a bite to eat?" Wufei asked.

"Yeah, that would be good. I'll just change into something else though first."

"I'll tidy up here then."

Five minutes later, Heero was dressed in charcoal slacks and a blue, button up shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up to his biceps, showing off his muscular arms. "Ready?" he asked Wufei.

"Just coming," the Chinese man replied.

The pair left the dressing room, moved through the backstage corridors and out a side door to enter the main floor of the New York, New York hotel and casino. By-passing the casino floor they aimed for the replicated streets of New York to find some food.

Humming softly to herself, Hilde opened the door to the office Duo had bought to set up his business in. She tossed her purse into the bottom drawer of the small filing cabinet and sat down. Booting up her computer she checked her list of things to do for the day as she waited for the computer to come on line. There were a few letters she needed to type up in response to ones received and the answering machine was flashing red indicating several messages that would need attending to.

With the computer now booted up, Hilde called up her writing program and checked the messages on the answering machine. Several were requests for appearances by Duo at the launch of his latest computer game and she duly made note of the companies,dates and times they wished Duo to attend. It would be up to Duo himself if he wished to participate.

Knowing Duo as she did, she very much doubted he would grace any of them with his presence. Not that Duo was antisocial; far from it in fact. Duo enjoyed the social scene to a point, and had often attended night clubs, bars and shows, but since his rise to fame with his business, he rarely went out these days.

Duo was also a very private person, preferring to keep his personal life out of the media. Unfortunately with his rise to fame the media now hounded him whenever they got the chance. It didn't matter where he went, someone always recognized him and it wasn't long before he would have a crowd of people following him around all trying to get close, talk to him, get insights into his latest project and in many cases, coming on to him.

The media were doing their best to try and dig up some dirt on the poor man, but Duo was very careful with his private life and now with all the unwanted attention, it seemed he didn't have a private life. Duo seemed to simply exist. He worked hard on his latest projects, invested his money wisely and avoided going out in public wherever possible.

Hilde had even started doing his grocery shopping for him otherwise the man would starve!

With the list of requests written down neatly, Hilde put it to one side and began to deal with the letters she needed to reply to.

Two hours later, Hilde was all done with the letters and decided to take a quick coffee break. She grabbed her purse and headed out of the office to a small bakery around the corner. They sold the best coffee in the whole of LA and their bakery items were simply delicious.

Having purchased two coffees, a cream donut for herself and a jam and cream one for Duo, she headed back to work. The mail was in and Hilde collected it from the front boxes, juggling the mail, coffees and bag of donuts like an expert.

Back in the office, she dropped the mail to her desk, removed her donut from the bag and with Duo's donut and coffee in hand, knocked on her boss' door. It wasn't unusual for her not to get a reply. After waiting a minute or two, she reached for the door handle and stepped inside.

She shook her head and smiled when her eyes alighted on the form of her boss and best friend. Duo was sitting at the desk that contained all the computers and hardware he used to create his games. He was slumped in his chair, head resting on one arm on the desk and snoring softly. By the look of his rumpled clothing, he'd been there all night.

It wasn't the first time Hilde had found him fast asleep at his work station and nor would it be the last. Duo got like that though at times. His muse seemed to infiltrate his mind and he became oblivious to anything and everything around him – including time. All that mattered was working with his muse until he either fell asleep through sheer exhaustion or the project was finished.

At least that's how he'd tried to describe it to Hilde.

Setting the coffee and donut down on the other desk, Hilde gently shook the man's shoulder. "Duo, Duo, time to wake up," she called softly.

A grunt, a snuffle and red rimmed, violet eyes blinked open. "Hilde?" he croaked.

"Morning, boss," Hilde replied and turned to the table to pick up the coffee. "Here, you look like you could use a cup."

Straightening up, Duo winced as his muscles protested the positions they'd been forced to sleep in. He scrubbed a hand over his tired eyes and grimaced at the stubble on his chin and sour taste in his mouth. "Coffee?" he questioned, finally registering Hilde's hand with a styrofoam cup in it.

"Yeah, coffee. I also brought you a donut." Having passed over the coffee, Hilde picked up the bag with the donut in it and passed that across. She dropped into Duo's other chair and regarded her boss as he sipped on the hot liquid.

"Oh, man, that's what I call a good cup of coffee," Duo moaned and closed his eyes in bliss.

"Did you sleep here again last night?" Hilde asked, knowing the answer already.

"Uh." Duo glanced around the office and then down at his rumpled state. "Yeah, I guess I must've passed out."

"Duo," Hilde growled. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's not good for you to work until you collapse with exhaustion?"

"I know, I know," Duo replied sheepishly, "But the ideas just kept on coming and I had to go with the flow," he replied in explanation.

Hilde shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Fetch me another coffee and donut?"

"Duo!"

"Just teasing." Duo yawned and scrubbed at his face again.

"You should go home, shower and clean up, get some proper sleep," Hilde stated as she stood up.

"You saying I smell?" Duo asked with an exaggerated sniff at his armpits.

"No, I didn't say that, you did."

"I suppose I should," Duo sighed.

"Have you thought anymore on that vacation idea I suggested?" Hilde asked as she moved towards the door.

"Nah, haven't had the time. In case it slipped your attention, I've been trying to get this latest game finished and ready to go into production ahead of the Christmas sales."

"I had noticed," Hilde replied dryly. "How close to finishing it are you?"

"Close." Duo turned back to the bank of hardware and tinkered with the keyboard.

"Duo," Hilde warned. "You said you'd go home, shower and freshen up, not keep playing with that."

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute, Hil'," Duo replied absently, his mind already focusing back on the 'game' at hand.

With a sigh and shake of her head, Hilde left him to it. She just hoped they didn't get any of the store reps call in today to speak with Duo.

Returning to her desk and sipping at her own coffee, Hilde began to sort through the mail. Those that were addressed to Duo specifically she put to one side to take through to him. Those that were addressed to the business she began to open and peruse.

Putting aside the letter she'd just finished reading, Hilde picked up the last one and glanced at the logo curiously. 'Bellagio. Hotel Resort and Casino Las Vegas' stared back at her. Wondering what in the world a casino in Vegas would be writing to Duo for, she opened the envelope and began to read.

At first she thought it might be something to do with a computer game convention or the like wishing to have Duo attend as a special guest, but as she began to read she realized she was completely off the mark.

"Well shit!" she stated to the office and put the letter down. She cocked her head to the side, thinking for a moment before picking up the letter and reading it again.

It was a personal letter from Quatre Winner himself, owner of the Bellagio Hotel Casino, inviting Duo and partner to come and stay at the hotel for an all expenses paid, weekend vacation. Several brochures were included, some highlighting the Hotel Casino complex itself and the many luxuries, attractions and such it offered and others showcasing the many other attractions and things to see and do in Las Vegas itself.

The more Hilde read and looked at the brochures, the more she convinced herself that this was just the vacation Duo needed; and if she played her cards right, she just might get to tag along too. Mind made up, Hilde grabbed Duo's mail and with a plan in mind, she knocked at Duo's office door once more.

With permission to enter granted, Hilde stepped inside and approached Duo's desk. "Mail's in," she said and dropped the few envelopes to Duo's desk; the one from the Bellagio she kept in her hand.

"Thanks, Hilde," Duo replied from his place still at the computers.

"Duo?" Hilde began.

Duo held up a hand to pause the woman and continued typing feverishly at the keyboard. Moments later he gave a triumphant shout. "Yes!" His finger stabbed at the keyboard and he turned around to give Hilde a fatigued smile.

Staring wide eyed at her boss, Hilde swallowed. "Errr, does that 'yes' mean you've finished this latest game project?"

"Sure does," Duo replied. "At least all the programming and graphics are done. All that's left is some tweaking and running it through several times, but on the whole, yes, it's finished," Duo replied.

"I take it that the production company will handle most of that?"

"They usually do with my assistance." Duo frowned. "Why?"

"How long before they will need you to go through the final stages?"

"I'll most likely take it through to them tomorrow and discuss things, leave it with them and wait for them to contact me back. You already know how things operate so why the questions?"

Hilde didn't answer though, she pressed on with another question. "I gather it won't be until next week then that they will need you?"

"Probably not. Why? What's with all the questions, Hilde?"

"Do you have plans for this weekend?"

"Pardon?"

"This weekend, have you got any plans?" Hilde reiterated.

"Well, today is only Tuesday, the weekend is a way off yet." Duo's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Oh, just that I still think you need a vacation, even if it's only a weekend break." Seeing Duo's mouth about to open and protest, Hilde quickly continued. "A letter came today from a guy called Quatre Winner, he owns the Bellagio Hotel and Casino in Vegas-"

"Vegas?! As in Las Vegas Nevada?! Hilde-"

"The last time I checked the only Las Vegas I'm aware of is in Nevada," Hilde replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, but that's sin city, costs a fortune-" Duo began only to be cut off.

"Duo, hear me out first." Duo promptly shut up with the tone of voice Hilde used. "Thank you. Mr. Winner has offered us an all expenses paid trip to his hotel for the weekend. All we have to do is reply and say yes." Hilde waited, arms across her chest, letter in one hand.

"But the airfares."

"Paid for."

"The hotel."

"Paid for."

"There's food and drink-"

"All paid for. Duo, weren't you listening to a word I said? It's an all expenses paid weekend vacation. All we have to do is say yes."

"We?" Duo replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Here, read it yourself." Hilde handed over the letter and waited whilst Duo perused it.

Carefully, Duo read the letter, looking for any loophole, any catch. He couldn't find one. "It says Mr. Maxwell and partner," he said to Hilde, doing his best to keep the mischief from showing in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, seeing as you don't have a partner it makes perfect sense for me to accompany you," Hilde huffed.

"I see. So you're no longer my secretary, but have designs on becoming my partner?" he teased.

"Duo! You know I really like you and all, but you're not my type!" Hilde spluttered.

"I hate to remind you, but you're not my type either, Hilde," Duo grinned.

"Idiot!" Hilde thwapped him on the back of his head. "I know you're gay, but the rest of the world doesn't. What harm is there in my going with you? All you have to say is you're bringing your over worked and underpaid secretary with you for a break. They can interpret that any way they wish; plus if you do get some hot chicks chasing you, you can always tell them I'm with you and that should get them to back off." Hilde gave him a smug look.

"Over worked and underpaid?" Duo mused.

"Okay, okay, maybe not so much underpaid-"

"Hardly over worked too."

"Well, okay, I concede that point, but please, Duo. Take the vacation, it won't cost you anything unless you want to do a bit of gambling and lord knows, you've got enough money in the bank to be able to enjoy some of it for a change."

Knowing he wasn't going to win this one, Duo gave in. "Okay, okay, you win," he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Reply to this Winner guy and thank him for the offer. Tell him we'd be delighted to accept. Now shoo, let me get back to this and wrap it up for the production team otherwise I'll still be here on Saturday and we won't be going anywhere."

"Duo, you're a sweetheart. Thank you." Hilde bounded forward and grabbed her boss in a bear hug. Taking the letter back off him she left the office with a broad smile on her face. "I'll contact him right away," she sang as she bounced out of the office.

Duo watched her go with an amused smile on his face. Actually the thought of a weekend away was tempting. He'd never been to Vegas, heard lots of stories about the place though and a part of him wanted to see if the stories were true. He also didn't mind a bit of gambling either.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

"High Rolling"

Chapter 2

"The letter did say just the weekend, didn't it?" Duo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it did," Hilde replied with a frown. "Why? You're not planning your escape already, are you? We haven't even left LA yet."

"No, no," Duo replied and waved his hand in the direction of Hilde's luggage. "If you've just packed for a weekend away I dread to think what you'd take for a week or more."

"Duo!" Hilde hissed. "It's not that much and I need to be prepared for anything." She glanced over the two suitcases she had sitting at her feet and back to the small bag Duo had. "Okay, maybe I could have gotten away with one, but you never know what the weather is going to do, or who we could possibly run into."

"Hilde, it's Nevada, the middle of the desert. I don't think it's going to suddenly hit freezing."

"I know that, but it does rain there too," she defended and grabbed the two handles to push her cases along a bit in the queue they were currently standing in to check in.

Duo snickered. "I'll be very surprised if it does rain this weekend. In any case, we'll probably be inside for most of the time. Air-conditioning is a wonderful thing."

"There's always the pool."

"Hope you packed the sunscreen then."

"Of course."

"Next please." Looking up, Duo realized they were now at the head of the queue and a bored looking check in clerk was staring at them.

Hilde pushed her bags forward, Duo right behind her and fronted the counter.

"Tickets please."

Hilde handed over the E tickets that Mr. Winner had e-mailed through to her and waited. Duo lifted the suitcases onto the scales.

The woman behind the counter looked at the tickets, reading the information on them. Her eyes widened a touch as she looked up at Duo who gave her a smile. "Ah, Mr. Maxwell, so nice to have you flying with us. Are these all the bags you have with you?"

"Um, yes. That one is mine, those two are my secretary's," Duo replied.

The woman gave Hilde a dismissive glance before turning her attention back to Duo and smiling widely. "I'll have these checked through in just a second." She pulled a couple of tags from the machine and slipped them around the handles of the three cases. Duo's she gently pushed ahead and onto the larger conveyor belt; Hilde's bags she shoved along, one falling over as it hit the belt.

Hilde growled softly, the woman completely ignoring her.

"Here are your boarding passes. The plane leaves from Gate 42. Boarding will commence in forty-five minutes. Enjoy your flight."

"Thank you," Hilde snapped and snatched the boarding passes from the woman's hand. Looking at Duo, she linked her arm through his and smiled sweetly. "Come on, Duo, we still need to go through security and we don't want to miss our flight."

Duo just nodded, a little in shock from Hilde's snarkiness. "Thank you," he managed to get out to the check in woman as he was dragged away by his secretary.

Once they were away from the check in counters, Hilde slowed her walk and let go of Duo's arm.

"What was all that about?' Duo questioned when he was released.

"I didn't like the way she was treating you," Hilde replied.

"I thought she was being very polite," Duo teased.

"She's a vulture, flirting with you like that and completely ignoring me as if I was something that had crawled out from under a rock," Hilde growled.

"I do believe you're jealous." Duo couldn't help but tease her. He was well aware that the woman had been flirting with him, it tended to happen quite a lot, but this was the first time he'd seen Hilde get so annoyed about it.

"I'm not jealous," Hilde huffed. "I'm just trying to look out for you. It's what friends do for each other." She stopped and joined yet another queue; this one for the security check.

"I thought it was the male that's supposed to defend the female's honor and all that other crap," Duo continued to tease as they shuffled along in the line.

Hilde rolled her eyes. "You've been locked up in that office of yours for too long, Duo. Welcome to the twenty-first century, women's lib, the age of equality and all that other stuff."

Duo snickered. "Age of equality, huh?" Hilde nodded. "In that case, you can carry your own bags when we get to Vegas."

"I didn't say that chivalry was dead."

"No, but you might as well have with all that equality and women's lib stuff."

"You know something?"

Duo raised an eyebrow in question. "No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"This weekend away is going to be good for you. It will bring you back into the real world, relax you and refresh your mind and body."

"Now you're starting to sound like one of those adverts for a health spa. There's nothing wrong with my mind – or my body that I'm aware of."

"Duo?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

# # #

"Trowa! Shut that thing off and hurry up, the plane lands in another fifteen minutes and we don't want to be late," Quatre chastised.

"Just give me another minute, I'm almost at the save point," Trowa replied, his concentration never wavering from the screen.

"No! We don't have time for that." Quatre strode over to the computer, pushed his lover aside and hit the pause button.

"Hey! I was playing that," Trowa protested.

"I don't care. You can continue with it later, now come on." Quatre turned on his heel and aimed for the door.

"I've only got another two levels to go and I've finished the game," Trowa muttered from behind the blonde. "Why do I have to come with you anyway?" He shut the door to their suite behind them and followed his lover along the hallway to the elevators.

"Because you're my partner and general manager. It's polite to have both the owner and the general manager meet our guests; especially as we've invited them here for the weekend," Quatre replied and stepped into the elevator, stabbing the button for the ground floor.

Trowa sighed. "But we don't usually greet our guests."

"I know we don't usually, but these are special guests," Quatre huffed.

"You mean ones with lots of money – money you hope they will spend in the casino," Trowa snickered.

"Well, there is that too, but considering it was your idea to invite Mr. Maxwell and his guest for the weekend then it's only fair that you accompany me to meet them at the airport and stop playing that silly computer game."

"In case it passed under your radar, that silly computer game I've been playing happens to be one of Mr. Maxwell's."

Quatre raised an eyebrow.

"Contrary to belief, the entire reason for my playing the game is purely for research, to try and get an insight into what our Mr. Maxwell's mind works like. That way I can introduce him to gaming tables that would appeal to him and entice him to part with some of that cash he's been raking in." Trowa gave his partner a smug look.

"I guess there's hope for you yet," Quatre muttered.

The elevator came to a smooth stop and both men exited. The elevator was a private one, reserved for the high flyers that stayed in the suites and penthouses of the hotel. Moving quickly through the small foyer area, the pair rounded the corner to where the lobby sat to their right and the casino to their left. Quatre strode to the lobby and approached the concierge desk.

"Mr. Winner," the concierge greeted.

"Could you please have Rashid bring the limo around to the front, we have guests to meet at the airport," Quatre instructed.

"Right away, sir." The concierge picked up a phone and passed on the message, Quatre and Trowa made their way to the large, glass doors that led to the sweeping driveway out front of the hotel.

Moments later a black limousine pulled up, the doorman stepping forward and opening the door. "Thank you," Quatre said as he got inside, Trowa right behind him. "The airport, Rashid. Terminal one, please."

"Yes, sir," came the quiet reply and the limo moved smoothly forward and out into the main stream traffic of the Las Vegas strip.

# # #

"Now that's what I call traveling in style," Hilde stated as they walked along the airbridge that would take them into the terminal and baggage claim. Duo quirked an eyebrow. "Beats the hell out of traveling cattle class. Give me first class any day."

"Hilde, you've never been on a plane before so how would you know?" Duo asked, the amusement clear in his tone.

"I've watched the adverts on telly, plus I've heard the stories from my friends," Hilde responded. "The seats are so much larger, lots of leg room and you actually get real food."

"It was just cheese and crackers. The flight only lasted fifty minutes!"

"Ah, but it came on an actual plate and not in plastic wrap, plus there were several cheeses and different crackers; nothing like the crappy cheddar and stale crackers the other poor minions get."

"Geeze, one trip on an aircraft and you're a travel guru," Duo muttered.

Hilde chose to ignore him and focused on where they were going. Her eyes were constantly moving, looking from side to side as they walked along with the rest of the passengers. "Hey, Duo. Take a look." Hilde nudged her boss and inclined her head to the right. Several rows of slot machines stood to the side, lights flashing and various sounds coming from them. A few people were scattered about feeding money into the bottomless pit called the note slot.

"I can't believe they actually have those machines in the airport terminal," Hilde stated, her eyes wide.

"Well, this is Vegas," Duo snorted. "Better get used to it, there's casinos, slots and all forms of gambling everywhere you go and look."

"Since when did you become an expert on all things Vegas?" Hilde asked.

"Since the day you decided we would accept this invitation." The look on Hilde's face deepened into a confused frown. "I did some research," Duo explained. Seeing the confusion increasing on Hilde's face, Duo elaborated further. "It's called googling in case you didn't know."

"Duo!" Hilde gave his arm a friendly swat. "I know what Google is."

Duo gave her an unrepentant grin. "Baggage carousel at two o'clock," he said helpfully.

Shaking her head, Hilde changed direction slightly and arrived at the baggage carousel that had just started to groan and shudder into life.

Having traveled first class, their bags were amongst the first few to hit the aged, rubber conveyor belt. Despite the women's lib and equality jibes from earlier, Duo played the part of gentleman and lifted their bags off to set them on a luggage trolley that Hilde had fetched.

"Now what?' Hilde asked, looking around.

"Now we aim for the main entry-come-exit point, I'm sure we will find whomever is here to pick us up waiting around there somewhere." Duo began to push the trolley forward, Hilde following beside him. They followed the signs pointing to the exit point, taxi rank and general car park. Up ahead they could see several doors leading to the outside and a small crowd of people.

Drawing closer to the crowd Duo noted several of them were dressed in chauffeur's attire or similar and holding up cards with people's names on them or names of various hotels. Scanning his eyes over the assembled group, his eyes fell on a tall man slightly to the left and rear of the main body of people. He held up a sign that clearly said 'Maxwell'.

"I think that's our lift just there," Duo said to Hilde and turned the luggage trolley slightly to aim for the tall man.

#

"That's him," Trowa said to his blonde partner.

"Where?" Quatre asked. Being smaller in height than Trowa, he was finding it difficult to see over or through the crowd of assembled people.

"The man pushing the trolley with the dark haired woman next to him."

Quatre stood on his tip toes and managed to peer between heads to see who Trowa was talking about. "Are you sure that's a man? There's what looks like a lot of hair on that head."

Trowa nodded. "I'm sure. His picture has been in the papers and the gaming magazines. I'd recognize him anywhere with that signature braid of hair." Trowa glanced down at his partner who was giving him a curious look. "Like I told you before, research."

Before Quatre could formulate an appropriate reply. Trowa moved forward and smiled at the long haired man. "Mr. Maxwell?" he said and offered his hand. "Welcome to Las Vegas."

Duo brought the trolley to a stop and shook the offered hand. "Thank you, Mr?"

"Barton. Trowa Barton. I'm the general manager of the Bellagio Hotel Resort and Casino."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Barton; and please, call me Duo."

"It's good to meet you too, Duo. You must call me Trowa. This is Mr. Quatre Winner, the owner of the Bellagio Hotel," Trowa introduced and stepped to the side so Quatre could move forward and shake hands.

Turning to look at the blonde man before him, Duo could only think how young the man looked. Too young to be the owner of a multi million dollar business. But then looks could also be deceiving. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Winner and thank you for inviting us here for the weekend."

"It's my pleasure and privilege to have you here. Thank you for coming," Quatre replied and firmly shook hands. He could feel himself warming to this young man. "And whom might this lovely lady be?" Quatre asked, turning his attention to Hilde who blushed at the words.

"Ah, I'm Hilde Schbeiker, Duo's secretary, assistant and best friend," Hilde introduced herself, blushing further when Quatre raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Welcome to Las Vegas, I hope you enjoy our city and all our hotel has to offer," Quatre stated simply as he released Hilde's hand.

Duo snickered to himself as he watched Hilde's reaction, noting the woman moved a little closer to him once the blonde had released her hand.

"I'm sure you must be a little tired after your trip. If you will follow me, our car is out front," Trowa said quietly and moved to take the luggage trolley from Duo.

Allowing Trowa to take over the luggage, Duo followed the tall man outside, Hilde following just behind him with Quatre at her side.

"Is it always this hot?" Hilde asked as they walked a short way to where a limousine awaited. Her eyes widened a touch when she noted that this was their transport.

"Actually, it's starting to cool off a little now, but yes, during the day it's usually very warm," Quatre replied.

A large man stepped out and opened the door to the limo, waiting patiently whilst all four people got in. Once he'd closed the door he dealt swiftly with the bags and then returned to the driver's seat. Moments later they were driving off from the airport and on their way to the hotel.

Duo couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable in the back of the limo. He wasn't used to such opulence. Despite the money he'd made, he still drove himself around in a modest sedan. The car was comfortable, ran well and was economical to boot so Duo couldn't see any reason for him to get a new one. He did have to admit though, the limo was very classy – and air-conditioned.

As they drove Trowa and Quatre gave them both a brief run down on the city of Las Vegas, giving the pair a bit of an insight into what they could expect from the place. The limo turned down the main street of Las Vegas and the pair got their first look at the world famous 'strip'.

"It's not quite dark yet, but later on all the strip lights up," Trowa explained. "It's something really worth seeing."

"Are all of these hotels?" Hilde asked, her head on a swivel as she looked from side to side out the window.

"Yes, most of them are with some shops and attractions scattered between them. Most hotels not only go 'up' but they also cover several blocks in themselves," Quatre stated.

"They have shows and theater and things like that too so I've heard," Hilde continued.

"Yes, they do. There's several shows currently running. There is a list of those in one of the brochures in the welcome booklet in your suite. "

Duo had been listening with half an ear as they drove, most of his attention was focused out the window at the passing landscape. As they drove along the strip, his eyes suddenly spotted a large billboard advertisement and he blinked. He scanned the full length of the billboard, eyes appreciating the picture displayed and barely caught the tail end of Hilde and Quatre's conversation.

"Would it be possible to see that show?" he asked, interrupting the pair.

"Which show?" Trowa questioned.

"That one." Duo pointed to the billboard that they were now passing.

Hilde spotted the billboard and grinned to herself. "I wouldn't mind seeing that either if he's any indication of the cast."

On the side of the New York, New York hotel the billboard in question clearly stated: 'Cirque Du Soleil – Zumanity' and underneath was a picture of a dark haired man with red highlights wearing a pair of black, leather pants, boots and gloves. His chest was bare and he was holding onto a chain attached to a large pole.

"Ah, an excellent choice of show," Quatre smiled. "I'm sure we will be able to get tickets for you."

"Thank you," Duo replied and sat back in his seat.

Hilde and Quatre continued to converse, Duo letting it all wash over him as he thought about the man in the picture.

tbc...

AN: To take a look at the billboard Duo would have seen advertising the show Zumanity please click on this link: www. gundam-wing-diaries. foreverfandom dot net/ gw/ Zumanity. htm

(just remove the spaces and the word 'dot' replace with a full stop)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 3

The limousine drove slowly down the main Las Vegas strip, giving the occupants inside time to look out the windows at all the wonderful sights.

"Oh wow! Look at that," Hilde exclaimed and nudged Duo with her elbow.

Turning his head, Duo looked across at what had Hilde so excited. A large hotel in a semi circle rose up, a warm, yellow/gold glow emanating from it as the lights started to shimmer in the encroaching dusk. A massive lake sat out the front and from that lake rose fountains of water, all dancing merrily to a beat he couldn't hear.

"Isn't it beautiful?' Hilde said, her eyes wide as she took in the majestic sight of water and building.

Before Duo could reply, Quatre spoke. "Thank you, I'm pleased you like it." Seeing the questioning gaze from the woman, not to mention Duo too, Quatre continued. "Welcome to the Bellagio Hotel."

" _This_ is where we're staying?" Duo asked, doing his best to keep his jaw from hitting the floor of the car.

"Yes. This is my Hotel Resort Casino," Quatre replied with a smile.

"Oh boy, am I gonna have a great weekend," Hilde said, her eyes alight with amazement at the sheer size of the hotel.

Quatre laughed. "I certainly hope you do have a great time, Miss Hilde; and you too, Mr. Maxwell."

The limousine turned off the main strip and along a sweeping drive to stop at the front entrance to the hotel. A doorman appeared and opened the door for the occupants to step out. Another man appeared and retrieved the luggage from the trunk.

"Good evening, Mr. Winner, Mr. Barton," the doorman said with a smile and a bow. Turning to Hilde and Duo, he bowed again. "Welcome to the Bellagio. I trust you will enjoy your stay with us."

Duo nodded, his voice having escaped him right now. His eyes were wide, like a kid in a candy store as he took in the opulence of the hotel; and this was only the outside!

"Mr. Maxwell, Miss Schbeiker, if you would follow me, please?" Trowa said quietly and led the way into the main foyer of the hotel.

Following along behind the tall man, Hilde let her eyes traverse the entry to the hotel. The floors looked like they were marble and so highly polished she swore she could see her reflection in them. She didn't get the chance to see much though as they were whisked away and into a private lounge.

"This is our Chairman's Lounge, reserved for the use of our special guests," Trowa informed them. "We will check you in here and you are more than welcome to use this room whenever you wish. There's a fully functional business section complete with WiFi access and laptops, fax machines and photocopiers for your use. The concierge will be able to assist you with any reservations, directions or transport."

"I have reserved our Penthouse suite for you to use during your stay with us," Quatre began and noted the raise of an eyebrow on Hilde's behalf. "The suite does have two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a wet bar and many other facilities. I trust it will be acceptable to you," Quatre finished.

"Mr. Winner, I'm sure it will be perfect. Your generosity is way too much," Duo said, a little overwhelmed by all the splendor around him.

Quatre chuckled. "Not at all, it's my pleasure to have you here."

"Mr. Maxwell, if you wouldn't mind signing here on the register please?" Trowa handed over a pen and pulled a large book forward. At Duo's raised eyebrow, Trowa gave a smile. "All our check-ins are normally done through computers, but in the case of our special guests, we still like to retain some of the older, formal ways."

Taking the pen, Duo quickly scanned over the book in front of him before signing his name with a flourish and handing the pen back.

"Thank you. I will take you up to your room now so you can settle in." Trowa turned and motioning to the bellhop he stepped towards the entry to the lounge and a set of elevator doors.

Stepping into the elevator, Trowa inserted a key card into the small slot and the doors closed. "This is your key card to your suite and also the elevator. You will need them to gain access to your penthouse floor via this elevator." Trowa passed over a key card to Duo and one to Hilde.

The elevator gave them a smooth ride and came to a stop on floor 34. As they stepped out they entered a small hallway with a set of double doors at one end. It was towards these doors that Trowa now led them.

"Each key card is electronically linked to your suite and floor," Quatre explained. "That way only the guest who is staying in that suite can access it; well the housekeeping staff and a select few other hotel employees have access, but that's all."

"That's a great idea," Duo said, still coming to terms with all the opulence surrounding him.

Having swiped the card, Trowa opened the doors and stepped inside and to the side. "Welcome to your suite," he said softly.

Playing the part of gentleman, Duo let Hilde step in first and take in the surroundings that would be their home for the next couple of days.

The small foyer of the suite opened out into a large living type area. In front and to their left sat a large lounge suite and flat screen TV mounted on the wall. To the right sat a dining table and chairs. Immediately on their right was the bar and just past the bar another door sat open and a king size bed could just be made out. When Duo looked to his left he could make out another door and what appeared to be a bed inside, a sort of mirror image of the bedroom to the right.

Moving through the suite, Hilde disappeared into the right sided bedroom and gave a squeal of delight. Leading off the bedroom was the largest bathroom Duo had ever seen, complete with a whirlpool tub, separate toilet and even a small alcove with lights, mirrors, bench and chair.

"That's perfect for me to do my make-up," Hilde commented when she spotted the alcove.

Having seen enough for the moment, Duo walked back through and to the other end of the suite and remaining bedroom. The layout was the same as the other bedroom but the bathroom had a state of the art shower stall instead of the whirlpool tub.

Stepping back out into the living area, Duo couldn't help but notice Trowa had opened a bottle of champagne and was busy pouring four glasses at the bar. Quatre was watching with an amused smile on his face and fingers reaching for a platter which contained fresh fruit, cheeses, nuts, crackers and cold meats.

"Oh man, I can't wait to try out that tub," Hilde exclaimed as she joined the three men. "Thank you," she added as she took the offered glass of champagne.

Quatre raised his glass. "Welcome to the Bellagio, I hope you both enjoy your stay with us."

Duo and Hilde dutifully touched their glasses to Quatre and Trowa's, taking a sip of the beverage and doing their best to not grimace at the taste. If Quatre noticed, he didn't say, but Trowa gave Duo a sly grin.

"We will leave you both in peace to unpack and freshen up. I have taken the liberty of reserving us a table in the Steakhouse for dinner this evening at seven-thirty. I hope that is okay with you both?"

"Thank you, Mr. Winner, that would be lovely," Duo replied.

"Splendid! Trowa and I will meet you in the Chairman's Lounge at seven-thirty this evening then," Quatre smiled. Placing his now empty glass on the bar top, Quatre turned and made his way to the suite entry, Trowa following behind him.

Duo and Hilde watched the pair leave and once the door had closed, Duo flopped down on the couch with a sigh, Hilde joining him a moment later.

"If this is all a dream, please don't wake me up just yet," Hilde said with a happy sigh.

"It certainly is the high life," Duo started, "although I could do without the champagne bit."

"Same here. I don't know what it is with rich people and champagne, tastes like vinegar to me."

"Hey, I'm one of those so called rich people," Duo teased.

"You might be rich, Duo, but at least you have taste. Give me a good old glass of beer or a wine any day. Speaking of which, I wonder if there's anything like that in the bar?" Hilde shoved herself from the couch and went to take a look.

"If there is, get me one too, please?" Duo said with a grin.

Having rummaged around in the bar fridge, Hilde managed to locate a couple of bottles of beer, although they were brands she'd never drunk before as they were more of the boutique beers. "Here," she said and passed a bottle to Duo, sitting herself back down.

Duo took the offered bottle and tilted his head back to draw in a decent amount and swallow. "Not as good as the usual, but not bad either," he said when he'd finished swallowing.

"Anything has got to be better than that vinegar." Hilde took a draught from her own bottle before looking at her watch. "Well, boss man, we have roughly three hours before we have to meet Winner for dinner..." she snorted. "Winner for dinner, god I'm so funny at times I even amaze myself."

Duo almost choked on the mouthful of beer he was trying to swallow.

"What do you feel like doing?" Hilde continued on without batting an eyelash.

"Unpacking would probably be a good idea. Maybe a shower too," Duo replied and reached for the folder that sat on the small table. He opened it and began to flip through.

"It won't take that long to unpack and take a shower. How about we go exploring the hotel for a bit. I'd like to see where the pools are, the shopping malls and check out the casino." Her eyes glittered as she turned to look at her boss. Duo was immersed in the folder and apparently hadn't heard a word she'd said. "What is it that has you so captivated?" she asked and leaned in close to look over Duo's shoulder. Her eyes widened and a smirk crossed her lips.

Flipping through the folder, Duo noted it was mainly full of brochures and information on not just the Bellagio itself, but several other attractions in the area – including one for the wet dream he'd seen on the billboard along the strip. Pausing at that brochure, he tried to glean a little more information on the show. He let his eyes peruse the form of the man gracing the front of the page. It was the exact same picture as the billboard and now he had the time, Duo could let his eyes wander at will and study the man in minute detail.

"He's certainly ripped," Hilde commented, "And gorgeous."

Duo blinked and turned a fetching shade of red, embarrassed at being caught out ogling the picture.

Hilde gave him a soft elbow to the ribs. "If he's any indication of the show and what to expect, then I think I'm going to enjoy it. I'll bet there's going to be a lot of eye candy on display. He seems to have you captivated anyway."

Turning an even darker shade of red, Duo looked up to see Hilde grinning at him. "He is a stunning piece of work," he agreed.

"Aww, Duo. There's nothing wrong with admiring a nice body."

"Yeah," Duo sighed dreamily.

"Who knows, you just might get lucky whilst on this vacation. I'm going to unpack and take a shower, then you can take me exploring."

"Huh?" Duo looked up, but Hilde had already started for the bedroom.

"I'll be back out in thirty minutes, make sure you're ready," she sang out.

"Yeah, ok," he replied and dropped his eyes back to the picture and licked his lips. _He sure was one hot guy._

 _# # #_

"Fifty-four, fifty-five, fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty. That's it," Wufei said and watched his charge release the bar and drop to his feet. Passing over a towel and water bottle, he gave the man a few moments to catch his breath. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Heero replied as he wiped the sweat from his torso.

"Good. We'll finish up with a few weights once you've caught your breath."

"Okay." Heero took a few swallows of the water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before following his trainer and friend across the gym to where the weights sat. Several other cast members were also using the gym, keeping their bodies in tip top shape for the performances they did.

Wufei busied himself setting the weights on the bar and once he was satisfied, he turned to Heero. "All ready for you."

"Thanks, Wufei." Heero handed over the towel and what remained of the water. He sat on the small bench, then lay on his back and flexed his arms, settling his hands on the weight bar above him. Wufei placed the towel and bottle to the side before taking up position as spotter.

"All set?"

"Hai." Heero grunted as his arms tensed, muscles bulging as he lifted the weights.

A few minutes later the bar was placed back into its holder and Wufei picked up the towel once more. "A shower is in order and then I'll give you a rub down. Any aches, pains or the like I should know about?"

"No, I feel fine, just a little tired," Heero replied honestly.

"Good. I'll meet you in the massage room shortly." Wufei turned and left his charge to take his shower.

# # #

The music began to build; Heero tensed a little and checked the chain again. The music hit the high and the spotlight beamed into life, illuminating the man on the edge of the stage. Heero turned and gave the crowd a sultry look before taking off at a flat out run around the edge of the stage. The chain across his shoulders lay lax for the moment, then pulled taut as the bar it was attached to began to rise in the air, taking the performer with it.

The routine was so familiar to him by now that he could do it in his sleep, but Heero never let his concentration waver. The aerial skills he performed required precision, strength and demanded full concentration. One slip could leave him seriously injured... or heaven forbid... dead.

That was all a part of the allure for Heero, to dice with death each time he did his act. To pit his strength and skills against the laws of gravity got his adrenaline running like nothing else could.

Up in the air he twirled, hung precariously and used the chain to move his body in ways it wasn't meant to go.

The audience all gasped and cheered in the right places and once he was back on the stage again they applauded loudly.

Taking his bow, he gave a quick wave and danced from the stage to let the next act take the floor. Once in the wings he moved to the side, bent over double and let himself catch his breath.

"Excellent performance, Heero."

Heero looked up to see Wufei standing there with the standard towel and a sports drink for him. He took the items with a grateful smile.

Once Heero had recovered his breathing and heart rate, Wufei led him out backstage and away from the noise. He couldn't go and shower or change yet as there was the finale still to go and as Heero was one of the earlier performers, it would be another hour before the show came to its conclusion.

Sitting down, he took the offered robe, draping it around his shoulders to keep out any chill that dared to invade and sipped on the sports drink. As his body recovered, he leaned back and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift and relax.

The physical side of him recovered from its exertions pretty quickly, but the mental side always took longer. Wufei gave him his space, keeping an eye on his charge whilst watching the other performers from backstage and giving a hand here and there when needed.

Soon enough the show was coming to its end and Heero was once more on the stage and taking his bows along with his fellow cast members. The audience had been a good one, responsive in all the right places, sharing in the theme of the show and generally enjoying every aspect. With a final bow, Heero joined the rest of the cast in exiting the stage.

"Shower and massage," Wufei ordered. Tossing the robe across Heero's shoulders.

"Thanks, Wufei."

"No problem."

An hour later, Heero was dressed in 'normal' clothes again and ready to head out to get something to eat. Wufei joined him and the pair slipped out of the back stage entrance and once more into the bustling atmosphere of the Las Vegas strip.

# # #

"Feel free to order whatever you wish," Quatre stated as he watched his guests with amusement.

Duo eyed the menu in front of him again, scanning down the many dishes and trying not to look at the prices. He knew that a restaurant of this caliber would have high prices. He did his best to remind himself that he was now more than able to afford to eat at top quality restaurants, the money he was raking in from his computer games meant he could afford to indulge in whatever his heart desired and not worry about the cost. But old habits were hard to break.

Deciding to hell with it all, plus Winner was taking care of the tab anyway, he thought he'd indulge himself for once.

The waiter appeared to take their orders and stood beside Hilde. "What would madam like to eat this evening?"

Hilde did her best not to snort at the title the waiter had given her and managed a sweet smile instead. "I think I'll start with the bacon wrapped shrimp and then for the main course I'll have the slow baked salmon, thank you."

"As you wish, madam." The waiter moved to stand beside Duo. "What can I get for you this evening, sir?"

Ignoring the woman beside him who was trying not to choke on her mouthful of wine, Duo looked up at the waiter. "I'll start with the oysters in the half shell and for mains... Hmmm, I'll try the glazed beef short rib."

"What sauce would sir like with the beef rib?"

 _Shit!_ Duo hastily scanned down the menu to try and locate the sauces.

"If sir would permit, I'd recommend the peppercorn sauce. It enhances the flavor of the rib."

"Then peppercorn sauce it is. Thank you." Duo handed back his menu, a little relieved he'd managed to escape a potentially embarrassing moment.

"Mr. Barton, what can I get for you this evening?"

"Mr. Winner and I will have our usual, thank you."

"As you wish." The waiter took the remaining menus and left the table in peace.

"I have to say, Mr. Winner, you have a lovely hotel and amenities," Hilde said in an effort to get the conversation rolling. "I'm looking forward to taking a dip in the pool tomorrow."

"Thank you, I'm so pleased you're enjoying your stay so far. If you wish, I can have the concierge reserve a cabana for your use tomorrow."

"Oh, that would be wonderful, thank you."

"You're most welcome." Quatre turned his attention to Duo. "Mr. Maxwell-"

"Call me Duo, please." At the look the blonde gave him, Duo elaborated a touch. "I'm not used to being called Mr. Maxwell, it makes me feel old. All my friends call me Duo."

The blonde beamed. "Then Duo it is and you must call me Quatre. I have to admit, I also much prefer a first name basis, less stuffy."

Duo laughed, Hilde snickered and Trowa gave an amused shake of his head.

"Duo, I have something for you." Quatre reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. He passed it over to Duo who took it, curiosity evident in his eyes. "Inside there's two tickets to the show you asked about earlier. They are for the nine-thirty performance. I hope that is okay?"

Duo gazed at the envelope, noting the same picture of the hot guy on the front of it along with more information regarding the show itself. He did his best not to drool on himself. "Thank you, Quatre, that's perfect."

Quatre waved the thanks away. "It's my pleasure. It's a very good show and well worth seeing."

The waiter chose that moment to return to the table with their appetizers and once he'd left, the conversation went off on a different track, mainly regarding Duo's rise to fame in the world of computer gaming. Duo did his best to keep as much of his concentration on the conversation as possible, but lurking in the back of his mind was the image of that gorgeous guy in black leather.

Duo couldn't wait for the Saturday evening when he would get the chance to see the guy in the flesh.

tbc...

AN: All information on the Bellagio Hotel and its restaurants, amenities, rooms etc was taken from the hotel's web site. Just google the Bellagio Hotel in Las Vegas.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 4

"I have to say that was one of the nicest meals I've ever had," Hilde stated as she leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach.

"Delicious," Duo agreed, "my compliments to the chef."

Quatre beamed. "Thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed the meal and I'll let the chef know."

"Would anyone care for dessert?' Trowa asked with a grin.

Both Hilde and Duo groaned. "As much as I would love to, I think I would burst if I was to try and fit anything else in," Hilde said.

"I'll have to pass too," Duo said. "But I wouldn't mind a coffee."

With Duo's words, their waiter materialized at their table to take coffee orders and confirm that no one wished to partake of dessert. With coffees in front of them, the four sipped away, Trowa engaging Duo in conversation regarding the computer game of Duo's he'd purchased and was currently playing whilst Hilde discussed the various shops the Bellagio currently had on site.

Duo managed to smother a yawn and glanced at his watch. "Gee, is that the time," he said and tried to cover up another yawn.

Trowa chuckled. "It's only ten-thirty," he said, "Still early by Vegas standards."

"I know this city never seems to sleep, but I'm afraid I need to. I don't know about Hilde, but I'm pretty beat, it's been a long day."

"Then you must retire, Duo. There's a lot still to see and do and you'll need to be fresh and well rested to enjoy and appreciate it all," Quatre said with a warm smile. "I do hope you will explore all my hotel and casino has to offer."

"I'm certainly planning on it," Duo replied with a smile.

"Wonderful," Quatre said.

"If no one minds, I think I'll be heading up to bed," Hilde said. "I want to go shopping and swimming tomorrow and to do that I'll need my beauty sleep." She began to stand, the three men also standing.

"I'll be heading up too," Duo said. "Thanks again for a lovely meal and good company."

"You're most welcome, Duo," Quatre replied and shook hands with the other man.

"I'm sure we will see you tomorrow," Trowa said. "Have a good night." He also offered his hand which Duo shook.

"Good night," Hilde said and began to turn away from the table, Duo a few steps behind her.

The pair made their way from the Steakhouse and back through the hotel until they found the Chairmans lounge once more. Slipping his key-card into the slot, the elevator doors opened and the pair stepped inside. Duo placed his card in the slot again and the elevator began to move upward. Beside him, Hilde slumped a little.

"God I'm tired," she said with a sigh.

"Same here," Duo agreed and this time he let the yawn show.

The elevator soon came to a smooth stop and the pair exited, walking tiredly down the short hall to their suite. Once inside Duo tossed his key-card to the table and dropped to the sofa where he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Hilde went through to her room and changed into her night attire.

While Hilde was changing, Duo reached into his pocket and withdrew the ticket envelope Quatre had given him earlier and opened it. Two tickets fell out and Duo picked them up to study. His eyes widened a touch when he read the details.

"What's up?" Hilde asked as she flopped down onto the couch next to Duo.

"Here, read for yourself," Duo replied and passed over a ticket.

Hilde scanned over the printed information and gave a low whistle. "Wow, Winner doesn't do things by halves, does he?"

"No, he doesn't." Duo smiled as he read over the information again. The tickets were in the VIP section of the audience and also included a backstage pass to meet with several of the cast after the show. _I wonder if hot and hunky will be there?_ he thought to himself.

"I wonder if the wet dream will be at the backstage thing?" Hilde said with a grin, that grin getting wider when she spotted the blush rising on Duo's cheeks and realizing her boss must have been thinking along the same lines.

"I don't know," Duo replied, "would be nice to meet him though. Ah shit!"

"What?!" Hilde exclaimed, unable to see anything that would have caused her boss to curse.

"I haven't got anything suitable to wear," Duo stated.

"I thought that was a line for us women only," Hilde muttered.

Duo gave her a dirty look. "What I meant was, I only packed casual clothes, I don't have anything that would be of the dress standard required for the VIP section at this show."

"Lucky you have me then."

"Eh?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"I was planning on taking a walk around the shopping areas of the hotel tomorrow, there's several clothing stores around. All we need to do is check them out and get you something suitable to wear," Hilde said with a smug grin.

"I don't know..." Duo knew what Hilde could be like when shopping and he wasn't too sure he would last the distance.

"Look, you want to make an impression on this hunky guy don't you?" Duo nodded. "Then come shopping with Aunty Hilde tomorrow and we will find you something that will knock his socks off."

"Hilde, he's just a performer in a show, for all we know he could be married, have a girlfriend or something along those lines," Duo protested.

"And he could also be gay, single and on the lookout for that special someone," Hilde countered. "Duo, just trust me. We'll find you something great to wear, something that will make you stand out and he can't help but notice you and then who knows? It's in the lap of the gods from there on."

Duo sighed. It was pointless to argue with Hilde when she was so set on something and he really did need to get something appropriate to wear. "Okay," he agreed. "I'll come shopping with you..."

"Yes!"

"But I'm not spending all day walking around stores."

"Deal!" Hilde squealed. "Now, I'm off to bed, need to get my beauty sleep so I'm all refreshed and ready for tomorrow." Hilde stood up and gave Duo a peck on the cheek. "See you in the morning, Duo. Sweet, hunky guy dreams." With a wave of her fingers, Hilde disappeared into her room.

Duo shook his head and sighed again. Picking up the ticket envelope he stared at the half naked man in leather. "Oh god, I really need to get laid," he muttered and with another sigh, he got up and headed for his own bed.

# # #

"Morning sleepy head," Hilde greeted as Duo shuffled out into the lounge area.

Smothering a yawn with one hand, Duo scratched at his exposed stomach with the other. His braid was coming apart, wisps of chestnut framing his face, sleep pants hanging loosely on his hips as he managed to navigate his way to the coffee machine. "How long have you been up for?"

"About half an hour."

"Ah." Duo finished pouring his coffee, added cream and sugar then made his way to the bar where Hilde was perched on a stool, coffee in one hand and paper spread out in front. "Any interesting news?"

"Not really," Hilde replied. "Most of it doesn't pertain to us anyway, it's all the local stuff."

"Considering this is Vegas, I didn't think they would have the LA news in there," Duo replied.

"Smart arse."

"What do you want to do for breakfast?" Duo asked, sipping on his coffee.

"Eat?"

"Now whose the smart arse?"

#

"Oh, this is yummy," Hilde stated and placed a loaded plate on the table. Duo raised an eyebrow at the sight of the full plate. "What? I'm a growing woman and I need all the sustenance I can get if we're going to be shopping afterwards," Hilde huffed.

"Keep eating like that and you'll be growing outwards," Duo teased.

"The way you work me into the ground? Not a chance." Hilde picked up her flatware and began to dig in.

"I'm going to see if I can get some of those pastries, they looked delicious," Duo stated and got up to head back to the buffet. They had decided to try the breakfast buffet and so far the only disappointment they had was that they wouldn't be able to sample everything. There was just so much to choose from and it all looked and smelled delicious.

An hour later they were sipping on coffees and patting very full stomachs.

"When do you want to go shopping?" Duo asked as he placed his mug back on the table.

"Might as well go now," Hilde replied.

"Okay." Reluctantly, Duo got to his feet and followed the woman from the buffet and into the shopping area of the Bellagio Hotel.

# # #

"My feet are killing me," Duo complained as Hilde dragged him into yet another store. "I honestly don't know how you women do this."

"Duo, you've only been into three stores so far so shut up," Hilde replied sweetly and spotting the 'casual wear' section, she dragged her boss with her to peruse the garments.

"They call this the casual wear?" Duo muttered as he took in the range of slacks, vests, jackets and button up shirts.

"Do you want to look good and impress this guy or not?' Hilde asked, a little exasperated.

"Well, yes..."

"Then stop with the negativity, go try these on and lets see how you look." Hilde passed over an armful of items she'd selected and Duo dutifully took them, locating the change rooms and aiming for them whilst still muttering under his breath about pushy secretaries and price tags.

Having tried on several garments, Duo was starting to think he'd never find anything suitable. The styles he'd been forced to model so far had ranged from making him look way too rich to a total 'fairy' as he'd put it.

"I liked it," Hilde huffed.

"Hilde, it's pink."

"So?"

"With ruffles..."

"They look cute."

"And you don't think that the sequins were a little too much?"

"Okay, I'll concede the sequins bit."

"May I be of assistance?"

Both Hilde and Duo turned to find an elegantly dressed man, obviously a store employee, standing to the side of the change rooms.

"Ah, yes, if you don't mind," Duo replied, beating Hilde by a few seconds. "I have a show to attend tonight and I'm afraid I didn't pack anything suitable to wear. I need something casual, but a sort of upmarket casual. Does that make sense?" Duo gave the man a sheepish grin.

The assistant gave a small chuckle. "I'm sure I can find you something more than suitable, sir. If you would wait here one moment?"

"Thank you." The assistant disappeared back into the store, Duo gave Hilde a smug look. "At least he won't bring back something with sequins."

"I still liked the ruffles," Hilde grumbled.

"Here you are, sir. Try these." The assistant handed over a couple of items which Duo took and disappeared into the change rooms with.

"Oh, man," Hilde stated when Duo reappeared.

"What do you think?" Duo asked as he turned to look at himself in the long mirror.

"I think you're going to be beating them off with a stick," Hilde breathed. "Duo, you look stunning."

"If I may be permitted to say, sir; you look very elegant without being over the top," the assistant stated with a smile.

Duo blushed slightly but had to agree. The cut of the slacks showed off his long legs and fitted snugly around his backside. The gray shirt held a slight shimmer of violet through it and hung perfectly on his lean frame.

"Thank you, I'll take them," Duo said.

"Very well, sir," the assistant replied. "Would you like to charge them to your room number or pay for them now?"

"I'll pay for them now," Duo replied and slipped back into the change rooms.

Within minutes he was back out in the main shopping area, bag with his new clothes in hand, credit card a couple of hundred dollars lighter and feeling rather pleased with himself. "I'll take these back to the suite and hang them up," he informed Hilde.

"Okay. I think I'll come with you and grab my swim suit. Quatre did say he would reserve a cabana for me to use and I don't know about you, but I'm getting a bit warm and a swim sounds great. You want to join me?"

Duo chuckled. "Maybe later. I wouldn't mind taking a look around the casino, maybe play a few slots, that sort of thing," he said as they made their way back to the elevator that would take them to their suite.

"Play a few slots?!" Hilde snorted.

Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Duo, this is Vegas, you're a multi millionaire, I'm sure you could do better than play a few slots; those games are for the rest of us poor peasants."

"Peasants?" Duo questioned, stepping out of the elevator and aiming for the doors to their suite.

"You know what I mean. They have special areas for people that have money, that way you don't have to put up with the noise and all the other crap that the normal people do."

"We'll see," Duo said and walked into their suite.

Having hung up his clothes, Duo checked his appearance before walking back out into the living area where Hilde was shoving a few things into a carry bag.

"I'm off to the pool," she said, noting Duo's questioning gaze.

"Okay. I'm going to have a bit of a play, probably poker or black jack. I'll see you later for lunch?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in one of those lovely looking cabanas," Hilde replied with a grin.

"Okay, I'll find you."

The pair separated, Hilde to enjoy the pool area and Duo to try his luck.

# # #

"How are you feeling?" Wufei asked as he motioned for his charge to take his place on the massage table.

"Not too bad," Heero replied. "A little sore around the shoulders."

Picking up the bottle of oil, Wufei drizzled some onto his hands and rubbed them briskly together before starting to massage those strong shoulders. As he worked, he thought about the best way to let the performer know that after tonight's show he would be required to attend the after show VIP meet the cast party. He knew Heero hated those things and always did his best to try and get out of them, but as he was one of the main performers it was required he attend a certain number of them throughout the year.

Deciding the direct approach was probably best in this circumstance, Wufei took a deep breath and prepared himself for 'battle'. "You do remember that there is a VIP session after the show this evening?"

"Hn. I hadn't forgotten."

Wufei could practically feel the scowl coming off the other man. "It shouldn't take too long."

"I don't see why I need to attend these things."

"You know why," Wufei sighed. It was an age old argument, one he'd had many times with his 'charge and would probably have many more times yet. By the time Wufei had finished his massage they'd had the argument, Wufei pointing out all the reasons why Heero needed to attend and Heero pointing out all the reasons why he didn't. As was usual, Wufei won and Heero knew he'd have to make an appearance.

"You won't have to stay long then you can take your shower and we'll go out somewhere for supper. My treat."

"Fine."

# # #

"Hilde, you almost ready?"

"Just coming."

Duo checked he had his wallet and the tickets, picked up his jacket and continued to pace the living area. Moments later Hilde appeared. "About time," Duo said as he ran an appraising eye over his secretary and friend. "You scrub up alright," he teased. Hilde actually looked quite lovely in a pale green dress that was low cut and showed off all her curves. If he hadn't been gay then he'd seriously consider asking his best friend out!

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." With her purse in hand, Hilde headed for the door. "You coming?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Ah, yes, right behind you." Duo scrambled his brain, checked his wallet and tickets yet again and followed the woman to the door.

Stepping out into the foyer of the Chairmans Lounge, Duo was pleasantly surprised to see Trowa there.

"Good evening, Duo, Miss Hilde," he said in his soft tone.

"Good evening, Trowa," Duo replied and shook hands with the man. Hilde smiled.

"Quatre has arranged transport for you both to the New York New York hotel and show. If you would care to follow me."

"Thank you, that is most kind," Duo replied and gave a mental sigh of relief. He hadn't really thought about transport to the show – or back for that matter.

Trowa led them through the main foyer of the hotel and out the front. The doorman, spotting who was walking out, gave a wave to someone Duo couldn't see before stepping forward. "The car will be just a moment, sir."

"Thank you."

No sooner were the words said than a slick, silver Maserati pulled up. The driver got out and opened the rear door.

"This is our transport?" Duo said, almost dribbling on himself.

Trowa smirked. "Yes, it is. I trust this will be okay, or I can have the limo come around to take you if you'd prefer?"

"No, no," Duo hastily replied. "This is fine, well, better than fine, it's perfect." Duo shut up, knowing he was starting to babble.

"Thank you, Mr. Barton, Mr. Winner is very generous," Hilde said stepping up to the car and slipping inside the plush interior.

"James here will take you to the show and pick you up afterwards," Trowa informed them as Duo slid into the back seat next to Hilde.

"Thanks, Trowa."

"You're welcome. Enjoy your evening." He remained standing at the driveway as James got back inside the car. As they left he waved the pair off.

"Wow, this is some car," Hilde said and ran a hand over the plush seat. "Why don't you have one of these instead of that old bomb of a thing?"

"There is nothing wrong with my car," Duo huffed.

"Maybe not, but even you have to agree, this is real luxury."

"Well, yeah, it is; but even you have to admit, it's not exactly what you'd go driving around in LA in," Duo returned with a smirk.

"I suppose you have a point there. Park it outside the office and you'd be lucky to have just the chassis left by the time you came out," Hilde chuckled.

A few moments later, James was pulling the car to a stop outside the entrance to the New York, New York hotel. He quickly jumped out of the car and opened the door for his passengers.

"That was quick," Duo muttered to himself as he got out and stood once more in the heat of the Vegas evening.

Hilde followed him out and the doorman came across to speak with James. James turned to Duo and addressed the man. "I will be here to pick you up after the show and return you to the Bellagio, sir. Enjoy the show." With a bow, James left them.

Duo turned and offered his arm to Hilde. "Shall we?"

Hilde giggled but linked her arm through that of her boss. "Lead on, kind sir."

A young man stepped forward to open the doors of the hotel for the pair. "Just go through the lobby that way and turn to your left. The entrance to the theater is just there, sir."

"Thank you." Arm in arm, the pair entered the hotel and made their way to the theater and hopefully a chance for Duo to do some serious drooling over the man that had captured his interest.

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 – ShenLong

"High Rolling"

Chapter 5

Following the instructions the doorman had given him, Duo escorted Hilde through the lobby area and turned left. Up ahead he could see the entrance to the theater, the many posters adorning the walls also advertising the show and many of the performers. Duo couldn't help but look them over, his eyes seeking out the one that interested him the most. Right outside the entrance to the theater lobby he couldn't help but see the full sized poster of the man that had captured his interest.

"Come on," Hilde said, tugging lightly on his arm. "You can drool all you like once we're inside."

With a shake of his head, Duo allowed the smirking woman to lead him across the theater lobby to the entrance. Fishing in his pocket, he handed the tickets over to the usher and waited.

"Good evening, Mr. Maxwell, Miss Schbeiker. If you would care to follow me I will show you to your seats." The usher moved along the hallway, Duo and Hilde behind him.

They entered the theater, Duo taking it all in as he continued to follow the usher. The theater seating was arranged in a large semi circle with the stage set in the middle and back of that semi circle. The usher led them along an aisle until they were in the area immediately by the stage; they followed the carpet around until they came to a section directly in the center of the semi circle. It reminded Duo of an orchestra pit in some ways, although this section was encased by wooden railings and the seats within, tiered, plush and comfortable looking.

The usher showed them which seats were theirs and Duo gratefully sat down. He'd been aware of eyes following their progress through the theater to their seats and whilst they weren't the only VIP's sitting in the designated area, he still felt a little uncomfortable with the attention.

The VIP section seated roughly twenty guests Duo surmised, and each seat had a small table attached to the arm rest on one side and a cup holder on the other. The small table held a couple of bowls of snacks and within seconds of his backside hitting the seat a waitperson appeared and asked if they would care for anything to drink. Hilde elected to have a glass of white wine, Duo decided to play things safe and ordered a soda.

"This is nice," Hilde stated as she settled into her seat, took a sip of her wine and dipped her fingers into one of the snack bowls.

"Very comfortable," Duo agreed.

"Excellent view of the stage."

Duo nodded and took a moment to look around him. The rest of the theater was almost full, his watch telling him the show would be starting in around five minutes. He wriggled a little deeper into his seat, tugged at the collar of his shirt and did his best to get comfortable.

The lights began to dim a touch, the last of the stragglers making their way into the theater as a man stepped out onto the stage and began to walk around and chat to various people. With the last of the audience taking their seats, the lights began to dim further, the guy on the stage disappeared off somewhere and then the band struck up.

# # #

"Ten minutes to start time, forty minutes until you're on, Mr. Yuy," the stage hand called out as he poked his head around the door to Heero's dressing room.

"Thanks," Heero called back. Within a couple of minutes of the stage hand departing, Wufei entered the dressing room.

"It's a packed house tonight," he stated and sat next to Heero on the small couch in the dressing room.

"You say that every night, Wufei," Heero replied, falling into their routine banter before a show.

"The VIP section is almost full too."

Heero scowled and got up. "I'd better start to get ready," he informed Wufei.

Wufei nodded and also got up.

Heero fetched his outfit from where it was hanging on the back of the door and pulled the leather pants off the hanger. Wufei tossed him a towel, Heero catching it before removing his shorts and sitting back down on the couch. The towel was deployed over his legs, drying off any sweat or moisture that had accumulated. He stood and ran the towel over his thighs and then across his brief clad rear and groin. Another towel was passed over, this one carrying a light dusting of talcum powder within its fabric.

Once again Heero ran the towel over his form, spreading the powder lightly across his skin. The leather pants were picked up and carefully pulled on, the powder making it easier for them to slide up his legs and over his lower regions. Pants pulled up, Heero carefully zipped them and ran his hands over the leather to make sure it was all smooth and not bunching anywhere. Given the act he did he didn't need any form of chaffing.

With the pants secure, Wufei passed over the leather collar, Heero fastening it around his neck. Boots followed next and lastly the gloves were passed across. Gloves in hand, Heero sat at the small table and looked into the mirror. He could hear the faint sounds of the Zumanity band striking up and knew that the show had started which gave him roughly another thirty minutes before he'd be on.

Picking up the kohl pencil, Heero began to apply the makeup.

With Heero finishing off his makeup, Wufei ran a comb through the performer's unruly hair, the bangs refusing to be tamed and flopping back across Heero's forehead. The longer strands of hair with their reddish tinge behaved better though and let Wufei tame them into a long tail that reached almost to Heero's shoulder blades. With the hair done, Wufei picked up the bottle of oil and poured a small amount into his hand. He gently massaged Heero's shoulders, working the oil into the skin to ensure it remained supple.

Some of the performers applied oil to their bodies to show off their musculature, but in Heero's case it would be dangerous for him to do the same – oil and metal didn't grip well.

Toweling Heero's shoulders to make sure that any and all traces of oil were removed, Wufei stepped back and admired the young man.

Heero pulled on his gloves and glanced at the clock on the wall. He had about fifteen minutes, just enough time for him to warm up before he'd be on stage.

"Ready?" Wufei asked.

"Yes," Heero replied and headed for the door. Wufei picked up a towel, sports drink and Heero's robe before following his charge out of the dressing room.

#

The lights had dimmed, the band began to play and suddenly several scantily clad young men came running down the aisles between the seats, large, red banners of material flowing out behind them as they darted for the stage. The lights changed color, the young men dancing around on the stage before forming a semi circle and dropping to the floor.

What at first appeared to be a woman stepped onto the stage. Wearing a flimsy sort of negligee, black fishnet stockings, high heels and a see through robe, Duo quickly realized that the woman was in fact a man in drag. _Very good drag too,_ he thought.

She flounced onto the stage, microphone in hand and began a spiel about the show, what the audience could expect, some of the acts they would witness and that the entire show was a dedication and celebration of man, woman, romance and sex.

Duo settled deeper into his seat and relaxed. He was going to enjoy this show.

The first couple of acts came onto the stage and did their routines. They were well executed, beautiful to watch and breathtaking. A couple came on and introduced themselves and along with the drag queen it was obvious that they were also comperes of the show. The couple provided some light hearted humor with their routine and managed to embarrass a few of the audience members at the same time.

Duo glanced at Hilde from the corner of his eye and smirked to himself when he noted the slight blush to her cheeks when 'Rodney' began to wave a very large dildo around.

The pair finished their little bit of sexual humor and exited the stage, the lights dimming a touch before a spotlight suddenly came on and illuminated a figure standing on the edge of the stage just outside the wings.

Duo's eyes widened, his mouth went dry and he sat upright in his seat.

#

Heero watched and waited quietly in the wings. The comedy routine was still going and he would be on next. He'd done his warm up and his muscles felt loose and relaxed. He'd gone through the routine in his head and now had his mind completely focused on the act he was about to perform.

The comedy duo were beginning to wind up their act, the audience laughing along with their antics. Wufei appeared beside him a small bowl in his hands. "Here," he said and pushed the bowl forward.

Heero smiled and dipped a hand into the bowl, removing it a second later and rubbing the chalk between his palms and coating the gloves slightly; it would give him a better grip. "Thanks, Wufei." Wufei nodded.

The bar and chain began to slip down from its place up high amongst the scaffolding and Heero watched its descent until it was just above his shoulders. He grasped the bar, ran his hands along it to spread some of the chalk and then pulled securely on the chains and bar itself. With a grunt he deemed it set and gave the stage hand up in the rafters the thumbs up.

The bar ascended a touch as Heero wound his hands into the chains and began to set himself up ready to start his act. The pair on stage were in the last seconds of their routine and he'd be on within a couple of minutes. He closed his eyes, took a couple of calming breaths and pulled hard on the chains once more.

The pair on stage finished their act and the lights dimmed. Rolling his shoulders, Heero gripped the chain harder, mind settling into place and muscles ready to obey his every order. Opening his eyes, he took a few steps forward and located the mark on the stage floor where he would begin his act. He lowered his head and the spotlight came on.

Music struck up, Heero raised his head a touch and gave a sultry look to the audience. Gripping the chains firmly he suddenly sprang forth, bursting into a flat out run around the edge of the stage as the bar and chains began to lift upwards, taking him with them until he was airborne and flying around the outside of the stage.

Once he'd gained enough height, Heero began to twist his body up, using his strong arms to pull his torso and legs above his head and through the chains where he began a series of acrobatic stunts with only the chains and his own strength to support him.

Using the bar and chains, Heero twisted himself around, flying through the air with the chain around his shoulders and arms free. Reaching for the chains again, he turned his body, working the chains over his powerful legs until he was hanging by his calves, head pointing to the ground and arms spread wide. A couple more twists and Heero had his body curved through the chain so it was supporting him along his right thigh, torso and shoulder, his legs and arms spread out and looking for all the world like he was an arrow flying through the sky.

Duo sat in stunned silence as the man before him swept around the edge of the stage and flew into the air. His jaw dropped in awe as he watched that finely honed body twist and turn, getting itself into all sorts of wonderful positions with only the use of the bar, chain and man's brute strength.

He was simply stunning to watch, breathtaking to behold and superb in his actions. Duo's heart rate sped up – along with his breathing rate and desire to meet this intriguing creature.

The bar began to lower, Heero shifting until the chain was around his waist and he held onto it with one hand. Touching down on the stage again, his feet carried him forward, body leaning towards the crowd as a sultry smile spread across his face. His left arm snaked out, finger pointing to the crowd as he slid along the edge. His eyes swept the crowd and suddenly came to a halt. Attention completely fixed on the eyes he'd found, Heero's body continued on with his performance, brain working on autopilot as electricity crackled through him.

Tearing his eyes away, he let the chain take him up again, this time settling himself so the chain supported him across his back as he lay himself across it. In the few seconds he had before he'd need to change positions and go into the next series of acrobatic stunts, his brain scrambled to come to terms with the electricity he'd experienced when he'd connected with those eyes in the audience.

Duo watched as the man was lowered to the stage, chain resting against his waist and left side as he leaned into it and began to slide around the edge of the stage. The face took on a sultry look, eyes scanning the crowd, arm outstretched and finger pointing. As he came past the VIP section, Duo's eyes swept over the finely chiseled form, appreciating the musculature of abdomen and chest. His eyes wandered upwards and suddenly it felt like a bolt of electricity had hit him hard in the chest. He gasped as he locked eyes with the performer, deep blue penetrating right into his very soul.

Then that gaze was gone and the man was once more suspended in the air, hanging by his waist from the chain.

The chain was worked over and around his thighs and calves, Heero pulling himself up with the bar and holding his weight for a moment. He continued to fly around the stage, arms twisting and once he was secure with the position the chains were in, he let go, his body tumbling forward and around as the chains unraveled to allow him to turn and twist but still keep him attached to the support.

Gasping when the man suddenly tumbled through the chains, Duo felt his heart twist; for a moment there he thought the man was about to fall. The chains caught him though and then the performer was once more twisting, those chains having been wrapped around his body in such a manner to allow him to twist around and through them without actually falling.

Knowing he would be coming back to the stage again for a brief moment before getting airborne again, Heero set himself up and prepared to look over the audience. He really wanted to try and find those eyes again. A foot touched down, body and arms working themselves through the chain in preparation for the next part of his act whilst his eyes scanned over the crowd. He was pretty sure those eyes had been somewhere around the center of the stage area.

Sweeping his gaze over the crowd, Heero desperately searched for those eyes but was unable to locate them before the bar was once more pulling him upward. Pushing the disappointment to the back of his mind, Heero focused completely on the next stunt, it was very dangerous and he'd need all his wits about him.

Completely mesmerized by the man in the spotlight, Duo's eyes never left the graceful form. As the performer came back to the stage, Duo's eyes followed his every move, willing him to look at him again. Noting the man looking over the crowd, Duo felt a rush of adrenaline, hoping those eyes were searching for him. His heart plummeted though when the performer began to move upwards once more.

The bar and chain drew up towards the rafters, Heero holding onto the chain with his hands and letting his body follow the upward movement. Once the ascent stopped he used his strength to pull himself up and bending at the waist, he brought the top of his booted feet to rest against the chain. Taking a moment to make sure the chain was positioned right and his weight was centered, he slowly let go of the chain and let his upper body unfurl to hang straight down. His left foot lifted slightly off the chain and then forward, Heero grasping his now free ankle and pulling the leg down until he was literally doing the splits.

Duo gasped. The performer was suspended in mid air, hanging upside down with only his right foot holding him in place with the chain and doing the splits! He fervently hoped the guy wouldn't slip and fall as there was no safety net – or anything else for that matter – to catch him!

Releasing his ankle, Heero's left leg made its way back towards the chain, then Heero's body began to bend until his hands were once again firmly on the chain. The audience below applauded as once more the bar and chain began to move in a circular motion and lower at the same time. It was time for the finale of his act.

Touching down on the stage again, Heero released the chains which disappeared up into the rafters and checked the collar around his neck, loosening it a touch. He danced his way around the stage for a brief moment whilst a couple of stage hands up in the rafters secured the chains to the bar and clipped a strip of leather onto a 'D' ring welded to the bar.

The bar was lowered again, Heero dancing his way back to it and standing underneath it. He paused and reached for the leather strip, grasping it and opening it up. He slipped it over his head and adjusted it to lay flat against the back of his neck and skull. Giving a couple of strong tugs, Heero was satisfied with the connection and gave the signal to the stage hands above. With his hands grasping either side of the bar, the apparatus was raised into the air, the music building while Heero began to spin with the bar as he rose. His arms were out to either end of the bar, his legs also spread wide and he looked like a spinning star.

Once he reached the designated height, Heero let go of the bar with his hands and let the strap around his neck take his full weight while his body started to spin faster. Arms came in closer to his body, legs following suit until Heero was spinning like a top with only the leather strap holding him in the air.

The audience all went wild, applauding and cheering as Heero began to spin so fast he became just a blur. Then the arms and legs started to push out and the spinning slowed until Heero could reach up and grasp the bar once more.

The bar began to lower, Heero taking the moment to catch his breath a touch and ease the strap around his neck. His feet met the stage, a hand grasped the strap and managed to twist it off, arms rising into the air to send the bar with its chains back up into the rafters.

Stepping forward, Heero took his bows, applause and cheering ringing in his ears as he moved around the stage to acknowledge each section of the audience. When he reached the center part he scanned the crowd, desperate to find those eyes from earlier – but he was out of luck. The music hit the cue for him to leave so the next act could come on and with one last bow, Heero ran from the stage.

#

Duo was clapping and cheering just as loud as the rest of the audience. The guy had piqued Duo's interest from the first time he'd laid eyes on the billboard and to actually see him in the flesh had left Duo completely stunned. The act he'd witnessed the guy perform served only to raise Duo's interest further. One way or another, Duo knew he had to meet this man.

"That was just... Wow," Hilde said, leaning over a touch so Duo would be able to hear her over the applause. Her eyes were shining, excitement showing in every line of her face.

"Yeah, wow just about covers it," Duo sighed in return.

Noting the glassy eyed look, Hilde snickered. "He looked good on the posters, but to see him in the flesh..."

"He certainly is a fine example of an athlete," Duo stated.

Hilde snorted. "Face it, Duo. He's got the body of a god; and the looks to kill."

Fortunately for Duo, the lighting was dim enough that she couldn't see the blush that covered his cheeks.

Further conversation was cut as the lights changed and the next act got underway. Duo settled in his seat once more to continue watching the show, but his mind remained fixed on the guy that had spun his way into his heart.

#

Leaving the lights behind, Heero danced from the stage and into the wings where Wufei was waiting for him, robe, towel and sports drink at the ready. Heero took the sports drink and downed several swallows before exchanging it for the towel. The soft material soon absorbed the sweat that was running freely from Heero's skin and left him feeling a little more comfortable. The towel was passed back and the robe shrugged on, sports drink again being pressed into his hand.

Feeling a little better, Heero moved through the backstage area and aimed for his dressing room. He needed a little peace and quiet to sort through his mind.

Wufei followed his charge, his eyes narrowed a touch when he noticed how quiet Heero was. He seemed a little distracted and Wufei intended to find out why. He held his tongue though until they were back inside the dressing room.

The door snicked shut behind them and Heero dropped into his chair, a soft sigh escaping his mouth.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Wufei asked, stepping up behind his charge.

Heero started a touch, he'd been so engrossed in his thoughts he'd forgotten about Wufei. "No, I'm fine," he replied.

"Then what is the problem?"

He should know better than to try and keep something from Wufei; the man knew him very well. "Nothing is wrong," he replied a little hesitantly.

Wufei waited, knowing that whatever was on Heero's mind, the man would tell him in his own time.

Having ordered his thoughts somewhat, Heero began to speak again. "During the act, there was something..."

The trainer raised an eyebrow.

"I made eye contact with someone in the audience."

"You usually make eye contact with several people in the audience, it's part of your act," Wufei stated.

"I know, but this was different." Heero frowned, the words he needed to describe what had happened completely eluding him.

"Different? How so?"

"I'm not sure, it just was. I don't know how to explain it myself. I was scanning the crowd like I usually do when I found this pair of eyes... They were mesmerizing."

"What did the person look like?" Wufei prompted.

Heero gave a soft snort. "You know, I was so captured by those eyes I didn't get the chance to look at the person themselves. I looked for them again when I was next on stage, but I couldn't find them."

"Ah." It wasn't often that Heero's interest was captured and going by what Heero had said, those eyes must have been something special for him to not have noticed what the person looked like.

"I guess I'll never know who they are." Heero shrugged. He opted not to mention the air of electricity he'd felt when he'd connected with those eyes, he wasn't too sure how Wufei would react to that, hell, he wasn't too sure himself what it meant!

"I suggest you relax and recharge, you will be needed soon for the end number and then we have the VIP party thing afterwards," Wufei said, unsure of what to say regarding the mysterious eyes.

"Don't remind me," Heero scowled. "Do I have to go?"

"We've already had that argument, now, relax and recover." Wufei pulled the robe from Heero's shoulders and grabbed the bottle of oil. He gently began to massage those broad shoulders, easing away some of the stiffness.

The massage was soothing to his body and whilst his muscles relaxed, Heero's mind continued to brood over those haunting eyes.

tbc...

To get an idea of Heero's act, click on the link on my profile page :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

Thank you to everyone who is reading and giving this fic a chance!

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 6

Try as he might, Heero couldn't get the thought of those eyes from his mind. The massage relaxed his body and all too soon he was being summoned back to the stage for the finale of the show.

Wufei followed him back to the wings, robe, towel and sports drink ever present in his hands and arms. He hadn't questioned Heero any further in regard to the eyes he'd seen and seemed obsessed with; he knew his charge well enough by now to know that questions wouldn't get him anywhere. He sincerely hoped that Heero would either connect with those eyes again during the finale, or forget about them soon. He couldn't afford to be distracted when performing his act.

All the performers graced the stage once more as the final act took place. In the VIP section, Duo and Hilde continued to enjoy the show. They'd both been thoroughly mesmerized by the acts, the sheer grace and beauty along with the humor and sexual undertones only enhancing their enjoyment.

When the finale to the show started, Duo could only hope he'd catch a glimpse of that tantalizing man once more. He wasn't disappointed. All the performers came back on stage for the final act, the many bodies – male and female – gyrating and whirling about the stage; but Duo had eyes only for one.

His brain took a hiatus as he dreamily stared and ogled the walking and dancing god. He only hoped he hadn't drooled all over himself. By the time the performers all took their final bows, Duo was completely and utterly smitten.

As he danced around the stage with his fellow performers, Heero's eyes scanned the crowds again, still desperately seeking those eyes from earlier. By the time the routine was finished and they were taking their final bows, he'd still not managed to find them again. The curtain came down and all performers began to leave the stage, Heero with them. His heart felt heavy in his chest, disappointment weighing on his mind that he'd been unable to locate those haunting eyes one last time.

"Heero, if you were meant to find that person, you would have," Wufei whispered as he draped the robe around Heero's shoulders and did what he could to offer some comfort.

"I know, thanks," Heero replied and pulled the robe a little tighter around his form before walking with his head down towards his dressing room.

Wufei frowned and followed behind. He'd never seen Heero like this before. The man had never connected with a member of the audience like this. Oh he'd made eye contact with audience members before, managed some subtle flirting and had his fair share of admirers, many women – men too for that matter – were always trying to proposition Heero, but Heero just didn't seem interested. Aside from grabbing bites to eat with Wufei, Heero didn't socialize at all; the man was totally devoted to his career.

Wufei wondered if he should be seriously worried or not.

Back at the dressing room, Heero sat in the chair and reached for the cream he usually applied before taking his shower to make removing the makeup easier.

"Have you forgotten the party already?" Wufei asked, closing the door behind himself and draping the towel over a chair.

"Do I have to go?" Heero all but whined.

"Yes you do," Wufei replied, already weary of the argument. "You have time for a quick shower first and a touch up of the makeup."

Heero grunted. "I'm not taking a shower," he replied petulantly. "If I have to go to this thing then they can have me as I am; sweat, stink and all," he muttered.

Knowing his charge was just being sulky, Wufei ignored the tone. "As you wish," he said briskly and picked up the comb to at least sort out some of the tangles from Heero's hair whilst his charge crossed his arms across his chest and continued to sulk.

#

The curtain came down, the lights began to come back on and the theater was a buzz of chatter. People began to get up and leave, all still talking at once about the show, how much they enjoyed it and recounting the many and varied acts they'd seen. Duo and Hilde remained seated, letting it all wash over them as they locked themselves in their own thoughts. Hilde was the first to break the silence.

"That was some show, Duo," she said and turned to smile at her boss.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Duo replied, the dreamy look still on his face.

Hilde chuckled. "I can see you really enjoyed a certain act."

Duo had the decency to blush. "He's just stunning," he said softly.

"Mmmm, I can agree with you there." Hilde glanced around the theater to see it was now around half empty. "Shall we?" she said and began to stand.

"I wonder if he will be at the after party?" Duo mused, standing up and joining Hilde in their exit of the theater.

"I hope so," Hilde snorted. "Maybe once you've met him you'll get over this mooning of yours."

"I do not 'moon'," Duo growled.

"Then what would you call it?" Hilde teased.

"Appreciating the fine physique, athleticism, grace and beauty of the male form," Duo responded smugly.

"In other words, mooning and drooling over a gorgeous guy with a hot bod," Hilde snickered.

Duo shook his head and decided to keep his mouth shut.

As the pair walked back along the aisle towards the exit they were met by one of the ushers. "Mr. Maxwell, Miss Schbeiker, I hope you are going to join us at the after party?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. We are both looking forward to it," Duo replied.

"Excellent, I know you will enjoy it. If you would care to come with me, I will escort you to the function room where the party will be getting underway."

"Thank you," Duo said and offering Hilde his arm, he followed where the young usher led them.

"May I ask, what did you think of the show? The usher questioned as he led the pair through the foyer and through a door.

"It was exceptional," Hilde said. "Those performers are so skilled at what they do and the routines were just stunning."

"Thank you, they spend many hours training, practicing and perfecting their routines."

"And it shows," Duo commented. "They were flawless."

Having walked along a corridor and turned another corner, a set of doors appeared ahead and the usher aimed for them. He opened the doors and motioned for Duo and Hilde to enter. The pair did and found themselves in a large, brightly lit room where several people were milling about. Wait staff moved effortlessly around and through the small crowd, trays of drinks or canapes expertly balanced in their hands.

A waiter stopped and offered the tray of drinks to Duo and Hilde. "Would you care for a drink, sir, madame?"

Hilde eyed off the offered glasses and took a white wine. Duo glanced over the glasses before addressing the waiter. "You wouldn't happen to have a soda at all?"

"Of course, sir. I'll be back in one moment." The waiter disappeared to fetch the requested drink.

Whilst they waited for Duo's drink to arrive, the pair cast their eyes over the room. There were a few people there, not a large crowd by any means, but enough to fill the area without it becoming too claustrophobic. Within a couple of minutes, the waiter returned and handed Duo his drink, another waiter behind him offering a selection of canapes. Hilde took a couple as did Duo and the pair moved a little deeper into the room.

Some of the people there Duo vaguely recognized as having also been in the VIP section of the audience, others he assumed had either been invited along or had paid extra for the privilege. After a few minutes, some of the cast members began to enter the room and move amongst the gathered guests. Duo couldn't help but notice that most of them still wore their costumes from the show. He was relieved to note though that those female performers that had been in almost nothing during their act were now wearing more than just a G-string, even if their outfits were still on the raunchy and revealing side.

As more and more performers filtered in, Duo couldn't help but hold out hope that the one performer he really wanted to see would come in. So far there was no sign of the man who had danced with the chains.

With Hilde on his arm, Duo found himself moved around the room, exchanging polite words with other guests and several cast members. Despite not having set eyes on the one thing that had captured more than his interest, Duo was enjoying himself. The cast members were polite and friendly, only too happy to chat about the show and their roles within the show.

The 'drag queen' host and the two other hosts of the show appeared and immediately all attention switched to them as they took to the party and began to mingle with the guests. The trio's presence filled the room, the other cast members – whilst still there – faded a little more into the background.

It was not surprising that Duo missed the subtle entrance of the man he'd been longing to see.

#

"You can't put it off any longer," Wufei stated. "You need to put in an appearance for at least thirty minutes or you could find your contract being terminated." Wufei hated to bring out the big guns, but Heero was still showing no sign of wanting to move to join the after party.

With a scowl on his face and a grunt in response, Heero shoved himself from his chair and stood up. He spun around, grabbed a black leather vest from where Wufei had placed it and shrugged it on. He glanced in the mirror, noting he was still flushed from his performance even though most of the sweat had dried. He scowled again. "Let's go," he snapped and aimed for the door.

Sighing, Wufei followed, closing the door behind him and striding out to catch up to his charge. When he did he glanced out the corner of his eye at Heero, knowing the man was already pissed off but needing to know just how much in case he would be needed to keep Heero's tone civil when chatting with the people that would be attending the after party.

"You never know, the person with those eyes could be at the after party," he said, trying to distract Heero a little.

There was just the slightest hitch to Heero's gait as Wufei's words sank in. No one else would have noticed it, but Wufei did.

"I very much doubt it," Heero finally said, determined to hang onto his bad mood.

"Stranger things have happened," Wufei muttered, _like you actually being captivated by a pair of eyes,_ he added silently.

"Hn." Heero could hear the murmur of voices before he turned the corner of the corridor that would lead him to the function room and party. Sounded like it was already in full swing. He could clearly hear the 'drag queen's' voice and gave a soft sigh of relief. If 'she' was already there then it would make things easier for him. Most of the attention would be on the show's hosts which meant Heero could just fade into the background for his required attendance time.

Wufei opened the door, Heero took a deep breath and managed to school his features into something akin to neutrality and entered the fray.

Duo and Hilde stood just to the outside of the group of people currently chatting with 'Rodney', the male host of the show, listening to the story he was currently regaling them with. Listening with half an ear, Duo went to take a sip of his soda and noted the glass was empty. He drew his attention away from the crowd and their host to scan around for a wait person and get a refill. Eyes perusing the room he suddenly froze.

He blinked and stared hard just in case his eyes were deceiving him. Subtly he nudged Hilde. "Tell me I'm not dreaming," he hissed to her when she scowled at him for the impromptu elbow to her ribs.

"Duo, what are you talking about?" she whispered back.

"Over there," Duo nodded towards the side of the room. "Isn't that the chain guy?"

Hilde looked in the indicated direction and her eyes widened a touch. She lowered her head and spoke softly. "It's him."

"Shit! Now what do I do?"

Hilde couldn't help but snicker. Duo gave her a look and she managed to get her mirth under control. "What's wrong with you? You've been mooning over this guy since you first saw the poster, now you have the chance to finally meet him so get your ass over there and say hello."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Errr..."

Hilde rolled her eyes and looked back at the 'chain guy'. He was currently engaged in conversation with some people and looking thoroughly bored – or annoyed. Hilde couldn't settle on which. She happened to look over the people he was talking with and her heart did a funny twist in her chest. There was another man with the chain guy, a dark haired, Asian looking man, with an equally fine physique. Hilde swallowed. "Uh, Duo?"

"Hmmm?" Duo had been secretly watching the performer and trying to scramble his brain into coming up with a way to meet the intriguing creature.

"Who is the dark and handsome one with your god?"

"Eh?" Duo was totally lost.

"The guy standing next to the man of your dreams, the Chinese looking one with the black hair," Hilde hissed.

"Ah." Duo managed to drag his eyes away from the object of his desire long enough to take in the man Hilde was talking about. It seemed he was something to do with the performer given his body language Duo surmised. "I have no idea who he is, I don't recall seeing him in the show." Turning his eyes back to Hilde, Duo's face lit up with a grin. It would seem he wasn't the only one attracted to one of the cast. "Why don't you go over there, introduce yourself and ask him out?" he teased.

"I was waiting for you to make a move towards tall, dark and brooding and I was going to tag along," Hilde quipped in reply.

"Me?" Duo squeaked. "Why do I have to be the one to make the first move?"

"Because you're the one who was captivated first."

"Oh no, not this time, Hilde. As they say; Ladies first."

"What happened to equality?"

"It's still at the airport with the bag carrying," Duo said innocently.

Hilde snorted. Unfortunately for her, the snort wasn't as quiet as she'd thought and the buzz of conversation in the room decided to drop several volume notches at the same time making the snort quite loud. Blushing to the roots of her hair when several people looked in her direction, Hilde did her best to cover up her little slip.

Doing his best to make polite conversation and not appear irritated with the few people that had cornered him upon his arrival at the after party, Heero also happened to hear the loud snort and immediately his eyes looked up. He spotted a rather nice looking woman blushing madly and then froze. His mouth hung partially open as his eyes locked onto the man standing next to her. The guy raised his own eyes at that point and the pair connected.

Heero felt like he'd been sucker punched. His heart stopped, his breathing also as he continued to simply stare and lose himself in the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

They were the eyes he'd locked with earlier in the evening during his performance.

Duo had also raised his eyes and peered out from under his bangs to see who had heard Hilde snort in amusement. The moment his eyes raised he was pinned by those of the performer and Duo was held captive in that intense gaze.

Wufei happened to notice that Heero wasn't involved in the conversation any more and turned to look at his charge. He caught the faraway look in Heero's eyes and followed the direction Heero was looking in. A small smile crossed his lips. "Heero?" he whispered.

Heero simply grunted and continued to stare.

"Heero?" Wufei tried again.

Ignoring Wufei completely, Heero continued to lock eyes with the man. Aside from holding the gaze, Heero also managed to take in some of the person attached to those eyes. It was a man, of that there could be no mistake – and what a lovely creature he was.

"Heero?" Wufei called again, a little stronger this time.

"What?" Heero snapped, his eyes never leaving those of the man across the room.

"You're staring," Wufei said in an amused tone, stating the obvious.

"It's him."

"Him?" Wufei didn't connect for a moment.

"He's the eyes I saw earlier during the performance."

"Ah..."

"I have to meet him." Still locked in a staring contest with the other man, Heero completely ignored everyone and everything around him, moving through the crowd towards the couple. He registered the woman still attached to the man's arm, but it never occurred to him that they could be a couple. He had eyes only for those of the man in the crowd.

"Oh god," Duo moaned softly as his gaze locked.

Hilde turned to look at her boss, her eyes flickering from Duo to across the room and noting the other man also staring. She gave an amused smile. "Looks like someone else is equally captivated," she teased.

"He's gorgeous," Duo sighed.

Still looking from one to the other, Hilde chuckled. "Yep, both totally smitten."

"Shit! He's coming this way," Duo squeaked. "What do I do?"

"Act natural?" Hilde grinned, the grin dropping a touch as the performer was almost upon them and she noted the Chinese man was also there.

Wufei followed Heero across the room after making a quick apology to the people they'd been chatting with. "Heero, slow down," he hissed, but the performer continued to wend his way through, eyes still trained on the object of his interest.

Finally Heero halted, just a couple of feet from the man he still locked eyes with. He extended a hand but maintained the eye contact. "Hello, may I introduce myself? I'm Heero Yuy."

Duo found his own hand gravitating forward until it was firmly wrapped in the strong, calloused one of the performer. He opened his mouth but no sound came out for a second. He shut it again, swallowed and desperately tried to slow his rapidly beating heart and tried again. Surprisingly his voice came out steady. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Heero. I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell..."

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone for reading and for the encouraging feedback on this little romp. It warms me to know people are reading and enjoying this fic - I'm having an absolute ball writing it! Now, on with the show :-)**

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 7

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," Heero said in a low, husky tone.

With the exchange of words, Duo found his hand firmly shaken but not released. His knees felt weak, his heart was hammering in his chest and with his eyes still locked with the performer's, Duo was floundering, completely drowning in the intense, blue of the man's irises. A discrete cough to the side though broke the moment and the pair released hands.

Wufei watched with an amused smile on his face as Heero boldly stepped up to the man he'd locked eyes with and introduced himself. The greetings were exchanged and when Heero showed no sign of letting go of the man's hand, he thought he'd better step in before someone ended up being embarrassed – probably the young woman that was currently on the guy's arm.

"Mr. Maxwell, I'm Chang Wufei, Heero's trainer and assistant," Wufei said and offered his hand. He couldn't help but notice the small scowl that appeared on Heero's face when he drew the young man's attention from the performer and shook hands.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Chang." Duo shook hands with the Chinese man but it was clear his attention was still on Heero.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" Wufei asked and turned to Hilde. His own eyes widened a touch when he got his first, proper look at the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm forgetting my manners," Duo quickly said and blushed. "This is my assistant and best friend, Hilde Schbeiker." Duo moved slightly to allow Hilde to remove her hand from his arm, at the same time he placed his hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her forward. He figured if he was going to be all tongue tied and blushing madly with meeting the man of his dreams, then Hilde could too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Schbeiker," Wufei said and bowed slightly as he took Hilde's hand. He didn't shake it though, instead he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Hilde blushed and squirmed. "A pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Chang."

"Call me Wufei."

"Thank you, Wufei, and you must call me Hilde."

Wufei smiled. "And this is my wayward charge, Heero Yuy."

When Wufei stepped into the conversation, Heero had reluctantly released the other man's hand but continued to watch Duo and remained completely oblivious to the woman on Duo's arm. Now that Wufei was introducing him, he had no choice but to acknowledge her presence. "It's nice to meet you, Miss..." Heero couldn't remember the woman's name – actually he hadn't paid any attention at all when she'd been introduced.

Hilde chuckled. "Hilde is fine," she said and offered her hand.

Heero blushed slightly. "My apologies, Miss Hilde," he said and shook the woman's hand. Once he released Hilde's hand, his attention gravitated back to Duo and he tried hard to unscramble his brain and make some form of conversation, preferably something along the lines of asking Duo out on a date.

Noting the mute state of both their 'companions', Hilde and Wufei shared a knowing look followed by an eye roll.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Wufei asked politely.

Seeing Duo not about to answer anytime soon, Hilde stepped up to the plate. "Yes, we did, very much so," she replied. "All the performers are very talented."

"Thank you, they do spend a lot of time training and practicing." Wufei moved a little closer to the woman and as he did so, Heero shifted slightly to stand closer to Duo.

A waiter passed by with a tray of drinks and handed Heero what looked like an orange juice. Duo's eyes roved over the performer while Heero's attention was on the waiter and his drink. The man was even more alluring close up. It didn't escape Duo's notice that he still wore his stage costume and makeup.

"Have you been with the show long?" Duo asked, trying to strike up a conversation and see if he could work his way up to asking the man out on a date.

"I've been with company for just over four years and I've been doing this show for the past eighteen months," Heero replied.

The husky tone went right to Duo's groin and he had a hard time getting his hormones back under control.

"Do you enjoy it?" Duo could have smacked himself upside the head for such a stupid comment. _Of course he must enjoy it, he wouldn't be doing it if he didn't!_ he silently berated himself.

Heero chuckled. "It's different, but yes, I do enjoy it." Taking a look around and noting the time, Heero figured he'd been here long enough to satisfy his employment contract and could leave whenever he wanted to. He shifted a little closer to Duo. "Would you like to get out of here?" he asked, his voice a low purr.

Duo swallowed. "Ah, yes," he replied, unable to come up with anything better.

"Have you eaten at all?"

"Hilde and I did have a light snack before we left the hotel to come to the show," Duo said with a blush as his stomach gave a soft growl at the mention of food.

"Would you allow me to take you out for some supper? I haven't eaten yet either, with the act and all we don't eat until after a show."

"I... I'd like that, thank you." Duo lowered his eyes a touch. "Are you going out like that?"

Heero suddenly realized he was still in his costume and hadn't showered yet. He mentally slapped himself for his earlier stubbornness. If he'd showered, then all he'd have to do would be to change clothes, remove the makeup and be on his way; now it would take him a little longer which meant less time spent in Duo's company. "Sorry, we have to come to these things in our stage costumes. I'll need to go back to my dressing room, take a quick shower and change. Would you wait for me?"

"Of course." Duo gave the man a warm smile.

"Great. I promise I won't be long." Heero gave the man a smile of his own before turning to Wufei to let his trainer and friend know of his plans.

Whilst Heero and Duo had been conversing, Wufei had found himself left completely alone with Hilde.

And quite tongue tied to boot.

"You said you're Mr. Yuy's trainer and assistant, right?" Hilde said in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yes, that is correct."

"I know I probably sound all dumb and stuff, but what exactly does that entail?"

Wufei couldn't help but smile. He liked this woman's down to earth approach. "I suppose you could call it more of a glorified man servant."

"Really?" Hilde chuckled, "Kind of sounds like my job."

"And what is it that you do?"

"I'm Duo's secretary, or supposed to be. Most days it's anything from playing secretary to practically being his housekeeper."

Wufei raised an eyebrow, Hilde shrugged. "Long story," she said with a grin.

He decided to go for broke. "I would love to hear more of your life," he said quietly. "Would you care to join me for a bite of supper?"

"Uh, now?" Hilde asked, a little unsure if she'd heard right.

"Yes, now," Wufei said, his tone amused.

"Errr... Oh to hell with it," she muttered. "Wufei, I'd really enjoy that, thank you."

It was at that point that Heero turned to Wufei and interrupted their conversation.

"Wufei?" When the trainer turned his head to look at him, Heero quickly continued. "I'm heading back to the dressing room to shower and change. Duo and I are going to grab a bite of supper."

"Really?" Wufei glanced at Hilde and gave the woman a wink before turning to look at Duo and then back to Heero. "And just when did you decide this?"

"Just now," Heero frowned. "I don't have a show tomorrow so there's no reason why I can't go out and eat."

"I didn't say you couldn't go out, but what about your massage?" Wufei folded his arms across his chest.

"One missed massage isn't going to kill me," Heero grunted and glared at his trainer.

Wufei decided he'd better quit with the teasing before Heero really got his panties in a twist. Besides, he'd never seen Heero so taken with anyone in his life before and he was just as eager to discover what it was about this man that had captured his charge's interest so much. Oh, it also meant he'd get to know this charming woman a bit better too. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. We can all go together."

Heero frowned and stared at Wufei. He didn't want his trainer along with him on a date, thank you very much!

Noting the stare and being able to pretty much guess what was going through Yuy's mind, Wufei raised an eyebrow and inclined his head slightly in Hilde's direction. The realization began to dawn on Heero and he gave Wufei a sheepish smile.

"Of course, Wufei. It would be a pleasure to have Miss Hilde join us." Heero did his best to give the woman a smile, after all, it wasn't her fault she was caught up in what Heero hoped would be a lovely evening with the creature that had captured his very soul.

"Then it's settled." Wufei looked to both Duo and Hilde. "If you two wouldn't mind waiting here for a little while longer, I'll go with Heero back to the dressing room and assist him. We won't be too long."

"No problem," Duo replied and gave Heero a winning smile. Hilde nodded and moved to stand back beside Duo as the two men disappeared into the crowd.

Once they were sure they were alone, Duo turned to Hilde and gave a loud sigh. "God he's gorgeous," he said with a dreamy look.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there. He's certainly a lovely specimen of the male race." Hilde gave her own sigh and accompanying dreamy look.

With Hilde's words, Duo turned to his friend and gave her a funny look. "Excuse me?"

With a jolt Hilde realized what she'd said and blushed madly. "Umm, I didn't mean Heero, I meant Wufei. Errr, not that there's anything wrong with Mr. deep, dark and brooding, he's got a body to die for and such great looks; plus that hair..." Noting Duo's amused smile she thought she'd better quit now. "I think Wufei is just wonderful," she huffed, folded her arms across her chest and dared Duo to make something of it.

"Looks like you're just as taken with the trainer as I am with the performer," Duo chuckled. "What a pair we are."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Hilde replied. "So, where is Heero taking you for supper?"

Duo scratched the back of his neck. "Umm, no idea. What about you and Wufei?"

Hilde shrugged. "He didn't say."

"Nothing like venturing into the unknown," Duo quipped.

"I'm game if you are," Hilde smirked.

"You better believe it." Duo chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "They are going to come back, aren't they?" he said, tone a little shaky as he gave voice to his thoughts.

"They had better," Hilde growled and looked to her boss. She could see the uncertainty in Duo's eyes and her heart softened. "I'm sure they will," she continued in a soft tone. "Heero did seem totally smitten with you, he completely ignored me so I think it's a safe bet to say he'll be back."

"I hope so."

# # #

"In a hurry, much?" Wufei stated as he had to almost jog to keep up with Heero.

"I just don't want to keep him waiting too long," Heero snipped and flung open the door to his dressing room.

"Afraid he'll disappear on you? Have second thoughts?" Wufei teased.

"No, I don't think he would do that, but maybe you should be more concerned about the woman standing you up," Heero fired back with a smirk.

"Touche," Wufei conceded.

Grabbing his towel and toiletries, Heero strode from the dressing room, making haste towards the showers. It was quiet in the showers, most of the performers having already showered and departed. Heero went straight into the first empty stall and turned the water on. He quickly stripped down and was under the spray, reaching for his soap before the water had even had time to heat up properly. He scrubbed away, removing the sweat, oil and grime from his skin. "Shit!" he muttered when he got to his face.

"Forget something?"

Heero whirled around to see Wufei standing there, a bottle in his hand and waving it at Heero.

"Ah. Thanks." Heero grudgingly took the bottle of makeup remover from Wufei and poured some out into his hand. Setting the bottle down he scrubbed at his face, the makeup dissolving and coming off quite easily.

Within five minutes Heero was done, shutting off the faucets and toweling himself dry. With the towel wrapped around his lean hips he grabbed his stuff and jogged back to his dressing room. Wufei was waiting for him, the Chinese man having changed his own clothes after delivering the bottle of makeup remover to Heero.

"Give them to me," Wufei ordered and held his hands out for Heero's clothes and toiletries bag.

"Thanks." Heero dropped the items into Wufei's waiting arms and went to the small closet to remove clean street clothes. Whilst he was dressing, Wufei sorted through the costume, putting it to one side for the costume department to collect and clean before putting the toiletries bag away.

Heero dressed in a simple pair of black slacks and a white, button up shirt. His feet slid into a pair of black boots, wallet slipped into a back pocket and hairbrush raked through unruly locks in an attempt to tame them. The bangs refused to be tamed and fell back into their usual messy state as soon as the brush left them. Luckily the tail of hair complied and lay in a silken wave down his back to stop just shy of the end of his shoulder blades.

A little cologne was splashed on, a hint of kohl applied to his eyes and Heero deemed himself ready. A quick check in the mirror and once more Heero was leaving the dressing room, strides long and fast.

Wufei rolled his eyes at his charge's antics and hastened to catch up with the man.

#

Not more than fifteen minutes had passed when Heero stepped back into the function room, eyes quickly scanning the crowd. The after party was still in full swing, people milling around everywhere, but it only took Heero a couple of seconds to locate the man he was searching for. Duo was still standing in the same place Heero had left him. A soft smile quirked his lips as he threaded his way through the crowd towards the man that had captivated him. He completely ignored everyone else around him, neatly dodging around groups of people until he came to a halt beside the tall man.

Hilde spotted the pair before Duo and she nudged her boss in the ribs. "I told you he'd be back and it looks like he's been breaking land speed records just to see you again," she teased.

The relief that washed over Duo's face was almost palpable. "I didn't think he'd stand me up for a second," he huffed.

"Sure you didn't," Hilde grinned.

"God, he looks even more divine out of his costume," Duo muttered.

"I wouldn't know, he's still dressed as far as I can see," Hilde snickered.

"Hilde!" Duo blushed red to the roots of his hair. "That's not what I meant!" he hissed and quickly plastered a smile to his face as Heero and Wufei arrived at their sides.

Seeing the red state of his interest's face, Heero raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, fine," Duo replied, the blush deepening even more.

"He was just saying how good you look out of your costume, but I told him you were still dressed as far as I could tell," Hilde stated with a cheeky grin.

Heero's eyes widened and he looked from Hilde back to Duo. Duo thought his face would catch on fire from the heat that was radiating off it and wished the floor would open up and swallow him. Hilde just gave an unrepentant grin.

Sidling up to Duo, Heero gave a wicked smirk and leaned in close to whisper in the braided man's ear. "Play your cards right and you might get to see just how good I look in only my birthday suit."

Duo gave a sort of strangled sound. Hilde looked a little startled but Heero snorted in amusement.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Wufei said, breaking the awkward moment.

"Where are we going?" Hilde asked as she took Wufei's offered arm.

"There's a nice little place back out in the hotel complex called the Broadway Burger Bar and Grill. Heero and I often dine there as they have a good choice on the menu, but if you'd prefer somewhere else?"

Heero looked to Duo as Wufei explained where they were going. Duo shrugged, "Fine with me."

"It sounds very nice, Wufei."

#

The burgers were ordered and the four sat down at a table in the corner, offering them a little privacy to eat and talk.

"Where are you from?" Heero asked Duo.

"Los Angeles," Duo replied.

"Have you been to Vegas before?"

"No, this is the first time."

"It can be quite the shock to the system," Wufei said with a chuckle.

"You can say that again!" Hilde stated.

"How long are you here for?" Heero asked, fishing for as much information as he could.

"We're here for the weekend as guests of Quatre Winner," Duo replied and picked up his burger to take a bite.

"Winner?" Wufei questioned. When Hilde nodded in reply, Wufei gave a whistle. "Then you must be staying at the Bellagio and have some serious standing in Los Angeles."

Duo wondered if the blush would become a permanent feature of his face. "Yes, we're staying at the Bellagio, but I'm nothing special."

Hilde gave her boss a look that clearly said; 'Don't belittle yourself' before stepping into the conversation. "Duo writes, designs and creates computer games, he's the best in his field."

"Maxwell... Hmmm..." Wufei muttered and lost himself in his thoughts for a moment. "Not _the_ Duo Maxwell who created the game; 'Endless Waltz'?" Wufei's eyes opened wider.

"Ah, yeah, that would be me," Duo said.

"Oh, wow. That has to be one of my favorite games." Wufei looked at Duo with a new respect.

"Thank you, Wufei. It's one of my own favorites too," Duo replied and decided his face wasn't going to return to its normal color any time soon.

"You write computer games?" Heero questioned.

Duo nodded.

"You wrote the game 'Endless Waltz'?"

Duo nodded again.

"Well shit. Wufei's always playing that game, raves about how good it is. You must be very talented." Heero smiled.

"Not really. I have a great tech crew that does all the production side of things, I only create the basic skeleton of the game and the graphics outlines, they're the ones that put it all together."

"Bullshit, Duo."

The three men all turned to look at the woman who sat there smirking. "You do more than that. You dream up the games, plot out all the story line, design the way the game will flow, the levels, scenarios and such. Then you design the graphics, backgrounds and all the other stuff that goes with it. The production crew simply follows what you've outlined and put it all together, refine it and tidy it all up – even then you're completely involved in all the steps."

Both Heero and Wufei looked at Duo with a new respect. Duo realized that the color red was about to become a permanent fixture in his life and wondered if he could slide under the table and escape without anyone knowing.

"When do you fly back?" Heero asked.

"Tomorrow evening," Duo replied and finished his burger. "That was delicious, they really do have the best burgers here," he said, happy to divert the topic from himself.

"That they do which is why Wufei and I come here often," Heero said.

With all four now having finished their meals they sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, no one sure what to say next and none wanting the evening to end.

With a roll of her eyes, Hilde took the initiative. "Look guys, we're in Vegas for crying out loud, the gaming capital of America, this place never sleeps so how about we hit the casino and try our luck?"

Duo looked relieved to have something to latch onto and joined in. "That's a great idea, Hilde." He turned to Heero. "Would you like to come back to the Bellagio and try our luck in the casino?"

Heero looked amused. "I don't gamble, Duo." Seeing the disappointment flash through those violet eyes, Heero was quick to continue. "But I do enjoy watching other people play the slots and tables. Yes, I'd like to come back to the Bellagio and watch you play." Heero lowered his voice a touch as he spoke and was pleased to see the shiver race down Duo's spine.

"I'm not averse to playing the tables," Wufei said.

"Great, then it's all settled." Hilde stood up, the three men following her lead.

"Are we walking there or should I get us a cab?" Wufei asked as they made their way back through the casino floor of the New York, New York hotel.

It was then that Duo remembered the Maserati and their ride to and from the Bellagio.

"Oh shit, James! I forgot all about him."

tbc...

The Broadway Burger Bar and Grill is a restaurant within the New York, New York hotel Casino complex and used here without permission.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling, fluff

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 8

"James?" Heero questioned a touch of jealousy in his voice.

"Ah, yeah. James is the guy that drove us here from the Bellagio – courtesy of Mr. Winner," Duo replied with a sheepish smile.

Wufei looked to the young man. "I would suggest if you have a chauffeur then we would be best to go to the reception area, the doorman will be able to locate him and your transport for you."

"Thanks, Mr. Chang," Duo replied, "That sounds like the logical thing to do."

Hilde rolled her eyes and turned to Wufei as they walked towards the hotel lobby. "For someone so brilliant he can be quite dense at times when it comes to the more practical side of things," she muttered to him.

"I'm sure he's not that bad," Wufei replied. "I think it's more a case of his mind is completely focused on other things." He gave a knowing smirk.

"I think you could be right." Hilde gave a giggle.

Reaching the lobby area the four aimed for the doorman. "Would you like me to call for your car, sir?" the doorman asked Duo.

"Thank you, that would be good," Duo replied.

The doorman touched his hat and disappeared, returning a few moments later. "Your car will be here momentarily, sir."

"Thank you." Duo slipped the doorman a tip and followed the other three out front to wait for their ride.

The sleek Maserati pulled to a stop by the doors and James got out to open the back door.

"This is the transport Winner provided?" Wufei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. He was going to send the limo, but his manager thought this would be a better option," Duo replied with a blush.

Heero gave a low whistle. "That's some sleek machine." His eyes raked over the vehicle in question.

Noting James still standing with the rear door open, Hilde moved forward to step inside and paused for a moment. She smiled to herself before turning around to address the three men. "Excuse me, guys. Who is going to sit up front?"

"Eh?" Duo said with a frown.

"There's only enough room for three in the back," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Duo's eyes narrowed as he pondered the dilemma. "You could always sit on Wufei's knee," Duo offered with a smirk.

"You could always sit on Heero's," Hilde fired back, her cheeks a touch red.

"Ah, I could but are you sure you could ignore the running commentary?" Duo shot back.

"What makes you think there would be one?"

"Are you kidding? With a hot guy like Heero?"

"And you think there wouldn't be one from me? Have you had your eyes closed? Hello... Wufei, the definition of the word hot?"

Heero and Wufei had been silently watching the verbal sparring match between the pair with interest. Both faces had started to pink somewhat with the continued exchange until Hilde started with the 'Wufei and hot' bit.

"I'll take the front seat," Wufei offered and before anyone could protest he slid inside the sleek car and buckled up.

Hilde and Duo blinked before giving each other sheepish smiles when they realized that both men had heard every word they'd exchanged and were now sporting healthy shades of pink on their respective cheeks.

"Ah, sorry about that," Duo muttered nervously and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"No problem at all," Heero replied with a smirk and followed Hilde into the back seat.

Duo slid in last, still trying to hide his discomfort at being caught out.

James closed the door and went back around to the driver's side of the car and slipped into his seat. "Where to, sir?" he asked as he started up the engine.

"Back to the Bellagio, please," Duo responded and sank into the plush interior for the short ride back to the hotel complex.

# # #

The four weaved their way through the many people and gaming tables in the casino complex of the Bellagio hotel. Although it was late by Duo's standards, it was still early by Vegas standards and the casino was a bustling hive of people.

"What are you going to play?" Heero asked as he followed behind Duo.

"Blackjack," Duo replied with a grin and continued to walk.

Heero frowned as they walked through the gaming tables on the main floor, noting Duo passing by the various Blackjack tables. "Are you looking for any specific table?" he questioned when Duo didn't stop but kept moving towards the rear and side of the casino.

"Ah, in here I think," Duo said and paused.

Heero's eyes looked at where they'd stopped and he swallowed. "Duo, that's Club Privé!"

"I know." Duo's eyes twinkled in the low light.

"But... You need to have a lot of money to play in there; it's the high roller's room."

"Minimum bet of five thousand if I remember correctly," Duo said, his tone amused as he watched Heero's reactions.

The performer stood for a moment doing a pretty good impression of a fish out of water. "But... How?... You..." Heero took a breath to try and calm himself. "Just how rich are you?!" he hissed under his breath.

"Let's say I have enough to be able to play in this room comfortably. Besides, Hilde keeps telling me I should spend some of the money I'm making."

"About time you listened to me too," Hilde huffed. "No point in making a heap of money if you don't spend any of it and enjoy yourself."

"Well I'm afraid it's too expensive for me," Wufei stated. "I only earn enough to play with the rest of the mere mortals on the peasant's floor."

"Funny, I said something along the same lines earlier," Hilde mumbled.

"Well, I don't gamble but I'm happy to watch," Heero said. "Besides, this could be fun; I've never been inside a high rolling room before."

"I haven't either," Wufei stated, "and I wouldn't mind coming in to watch too for a while, if that is okay with you, Mr. Maxwell, and Miss Hilde of course," he added.

Duo raised a questioning eyebrow in Hilde's direction, the woman nodding in the affirmative to her boss and friend.

"Great, let's go then," Duo stated and moving close to Heero's side, he led the way inside.

The room host stepped out from behind his desk as the quartet entered, the security guards by the door watching the group carefully. "Good evening," the host greeted with a warm smile. "How may I help you?"

"Mr. Maxwell, I'm a guest of Mr. Winner's. I'd like to play some Blackjack and my friends would like to watch if that's okay?" Duo stated.

"One moment sir." The host moved back behind the desk to his computer. "Which room are you staying in, sir?"

Duo followed the host back to the desk and passed over his details and his room key card for verification, the host checking against the details on the computer. He didn't bat an eyelash when he saw the monetary limit Duo had nominated in the computer data base. Once his checks were complete, the host passed Duo's room key back and also a second card. "Just present the card to the croupier at the table of your choice Mr. Maxwell. All your bets, winnings and losses will be credited to this card and then to your account when you check out of the hotel. Enjoy your game and good luck."

Taking the cards back, Duo slipped the room key card back into his wallet, the other he placed into his pocket. "Thank you, I'm sure we will have a great time." Turning around, he moved back to Heero's side. "Ready?" he asked.

Heero nodded and bumping his shoulder against Duo's he followed the other man deeper into the room. Wufei offered his arm to Hilde and they followed.

Duo wandered around a few of the tables, looking for one that 'felt' right. The other three were in awe, heads turning every which way as they took in the room and its occupants. One didn't need a brain to see that this was a room full of serious players – with serious money.

Finally Duo found himself a spot at a Blackjack table. There were two other people playing and Duo smiled to the croupier as he took a seat. Heero remained standing behind him, Wufei and Hilde moved to the side and away from the other players.

The croupier finished the current game and turned to Duo. "Do you wish to play, sir?"

"I'll give it a shot," Duo replied and removed the card from his pocket. He passed it over to the croupier who scanned it in the small machine she had. Satisfied, the woman reached for a pile of chips and slid them across the table to Duo, along with his card.

"Are the other three playing?" the croupier asked.

"No, they aren't, they're just going to watch if that's okay?" Duo replied.

"That's perfectly fine, sir just as long as they remain away from the other players."

"No problem." Duo could understand that as could the other three. As long as they stayed away from the other players they couldn't be accused of cheating – not that Duo would do something like that. The other three made sure to remain away from the other players and the croupier dealt the first cards.

Duo picked his cards up and stared at them; a seven of hearts and four of diamonds. The house had a five of spades showing, but who knew what the other card was. The other two people both took another card, one sitting and the other tossing his cards in. Pushing a couple of chips forward, Duo bought another card; it was a five of clubs. "I'll sit," he said. Behind him, Heero gave the shoulder his hand was resting on a gentle squeeze.

The croupier turned over the second card; it was a jack of diamonds. She flipped another card – ten of spades. Duo grinned and turned his cards over. "Nineteen," he said, the croupier checking before taking the cards and pushing several more chips in Duo's direction. The other player was paid out and the cards dealt again.

After several more rounds which saw a mixed result for Duo, Wufei and Hilde decided they'd watched enough and wanted to play themselves.

"We're going to go back to the main floor and play some slots and tables with the other bottom feeders," Hilde informed Duo during a break in their game.

"No problem. I'll see you later?" Duo replied.

"Yeah. If we don't catch up with you out on the floor, I'll see you back at the room later tonight or tomorrow morning," Hilde replied.

"Okay, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Duo teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Life would be pretty boring if I took that advice," Hilde teased back. Before Duo could come up with a suitable reply, she turned and left.

Wufei let Heero know of their plans whilst Hilde was informing Duo. "I will catch up with you either later or tomorrow."

"That's fine. Enjoy yourself," Heero replied.

"You too and remember, be careful, Heero."

Heero scowled. "I'm a big boy, Wufei, I can look after myself."

"I know you can and that's not what I meant and you know it. I don't want to see a good friend hurt, that's all," Wufei replied, his tone a little short.

Realizing his mistake, Heero sighed. "I will. You also, Wufei."

With a nod Wufei followed Hilde out of the high rollers room and back into the main casino.

With the departure of the other two, Heero sat on the vacant seat next to Duo and watched the man that had captivated him play the cards. It gave him the chance to study him a little more too. He noted that when Duo was concentrating a small furrow appeared between his eyes and one leg seemed to bounce. The man's long braid of hair also had Heero intrigued and he wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through it, what Duo would look like with it loose. He jolted from his musings when the croupier pushed a large pile of chips in Duo's direction.

Smiling, Duo pulled the chips into the growing pile he currently had sitting in front of him. He turned to catch Heero's eye and gave a grin.

Quirking an eyebrow, Heero realized that Duo had played a few more hands whilst he'd been daydreaming and now the pile of chips was getting larger by the minute. He discreetly ran a hand down the long haired man's back, pleased to note the shiver that followed in its wake.

Duo swallowed, feeling the heat in his body rising and turned to speak to Heero. "I'm going to grab a drink. Would you like one?" When Heero nodded in reply Duo flagged down a passing waiter. "Scotch on the rocks and...?" he looked to Heero.

"Orange juice, please," Heero replied.

"And an orange juice thanks." The waiter nodded and went to fill the order, Duo turned back to Heero. "Orange juice?"

"I don't drink alcohol," Heero replied. "It's not conducive to my job," he explained a moment later with an apologetic smile.

"I probably shouldn't indulge either," Duo said with a shrug, "but in my job sometimes you need that bit of a distraction to unwind or cope."

Heero leaned in close and whispered into Duo's ear. "I can think of far better ways than alcohol to unwind and offer a distraction," he purred.

Duo barely managed to hold the moan.

"Are you still playing, sir?"

Duo was jolted back from the train of thoughts his mind was headed into when the croupier spoke and he looked at the woman.

"Are you still playing, sir?" she repeated and motioned to the card she was currently holding and waiting to drop in front of Duo.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry about that." Duo gave a sheepish grin and turned his head slightly to whisper back to Heero. "Stop distracting me," he whispered.

"Why? It's fun," Heero purred and ran a finger along Duo's side. Duo squirmed. Heero snickered and backed off a little.

Turning his card, Duo checked it and a feral grin lit up his face. He shoved a few more chips into the pile in front of him. The second card came as the waiter returned with their drinks. Whilst the other two players were busy deciding what they were going to do, Duo signed the chit for the waiter, took a swallow of his drink and tried not to cough as the fiery liquid burnt down his throat. He noted Heero smirking at him from the corner of his eye and getting his body under control he reached for his second card. He glanced to the croupier's cards, the queen of spades sat face up. Lifting his own card he weighed up his chances as the smile spread. The other two players had decided to sit, the croupier turned to Duo.

"I'll sit," he said and turned one of his cards over to display the ace of hearts.

Both other players shook their heads and gave Duo the thumbs up, behind him Heero gave a small gasp and then squeezed his shoulder.

All eyes turned to the croupier's cards. The woman moved the queen to one side and turned over the other card. Ten of clubs stared back.

"Yes!" Duo crowed.

"Congratulations, sir," the woman said and did a quick tally up of the chips Duo had bet. She reached for her own pile of chips and slid several across to Duo who took them with an offered 'Thanks'.

Looking at the pile of chips that sat in front of him, Duo quickly did the math, paled a touch at the figure he came up with and reached for his glass of scotch. Swallowing down the last of the amber liquid, he turned to the croupier. "I think I'll call it a night," he stated.

"No problem, sir. If you'd like to take your chips to the window over there, the cashier will take care of everything for you."

"Thank you." With a nod to the other two players, Duo began to stand and gather up the chips. Heero leaned in to help him.

"You sure you want to stop?" Heero asked. "You seem to be on a bit of a winning streak and I don't want you to have to quit on my account."

"That's the whole reason behind quitting. Stop now while I am winning, otherwise I'll likely get too caught up in the game and start to lose. Besides, I'd like to spend more time getting to know you better," Duo replied, his voice low and husky.

Heero had to wrestle his hormones back into submission. "Just how much did you win?" Heero asked as they arrived at the cashier and he placed the chips down with the pile Duo had deposited.

Duo handed his card over to the cashier and while she was doing her thing, he turned back to Heero. "Less what I started with I think it should be around a hundred grand profit," he stated calmly.

Heero choked.

"A hundred grand!?" he managed to get out.

"Ah, yeah, I think so. Might be a bit more or a bit less, I'm not too sure," Duo replied in an amused tone.

"Well shit!"

Duo lowered his voice. "You were my good luck charm," he purred.

"There you go, sir. Enjoy the rest of your evening," the cashier said as she handed Duo his card back.

"Thank you, you have a great night too." Pocketing the card, he turned to Heero. "What would you like to do?"

Now that was a loaded question, one that Heero's mind had no hesitation about supplying him with all the different things he could be doing. "There are many things I'd like to do, but I fear if I were to do them here we would be arrested," Heero murmured.

"Oh god," Duo groaned. Those blue eyes held all sorts of promises in them and Duo was helpless to offer up any form of resistance. "Would you like to come back up to my room?" he managed to whisper out.

"Do you trust me?" Heero replied with a smoldering look.

"You I trust, it's me I don't," Duo moaned.

"That sounds perfect to me," Heero continued, his voice like liquid silk.

"Oh, fuck. Come on, I think I need to get out of here before I embarrass one or both of us," Duo muttered and quickly started for the exit to the main casino floor.

Heero followed along behind, his eyes enjoying the visual treat of that long braid of hair swinging back and forth across that perfect ass.

Fully aware of Heero's gaze burning into his back, Duo did his best to walk casually through the casino and into the lobby. Detouring off to the private elevator he desperately tried to think of anything other than the hot guy beside him.

The ride up to the floor was made in silence. When the little car arrived, the doors opened and Duo quickly exited. Heero followed behind, his eyes taking in everything around him. Duo slipped the key-card through the locking mechanism and opened the doors to the suite. Heero followed him in, Duo leading him through the entry and into the lounge area.

Slipping his jacket from his shoulders, Duo loosened the collar of his shirt and turned to Heero. "Can I get you anything? A drink? Snack?" The rest of what Duo was about to say was cut off as Heero stalked towards him. He swallowed hard at the look on Heero's face and the intensity of those blue eyes.

Stopping toe to toe with Duo, Heero locked gazes with the other man, raised his right hand and cupped Duo's cheek. He ran his thumb gently up and down, eyes remaining locked with violet. Gradually Heero began to lean in, his breath ghosting over Duo's lips. "This is what I want," he breathed and pressed his lips firmly against Duo's.

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone that's currently reading this little tale and warm hugs to all for your encouraging feedback!**

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 9

Duo's eyes fluttered shut as Heero's lips pressed against his own. He raised his arms and instinctively wrapped them around Heero's waist, pulling the other man closer to him as he opened his mouth a touch.

Groaning softly, Heero brought his other hand up to rest against Duo's shoulder and keep his balance as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him forward. He ran his tongue along Duo's lower lip, pleased when that luscious mouth opened to permit his tongue entry. He dived forward, tongue sliding inside and tasting Duo for the first time. Duo tasted of warm summer rain with a hint of alcohol.

Their tongues met, sliding easily against each other, seeking out sensitive spots as they took turns in exploring the inner recess' of each other's mouths. Eventually they had to break apart for air and reluctantly, Heero pulled back slightly.

"Oh, god," Duo moaned, his eyes still closed. His body tingled from head to toe, small shivers raced up and down his spine and a warmth settled into his groin.

Heero continued to stroke his thumb across Duo's cheek, the other man leaning into the touch as he fought to regain his composure. When Duo's eyes finally opened, Heero was pleased to see them swirling with a myriad of emotions. He leaned in again and took a sensual kiss.

"Heero..." Duo whispered when he was again released for air. "I want you, I want you so much."

"I want you too," Heero murmured and tilted his head so he could nuzzle at the soft skin of Duo's neck.

Managing to regain some of his shattered mind, Duo pulled back slightly. Noticing the questioning look in Heero's eyes, he gave a wicked smirk. He pulled his arms from around the performer's waist, causing Heero to drop his own hands or lose his balance, and laced their fingers together. "This way," he murmured and tugged Heero along behind him towards the opulent bedroom.

"Nice," Heero said when he first laid eyes on the room – particularly the large bed.

"A bit over the top if you ask me," Duo muttered.

"Oh, I don't think so," Heero purred and moved to run his knuckles across Duo's cheek. "Beauty such as yours should be surrounded by beautiful things."

Duo predictably blushed. "I'm not beautiful," he murmured, "but you... Your body is a work of art."

"I beg to differ," Heero breathed. "I can easily picture you spread out across that bed; and let me tell you, the vision is just perfect," Heero continued in his husky tone.

A sort of strangled moan came from Duo's throat.

Heero closed in and took Duo's lips in yet another, earth shattering kiss.

Violet eyes fluttered closed, Duo surrendering himself completely over to Heero's lips and tongue. When he was finally released for air, he was flushed, panting and very much aroused. He swallowed hard and buried his face against Heero's neck, pulling the performer tight against his body as he whispered, "Heero, I... I don't normally do this on a first date... but..."

"Hush," Heero commanded. "I don't either. In fact, I haven't been with anyone in a very long time; but you... You're something different. I want to get to know you better, Duo." Heero pressed a kiss to Duo's temple, the only place he could currently reach with Duo's head buried in the crook of his neck.

"I want to get to know you better too," Duo replied, his voice a little muffled.

Heero pulled back a little and when Duo looked at him in confusion, he gave a smile, bent at the waist in a sweeping bow and said, "May I introduce myself properly. Heero Yuy, performer with the Cirque Du Soleil show, Zumanity. It is a pleasure to be in your company."

Duo couldn't help it; he snickered.

Heero raised an eyebrow and somehow managed to keep a straight face. "Your turn," he prompted.

Feeling a little silly, Duo brought his arm across his waist and also bowed deeply. "Duo Maxwell, Computer game designer and manufacturer. It is a pleasure to meet you too."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Heero smirked.

"Heero, when I said I wanted to get to know you better, that wasn't quite what I had in mind," Duo said softly and closed the distance between them. Violet locked with cobalt, arms encircled and pulled bodies close together; Duo's lips found Heero's and plundered them ruthlessly.

Locked in the deep kiss, Duo decided to throw all caution to the winds. His instincts told him that Heero could be trusted; and it had been a very long time since Duo had shared any form of intimacy with anyone – his rise to fame mainly to blame for that. It was the same old story, most people only wanted to know him to get to his wealth or fame. Somehow he felt Heero shared a common link with him in that department.

"Heero," he breathed, "I really want you."

A soft moan was given in reply, Heero pulling Duo's body flush against his own. He could feel the rising excitement of the other man pressing against his hip and he couldn't help but push his own hips forward to try and gain a little friction for his own need. Deciding he'd had enough with the teasing, Heero stole another kiss and carefully maneuvered them both towards the bed.

With the mattress pushing against the back of his knees, all logical thought left Duo's mind. Reluctant to part lips with Heero, Duo somehow managed to continue pressing little nips and kisses whilst pulling Heero down to the mattress with him. He flopped onto his back, legs dangling off the side and Heero settling his weight on top of him and between his spread legs, also keeping his legs off the side of the bed.

The position he was now in allowed Duo to fully appreciate the hardness pressing against his own and with a low groan he began to grind his hips upwards.

A gasp escaped Heero as the sudden friction sent shivers racing down his spine. A low growl followed. _Two could play at that game!_ He ground his own hips savagely against Duo's, earning himself a whimper of need from Duo. He smirked to himself, gave another couple of thrusts and then pulled away to stand up once more.

Violet eyes looked up in confusion when the weight shifted. Heero gave an evil smirk and rested his hands on Duo's knees. Pushing those knees apart even further, Heero moved closer to his 'captive' and stared down at the man before him.

"I'm going to make you scream my name before this night is over," he breathed and began to slide his hands up along Duo's thighs.

Duo could only swallow hard at that promise – and thank Quatre for giving him a suite on his own floor.

Hands massaged gently along the fabric encasing Duo's thighs, the touch both welcome and teasing. Duo groaned and closed his eyes, appreciating the stimulus. Watching carefully, Heero continued his massage for a couple of minutes before sweeping those hands along Duo's sides, completely ignoring the growing bulge at Duo's groin.

"Ahh," Duo giggled as hands teased across his rib cage. Heero raised an eyebrow. "Tickles," Duo huffed out.

A wicked grin crossed Heero's mouth a second before his hands took advantage of that little bit of information. Fingers alternated between stroking softly and tickling mercilessly. Within a couple of minutes, Duo was a laughing, writhing mess on the bed.

Bringing the torment to an end, Heero paused to give Duo enough time to settle and catch his breath before he dove in and stole a sensuous kiss. Breaking the kiss, Heero pulled Duo up to sit on the edge of the bed and trailed his fingers along a cheek, down that creamy neck and under the collar of Duo's shirt. Reaching for a button, he whispered, "May I?"

"Please," Duo managed to exhale, his eyes hooded with arousal.

Clever fingers easily flipped each button through the small hole until Duo's shirt fluttered open to reveal his creamy chest. A lick of Heero's lips as he perused the skin before him settled Duo's fate. Fingers again came forth to explore, this time the touch was electric and Duo moaned loudly. Fingertips danced across the expanse, skimming across a pink nipple, ghosting downwards and across abs before returning to flick and pinch at the rapidly hardening nubs on Duo's chest.

"Oh, fuck," Duo moaned and closed his eyes momentarily.

Heero continued to play for a moment, then decided he wanted more. Gently he tugged at Duo's shirt, pulling it from the man's shoulders to catch at Duo's elbows.

The cool kiss of the night air against his skin had Duo's eyes opening again. Gently he pushed Heero back a bit so he could stand up and tug the shirt from within his slacks. Now loose, he was able to remove the shirt completely. "I think we're both overdressed," he murmured in a sultry tone.

"That is something that can be easily rectified," Heero replied, his tone equally as silky. Reaching for his own shirt, Heero began to undo the buttons, only to have a pair of hands bat his away.

"Let me," Duo purred.

Heero surrendered to his soon to be lover, allowing Duo to do as he wished.

The shirt was soon history, joining Duo's discarded one somewhere on the floor. Reaching forth again, Duo ran his fingers around the waistband of Heero's slacks. "I think these need to go too."

"Only if I get to remove yours too," Heero replied.

"Fair is fair, I guess," Duo teased and giving the prominent bulge at the front of Heero's slacks a gentle squeeze, he set about undoing the button and lowering the zipper.

Slacks released, they whispered down Heero's well toned legs to pool at his ankles where the performer stepped out of them. Hooking his foot in the fabric, Heero managed to kick them away and reached for Duo's slacks. Within seconds Duo's slacks were also gone and the pair stood in just their socks and underwear, shoes having been discarded along with their respective slacks.

Bending over, Duo managed to pull his socks from his feet and almost fell over when a pair of hands caressed his butt.

"Nice view," Heero commented and squeezed those cheeks.

"Shit!" Duo moaned and managed to regain his balance. With a coy look at Heero from under his bangs, he reached for the covers on the bed and pulled them back.

Heero took the opportunity to remove his own socks.

Covers pulled back, Duo climbed onto the large bed and scooted across. Lying on his side he gave Heero a sultry look. "Care to join me?"

Something that sounded suspiciously like a whimper came from Heero before he took Duo up on his invitation and crawled onto the bed to lie on his side next to Duo. Lips once more gravitated towards each other as arms encircled bodies. Kisses were exchanged, each one becoming deeper than the last and driving the two men to near distraction.

Unable to take much more of the torment, Heero slid one hand across Duo's hip and stroked along a firm cheek. Duo moaned in response and pushed his hips towards Heero. Feeling bolder and knowing the other man wanted him just as much as he wanted them, he brought his hand to Duo's groin and palmed the hardness he found, eliciting deep moans from Duo.

"More," Duo gasped out and thrust himself into that tormenting hand.

Happy to comply, Heero continued to kneed and squeeze the hard organ beneath the fabric. But it wasn't enough. Heero wanted to feel Duo in the flesh. He slipped his hand inside the flap of Duo's boxers and brushed against the velvety skin of Duo's cock. The body currently pushing against his shuddered.

"Oh shit," Duo cried and buried his head against Heero's shoulder.

The restriction of the cloth frustrated the performer so Heero decided to do something about it. Releasing his hold on Duo's erection, he pulled his hand from within, only to have a moan of protest come from the other man. "Hush, I promise to play with you some more, but these boxers have to go. May I?" Heero tugged gently at the hem of said boxers.

"Oh, god yes," Duo groaned and lifted his hips to aid in the removal. Now naked to the night air and Heero's eyes, Duo couldn't help the blush that began to caress his skin with the intensity of Heero's gaze. He could only hope that Heero liked what he saw. Duo wasn't fat by any means, he did work out regularly to keep himself trim and fit, but he knew he wasn't in the same shape as Heero. The performer's musculature stood out in vivid detail, muscle groups well defined and rock hard. The man even had muscles in places Duo didn't know you could have muscles!

"Beautiful," Heero breathed, eyes raking over the form spread before him.

Duo's blush deepened. "Your turn," he whispered and tugged at Heero's boxer briefs. He licked his lips in anticipation as Heero pulled the garment from his body. He'd felt the hardness beneath the cloth and knew Heero hid a nice package there, a package he really wanted to investigate.

With the boxer briefs gone, Heero lay himself down and let Duo appraise his body. He knew he had a finely honed and well sculpted body, his job made sure of that and Heero was by no means body shy. If he was then there was no way he could work in the industry he did. Seeing the spark in Duo's eyes as he raked those violet pools over his form, Heero felt warmed at the look of admiration and lust he found there.

Unable to wait any longer, Duo surged forth and ran a hand over the six pack and downwards until he located that rock hard organ. Fingers tentatively ran across the crown, teased under the ridge and feathered along the length; beneath his fingers Heero's cock jumped and tried to follow the movement, craving more of that stimulus. Duo wrapped a hand around Heero's shaft and began to stroke.

"Aa," Heero moaned, eyes fluttering shut as he gave into the sensations currently flooding his nervous system.

Having stroked the length for a few moments, Duo decided to investigate Heero's assets further – and in more detail. Fingers ghosted along the shaft and continued downwards until they located the swollen sac beneath. Curiously they explored the soft skin and felt the weight of the burden within. Soft, gentle squeezes were given, followed by firm stroking and massaging.

Flat on his back on the bed, Heero gave in to the pleasure. He moaned, writhed and panted his need and enjoyment. Not having had a partner for some time, Heero was more than ready to come.

Grinning to himself at the state he'd gotten his lover into, Duo decided to drive Heero even further into lust. He grasped the base of Heero's penis and lowered his head a touch. A pink tongue came forth and Duo gave an experimental lick to the swollen crown.

"Ahhh..." Heero screamed and grabbed the bed sheets in a death grip.

A smirk crossed Duo's face and he lowered his lips to encircle the crown completely. He began to suck lightly, following up with licks and gentle nips.

"Shit!" Heero cried as his body was overwhelmed by sensation. "Fuck that's so good," he groaned.

Pleased with himself and the reactions he was evoking, Duo set to his task with a dedication he didn't know he had. He alternated between light and strong suction, sometimes just to the crown, other times taking as much of Heero into his mouth as he could. His tongue darted out, teasing licks given as it flicked around the almost purple head, along the ridge and dived into the small slit. Soft suction was given to that slit before the tongue licked along the shaft to the heavy sac below. Duo played with Heero's testicles, sucking lightly and drawing first one and then the other into his mouth. Rolling them around he was careful to keep his teeth out of the way.

"Duo... I can't... too much..." The inconsistent words fell from Heero's lips. He was fighting a losing battle with all conscious thought – and rapidly.

"Come for me, Heero," Duo whispered and returned to his torment of the swollen erection.

"Oh, shit," Heero groaned. His eyes closed, bed sheets were strangled and Heero's head tossed from side to side as he fought the oncoming tsunami. "Gonna..." he managed to grit out seconds before he felt the wave crash over him.

With Heero's warning, Duo sealed his lips around the head of Heero's cock and sucked. Moments later he was rewarded for his efforts, his mouth flooded with Heero's creamy seed. He swallowed rapidly, the musky, slightly bitter fluid sliding down his throat like the finest of wines. He continued to suckle lightly until he felt Heero completely relax into the bed. Only then did he release the softening organ and licked his lips.

The force of his orgasm drained Heero completely; as the last vestiges left his body so he collapsed, completely spent into the mattress. He managed to crack open an eye when he felt Duo's mouth leave him and that warm body slide against his own. Moments later he was aware of violet eyes watching him with amusement.

"Enjoy that?" Duo purred and placed a kiss to Heero's collar bone.

"Enjoy it?" Heero returned, "That was fucking incredible, Duo." Managing to locate some energy, Heero raised his hand to place on the nape of Duo's neck and pull the other man down for a searing kiss. "Thank you."

"Oh, believe me, Heero, it was my pleasure," Duo replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Speaking of pleasure..." Heero reached between their bodies to curl his hand around Duo's still hard cock.

"Ohhh..." Duo moaned as Heero's hand grasped him and began to stroke. He flopped back to the mattress, spread his legs a little and closed his eyes. "Feels so good," he groaned.

"I promise it will feel better," Heero purred and without hesitation he shifted on the bed, lowered his head and proceeded to return the favor Duo had bestowed upon him.

A talented tongue swirled around the head, dipped into the slit and then licked the full length of Duo's cock. Moments later that mouth completely engulfed his penis, Heero managing to deep throat Duo.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Duo cried. He'd never been deep throated before – and it felt wonderful.

When Heero fondled his balls, Duo thought he'd died and gone to heaven; but that was nothing compared to what Heero did next.

He began to hum.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Duo screamed, his back bowing as muscles spasmed.

Inwardly, Heero smiled to himself.

"Gonna... Oh shit!"

That was all the warning Heero got before Duo tensed, a keening wail coming from his mouth and his cock erupted. Spurt after spurt of creamy fluid shot from Duo's cock and down Heero's throat, the performer managing to breathe through his nose and take all that Duo could offer.

Duo collapsed onto the mattress in a boneless heap, he felt as if Heero had sucked the very life from him – and he couldn't be happier.

With Duo's cock now softening, Heero reluctantly let it slide from his mouth. He pressed a kiss to the sensitive crown before crawling back up the bed to smirk at his new lover.

Violet eyes clouded with pleasure stared into Cobalt. "Oh god, I think I've died and gone to heaven; either that or this was a fantastic, wonderful dream and if that's the case, please don't wake me up," he managed to murmur.

Smiling, Heero leaned close and stole a kiss. "You were wonderful and taste divine," he purred.

"As were you," Duo responded. He could taste himself in Heero's mouth and found he quite enjoyed sharing their respective 'flavors'.

They curled up side by side and held each other close; Duo was still enjoying the residual effects of the afterglow, Heero content to simply lose himself in Duo's warmth. Fingers traced idle patterns on skin as they both recovered, Duo nuzzling softly at the skin of Heero's throat whilst Heero pressed kisses to the crown of Duo's head.

It was a companionable silence as each man recovered.

Several minutes passed before Duo pulled himself from the light doze he'd been falling into and shifted on the bed. Heero opened eyes he hadn't been aware he'd closed to look at his lover and noticed a small frown on Duo's face.

"Duo?"

"Hmmm?" Duo replied.

"Is something wrong?"

Turning, Duo gazed deep into Heero's eyes. "No."

Heero quirked an eyebrow.

"Well... No, there's nothing wrong per say," Duo managed to mutter out.

"Tell me what's bothering you?" Heero cajoled and leaned in to partake of a sweet kiss.

Returning the kiss with just as much love as he could muster, Duo gave a sigh when they broke apart. "I guess I... I suppose... I thought we would... Not that I didn't enjoy..."

Heero couldn't help the small smile that formed at the corners of his mouth as he listened to Duo trying to find the words he wanted. He had a pretty good idea of what was going through Duo's mind and nothing could be further from the truth. He decided to put the man out of his misery.

"You didn't think we were done, did you?" he said with an evil smirk.

"Ahh... I suppose..."

"Duo..."

Duo looked up and swallowed.

Raising himself slightly, Heero hovered over his lover like a cat stalking a mouse. "The night is young and I'm only getting warmed up."

"Uh..."

"What we just shared was only the appetizer." Heero reached forth and nipped at Duo's ear lobe. "I'm looking forward to the main course very soon," he said in a sultry tone, one that sent shivers racing along Duo's spine.

"The main course?' Duo asked, returning the teasing. "And what would that be?"

"Hmmm, let me see." Heero ran a teasing finger down Duo's chest, across his belly, through his pubic hair and dipped below his balls to run along Duo's crevice. Heero paused at the tight ring of muscle he found hiding between Duo's cheeks and teased at it. "I think I will have rump tonight – rare," he purred.

"Oh shit," Duo groaned and prayed he'd have the stamina to keep up with the man that had totally claimed his heart.

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xH

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

 **Thank you so much to everyone for reading and huge hugs for the kind comments and encouragement. You guys are the best!**

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 10

Leaving Duo and Heero in the high rollers room, Wufei escorted Hilde back to the main floor of the casino where they wandered around for a while, watching other people play and deciding what games they would like to try. Although both of them enjoyed a flutter from time to time, neither one was a heavy gambler.

"I think I'll just stick with the slots," Hilde stated. "At least I know exactly what I'm doing with those," she chuckled.

"I can understand that," Wufei replied. "It is not wise to try to play and win at a game you are not completely familiar with."

"What about you?" Hilde asked as she scanned around for a slot machine that 'called' to her. "What games do you like to play?"

"I have played poker on several occasions, but the roulette wheel is my weakness," Wufei admitted. "What are you doing?" he asked as Hilde closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm feeling for a machine," Hilde replied, eyes still closed.

"Pardon?"

"Feeling for a machine. I close my eyes, let my mind go blank and wait for the right machine to call to me," Hilde replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Ah... There," she said, eyes opening wide and grabbing Wufei by the arm. The Chinese man didn't get a chance to ask anything else as he was bodily dragged across the floor to an innocent looking machine.

"This one," Hilde said and rubbed her hands together.

"This machine called to you?" Wufei questioned, clearly at a loss.

"Yes. It's hard to describe. I just get this funny feeling inside a sort of 'pull'. It's sort of like a sixth sense telling me that this is the machine I should play as it will reward me," Hilde tried to explain as she fished around in her purse and pulled out a twenty.

Wufei thought it would be best to simply humor the woman and pulled over an empty seat to sit in and watch. He could play the roulette wheel later.

Hilde put her twenty in the slot and got comfortable. Once the machine was ready, she selected the number of rows she wanted to play and the amount she'd bet on each spin. She rubbed her hands together briskly and blew a kiss to the machine. "Hit me, baby," she said and pushed the 'spin' button.

Sitting to the side, Wufei watched in amusement as the woman he'd taken a fancy to hit the spin button of the machine.

Ten minutes later and Wufei couldn't help but notice that the credit amount on the machine was showing just a dollar left. It didn't seem to faze Hilde though. She hit the spin button again...

Seventy five cents left...

Another spin...

A win of ten credits.

Another spin... Sixty cents left...

When Hilde was down to her last ten cents, she pulled another twenty from her purse to feed the machine with and continued to play.

Over the next half hour, Hilde's luck went up and down. Wufei watched in alarm as Hilde put yet another twenty into the machine. He bit his tongue though, it wasn't his place to tell the woman what she could and couldn't do with her own money. But maybe a subtle hint? He didn't want to see her lose all her hard earned cash.

When Hilde was down to five dollars, Wufei decided it was time for that subtle hint. He cleared his throat. "Miss Hilde..."

Hilde turned to look at him, pressing the spin button yet again. "Yes, Wufei?"

"Look, I know it's not my place to interfere, but maybe you should try another machine? Or better yet, quit while you're behind?"

"Wufei, whilst I appreciate your concern, this machine called to me and I know I'm going to win on it and win big very soon," she replied in a 'patient' voice.

"The rate you're feeding it any win you get will most likely be less than what you've fed into it," Wufei muttered. "The house always wins."

Hilde pushed the spin button again, the machine whirred, 'tinged' as the rows came up and then a cacophony of bells and whistles began to sound.

"You were saying, Wufei?"

"Never mind."

# # #

Heero curled himself against Duo, content to run his fingers along the creamy skin of the other man whilst they both recovered from their exertions. Soft kisses were exchanged, Duo thoroughly enjoying the gentle stroking of Heero's fingers against the skin of his arms, back and legs.

"I could lie like this forever," Duo sighed.

"And I could happily lie with you," Heero murmured, slowly feeling his energy levels returning.

"Mmm, nice," Duo mumbled as Heero began to press kisses to his neck. A soft gurgling noise sounded in the quiet room. "Err.. Sorry."

"Are you hungry?" Heero snickered.

"Nah, I'm fine." Duo's stomach growled again, this time a little louder.

Heero laughed. "Maybe a snack? I could do with a bit of an energy boost too."

Another, louder growl. "Okay, I give. A snack would be nice." Duo rolled over reluctantly and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm pretty sure there's some fruit and stuff in the little fridge. Or I can call for room service?"

"Fruit sounds just fine," Heero said with a wicked smirk.

Duo swallowed at the look he was given. Dragging his eyes away from Heero's nude form as the performer rolled out of the bed and stood up, he managed to snag a couple of robes from the closet. He passed one to Heero and shrugged into the other himself before heading out into the sitting area of the suite and the small fridge.

"Let's see, there's fruit and there's... ahhh..." Duo didn't get any further.

The sight of the man bent over and looking through the fridge was too much for Heero to handle and he snuck up behind Duo, ran his hands along Duo's sides and pressed his hips against Duo's backside. "I think I like you like this," Heero whispered, curling his torso over Duo's back and pressing kisses to the nape of Duo's neck.

"Mmmm, as much as I appreciate this position too, I don't think out here is the place for it," Duo managed to pant out. His arousal was starting to return and it wouldn't be too much longer before he was ready for round two.

"Not into exhibitionism?" Heero teased.

"No way!"

Heero laughed and backed off a touch so Duo could remove the platter of fruit from the fridge. "Let me," he purred and took the plate from Duo.

Returning to the bedroom, Heero set the platter down on the bedside table and shrugged out of the robe.

"Back in a minute, need the bathroom," Duo said with a grin and disappeared into the en-suite.

While Duo took care of business, Heero lounged back on the bed and reached for a strawberry. He rolled the red berry between his fingers and studied it carefully. Moments later he popped it into his mouth and chewed. The sweet, yet slightly tart flavor rolled across his tongue, eyes closing as he savored the flavor. Swallowing, Heero opened his eyes and reached for a slice of apple.

In the bathroom, Duo finished taking care of business and turned the faucet on to wash his hands. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, noting the pink glow to his skin and sparkle in his eyes. It had been a while since he'd seen his skin look so healthy, despite doing his best to eat correctly. Maybe Hilde was right, he did need this vacation... And he needed to get laid.

Speaking of which...

Duo opened the bathroom cabinet doors and ran his eye over the contents. There were the usual array of things. Shampoo, conditioner, spare toilet roll, box of tissues, some wet wipes, body lotion. Duo rifled through the contents and gave a triumphant smirk. With this being one of the higher class hotels, he'd hoped they would carry more than the usual complimentary products.

He was glad to see he was right.

A packet of condoms was pulled from the depths and after a little more hunting around, a small tube of lubricant was located.

Pleased with himself for locating the essential supplies, he quickly secured them in the pocket of his robe. His mind tracked back to the man waiting for him in his bed and with a grin, he left the bathroom.

Heero was sprawled out on the bed, fingers about to pop a grape into his mouth and looking for all the world like a Greek god with his toned and sculpted body when Duo returned. The computer game designer had to pause in the doorway and suck in a breath, the vision before him short circuiting his mind.

Hearing the sharp intake of air, Heero glanced across to the doorway. Seeing the look on Duo's face, he gave a wicked smirk and began to run the grape across his lips in a teasing manner. He shifted his body slightly, displaying all his assets for Duo's eyes to feast upon.

Duo's eyes began to glaze over, the blood in his body steadily traveling south where it was put to better use.

The grape was sucked into Heero's mouth where it was quickly chewed and swallowed. A slice of peach was selected next, elegant fingers picking the piece up and studying it for a moment before Heero brushed it gently across his lips. From there the peach traveled over Heero's chin along his throat and to his chest where it continued down and across until it reached a nipple. The fruit was traced around the darker edge of the nipple and then across the rapidly hardening nub itself. A soft moan escaped Heero's throat as he teased not only himself, but his bed partner too.

Mesmerized, Duo stood, rooted to the spot, eyes greedily following the trail of that slice of peach. He noted the silvery trail left by the juice of the fruit and absently licked his lips.

The peach was devoured moments later and Heero picked up a slice of orange. It also traversed the planes of his chest, teasing at peaked nipples, but this time it continued in its journey. The slice moved downwards, a sticky trail of juice left in its wake. Reaching the juncture of his legs, Heero paused for a moment and peeked through heavily lidded eyes at Duo.

The long haired man remained transfixed in the doorway, condoms and lube forgotten about, his entire mind consumed with the teasing vision before him.

Smiling to himself, Heero brought the slice of orange to the tip of his penis and began to run it around the flared head. His cock was hard again and a milky droplet appeared at the tip. The orange slice was treated to a complete inspection of Heero's cock. It traveled from the head, around the ridge and down the underside of the shaft, circled the base and then trekked upwards again. Back at the crown, Heero ran the slice across the head, pausing at the slit to tease himself for a moment. He moaned again, the sensations quite electrifying and heightening his arousal.

A low growl from the side was all the warning Heero got before Duo pounced on him.

Unable to take anymore of the blatant teasing, Duo's feet carried him quickly across the carpet to the bed. He growled and reached for Heero's wrist, pulling the hand and orange away from Heero's groin. He ducked his head and pinched the slice of orange from Heero, popping it into his mouth and eating it.

"Hey! That was my slice of orange," Heero protested, but his eyes danced with mirth.

"Too bad," Duo shot back and smacked his lips. "Mmm, quite the unique flavor," he said and moved slightly to shrug out of the robe. Robe in a heap on the floor, Duo reached for the platter of fruit and selected a slice of banana.

At the same time, Heero also reached for the platter, only he picked up a cherry. When Duo looked at him he gave a smile. "I have a weakness for cherries," he said and popped the red fruit into his mouth. "Nothing like a fresh, sweet cherry to run your tongue around and taste the divine flavor," he added a moment later in a low purr.

Duo didn't miss the innuendo. Deciding that two could play at that game, Duo selected another slice of peach and began to trail it across Heero's chest. The performer lay back and let his new lover do as he wished, eager to see exactly where Duo would take this.

The peach slice was trailed around Heero's nipples, Duo squeezing a little and dripping juice around those stiff peaks. Once he'd finished abusing the peach, he quickly ate it and picked up a piece of pineapple to continue his teasing with. Bit by bit, Heero's skin was bathed in sticky juice from the various fruits. Duo didn't stop at Heero's nipples either, he continued his torment by running various fruit slices over Heero's cock and balls, bathing them in the sweet juices too. With the fruit almost gone, Duo squatted back on his heels and surveyed his artistic 'canvas'.

"Hmmm, I seem to have made a bit of a mess," he announced and cocked his head to the side. "Looks quite sticky too."

"What do you plan on doing about it?" Heero asked, his tone husky.

"Well... I guess I really should clean it up."

The tone of voice sent a shiver racing down Heero's spine – the look of unbridled lust that adorned Duo's face set his toes curling and a fire burning in his gut. "I think you should," he managed to whisper out.

With a lick of his lips, Duo lowered himself down and began to lick the sticky juices from Heero's nipples. Long swipes of his tongue were followed by short, swift licks, from time to time teeth joined in, a gentle nibbling followed by more licks and soft kisses. By the time Duo was laving Heero's balls, the performer was a writhing mess on the bed and Duo's cock was throbbing in sympathy to its counterpart.

"Oh, god, Duo," Heero groaned. "I can't take much more."

"Then I must be good at my job," Duo grinned when he paused to take in Heero's flushed and panting state.

"Too good," Heero moaned before giving an evil smirk. "But so am I," he stated and lunged upwards, catching Duo completely off guard.

Before he could even blink, Duo found himself sprawled flat on his back on the bed with a mischievous Heero looming over him. "Um... Hi?" Duo squeaked out and swallowed hard when he saw those blue eyes fill with lust and longing.

"I want to make love to you," Heero said, his tone low and husky. To emphasize his point, Heero lowered his groin until their hard cocks met and ground his hips.

"Oh, yes," Duo groaned and thrust upwards. "Please," he all but begged.

Raising himself slightly, Heero stared down at his soon to be lover. "I need lube. I won't hurt you."

"Robe pocket," Duo huffed out, eyes heavy lidded.

"Thought of everything?" Heero said as he retrieved the lube and condoms from Duo's robe.

Duo blushed. "I wasn't trying to insinuate anything with the condoms," he said, a little unsure.

Heero gave him a soft smile. "You weren't," he said softly and stroked a finger along Duo's cheek. "You're being very sensible." Duo visibly relaxed and Heero smiled at him. "It's nice to know you care." A soft kiss was shared before Heero popped the lid to the tube.

A generous amount of lube was squeezed out, tube discarded for the moment to the side and Heero reached between Duo's thighs. Opening his legs wider, Duo gave a slight jump when the cool gel came into contact with his hot skin. "Cold," he snickered.

"Sorry," Heero replied and stroked his fingers along the cleft. He located that small entrance and began to tease it, allowing the lube to spread around and make things slippery. Gently he inserted a finger, just to the knuckle and began to work it around. Duo's muscles were very tight and Heero gathered it must have been a while since the man was last penetrated. "Okay?" Heero asked, anxious not to hurt Duo in any way.

"Yeah, just a little uncomfortable. It's been a while."

"If anything hurts, you tell me, okay?"

"Heero, I'm fine and yes, I'll let you know if anything hurts," he said softly, warmed by the look in Heero's eyes.

"Good. I don't want to hurt you, I never want to hurt you," Heero murmured as he continued to stretch Duo's muscles.

Gradually Duo's body began to soften and adjust, Heero adding a second finger when he deemed Duo's passage ready for it. Soft pants and moans coming from Duo let him know that everything was still fine with his bed mate and slowly he began to move those fingers around, scissoring them and stretching the tight anal muscles.

It took a little while, but Duo's body softened and welcomed Heero's ministrations to the point where Duo was completely lost in sensation. When Heero located his prostate, Duo gasped and saw stars.

"Oh, god. I'd forgotten how good that feels," Duo moaned loudly. "I think I'm ready for you," he added moments later when his world righted itself.

Removing his fingers, Heero reached for the condom, only to find it wasn't there.

"This what you're looking for?" Duo teased, waving the packet under Heero's nose.

"Yeah," Heero replied and went to take the packet only to have Duo's fingers dance away with it.

"Let me," Duo stated and tore the packet open with his teeth. The condom was extracted, packet tossed to the side and Duo sat up a little to reach Heero's cock easier. The latex was placed over the leaking tip and carefully rolled down the shaft. A quick search of the bedding produced the lube and Duo slathered a good amount along the length of Heero's cock. Preparations complete, Duo lay himself back down and wiggled his hips to get comfortable.

"Lift up a bit," Heero said and placed the pillow he'd snatched up underneath Duo's hips. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Duo settled himself once more and spread his legs. "Make love to me?"

"It will be my pleasure," Heero responded, his voice hitching a touch. Grasping the base of his penis, Heero guided the tip to Duo's anus and gently pressed forward. As he'd expected, the muscles still put up a fight, his girth a little wider than two fingers. He could feel Duo doing his best to remain relaxed beneath him and trusted the other man to let him know if things were uncomfortable or he wanted Heero to stop.

Then the head slipped inside and Heero paused. "All okay?" he managed to grind out, the heat and tightness of Duo's passage almost robbing him completely of his sanity.

"Yeah, just gimme a minute to adjust," Duo panted.

Heero was thankful for the pause, it gave him time to regain his control too.

Soon enough Duo was ready for more and slowly but steadily, Heero sheathed himself in that tight heat. He paused again once he was fully seated and fought with instinct to give Duo time to relax.

Muscles softened and relented, the sensations coursing through Duo's body climbing to greater heights. Feeling a lot more comfortable after a few moments, Duo began to squeeze his anal muscles, delighting in the soft moans he drew from Heero's throat.

"Do you have to do that?" Heero groaned. He was already fighting a losing battle with his hormones.

"Do what?" Duo asked innocently and squeezed his back passage several times.

"That!" Heero growled.

Duo snickered and squeezed some more.

"You little minx," Heero said and began to withdraw. "I'll teach you to tease me." He pulled himself from Duo's passage until only the head remained inside and then he gave one strong, forward thrust, sinking himself to the hilt with that one push. Beneath him Duo gasped and grabbed hard with his hands to Heero's back. Another thrust and Heero's cock head found his prostate.

Duo gave a primal moan of pure need.

"I suggest you hold on tight, I'm going to make you scream my name," Heero whispered into Duo's ear.

"Yes, oh Yes!" Duo cried as Heero began to thrust in earnest.

# # #

"I think we should call it a night," Wufei said and pulled the pile of chips towards the already large pile he had in front of him. He nodded to the croupier who passed him a small basket to put his chips into.

"You did really well," Hilde complimented as they walked towards the cashier for Wufei to cash in his chips.

"I didn't do too bad," Wufei conceded, "but I think you did better."

"How much did you win?" Hilde asked, watching the cashier hand over a wad of notes to Wufei.

"Five hundred," Wufei replied. "Not bad for a couple of hours work. Although your win was a better one."

"I have to admit, I was rather impressed myself. I had no idea I'd won the mini jackpot of eighteen hundred," Hilde replied. "I'll have to try my luck again."

"Maybe... That is if you're not busy, you would care to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"I'd really like that, Wufei," Hilde replied in a soft tone and before her courage could desert her, she leaned close and pressed a quick kiss to Wufei's lips.

"Would you care to have a night cap? Cup of coffee or something before you retire?" Wufei asked, doing his best to keep the blush from his cheeks.

"That would be lovely, but how about we go back up to the suite and have one there?" Hilde replied.

"Thank you, that would be lovely."

"This way." Hilde led them out of the casino and through the foyer of the hotel, locating the private elevator that would take them up to the suite. "I wonder if Duo's back yet or if he's still playing Blackjack?"

"I don't recall seeing either of them at any stage in the main casino," Wufei stated.

"Me either." Hilde stepped out of the elevator when it reached their floor. With Wufei behind her she slid the key card through the mechanism and opened the door.

The pair stepped inside, Wufei's eyes roving over the opulent suite. Hilde dropped her purse to the small coffee table and turned to face Wufei. "What can I get-" The rest of her sentence was cut off as a very loud cry came from the direction of Duo's room.

"Oh, god, yes! More, Heero, more!"

Both Hilde and Wufei turned to look at each other in shock, a blush spreading over both faces as the realization sank into their respective heads.

"Ah, maybe we should go back to the hotel lobby area and find a coffee shop there for that night cap?" Wufei suggested.

"I think that might be a good idea, Wufei."

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

 **Hugs to all for reading and many, many thanks to all of those lovely people out there that have left a review! Your feedback means a lot to me. :-)**

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 11

"I didn't think Duo could be that loud," Hilde said as she sipped at her coffee.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know," Wufei replied.

"Just you wait until I catch up with him," Hilde snickered. "I'm going to have so much fun teasing the living daylights out of him."

"Is that a good idea?"

Hilde put her cup down. "Of course it is," she replied. "Trust me, Wufei, Duo won't take offense, we're always teasing each other, it's just a part of who we are and how we get along."

"I see. Just how did you two meet up anyway?" After making their hasty exit from the suite, the pair had found a nice cafe in the Bellagio to enjoy a coffee – without the accompanying soundtrack – and Wufei was secretly glad about that. Considering neither one of them was in any hurry to return to the suite it meant he could spend more time with this woman and get to know a little more about her.

"We met at Primary school, third grade. His family had just moved into the neighborhood and I got stuck with showing the new kid around the school. I remember walking to the principal's office and there stood this skinny kid with really long hair. At first I thought he was a girl, but when he turned around I could see he was a guy." Hilde was happy to divulge how she and Duo had been in school together, formed a strong friendship and become more like brother and sister over the years.

"How did he come to be in computer games?" Wufei was enraptured by the woman, watching how her face lit up when she talked about Duo and herself and their growing up together.

"Duo was a real nerd at school, he was always playing around with the computers, learning how they worked, their systems and stuff." Hilde waved a hand in the air, "It was all way over my head, but he seemed completely at home amongst all the programs, files and data. At home he would play games and I'd often join in, although he kicked my ass most of the time." Hilde laughed as the memories came back. "He had this streak of stubbornness in him, something that seemed to fester beneath the surface when he was figuring things out and he couldn't let go of it until he managed to solve it or work out how it worked." Hilde sat back and drained her coffee.

"He loved his computer games and always said he could do better than what was on the current market. He'd play around at home, designing and programming his own games. They weren't very good at first and by that I mean the graphics and such, the ideas, well, they were fantastic, but he was determined to make it work. He had a dream of creating his own computer game and having it on the market. His biggest let down was the equipment he had at his disposal. He couldn't afford the top of the range stuff, but he made do with what he had."

"How did he make it happen then?"

"After graduation he went to work for an IT company, I got a job as a secretary with an accounting firm. After working hours, Duo was allowed to use the work computers which were a lot more sophisticated than his own one at home and he continued to mess around with his computer game idea after hours. Eventually he managed to get a crude form of the game up and running and approached the company he worked for with it to see if he could get some financial backing to produce it. They weren't interested but they did put him in contact with another company who did back him; and the rest as they say, is history."

"How did you come to work for him?"

"Well, he hadn't signed with the company itself so he was still pretty much a free agent. After the success of his first game, the company wanted to sign him on, but he decided to stay freelance. He set up his own company so to speak and contracted the other one to produce and market the games. That way he still had a fairly large say in what happens with his games and they provide the production team to put it all together. They also get a cut of the profits. That's when he asked me to come on board as his secretary and I've been with him ever since."

"It sounds like you have a good working relationship."

"We do. He's a great boss to work for and generally a really nice guy. He deserves a lot better in life and now he's finally getting the recognition he's worked so hard for. Which reminds me..." Hilde's eyes narrowed a touch and she pinned Wufei with her gaze. "This Heero... I know Duo is totally smitten with him and what he does in his private life is up to him, but as his closest friend I'm just letting you know that if Heero does anything to hurt him I will be out for blood."

Wufei swallowed and kept the smirk to himself. This woman might only be a slight wisp of a thing and compared to Heero's physique she wouldn't stand a chance, but he could believe the threat and knew she would carry it out. "I don't think there's much chance of Heero hurting him, he's just as smitten from what I've observed."

Hilde relaxed. "That's good then, I'm glad we're both on the same page."

Wufei shook his head and smiled. This woman was certainly unlike any other he'd ever met. Life with Hilde would be anything but dull he mused.

"Now, what about you, Wufei? How did you come to be involved in a show like Zumanity? Where did you and Heero meet?"

"I think I'd better get us another coffee first," Wufei replied. "It's a long story..."

# # #

"Yes, yes!" Duo cried. "More, harder, Heero."

Heero had his head buried in the crook of Duo's shoulder, his arms wrapped securely around the other man's shoulders as his hips repeatedly thrust. Beneath him, Duo's pelvis met him thrust for thrust, his body taking Heero's as deep as he could get him.

Skin was flushed and slick with sweat, muscles strained and stood out in sharp relief as they were used mercilessly, lungs drew gasping, shuddering breaths as each man rode the waves of pleasure.

"Deeper, harder," Duo moaned, his blunt nails digging into the flesh of Heero's back. Legs raised and wound themselves around Heero's waist in an attempt to have the other man fit as deep inside as he could possibly get. Between their heaving bodies Duo's cock lay, the friction of the skin of their respective bellies providing stimulation to the weeping organ. Neither man could spare a limb to stroke or caress the length, but it didn't matter, the friction of their skin managed to do it for them.

"Oh god, Duo," Heero moaned against the sweet skin. "Too much, I'm gonna come."

"Ahhh... That's the spot," Duo screamed when Heero's next thrust hit his prostate.

Heero could feel the inevitable creeping up his spine to lodge in his gut. The fire burned from the outside in, condensing into a fireball of need and want in his groin. "I can't... I need..."

"Yes! Almost there... Deeper..." Duo moaned as he could feel his orgasm building to the point of no return. His eyes squeezed shut, hips pushing upwards and angling slightly as Heero's next inward push struck his prostate once more. His toes curled, the tingling in his groin manifesting until it could be contained no longer.

With a scream of 'Heero', Duo fell over the edge and into oblivion. The tingling exploded into a river of pure, unadulterated pleasure that swept through his veins to consume his very soul. The force of his orgasm rocked his world on its axis, his seed exploding from the tip of his cock and smearing itself between their still pulsing bodies.

Duo's fall into nirvana triggered a series of muscular contractions in his rear end – contractions that sent Heero's nerves into overdrive. His cock was massaged from tip to root, the heat of the channel he was embedded in rising several notches as it pulsed around him. He could feel the evidence of Duo's release between their stomachs as he doggedly thrust on. His own climax was well within reach, Duo's convulsing body and cries of pleasure fueling the race to the end.

"Ah... Yes! Duo, oh god, Duo!" he screamed as his own end found him. The fireball in his groin exploded with such intensity that Heero almost blacked out. His entire body was engulfed in heat as his seed erupted into the latex barrier. Wave after wave of pleasure swept over and through him, draining the last of his reserves and leaving him totally washed out and spent.

Having ridden his orgasm for as long as he could, Duo's legs went lax and fell from Heero's waist to lie upon the bed. His arms remained locked around his lover's shoulders though and his head fell back against the pillow as he drew shaky breaths back into his lungs.

Heero's body also went lax, his weight resting comfortably against Duo's body as he enjoyed the last ripples of pleasure. With brain function finally returning, Heero realized he must be squashing his partner and slowly peeled himself away to lie on his side next to the captivating creature.

"Ouch," Duo muttered when Heero rolled off him and the skin of their bellies tried to remain joined with Duo's seed.

"You okay? I wasn't too rough?" Heero asked, blue eyes deep with concern.

"No, I'm fine, just a dull ache but a nice ache," Duo replied honestly. "I think I lost a few layers of skin from my belly though. Oh yuk," he said a moment later when he looked down at the dry and semi dry mess on his stomach.

Glancing at his partner's stomach, Heero noted the mess and then looked at his own belly. It was the same. "Messy," he commented with a curl of his lips.

"I don't know why they call sex good clean fun, gets rather dirty if you ask me," Duo mused.

"Ah, it's the clean up afterwards that can be the clean fun bit."

"You do have a point there," Duo replied with a wicked smirk. "I wonder if Hilde's back yet? If she isn't maybe we could sneak into her end and borrow the whirlpool tub?"

"As much as that sounds like a great idea, I don't think I have the energy to walk to the bathroom here, let alone make it to the other end of the suite," Heero replied as he removed the condom from his sated cock and tossed it into the trash.

"Maybe later then," Duo replied and reached for a kiss, a kiss that Heero was more than happy to reciprocate.

They snuggled up to each other, content for now to simply relax in each other's arms. Gradually the tendrils of sleep began to claim them, Duo being the first to succumb to Morpheus as he wasn't used to staying up quite so late. Heero followed a few minutes after, the exhaustion finally catching up with him.

# # #

Hilde did her best to cover the yawn with her hand. Spotting Wufei's amused look, she apologized. "I'm sorry, Wufei, I wasn't yawning at you, I think everything is catching up with me."

"That's quite alright, I didn't think I was completely boring you," Wufei replied, a teasing tone to his voice.

"No, no, I am very interested in what you have to say, you're a very interesting and intriguing man, Wufei. Actually, I'd like to get to know more about you, that is, if you don't mind? I mean, you could have a girlfriend or wife or something..." Hilde trailed off realizing she was probably stuffing more than just her foot into her mouth right now.

"I don't have a wife, or a girlfriend for that matter, and no, I'm not gay either," he added when he saw the woman's eyebrow arch. "I just haven't found the right person yet, oh, the job isn't exactly conducive to a relationship either; a wife or girlfriend would need to be very understanding given the hours I work and the people I work with."

"I think it's wonderful what you do. The women don't know what they're missing out on," Hilde said softly.

Wufei blushed a little. "Thank you for the kind comment."

"I wonder if the pair of them have run out of steam yet," Hilde mused as she glanced at her watch. "Wow, is that the time?" The hands of her watch showed it to be a little after three a.m.

Glancing at his own watch, Wufei jolted when he saw how late it was. "I would certainly hope they have by now," he replied. "I'll walk you back to your suite and if they are still going at it like rabbits you are more than welcome to come back to my place and stay the night," he offered.

"Why, Wufei, I'm not sure how to respond to that," Hilde said with an innocent look on her face. Inside she was laughing uncontrollably.

Realizing what he'd just said and how it had come out, Wufei went a deep red color and he was quick to try and splutter out an apology and clarify his words. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm most sorry if I offended you. Of course I didn't mean to imply anything at all like what you must be thinking. I do have a guest room and that's what I was meaning when I said for you to come and stay at my place..." Wufei trailed off, realizing that the woman was laughing at him. "I'm sorry."

"Wufei," Hilde giggled and placed a hand on his arm. "Of course I'm not offended and I didn't think for one minute you were suggesting anything but a spare bed to sleep in and I thank you for your offer and obvious concern for my virtue. Why don't we go and see what the situation is back at the suite and if the pair of them are still carrying on then I would be more than happy to take you up on your offer."

Wufei looked relieved with Hilde's words. "That would be fine." He stood up and offered the woman his arm, Hilde linking hers through it and the pair of them made their way back to the Chairman's lounge and private elevator.

#

"It sounds quiet enough," Hilde whispered when they reached the doors to the suite.

"The room could be soundproof," Wufei offered with a grin.

"Don't spoil the illusion," Hilde growled playfully and inserted the key card. The door unlocked and the pair entered. Cautiously they moved into the living area of the suite, the dim glow from the lamps lighting their way.

They paused in the middle of the room for a moment.

Silence.

Hilde gave a sigh of relief and then froze as a sound hit her ears. She visibly relaxed a moment later when her ears let her brain know it was a snore she'd heard. "Thank goodness for that," she whispered to Wufei.

"All is quiet on the western front," Wufei quipped.

"And it won't remain that way if you don't lower your voice," Hilde snickered.

"Point taken." Wufei moved closer and with a deep breath, threw all caution to the winds. He gathered the woman up in his arms and before his courage could desert him, he found her lips and kissed her.

One minute she was standing there, the next she was enveloped in Wufei's arms and enjoying the most wonderful kiss she'd ever had. Her arms wound around Wufei's shoulders, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss.

Moments later they broke apart, but continued to hold onto one another. "Thank you for a wonderful evening," Wufei murmured and pressed several kisses to Hilde's neck.

"Thank you, Wufei. I've not had so much fun in ages." Hilde sighed softly and then shivered with the lips that caressed her neck. "Mmm, that's nice."

Wufei chuckled softly. "I don't want to let you go." More kisses. "I don't want this evening to be over," he whispered.

"Neither do I," Hilde murmured back.

"Can I see you again tomorrow, or should I say, later this morning?" Wufei requested, his voice husky as black eyes glittered in the soft light.

"I'd love that." Hilde swallowed. "Wufei?"

"Yes?" Wufei pressed another kiss to the woman's neck.

"Would you think badly of me if I asked you to stay the night?"

Pausing in his kisses, Wufei felt a shiver run down his spine. "No, I would not think badly of you at all."

"Then, would you...? Stay the night?"

"I'd be happy to, and I promise you, I will behave myself and respect your honor," he said quietly.

"You're one in a million, Wufei." Hilde pulled slightly back and pressed her own kiss to Wufei's lips.

"This way," she said when they broke apart and taking Wufei's hand in hers, she led them through to her end of the suite.

# # #

As consciousness began to surface, Duo was aware of several things. He was feeling relaxed and sated, there was a soft ache in his rear end, his belly and thighs felt sticky and he was feeling rather warm. As he woke further from slumber so the reasons for those feelings became evident. The events of the previous evening came flooding back and he welcomed them. He turned his head slightly to find the reason for his feeling so warm was currently spooned behind him. He smiled as he took in Heero's relaxed face, those chocolate locks that fell in disarray across the man's forehead, the reddish tail curling around his neck like a protective snake. Heero's skin was smooth, dark lashes gracing those full cheeks and a shadowing of stubble across the man's jaw.

As much as he wanted to simply lie there and drink in the sight and scent of the other man, Duo's bladder was telling him in no uncertain terms that it needed emptying – and now. With a soft sigh, Duo managed to wriggle his way out of the bed without disturbing Heero and grabbed his discarded robe. Bathroom was first on his agenda and then he'd see if he could hunt up some coffee.

Bladder appeased, Duo studied his face in the mirror as he washed his hands. He'd need a shower and soon as his body was very sticky and uncomfortable with the various fluids that coated it from last night's activities – but he wouldn't have changed a thing. His skin still tingled from Heero's touches and he knew he'd fallen hard for the performer. Gazing at his reflection he smiled, he had the look of someone that had been thoroughly fucked and loved every minute of it.

Untwisting his braid, he finger combed it through before brushing and re-plaiting the thick hair. He scratched at his belly, dislodging a few flakes of dried semen. "Yuk. I really need to shower," he mused to himself. "Coffee first though and then shower. I wonder if I can coax Heero into joining me?" The thought of having Heero in the shower, wet, naked and slippery caused his nether regions to begin stirring again. "Later, mini max, we need coffee first, then you can rise to the occasion," he told his eager cock. Body calmed a little, Duo slipped back out of the bathroom and noting Heero still sleeping, he set out to locate the coffee machine.

With the coffee machine bubbling away, Duo located the cups, cream and sugar. He wasn't sure how Heero took his coffee, so decided to play it safe and take cream and sugar through to the bedroom with him, then Heero could add his own.

With the coffee now ready, Duo poured two cups of the rich liquid and began to add cream and sugar to his own.

Heero yawned and stretched his arms above his head. His eyes began to open and he blinked, momentarily disorientated. _This wasn't his room._ The memories suddenly came back and Heero relaxed against the mattress and scratched at his itching belly. "Icky," he muttered as the dried semen flaked away. He smiled to himself, recalling last night's activities. Duo Maxwell was unlike any other man he'd ever met, their night of passion just the beginning of what Heero hoped could be a whole lot more. He knew he'd lost his heart to the alluring computer gaming guy, and frankly he didn't care. Duo was so much more than just another guy, he was sensitive, witty, compassionate, funny, gentle, kind and so much more.

Speaking of which...

Heero rolled over to find cooling sheets and immediately scanned around to find his missing bed mate. The scent of coffee brewing invaded his nostrils and gave him a clue as to where he could find his missing partner. A quick trip to the bathroom, location of one discarded robe and Heero was making his way out into the living area of the suite.

He spied Duo in the kitchen area, his back to him as he was obviously pouring coffee. Heero sauntered across and leaned against the wall as he observed the other man. When Duo replaced the coffee carafe back on the base of the machine, he cleared his throat and smiled in amusement as Duo whirled around. "Good morning," he said softly and crossed the small space, backing Duo up against the small bench.

"Umm, morning," Duo replied as he was backed against the bench. "I was going to bring you coffee to wake you up, but it looks like you're already up."

Heero gave a smirk and leaned in close, stealing Duo's lips in a warm, sensuous kiss.

"Ahh, I think I like your way of waking up much better," Duo breathed when he was let up for air.

"Mmm, you taste divine," Heero murmured and nuzzled Duo's neck, pressing soft nips and kisses to the sweet flesh.

"Oh god, will you two get a room already."

Both men paused and turned around to see a sleepy looking Hilde standing there, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Errr.." Duo began, searching for words.

"If it wasn't bad enough that I had to come home last night and hear the step by step narration of what was going on in your room, I now have to put up with you two sucking face in the kitchen?" Hilde smirked at the two.

Duo could feel his face heating up. "You... You listened in on us?" he squeaked out, the blush deepening.

"It was a bit hard not to, you were yelling loud enough to wake the dead, Duo."

Heero snickered, Duo glared at him.

"Oh yes! Harder, faster, deeper, Heero!" Hilde recited in a loud voice.

Duo buried his face in his hands, the heat of his cheeks making him feel as if he would self combust any second. "Hilde!"

"I think you need to gag him in future, Heero," Hilde continued on, completely unrepentant and moved into the kitchen area to make herself a coffee.

"I might have to consider that," Heero mused.

"Hilde! I don't believe you listened in on us," Duo spluttered, still trying to come to grips with what his friend was saying.

"It wasn't like I had any choice. I think the whole hotel could hear you," Hilde teased.

Duo was mortified. "Oh god." Taking a few deep breaths, he managed to regain some of his composure and turned to his secretary. "And I suppose you've never done anything like that in your life before?" he teased back with a raise of his eyebrow.

Hilde picked up her mug and took a sip of the coffee. "Unlike you, I'm a good girl and retain some decorum," she replied smugly.

Wufei chose that moment to walk out of Hilde's bedroom, hair mussed from sleep and rubbing his eyes. "What's all the commotion about?" he muttered, still waking up.

Duo looked from Hilde to Wufei and back again. "You were saying?"

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 – ShenLong

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 12

"Something you want to tell us, Hilde?" Duo asked with a quirk of an eyebrow, a smirk plastered to his lips.

It was Hilde's turn to redden as she realized she'd been caught out. "At least I don't scream loud enough to wake the entire hotel," she huffed back at Duo and turned to Wufei who was clearly puzzled by what was going on.

Heero gave his trainer a grin. "Why, Wufei, you sly dog," he snickered.

"Huh?" Wufei managed to get out and looked from one person to another in confusion. Then the realization dawned on him – he'd walked out of Hilde's room dressed only in a robe just a few minutes after she had. His cheeks began to redden and when Duo winked at him he knew he needed to clarify things. His own reputation

didn't matter here; but Hilde's... "It's not at all what you're thinking," he began.

"Yeah, sure," Heero teased.

"I find it quite amusing that Hilde should appear and moments later so do you. Then you say it's not what we're thinking?" Duo mused, clearly enjoying teasing the other man and his secretary. "Exactly what is it we're supposed to think?"

"Duo! Nothing at all happened, I'll have you know Wufei was the perfect gentleman," Hilde huffed.

"Yeah, yeah," Duo snickered. "I'll bet he was."

"He was! He didn't try anything at all, we just slept," Hilde defended.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Hil and you might just start to believe it."

"It's true!" Hilde insisted. "Maybe if you two hadn't been going at it like rabbits and yelling loud enough to wake the dead, then Wufei and I wouldn't have been forced to take refuge in the lobby coffee shop until some ungodly hour this morning."

"That's right, blame it on me," Duo continued to tease, enjoying the way he was making Hilde squirm for a change. "For that matter, why couldn't he have slept on the couch?"

Opening her mouth to retort once again, Hilde noted the look of mischief on her boss' face and sighed. This was one verbal sparring match she wasn't going to win. "Fine! You can think what you want. Wufei and I know that nothing happened and that's all that matters." She gave a pout and moved back to the coffee machine. "Would you like a coffee, Wufei?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Yes, thank you. Cream, no sugar," he said quietly and moved closer to the bench area. He pointedly kept his eyes averted from Heero, knowing his charge would be more than happy to tease him should he get the chance.

Hilde passed over the coffee and taking her own, she moved to sit on one of the opulent couches. Wufei followed and sat down next to her, Duo and Heero joined them in the sitting area on the other couch.

"What's the plan for today?" Hilde asked, sipping at her coffee and feeling the caffeine hit her system.

Duo's stomach growled. "Errr, I think breakfast might be a good idea." Hilde sighed and shook her head at him, Duo held up one hand in surrender, the other cradling his mug of coffee. "Hey, you're the one that asked so don't look at me like that. Besides, why do I have to be the one to make all the decisions?"

"Because whenever I do, you always change them to what you want anyway," Hilde shot back.

"Do not," Duo huffed.

"Do too," Hilde muttered.

"Not," Duo said with a glance at the woman from under his bangs.

"Do," Hilde fired back.

"Not."

"Do."

"Children, oh children..."

"Not," Duo quickly whispered and poked his tongue out at Hilde before turning to Heero who had spoken. "Yes?"

"If you have both quite finished with your little squabble, may I ask a question?" Heero said, his tone amused.

"Um, sure," Duo said with a lopsided grin.

"What time is your flight back to LA?"

Duo felt as if a bucket of iced water had been poured over him. He'd been doing his best to try and forget he was flying back home today. "Seven this evening, why?" he replied, his tone a little dejected.

Heero had draped an arm along the back of the couch behind Duo's shoulders when they'd sat down; now picking up on the depressed tone of the other man when he answered, he brought his hand forward a little to run his fingers up and down Duo's neck in an attempt to soothe him. Duo shivered with the gentle touch.

"Then that gives us a few hours to try and cram in as much as possible before you have to go."

Duo gave a soft sigh and leaned in close to his new lover. "I'd be quite happy to spend the rest of the day here in bed, with you," he murmured.

"And I'd be more than willing to accommodate that request," Heero breathed in reply before leaning in close and taking Duo's lips in a sensuous kiss.

"Oh god, here we go again," Hilde muttered and rolled her eyes. "And he has the gall to question me and my morals."

Beside her Wufei snickered softly and quickly moved in to take Hilde's lips in a deep kiss of their own.

When all four came up for air, both Hilde and Duo's eyes were slightly glazed and everyone's breathing was a little on the fast side.

"Uh, did someone say something about breakfast?" Hilde whispered.

"I think breakfast is overrated," Duo huffed out against Heero's lips, his eyes never leaving Heero's.

"Oh, I don't know. I like the sound of breakfast in bed," Heero purred. "Especially if you're the main course."

"Well, if I'm going to be blamed for something I haven't done, I might as well do it so that the accusations have some merit." In one swift move, Wufei picked Hilde up and stalked off to her bedroom.

"Well, shit," Duo muttered as he watched Wufei's retreating back.

"Can't let them have all the fun." Heero's words ghosted across the shell of Duo's ear, followed by a lick of a tongue.

Seconds later, Duo found himself being dragged bodily back into his own room. "Ah, what the hell. It's not all that much longer to lunch anyway," he snickered.

# # #

"Ahh, this is the life," Hilde murmured as she floated along in the lazy river pool of the Bellagio Hotel, complete with large, rubber ring. "Ah! Shit!" she screamed a moment later as she was unceremoniously tipped out of the ring she'd been sprawled in and into the water. She surfaced, spluttering and shaking the water from her hair, eyes narrowed as she looked around to see who had tipped her out of the ring. "Duo!" she snapped when she spotted her boss grabbing hold of the rubber ring.

Duo just laughed and grabbing the ring, he hoisted himself into it. He'd just gotten himself comfortable in the ring when something 'attacked' him from beneath the water. Arms flailing, he fell out of the ring as it was turned upside down.

"Justice, is served," Wufei smirked and grabbed the ring, passing it back to Hilde. Before Hilde had the chance to take the ring from Wufei, a missile shot between them, grabbing the ring and zooming off through the water.

Hilde blinked, as did Wufei, both turning their heads to see a laughing Heero now sitting in the ring and floating away fast down the river.

"You snooze, you lose," Duo called out and flicking water at the pair, he took off in pursuit of his partner in crime.

Hilde put her hands on her hips and looked at Wufei. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Wufei gave a feral grin. "Yes. This means war!" With a loud 'whoop', the pair gave chase.

#

"Well, that was embarrassing," Hilde huffed as she dried herself off.

"Aww, come on, Hil, it wasn't that bad," Duo said as he reached for his towel.

"I have to say, I've never been asked to leave the water before," Wufei chimed in.

"You need to get out more then, Wufei," Heero replied and sat himself down on one of the chairs in the cabana.

Seeing Wufei about to come back with a retort, Duo stepped in. "You can't really blame the lifeguard though, he's only doing his job."

"I suppose we were getting a little carried away," Hilde conceded and lay herself down on one of the loungers.

The four had proceeded to chase each other around the lazy river doing their best to 'capture' the rubber ring and hang onto it. Unfortunately for them the lazy river was getting more and more crowded as the heat of the day increased and the lifeguard had no option but to ask the four to cease in their horseplay before an innocent guest got caught up in it.

The lifeguard had been watching them fool around and didn't have a problem with it at first – in fact he'd quite enjoyed watching the war of the rubber tube – but as the number of guests increased he reluctantly, but politely, had asked them to either cease or leave the lazy river.

"Would anyone like something to eat and drink?" Duo asked as he lay himself down on one of the loungers, Heero immediately moving from his chair and taking up residence in the one alongside.

"Considering we skipped breakfast and only had a light snack, I think I could go some food," Hilde answered from where she was lying and rummaging around in her bag. "Ah, found you," she said and triumphantly waved a bottle of sun tan oil in the air. "Wufei? Would you mind spreading some of this on my back for me please?"

"Not at all," Wufei replied and taking the bottle of oil, he opened it and squeezed some out onto his hand. "I wouldn't mind some lunch," he said to Duo as he waited for Hilde to turn over.

Duo turned to look at Heero who shrugged. "I'm easy," Heero said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say you were easy at all, Heero," Duo purred softly.

Heero swallowed. "Maybe I should rephrase that? I don't mind if we eat."

With a soft snicker, Duo reached across to the small table that sat between the loungers and picked up the poolside menu. After studying it with Heero for a few minutes and making their decision, he passed it across to Hilde so that she and Wufei could decide what they would like. Once he knew what everyone wanted, Duo flagged down a passing waitress and put their order in.

The food and drinks were duly brought out and the four sat in comfort and ate leisurely. With the food gone and stomachs appeased, Hilde decided it was starting to get a little too warm outside and announced her intentions to take a shower and visit the casino one last time before they would need to start packing for their flight back to LA.

Wufei decided to join her and the pair packed up their towels and stuff from the cabana to head back to the room. Before she left, Duo pulled Hilde to one side and had a soft word in her ear. Hilde's head nodded in agreement to whatever Duo was saying and moments later she and Wufei left.

"You're not going to sleep on me, are you?" Duo asked a few minutes later from where he had resumed his position, lying on his back on the lounger.

Heero blinked open a sleepy, blue eye and peered over at his new lover from where he was lying face down on his lounger. "No, just resting my eyes," he replied.

"Good. I don't want to waste what little time we have left together," Duo said, his tone a little sombre.

"What do you have in mind?" Heero questioned with a lick of his lips.

Duo shivered as a look of lust passed through Heero's eyes. "Oh, nothing much, just thought you might like a dip in the whirlpool tub back in the suite."

"Mmm, that sounds very tempting, but what about Hilde?"

"She will be in the casino with Wufei in about another five minutes and won't be back for a couple of hours," Duo said, his tone dropping to a low purr.

"Are we going to be naked in this tub?"

"Of course, it's the only way to enjoy a whirlpool tub."

"Then why are we still lying here?" Heero's voice was husky.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Duo replied with a sexy smile.

"I think we should go now then, these swim trunks aren't exactly very good at hiding things." Heero rolled over slightly to show the rapidly rising bulge in his trunks.

"Ahh." Duo had to look away and place a towel in his own lap. "No fair," he whined.

"Don't worry, I promise to take care of you," Heero murmured and rolled over to lie on his back before quickly shoving himself into a sitting position.

Swallowing hard and doing his best to avert his eyes from Heero's groin, Duo had their things packed up in ten seconds flat. "Let's go."

Heero couldn't help but snicker at the other man's enthusiasm.

# # #

"Ahh, oh god, yes," Duo moaned, head tossed back, body gently undulating as he straddled Heero's hips. The performer was currently buried to the hilt inside his channel

Releasing the nipple he'd been nibbling on, Heero reached to the side of the tub and pushed a couple of buttons. The water in the tub began to swirl and bubble, Heero quick to grab hold of Duo's hips and steady the other man.

"Ohh, now that's something different," Duo commented, pausing his movement to appreciate the jets of water swirling around him.

"It's certainly invigorating," Heero murmured and began to raise and lower his hips again.

"Oh, yeah," Duo groaned. The new sensations added to his already aroused state. Slowly riding his lover in the warm water had been interesting to start with; adding in the bubbles and moving water served to heighten that feeling. As Heero's cock slid almost out, the water would swirl around his anus, teasing and tormenting. When Heero slid back in, the water shifted and buffeted against his own cock that stood proudly to attention between their moving bodies.

"Who knew that making love in a whirlpool tub could be so erotic?" Heero breathed and dove in to partake of a heated kiss.

"All I know is we're going to have to do this again sometime," Duo murmured when he was released from the kiss. His head fell forward into the crook of Heero's neck as the performer began to thrust a little harder and deeper.

With the added stimulus of the water, it didn't take Duo long to climb the ladder. "Ah, I'm gonna..." Violet eyes squeezed shut as the fire in his gut began to work free. He teetered on the edge for a moment, Heero's cock slid in deep and caressed his prostate and that was enough for Duo to fall. His body began to tense, thighs strained as the first wave of pleasure erupted over and through him. Thick streams of semen spurted from his cock to disperse in the swirling water of the tub as Duo rode his orgasm to the fullest.

Feeling his partner losing himself to the pleasure, Heero continued to thrust slowly but steadily, his shaft stroking Duo's inner walls and offering enough stimulation to give Duo as much pleasure from his climax as he possibly could. He felt the organ between them twitching as it gave up its essence, he noted the momentary cloudiness of the water before it dispersed and cleared again.

With Duo finally going limp in his arms, Heero closed his own eyes and began to thrust with abandon. His own orgasm was just out of reach and he fully intended to claim it. The soft cries of pleasure coming from Duo's lips aided in his task and after several more thrusts into that heated sheath, Heero felt his own orgasm come crashing over him.

His hips pushed up in one last, desperate plunge as his balls constricted and gave up his essence. Jet after jet of semen left him to be buried in Duo's body as moans and cries left his throat.

After a couple of minutes, the pair came down from their respective 'highs' and Heero reached over to turn the jets to a lower setting. Duo somehow managed to peel himself away and sat on the small seat next to his lover, eyes closed, head reclining back against the edge of the tub.

"That was..."

"Incredible," Heero finished for his lover.

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly," Duo sighed.

After sitting and enjoying the warm water for a little longer, reluctantly Duo washed himself off and turned to clean Heero up as well. He was well aware of the time passing and knew he had to shift very soon to start packing if they were to make the airport and their flight on time.

Also aware of the impending deadline, Heero waited until Duo had finished and turned the water jets off. "I suppose we should get out. I'm guessing Hilde will be back soon and I don't think she'd appreciate the sight of us two naked in her tub," he said quietly.

"Oh I don't know. If I know Hilde she'd probably grab a bowl of popcorn and ask to sit in on the show," Duo replied with a snicker.

"You could be right, and although I have no problem performing in front of an audience – it is my job after all - I think I prefer to keep most of my clothes on," Heero stated with a grin.

"Too damn right!" Duo said firmly and grabbed Heero in a bear hug. "Mine!" he stated strongly and proceeded to kiss Heero senseless.

When he was released from the kiss, Heero's face held an amused look. "Does this mean you want to keep me?" he teased.

"Hmm." Duo cocked his head to the side. "I might have to think on that," he teased back.

Suddenly taking on a somber tone, Heero looked deeply into Duo's eyes and raised a hand to caress Duo's cheek. "I know they say that there is no such thing as love at first sight, but I think they're wrong. Duo..." Heero swallowed. "I know you have to go back to LA, you have your business and all there, but..." He paused for a moment, struggling to find the words he wanted. "Do you think there is a chance for us? I want more than a one night stand, I don't want a casual fling. I want to call you my boyfriend, share a relationship with you. From the first time I saw your eyes in the audience I was totally lost. I – I'm afraid I've fallen totally and hopelessly in love with you, Duo."

"Heero, this weekend has been one of the best things I've ever done. Meeting you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not into casual sex or one night stands either. I really wish I could stay, but I can't. Yes, I have my business to think of, deadlines to meet, but I'd really like to see if we can make a go of this relationship. I want to be your boyfriend too."

The sound of the door to the suite opening alerted both men that Hilde was back and they quickly scrambled out of the tub and grabbed towels, wrapping them firmly around their waists.

"Hey Hilde," Duo greeted as the woman made sure to make noise before coming through to her bedroom. "We're just finished and will be out of here in a sec."

"That's fine, Duo. I'm going to make a coffee before I start my packing, would either one of you like one?" Hilde replied with a grin. Noting the towels adorning both men, she inched a little closer and then made a lunge as if to grab Duo's towel.

"Hilde!" Duo squeaked and back pedaled out of the way, grabbing the towel and hanging on for dear life.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Hilde snickered and with another quick lunge, one that Duo managed to avoid, she left for the kitchen.

With cheeks the color of ripe tomatoes, Duo scarpered from the bathroom and high tailed it back to his own room, Heero hot on his heels.

# # #

"You have my cell number?" Heero asked for the fifth time.

"I do, it's safely in my phone. You've got mine too?" Duo replied.

"Yes. You will call me when you get back to LA? Let me know you made it home safely?" Heero pulled the programer closer to him.

"Of course I will and I'll Skype you tomorrow," Duo murmured.

"Remember, I have two shows a day, Monday to Saturday but I'm free between four and eight in the afternoon and after eleven-thirty in the evening."

"I promise to call you to arrange a time to Skype."

"I don't want to let you go," Heero murmured and buried his head against Duo's shoulder.

"I don't want you to let me go either," Duo whispered.

Across the foyer from them, Wufei and Hilde were also sharing their goodbyes, both having exchanged phone numbers and promising to call. It was just as hard for them to part as it was for Heero and Duo.

"Mr. Maxwell, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really do need to be leaving now if you are to make the airport and your flight on time." Trowa kept his voice low and full of sympathy, understanding how difficult this parting must be for the pair.

"Thanks, I'll be with you in just a second," Duo replied.

"I'll wait in the car." Trowa moved to sit in the limo that was waiting to take them to the airport.

"I have to go," Duo said and turned his sad, violet eyes to gaze into Heero's blue ones.

"I know," Heero replied and leaned in, uncaring of who was around and took Duo's lips in a desperate kiss. "Don't forget me," he whispered against Duo's lips before sealing them again.

"Never. I'll call as soon as we land in LA and talk to you every day," Duo promised.

"Good." Heero locked their mouths once more.

"Duo? Come on, we have to go," Hilde called from where she was now sitting in the back seat of the limo. Wufei was standing to the side, his eyes suspiciously bright.

"I love you." Heero said as he released his hold on Duo.

"I love you too," Duo replied and with one last kiss, he slipped from Heero's arms and into the back seat of the limo before he could change his mind.

The chauffeur closed the door and went to the driver's side. As the sleek car pulled away, Duo and Hilde pressed their faces against the windows and waved madly.

Wufei and Heero waved back until the limo disappeared from sight. Wiping a stray tear from his cheek, Heero turned abruptly on his heel and began to walk away in the direction of the New York, New York hotel.

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 13

"Thank you again, Trowa, both you and Mr. Winner for inviting us here for the weekend," Duo said as he shook hands with the hotel manager.

"It has been our pleasure, Duo. Quatre extends his regrets that he couldn't be here personally to see you off and wishes you a safe trip back to LA. If you should come to Vegas again, please give us a call and we'd be more than happy to accommodate you," Trowa replied with a soft smile.

"Oh, I'm certain we will be back and you can count on us booking to stay with you," Duo said quietly.

"Miss Hilde, I hope you also enjoyed your stay with us and that we will see you again in the not to distant future," Trowa said, turning his attention to Hilde who was still dabbing at her eyes from time to time.

"Thank you, Trowa, I had a blast and I will most definitely be coming back," Hilde replied with a watery grin.

"I think that's our flight they're calling," Duo interjected. Picking up his hand luggage, he turned to Trowa. "Thanks again and I'll be in touch."

"Good luck with your next project, I look forward to seeing it in the stores when it's released."

Duo nodded and taking Hilde by the elbow he steered them both towards the stewardess waiting by the boarding gate.

#

The flight back to LA passed very quickly and it only seemed like they'd just taken off before they were landing at LAX. Neither Hilde or Duo said much on the flight, both lost in their own thoughts and feeling the pain of separation settling in. Collecting their bags from the luggage carousel, Duo played the part of gentleman, hefting them onto a luggage trolley and pushing it outside to try and locate a taxi.

After a couple of minutes they were ensconced in the back seat and on their way back to their respective apartments in the same apartment complex. It took a little over twenty minutes through the LA traffic to get back home and pulling up outside the complex, Duo paid the driver and then picked up their bags. Hilde let them in through the main door and pushed the elevator button. Moments later they were in the little car and riding it up to the third floor.

"I'll see you at the office in the morning, Hilde. Come in for around ten, I think we're both going to need a little extra sleep tonight," Duo said as he set Hilde's bags down outside her apartment door.

"Thanks, Duo. I guess I'll see you at ten then?" Hilde's voice was subdued.

Duo wasn't feeling much better either. "Yeah. Try to get some sleep."

Hilde reached forth and wrapped her arms around Duo in a tight hug. "Thanks for taking me with you, it was a great weekend."

"You're welcome and yes, it was a fantastic weekend," Duo replied.

"There's only one thing wrong with it though," Hilde muttered and when Duo quirked an eyebrow, she clarified. "It had to end."

Duo felt a sharp pain pass through his heart with those words. "No, it doesn't, not if we don't want it to."

"You know what they say, Duo..."

"And that would be?"

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Why do you think they call it sin city?"

"They can call it whatever the fuck they like," Duo growled, "and while Heero might be staying in Vegas, what happened there between us isn't going to remain there as a one off. I fully intend to see him again."

"I miss Wufei, Duo."

Hilde's voice sounded small and lost, Duo completely understanding how the woman felt and he pulled her closer. "I know," he soothed. "I miss Heero too."

After standing in the hall for a couple of minutes, Hilde finally sniffled and got herself under control. "I'll see you in the morning." She pulled away and pushed her key into the door lock.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Duo picked up his own bag and moved two doors further down to his own apartment.

Shutting the door behind him, Duo turned on the lights and carried his bag through to his bedroom where he tossed it onto the chair. Pulling his cell from his pocket, he headed back out to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the 'fridge. Opening it, he carried it back through to the bedroom and set it down on the nightstand. Sitting down heavily on the bed, he scrolled through his contacts until he located Heero's number. He tapped the 'call' symbol and put the phone to his ear.

# # #

Wufei practically had to jog to keep up with Heero as the performer walked swiftly back to the New York, New York hotel. Once inside, Heero aimed directly for the hotel section and stabbed at the elevator button. Wufei caught up to him just as the elevator arrived. The pair stepped inside, Heero slotting his 'staff' card into the small apparatus under the floor buttons. The elevator doors closed and the pair rode it to their floor in silence.

All the performers in the Cirque show were offered accommodations at the hotel and it was up to them if they wished to utilize that offer. Some did whilst others rented or bought their own properties in and around Las Vegas. Heero had opted to stay at the hotel; it was convenient, cheap (they had a special discounted rate for performers) and in Heero's case made much more sense as he didn't know exactly how long he would be with the show. Wufei shared the apartment style room with him which cut the cost even further.

Arriving at their floor, Heero strode down the hall until he reached the door to his and Wufei's room. The 'staff' card was again deployed, the pair walking inside – Wufei to the kitchen, Heero to his bedroom.

Aiming for the bench, Wufei put the small jug on to boil and fetched his small teapot and cup. Rummaging around in one of the cupboards, he located his box of green tea and measured out a small amount of the loose leaf into the teapot.

Waiting for the water to come to the boil, Wufei heard the sound of the shower turning on and leaned back against the counter to think back over the weekend.

Shutting his bedroom door behind him, Heero stripped off his shirt and jeans, tossing them to the floor and continued on towards his en-suite bathroom. Boxer briefs were removed, water turned on and carefully tested before Heero stepped under the spray. He stood completely underneath the falling water, letting it sluice over his skin and hair. His heart felt like a lead weight in his chest, his emotions were all over the place and it was taking all his self control not to break down and cry.

Despite his steely will power, a few tears did escape his tightly closed eyelids to be washed away by the hot water.

 _Life is so unfair,_ he thought to himself. He'd finally met the man of his dreams only to have that man leave to return to his home. Heero knew Duo had no choice but to return to his home, job and life, but he was hurting about the circumstances and felt he had a right to be pissy.

Oh, Duo would call, he'd promised and they'd exchanged phone numbers. Duo had also promised they would still get to see each other...at least Heero hoped they would.

Long distance relationships were difficult at the best of times when couples had been together for a while. Theirs was still in its fledgling stages and Heero could only hope it would survive. There was no way he could quit his job; he was under contract for another year at least, and to be perfectly honest, Heero enjoyed his job. He loved performing, hearing the crowds cheer and applaud for an act well done. He worked hard to keep his body fit, toned and supple. And then there was the feeling of flying, just himself and the chains, his own brute strength to rely on keeping him safe.

The pure pulse of adrenaline coursing through his system every time he took to the stage was an addiction he'd welcomed easily.

He'd very quickly discovered he was an adrenaline junkie.

With a jolt, Heero realized he'd been in the shower longer than he'd thought and was starting to prune and quickly shut off the water. Stepping out of the stall he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. That immediately brought back memories of earlier in the hot tub with Duo.

The ache in his chest intensified.

Moving back into his bedroom, Heero glanced at the clock. Forty-five minutes had passed since he'd stepped into the shower. _Duo should be back home by now,_ he thought to himself. _Or at least landing at LAX._ Having dried himself off, Heero tugged on a loose pair of cotton shorts and grabbing his cell phone, sat on the bed and stared at the screen, almost willing it to ring. A soft knock on his door drew him from his boring holes into the screen. "Yes?"

"I've made some tea. Would you like some?"

With a sigh, Heero got up. "Thanks, I think I will."

Having left Heero to his own devices for long enough and with the tea now steeped enough for him to drink, Wufei wandered to Heero's door. Although he was also feeling the pain of separation, he knew Heero would be feeling things even deeper. He'd never seen his friend so deeply taken with someone, and it appeared that his love interest was just as deeply affected by Heero. If they had to be miserable and missing their partners, they might as well do it together. Knocking on Heero's door, Wufei invited his friend to partake of some tea, pleased when Heero responded in the positive.

Sitting back down at the small table in the tiny kitchenette, Wufei poured the tea for them both and pushed a cup towards Heero who had taken up residence in the seat opposite. He noted with a smile to himself that Heero had his cell phone in a death grip in his hand.

"You want to talk about it?" Wufei asked, sipping on his tea.

"Not really," Heero replied and raised his own cup. Green tea wasn't his favorite, but it did help to soothe his troubled mind and ease the ache in his heart a little.

Knowing Heero would rather go though teeth extraction without anesthetic than talk about his feelings, Wufei deployed a strategy that had often worked for him in the past when dealing with his emotionally repressed charge. He gave him a few moments to settle down before speaking.

"I had a really good weekend," he started. "Hilde is the most amazing woman I've ever met. She's strong willed, kind hearted and has a great sense of humor. She's also very pretty and I miss her." Wufei kept his eyes focused on the tea in his cup as he spoke, knowing Heero would reply in his own way soon enough.

"I have to agree, although I didn't really spend much time in her company, she certainly did take a shine to you," Heero said quietly, also studying the tea in his cup.

"I really hope so as I want to get to know her a lot better. She's so unlike anyone I've ever met before. You know, she didn't judge me or take offense by my job and the fact that I work with mostly semi naked men and women. If anything, she seemed fascinated by it."

"I know what you mean."

"And what about you and Duo?" Wufei prompted gently. "He seemed to be just as taken with you as you are with him."

Heero sighed and rubbed a hand across his face before settling his cup back on the table. "He's completely unlike anyone I've ever met. He's funny, gentle, kind, friendly, generous and passionate. For all his wealth he doesn't flaunt it, rub it in your face or anything like that. He's very down to earth, modest and one hell of a lover." The last few words were said with a smile as Heero recalled their moments of passion.

"Spare me the details of that," Wufei said with a mock shudder.

The smile on Heero's face widened a little. "You know, even though we only just met I felt a connection with him. Actually I felt that when I first locked eyes with his during the performance, but after meeting him, it's like he's the other half of my soul. Sounds really sappy and stupid and all that shit, but I don't know how else to explain it." Heero ran his hand over his face again. "I never did thank you for making me go to the after party, did I?"

Wufei chuckled. "No, you didn't, but that's okay."

"Well, I do thank you. If you hadn't made me go I would never have met him," Heero said softly.

Placing a hand on Heero's arm, Wufei replied. "You're more than welcome, Heero, and it works both ways." Seeing Heero's eyebrow rise, he clarified. "I wouldn't have met Hilde."

"Ah. Wufei?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think there's a chance for us both? Do you think we can make a go of our respective relationships despite the distance and the obvious difference in our careers and status?"

Before replying, Wufei gave serious thought to his words. "I honestly think there is a chance, Heero. Neither Hilde or Duo strike me as the types to lead us on. They were both genuine and honest with us from the start and I think they will both do their best to make things work from their end."

Before Heero had a chance to reply, his cell phone rang. As he picked it up to answer, Wufei's phone rang too. Heero stood and retired to his bedroom with his phone, leaving Wufei alone in the kitchen with his call.

"Heero speaking," Heero said as he shut the bedroom door and sat on his bed.

"Hey, Heero. It's Duo."

"Duo..." Heero breathed, the relief palpable in his tone.

"Yeah, it's me. Why? Were you expecting someone else?" he teased.

"No, no," Heero hastily replied.

Duo's tone turned into something more seductive. "Missing me?"

"More than you could possibly know," Heero whispered. "I take it you got back okay?"

"Yeah. Flight was on time and we caught a cab without any trouble." There was a pause before Duo continued, his voice a little softer. "It was so hard to leave you behind. God I miss you so much."

"It tore me apart to let you go," Heero said honestly.

"Can I Skype you tomorrow?"

"Of course. What time?"

"Will you be free around five?"

"I'll be waiting by the computer."

"It's a date then."

Heero chuckled. "I'd rather have a date with you in the flesh, but I guess I can settle for over the internet for now."

"Same here. Heero?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to fly back up there next weekend. I really miss you." Duo decided then and there that he couldn't go any longer than a week without seeing Heero. "I'll call the airline tomorrow and make a reservation and I'll let you know the details when I Skype you tomorrow."

Heero's heart jumped in his chest. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure and it's not like I can't afford it. As Hilde's always telling me, I should spend some of this wealth I'm accumulating and I can't think of a better way to spend it than on a flight to come and see you," Duo replied with amusement.

"I'll pick you up from the airport if I'm not performing. Depends on what time your flight comes in," Heero said.

"I'll let you know, and if you can, that would be great, but if not, don't worry about it, I'm sure I can get a cab."

The conversation continued for a little longer, each man talking about nothing much in particular and neither wanting to hang up. Eventually they had to and after reconfirming their Skype chat for the following day, they bid each other goodnight.

With the call ended, Heero sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the phone. The ache in his chest was still there, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. He had Duo's call tomorrow to look forward to and then there was the prospect of spending time together again next weekend. A glance at the clock told him he really needed to get to bed and get some sleep. He had a performance tomorrow and would need to be at his peak for it. With a sigh he got up, tossed the cell to the bed and went out to the kitchen for a glass of water and to let Wufei know he was retiring for the evening.

Stepping into the kitchenette he paused and did a double take. Wufei was still sitting at their kitchen table, phone on the table and a dreamy look in his eye. Heero coughed and smiled as his friend jumped and gave a sheepish smile at having been caught out.

"Ah, Heero. Sorry, I was miles away," Wufei said in way of explanation for his zoning out.

"No problem," Heero replied and fetched his glass of water. "Good news?" he asked, rinsing out the glass and putting it to drain.

"Yes. That was Hilde."

Heero inclined his head. "Mine was Duo," he offered up.

"I thought as much. Hilde is hoping to fly back here next weekend. I hope you don't mind, but I offered her the spare room here."

"Ah." It took a moment for those words to sink in and once they did, Heero realized he had a bit of a problem.

"Heero? Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no, not really." Seeing the look on Wufei's face, Heero thought he'd better explain. "Duo said he was going to fly up next weekend too..."

"And let me guess, you offered the spare room to him?" Wufei surmised.

"Actually I haven't, yet. I was going to suggest it to him tomorrow when we talk, but that's okay, Wufei, we'll figure something out."

"Are you sure?" Wufei asked. "If it's going to be a problem, I can always book a room for Hilde."

"Don't worry about it, Wufei. Let Hilde stay here, I'm sure Duo and I can work something out." Heero gave his trainer a half smile. "I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Sleep well."

# # #

Running his fingers through his frazzled bangs, Duo did his best to tame them into something a little more decent. He was feeling tired and cranky, his brain was a mess and his appearance not much better. A smile crossed his face though and everything else was pushed to the back of his mind as he reached for the computer to bring up his Skype program.

Checking the web cam was working and the microphone engaged, he called up Heero's contact details and waited for the program to connect. A few seconds later he was looking at Heero's face in the small box. "Hey," he said softly.

Heero had been sitting in front of his computer screen, program up and ready for over ten minutes. There was no way he was going to miss Duo's call. When it did come through he quickly hit the accept button and drew in a breath as he laid eyes on his new love for the first time in just under twenty-four hours. "Hey yourself," he replied to Duo's greeting.

Taking in the disheveled look of Duo, his eyes narrowed in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tough day," Duo offered in apology.

"I wish I was there to give you a massage," Heero replied.

Duo groaned. "You have no idea how much I wish you could do that too."

"What happened?" Heero didn't like the look of the shadows beneath Duo's eyes or the lines of tiredness etched into his face.

"It's production time for my latest game. It's always a hectic mess when we're doing the final production stages. As if that's not enough, they now want a sequel to another one of my games," Duo sighed.

"I can't begin to imagine what all that means, but it certainly sounds complicated," Heero chuckled. "I take it you're not a fan of sequels?"

"It's not really complicated, in fact, it's quite simple, or would be if you didn't have idiots making things complicated. I suppose that doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Oh and no, I don't like sequels," Duo said, his tone weary.

"I have to admit, I'm not a huge fan of sequels myself, although my experience is based on movies. For some reason sequels never seem to be as good as the original; although there are a few exceptions."

"Yeah, I hear you," Duo sighed and reached for something off screen to Heero. That something became a coffee mug a moment later as Duo took a long swallow. His face brightened a touch a moment later. "I've booked my flight," he announced.

Heero's face lit up. "You have? Great! What time and when?"

"It arrives at four on Friday. I figured that as I'm my own boss I can finish up a little early on Friday," Duo said with a grin.

Heero did the mental math. "I can pick you up then. I do have a performance Friday lunchtime and another that evening, but I'll be finished by three and won't need to be back for warm up until eight."

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to see you again." Duo gave him a dreamy look. "Oh, I almost forgot. Hilde's coming too. Apparently she was in touch with Wufei and has arranged to come back for the weekend. I've booked her flight with mine so we'll be traveling together. I hope you don't mind?"

Chuckling again, Heero gave his new lover a smile. "I already knew Hilde was coming, Wufei told me last night."

"Ah, okay then."

"Wufei's also offered Hilde to stay here if you weren't already aware of that?"

"Actually, she did mutter something about staying with Wufei. I wasn't aware you guys were sharing."

Heero explained about the arrangement with the Hotel and the show employees. "It's got three bedrooms and I was going to ask you if you wanted to stay too. The offer still stands, but you'd have to share my room with me as Hilde's going to be in the spare one." Heero added a sly look.

Duo swallowed. "Umm, I'd be more than happy to share your bed with you, but won't it be a little cramped, by that I mean four of us all sharing together?"

Pondering that thought, Heero had to agree, things could be a little invasive, especially since he really wanted to have Duo all to himself for however long they had. "It could be," he conceded.

"Look, I'll give the Bellagio a call and reserve a room there." Duo lowered his voice to a husky purr. "It will just be the two of us and we won't have to worry about anyone walking in on us or anything else."

The shiver that ran down Heero's spine was more than welcome. "Oh, god. You have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"Probably the same thing as what your voice is doing to me," Duo snickered.

"Are you sure though, about the hotel I mean. It can be expensive and I don't want you wasting your money-"

"Heero," Duo cut the performer off. "I don't care about the money, a hotel room is not going to send me broke and if it gives us the privacy we want, then why not?"

"I love you," was all Heero could say.

"I love you too and I'll be there this weekend so you'd better make sure your energy levels are at peak." Duo waggled his eyebrows to emphasize what he wasn't saying.

"Oh you can bet I'll be up for anything you want," Heero returned, his voice sultry.

Their conversation continued for another half hour before Heero reluctantly had to break the call. He had a performance that evening and needed to get his rear into gear.

"Skype me tomorrow?" Heero asked.

"Same time?" Duo replied.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Good luck with the performance and don't forget, I want my own personal performance next weekend."

"You got it." The conversation was ended and Heero sat back in his chair a soft smile on his face.

He couldn't wait for Friday.

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

Thank you to all for reading and apologies for the length of time between updates,

Enjoy!

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 14

"Are you sure they're going to meet us?" Hilde asked as they left the plane and began their walk through the airport to the luggage carousel.

"Yes, Hilde. Heero said they would be waiting for us," Duo replied in a patient tone. He'd already had this conversation with Hilde twenty times, and that was just on the flight.

"But what if they've forgotten, or got the arrival time mixed up?"

"Hilde, if for whatever reason they aren't here to pick us up then I will call Heero and in the meantime we can get a cab to the Bellagio before going to the New York, New York hotel," Duo said with an exasperated sigh. He glanced over the luggage carousel that was slowly grinding into action.

"You'd think they'd upgrade that thing, wouldn't you?" Hilde said as a particularly loud screech from the carousel mechanism pierced her eardrums. "I'm sure they make enough money from all the people that visit here to be able to afford to put in a decent luggage carousel."

Duo rolled his eyes and declined to answer, preferring to keep his attention focused on finding their bags. He wanted out of the airport and into Heero's arms as quickly as he could.

After a few minutes, bags began to adorn the rubber belt of the carousel and make their way around, Duo keenly scanning them and wishing theirs would hurry up and arrive. After a couple of minutes he spotted his familiar duffel and grabbed it, picking up Hilde's suitcase a moment later and thankful she'd only brought the one this time.

"Come on, let's go see if Heero and Wufei are out there waiting for us," Duo stated and grabbing the bar of the luggage trolley, he began to push it in the direction of the exit.

#

"Is that them? I think that's them," Heero stated as he pushed up onto the balls of his feet in an attempt to see over the people milling around in the arrivals section of the airport. For the umpteenth time over the last few minutes he cursed his lack of height.

"Heero, calm down and move over here a little, you can see better." Wufei tugged at his charge's elbow and pulled the performer to the side and forward a touch where they could see better through the crowd. He couldn't help but be amused by Heero's state of agitation, he was on tenterhooks himself. It had been almost a week since they'd said farewell to their respective love interests and now they were waiting patiently for Hilde and Duo to arrive.

"There, there they are," Heero breathed and paused, His eyes alighted on a familiar chestnut head as it wove through the crowd of passengers. A warmth began to spread through his body as Duo drew closer. He could see those violet eyes searching around, and knowing it was him they were looking for only made Heero's chest swell further. Breaking himself from his stupor, Heero waved a hand in the air and pushed forward.

Scanning around the waiting group of people, Duo had a sudden feeling of déjà vu. He smiled to himself as he recalled their visit the previous week and the same scenario; but this time he knew who he was looking for. Violet eyes swept over the crowd of people waiting, pausing when they spotted a hand waving. "Heero," he breathed having traced the hand to the body and recognizing the man that had stolen his heart.

Hilde spotted Wufei at the same time and her face lit up into a wide grin. "They're here," she all but squealed at Duo.

"Of course they are, why? You worried Wufei's forgotten you already and shacked up with someone else?" Duo teased.

"Duo!" Hilde elbowed her boss. "I've never doubted Wufei's faithfulness for a moment," she huffed.

"Of course you haven't, all those questions of whether or not they would be here to pick us up were all in my imagination."

"I'll deal with you later," Hilde growled and then plastered a sweet smile to her face as they approached their respective 'partners'.

Noting that Duo had spotted them, Heero began to push forward through the crowd. Finally he was standing before the man of his dreams once more – and had no clue what to do.

Having brought the luggage trolley to a stop as Heero appeared before him, Duo locked eyes with the performer and gave a warm smile. Releasing the trolley, he stepped around it and enveloped Heero in his arms, uncaring of the people around them and what they might think. He did manage to stop himself from kissing Heero in the crowded space though, not willing to go quite that far at this stage.

As strong arms wrapped around him in a hug, Heero found his own reciprocating. He leaned into the other man, face buried in the crook of Duo's shoulder and inhaling the scent of the designer; it was a scent he could easily become addicted to. "God I've missed you," Heero whispered against the skin of Duo's neck.

"I've missed you too, so much," Duo murmured in reply and gently eased his hold on the other man.

Breaking the embrace, they stepped back a little and simply drank in the vision of each other.

With Heero having shoved his way through the crowd to greet Duo, Wufei had tagged along behind and now found himself face to face with the dark haired woman that had starred in all his recent dreams. His face lit up into a smile, onyx eyes twinkling as he opened his arms to the woman. Hilde closed the distance between them and all but ran into the open arms.

The pair hugged tightly before Wufei managed to pull far enough away to locate Hilde's lips and seal them with his own in a heated kiss. "It's so good to see you again, Hilde," Wufei murmured as they broke for air.

"It's great to see you too, Wufei," Hilde replied and stole another kiss. "Thank you for meeting us and for putting me up, I really appreciate it."

"Oh I assure you, the pleasure is all mine," Wufei responded with a curve of amusement to his lips.

Hilde just laughed and partook of another kiss.

Breaking eye contact and leaning in close, Duo whispered in Heero's ear, "Let's get out of here and I can show you exactly just how much I've missed you."

Swallowing hard, Heero could only nod for the moment. He turned to find Wufei and Hilde beside him locked at the lip. He cocked his head to the side and gave an amused smirk.

Duo was also watching the pair in amusement. "Think they're likely to come up for air anytime soon?"

"Highly unlikely," Heero stated.

"And she had the audacity to complain to us about sucking face in the kitchen at the Bellagio," Duo mused.

"I'd say they're just as bad."

"Worse if you ask me. Is that a tongue I see?"

Unable to take the teasing any longer, Hilde reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and gave her boss a dirty look. "You're just jealous," she snipped.

"Jealous?" Duo laughed. "Wufei's a really hot looking guy and all, but I'm afraid he's not my type. Besides, I think you'd be the one that's jealous if I were to kiss him like that."

Having listened to the conversation, Wufei's face had slowly been getting redder and redder. When Duo made the comment about kissing him, Wufei thought he would self combust. "Thanks, but no thanks," he growled. "I like you and all, but as you said yourself, I'm not your type and no offense, but you're definitely not my type either."

"No offense taken," Duo replied with a friendly grin, "but if we don't get out of here soon I have a feeling I just might offend some of the general public, if you get my meaning." He added a lewd look in Heero's direction along with a wiggle of his eyebrows to his words.

Heero almost choked trying to contain his laughter at the look on both Wufei and Hilde's faces with that statement.

"Which way to the car?" Hilde asked, attempting to change the topic somewhat.

"This way," Wufei huffed and offering his arm to Hilde, he began to walk out of the airport.

"That would be right," Heero sighed.

"Huh?" Duo asked, clearly confused.

"He's left us with the luggage."

# # #

"Mr. Maxwell, it's lovely to see you again."

"Hey, Trowa, it's great to be back," Duo replied and shook the manager's hand.

"Is Miss Hilde with you?"

"Yes and no," Duo replied and then elaborated when he saw the manager's confusion. "Yes, she's here in Vegas but she's staying with a friend this time."

"Ah, I see. That would explain the booking for just a single bedroom suite," Trowa replied. "I see you have booked our Tower suite for two nights."

"Yes, I have. I hope that's okay?"

"No problem at all. If you could bear with me for a moment I'll get your key card and show you to your room."

"Thanks." With Trowa arranging the key card, Duo turned to Heero who was standing just behind him. "It has a hot tub," he informed.

"Really?" Heero purred, remembering their last time in a hot tub together. "We might have to take advantage of that after my performance tonight."

"Oh, I'm hoping to take advantage of more than just the hot tub," Duo whispered back.

Before Heero could reply, Trowa returned with Duo's key card. Having signed the register, Duo picked up his duffel and with Heero beside him the pair followed Trowa to the private elevator and up to the Tower suite. Moments later they were standing inside the suite, the door closing softly behind Trowa on his way out.

"Now this is nice," Heero commented as he walked deeper into the room. Having stepped through the foyer area and into the living/dining area, Heero took a long look around. A couple of comfortable couches were arranged in front of a flat screen television, to the right sat a dining table. Behind him on his left was the wet bar and to the right the door that led to the bedroom. Heero moved to his right, intent on checking out the bedroom, Duo followed with an amused smile.

The bedroom was just as opulent, a king size bed, chair and large window offering views of the famous Bellagio fountains. Another door sat opposite the windows, leading to the bathroom and promised hot tub. "Oh yeah, that hot tub will definitely be getting used tonight," Heero stated and walked back into the bedroom where he found himself wrapped up in a pair of strong arms and his lips hijacked.

When oxygen became an absolute necessity, Duo broke the kiss. "What time is your performance tonight?" he asked as he feathered kisses along Heero's throat.

"Show starts at nine, but I'll need to be at the theater by seven-thirty for warm up and to get ready," Heero moaned.

Duo glanced at the clock. "Then that gives us roughly two hours before you'll need to leave."

"Two hours isn't a lot of time for you to play the tables," Heero teased.

"Who said anything about playing the tables?" Duo growled.

"Isn't that why you come to Vegas? To play in the casinos?" Heero asked in feigned innocence.

"I prefer to do my playing in private," Duo replied, his tone low and husky and to prove his point, he pulled Heero closer to him and kissed him senseless.

"Mmm, I see your point. Playing like that in the casino could lead to a couple of arrests."

"I know you like to play with chains, Heero, but I don't think you'd have much fun with the chains in a police station," Duo murmured against the skin of Heero's neck where he was currently nibbling.

"Ahhh..." Heero moaned when Duo nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear. "I hate to tell you this, but law enforcement doesn't chain their prisoners anymore."

"Don't they?' Duo teased back. "That's a pity, I could think of a lot of fun things to do that involve chains."

"Those fun things wouldn't happen to incorporate a bed as well by any chance?"

"I'm sure that could be arranged," Duo said and then smirked. "I could just picture you spread on that bed, chains holding you in place whilst I have my wicked way with you."

"Oh god," Heero moaned and rubbed himself against Duo. "I want you so much," he managed to breathe out.

"I want you too," Duo murmured, "I want to take you, plunge deep inside and make you scream my name as you come all over the sheets..."

"Oh fuck, Duo, please," Heero whined and pushed his hips harder against Duo's.

Nibbling on Heero's ear, Duo kept his voice to a seductive purr. "I promise I will take you, Heero. I'll make love to you like you've never been made love to before in your life; but not now, later."

Heero gave a frustrated grunt. "Why not now? We have time," he complained.

"And you have a performance tonight. I don't want you sore for that. I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if I hurt you or made you sore that it would compromise your performance," Duo explained as he changed to nibbling on Heero's ear lobe.

When Heero thought about it, what Duo said made sense and he found himself warmed by the other man's obvious concern for his welfare. "Thanks, I do appreciate what you're saying, but it's going to be damn difficult to perform tonight with a hard on," he stated.

Duo pulled back a little a raised an eyebrow. "I only said I wouldn't make love to you before the performance, I didn't say anything about leaving you frustrated. I'm no cock tease, Heero." To prove his point, Duo reached a hand down to squeeze at the bulge in Heero's jeans.

"Ah, shit," Heero moaned. "The thought of you being a cock tease never entered my mind," he managed to huff out.

"Good. I have no intention of leaving you to perform in this state." Duo managed to locate the zipper and pulled it down, his hand diving inside and pulling Heero's swollen cock out to play. "Mmm, now that looks good enough to eat and I could do with a snack." Before Heero had a chance to reply, Duo dropped to his knees and took the engorged head into his mouth.

"Ah...ah... Fuck!" Heero's legs turned to jelly and he dropped his hands to that chestnut head to try and regain some sort of equilibrium.

A dexterous tongue flicked around the head, lapped at the slit and sucked as much of the organ as possible inside. The remainder of Heero's shaft was lovingly stroked by Duo's hand as his mouth continued to suck and pleasure his boyfriend.

Although Heero had jerked off during the week without his lover, he still found himself embarrassingly close to orgasm with just a few sucks of Duo's mouth. He just hoped he would have more stamina later on as he really wanted to enjoy a long and languid love making session with his new boyfriend.

Duo meanwhile was thoroughly enjoying the taste and feel of Heero in his mouth. He'd sorely missed the other man during the week and now he was back he intended to make the most of every minute they had together. He laved Heero's cock with the devotion it deserved, alternating between sucking, licking and nibbling gently. The soft noises Heero made sent his own libido into overdrive. His own cock was hard and aching, but Duo knew he'd get his own relief later and thus ignored his own erection in favor of bringing Heero over the edge.

Within seconds Heero's thighs were tensing, his hands tightened in Duo's hair and his eyes slid shut. Head tipped back, Heero's mouth opened in a low, keening wail as his orgasm found him. His body tingled from head to toe, shudders passed through taut muscles and pure pleasure tore through his nerves.

Feeling his lover starting to tense, Duo eased his mouth back a touch and waited for Heero's gift. His mouth was quickly flooded with hot semen, pulse after pulse shooting inside and Duo had a hard time keeping up with trying to swallow and not choke. Eventually the well ran dry, the cock in his mouth softening now it had spent its passion and reluctantly Duo let it slip from between his lips. He raised his head and smiled. Heero looked utterly adorable with a sated expression, eyes still closed, mouth slightly open and panting hard. Duo managed to get Heero to release his hold on his hair and rose to his feet to partake in a sweet kiss.

Still floating in his orgasmic haze, Heero was aware of Duo kissing him, he could taste his own essence in the other man's mouth and he found he quite liked it.

"Like that?" Duo asked as he pulled away slightly.

"Mmmm, ask me again when I've found my brain," Heero murmured.

Duo laughed. "I know I liked it," he purred.

"Duo, that was incredible," Heero said as his mind slowly returned to earth. He gave a wicked smirk and reached for Duo's pants. "My turn," he said and began to divest Duo of his trousers.

The favor was returned with much enthusiasm, Duo only taking about thirty seconds longer than Heero did to shoot his load. Once they had cleaned each other up, they cuddled on the bed together, both happy to hold and be held.

Heero's hand was rubbing gentle circles on Duo's back as they lay entwined, each man locked in their own thoughts. Then Heero broke the silence.

"Will you come to the show tonight?" he asked.

"I'd love to, Heero but I don't know if I'll be able to get tickets this late," Duo replied, his tone somber.

"That's okay, I wasn't meaning in the audience sense."

"Then what do you mean?" Duo asked, his curiosity roused.

"I can get you a backstage pass. You can come in with me, stay in my dressing room and probably wait in the wings whilst I'm on stage. As long as you stay out of the way of the performers, stage hands and behind the scenes crew, there shouldn't be any problem. Other performers have had their spouses, boyfriends or girlfriends come back stage during shows so I don't see why you couldn't."

Duo's eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful, but are you sure? I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"You would be more than welcome and I won't get into trouble. Wufei will be backstage too as he is my trainer and masseuse so all you'll need to do is stay by him and everything should be sweet."

"Then I'd love to. Thank you." Duo closed the distance between them and stole a kiss. "What about Hilde though?" Duo asked as he suddenly thought about his secretary and best friend.

"If I know Wufei, he's already got a pass arranged for her," Heero stated wryly .

Duo laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right." He lay for a moment, mind ticking over. He glanced at the clock. "Shit, is that the time?"

Moving to sit up, Heero glanced at the small clock. "Crap, I've only got half an hour before I need to be at the theater," Heero said.

"I'll just take a quick shower and change. I'm sure I can arrange a car to take us to the hotel," Duo said and moved from the bed to locate his duffel which had been left in the lounge area.

"Are you sure? It would be faster than walking," Heero replied with a smile as Duo dumped the contents of his now open duffel onto the bed and rummaged through the pile of clothes.

"If I can't get a car through Trowa, I'll grab us a cab," Duo replied and grabbed a pair of boxers. "I'll go take that shower; any chance you can find me a shirt and pants in that lot suitable to wear while I'm showering?" he asked with a pout and puppy eyed look.

"Of course," Heero replied with a shake of his head.

"Thanks!" Duo grinned and with a peck to Heero's lips, he disappeared into the bathroom.

# # #

"Thank you, James," Duo said as he and Heero got out of the sleek Maserati out the front of the New York, New York hotel.

"Will you be requiring transport back the the Bellagio, Mr. Maxwell?" James asked as he closed the door after his passengers had alighted.

"I think I will walk back, but if I change my mind I'll be sure to give Mr. Barton a call," Duo replied and slipped the man a generous tip.

"No problem at all, Mr. Maxwell. You enjoy your evening." James tipped his cap and went back to the driver's side of the vehicle to return to the Bellagio.

"Come on, we'd better go straight to the backstage entrance, Wufei is more than likely waiting there for me and having kittens as I'm five minutes late," Heero said with a grin.

Following Heero through the main doors and into the hotel, Duo couldn't help but snicker. From what little he knew about the Chinese man, he seemed to take his job very seriously and would be the type that was a stickler for routine and punctuality.

The pair wove their way through the hotel casino, along the many 'streets' and bypassed the front of the theater entrance. Heero led them to a set of doors down a small corridor and swiped his card in the slot there. The doors opened and taking Duo's hand in his, he pulled the long haired man through the doors and inside the backstage area.

Once inside, Duo couldn't help but gaze around. They had entered a large room with several open doors leading off from it. There were a few people milling around, chatting to one another and here and there people wandered in and out of the many corridors.

"Come with me and I'll get you that backstage pass," Heero said as he once again took hold of Duo's hand.

Duo allowed himself to be led to a desk where a security guard was busy at a console. Heero waited a moment for the guard to finish what he was doing and then requested a pass for Duo. A couple of minutes later, Duo held a security pass in his hand and was being led down another corridor.

"Wufei will be waiting in my dressing room so I'll stop off there first. I'll need to change into my warm up clothes and get warmed up before coming back and getting ready for the show," Heero explained as they moved at a brisk walk.

"Okay," Duo replied as he looked around, eagerly taking everything in.

Moments later they were stepping through another door and into Heero's dressing room.

"About time. I was beginning to wonder if you were coming tonight or not," came a stern voice.

"Sorry, Wufei. Traffic was bad," Heero apologized.

Spotting Duo behind Heero, Wufei gave a nod. "I see you got a pass for Duo."

"Of course," Heero replied as he rummaged around in the small bag sitting on the chair in the room. He pulled a pair of shorts and tank top out, sliding his jeans down his legs and pulling the shorts on.

"Oh great, Duo's here," came Hilde's voice as she stepped into the room. "Oh, shit! Sorry, Heero," she squeaked and turned around, realizing she'd walked in on Heero changing.

Duo dissolved into fits of laughter, even Wufei had a smile tugging at his lips at the woman's obvious embarrassment.

"It's fine," Heero said, removing his shirt and pulling on the tank. "I'm going to go warm up," he informed Wufei and then turned to Duo. "Want to come along and watch?"

"Is the pope catholic?" Duo replied with a grin.

Heero chuckled and grasping his boyfriend's hand, he left for the warm up area.

tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xH

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

"High Rolling"

Chapter 15

Duo gazed around the gym area with wide eyes and gave a low whistle. "Wow, this is some set up," he commented.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be state of the art," Heero replied.

"Where would you like me to wait?"

Grabbing Duo's hand, Heero tugged him along behind as he made his way through several apparatus' and other performers to a spot on the side. "If you sit just here you won't be in anyone's way and should be able to see everything that's going on. I usually spend around thirty minutes warming up; floor exercises first followed by some light weights. Wufei will join us shortly to make sure I'm doing things properly." Heero added a roll of his eyes to the last comment.

"Okay, I promise to be good and stay right here," Duo said with a smile and plonked his backside into the chair Heero had indicated.

Once he was satisfied that Duo was comfortable, Heero aimed for the floor mats and let his mind start to slip into the 'zone'.

Duo took a good look at the warm up area, aside from the mats there were weights, bars and other, usual things one would find in a gym along with some items Duo had never seen before. After watching a few performers utilizing the unfamiliar gear, he became a lot more enlightened as to what the various things were for. All related back to the stage performance in some way, those performers using them obviously involved in the more demanding side of the show being as there were things such as wires, thick, silk type ribbons and the like. His attention soon switched back to Heero though and the routine the man was putting himself through on the floor mats.

Blocking everything out of his mind, Heero concentrated on his body and putting his muscles through the series of exercises he knew like the back of his hand. A few deep breaths, flexing and rotating of joints and muscles before commencing a series of moves designed to warm and loosen. Having Wufei as his assistant did have other benefits. The Chinese man was as fitness conscious as Heero and having studied martial arts he was more than well versed in the many types of those arts. He had taught Heero a series of katas, ones that would benefit Heero both in mind and body. Heero had mastered them and found they were perfect for what he needed.

Having loosened up a little, Heero began the first of several katas he regularly used to warm up.

Watching his boyfriend begin to move around the mats, Duo's jaw dropped. The man was so graceful, almost like he was dancing to a tune only he could hear. It was mesmerizing and Duo just sat, entranced as the dance played out before him. So enraptured, Duo didn't hear Wufei arrive and when the Chinese man spoke, he jumped.

"My apologies, Duo. I didn't mean to startle you," Wufei said.

"That's okay, Wufei," Duo replied and returned his attention to Heero who was entering the last stages of the kata.

Finishing the kata, Heero took a moment to catch his breath and bring his mind back to the current time frame. He smiled when he spotted Duo still sitting in the chair and looking totally awed. He also noted Wufei standing behind his boyfriend and picking himself up, he walked across to the pair. "Wufei," he greeted. "Where's Hilde?"

"She opted to remain in the dressing room for now," Wufei replied, not expanding on the words any further.

Duo gave a grin. He had a pretty good idea why Hilde had decided to stay behind and it was most likely to do with the scantily dressed performers all warming up. He made a mental note to tease her about that later.

"Have you finished your floor exercises?" Wufei asked.

"Yes. I was about to do some weights and the bars," Heero replied as he took the offered towel and sports drink.

"Then let us proceed. Duo, if you wish to accompany us?" Wufei made a gesture with his hand in the direction of the weights.

"Thanks, I think I will," Duo replied with a smile and quickly fell into step with the other two men.

With Wufei's assistance, Heero completed a set of weights and followed up with some bar work. The bars were exactly like the ones used by gymnasts, Duo noted as he watched Heero put himself through a routine.

"That should be enough," Wufei announced after Heero had completed a good ten minutes on the bars and handed his charge a towel and the familiar sports drink.

Heero gratefully took the towel and began to wipe away the sweat that ran freely down his neck and torso. After a few swallows of the sports drink, he began a series of warm down exercises before finishing up and approaching Duo.

"That was amazing," Duo stated as he walked beside Heero and out of the warm up area. "You do that before every performance?"

"Yes. It's important to have the muscles loose and responsive. The type of performance we do is a sort of cross between dance, gymnastics and acrobatics. It can be very taxing on the body which is why we train for roughly six months before the show even premieres. Once you've achieved the level of fitness required and honed the skills you need for your act, it's a case of keeping that level of fitness at all times," Heero replied. He was touched that Duo seemed to be extremely interested in his job and was more than happy to explain how things worked in the world of the Cirque Du Soleil performer.

"I guess each individual would have a different warm up routine depending on what part they play in the show?"

"That is correct." Wufei answered this time. "Each act is individual, regardless of whether it is a solo performer, a double or triple act or a group. The various segments to the show require different skill sets and all performers are allocated trainers, coaches and general assistants that are specific to their role and requirements. I happened to get Heero as my charge and being as his is a highly skilled and dangerous act, it's a one on one situation. The main chorus group have a couple of trainers, some of the other performers have their own trainer, like Heero, and others might share one between two or three."

Duo nodded as his mind processed the information. It made sense to him.

The door to Heero's dressing room appeared before them and the group entered. "I'll go take a shower and then I will need to get ready," Heero informed his boyfriend.

"No problem," Duo replied. "Is there anything I can help with?"

Heero gave him a lustful look. "As much as I'd love you to help me clean up in the shower, I fear I'd miss the performance entirely and we'd probably get arrested."

"Either that or the rest of the cast would be cheering you on and offering advice," Wufei muttered with a twinkle in his eye.

Duo blushed, Heero looked totally gob smacked whilst a loud burst of laughter came from the chair by the mirror.

"Gotta love your sense of humor, Wufei," Hilde said as she turned around and snickered at the other two.

"Don't encourage him," Heero muttered and moved across the small room to collect his towel, toiletries and change of clothes.

By the time Heero had collected his things together, Duo had recovered from his initial shock and was busy teasing Hilde about her absence from the warm up area. "I won't be long," he said and disappeared from the dressing room, leaving the other three to continue with their banter.

# # #

"Wow, you look great, Heero," Duo enthused when Heero appeared in his costume.

"Thanks. Just got the make up left to do and I'm pretty much ready," Heero replied with a warm smile and sat himself down in the chair in front of the mirror.

Both Hilde and Duo watched as Heero applied the make up. It was interesting to see the transformation, not that there was a lot of make up involved in Heero's case. Some basic foundation, gloss for the lips and kohl that was applied very thickly around the outline of Heero's eyes. Whilst Heero was applying the make up, Wufei was busy brushing through the unruly hair and managing to tame a little of the tail that hung down Heero's back.

With the make up finished, Heero stood, Wufei draping a robe over his shoulders while Heero pulled on a pair of leather gloves.

"Twenty minutes until you're on, Mr. Yuy," came a call from the other side of the door.

"Thanks," Heero called back and turned to his guests. "That's my cue to head backstage," he informed them. "If you want to come along, Wufei will show you where you can watch from the wings without getting in anyone's way."

"Thanks, that would be great," Duo replied with a grin and sidled up alongside Heero.

"You sure we're allowed to watch from the wings?" Hilde asked as Wufei took her hand and began to lead her towards the door.

"Of course. As long as you stay in the area I will show you to there shouldn't be any problem at all."

Hand in hand with their respective partners, Duo and Hilde traversed the backstage area of the theater until they were in the wings area of the stage. Duo's head felt as if it were on a swivel, there were so many things to look at, all the different goings on behind the scenes that he'd never imagined. People were all over the place, from performers getting ready for their act to stage hands hefting pieces of scenery and props around and getting them into position.

"Over here," Wufei instructed and led them all to an area just off the wings where they were out of the way but could still see the stage. "If you stay here you won't get in anyone's way and will be able to see Heero's act. Now, if you will excuse us for a moment, I need to help Heero finish off his preparation."

Hilde and Duo nodded, checking out the area they had been assigned to wait and watch in.

"I'll be back shortly," Heero whispered into Duo's ear and stole a kiss. Leaving a smiling Duo to wait, Heero disappeared with Wufei to finish his preparations.

# # #

Duo held his breath as the spotlight suddenly came on and illuminated Heero standing on the stage, bar and chains firmly in his grasp. He watched, totally mesmerized as his new boyfriend began his routine, flying around the stage, twisting and turning his body with the aid of the chains and bar. He was just as breathtaking now as he had been when Duo first clapped eyes on him a week ago.

The aerial stunts left him both concerned for his lover's safety and in awe of the man's strength, grace and beauty. The additional knowledge that he was all Duo's served to make his chest swell with pride.

On stage, Heero's mind was completely focused on the task at hand. He pushed all thoughts of Duo to the back of his mind and concentrated solely on the bar, chains and acrobatic moves. The routine was as familiar to him as the back of his hand, but he couldn't afford to become complacent or distracted – the moment he did could mean serious injury or even death.

He flew around the stage area, legs and arms twisting and turning through the chains, soaring above the audience and hearing their gasps and cries of admiration. The sultry smile was in place as Heero danced his way around the edge of the stage, bar and chains still in his grasp before becoming airborne once more.

Soon enough the final part of his act was upon him and Heero was spinning like a top, just the strap around his neck keeping him from plunging back to earth.

"Duo, you need to breathe," Hilde whispered and poked her boss in the ribs.

Duo scowled. "I am, but it's damn hard when your lover is out there and dicing with death," he replied.

"Heero will be fine, Duo. He's done this act countless times," Wufei said. "But if it's any consolation, I feel the same level of anxiety every time he goes out to perform." Wufei offered a sympathetic smile. "Whilst he may be your partner, he is my charge and also my best friend."

"Thanks, Wufei," Duo replied and tried to relax a bit.

Heero had stopped spinning and was coming back to the stage to take his bows for an act well done. The applause and cheering was loud, the audience appreciative of his skills and Heero basked in the limelight for a few moments before giving a wave and dancing from the stage and back into the wings.

Once he knew he was clear of the stage, Heero let the smile drop and bent over at the waist, hands on his knees as his lungs worked overtime to draw oxygen back in and help his body recover from the exertions. Wufei had stepped forward, draping the robe over Heero's shoulders and waiting with the sports drink in hand. Duo and Hilde waited quietly in their place, watching all that was going on.

Duo couldn't help but feel worried when he saw how exhausted Heero was and had to quell his natural instincts to move forward and try to help his boyfriend. Wufei was already there and it was obvious that he knew what he was doing. With this being Heero's job, something he did usually twice a day for five to six days a week, the man would be used to it. So as much as he didn't want to, Duo remained where he was and waited for Heero to recover.

After a couple of minutes, Heero's breathing settled and he stood upright, taking the offered drink from Wufei and swallowing about half the bottle. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave a soft sigh. His eyes turned and began to search for Duo, the smile returning to his face when he spotted his lover anxiously waiting where he'd left him when he'd gone on stage. Sports drink in hand, Heero moved across the backstage area and stopped in front of his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" were the first words that came out of Duo's mouth, eyes scanning the form before him, not that Duo was too sure about what to look for in the case of injury to Heero but feeling better when he didn't pick up on anything obvious.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Heero replied and leaning in close, he stole a quick kiss.

"That was just as fantastic as I remember. You are very talented," Hilde said from the side when the pair separated for air.

"Thank you," Heero replied with a touch of pink to his cheeks.

"You had lover boy here completely mesmerized, not to mention all hot and bothered," she continued and gave Duo a friendly slap to the shoulder.

"Hilde!" Duo squeaked.

"Really?" Heero said with a quirk of an eyebrow, one corner of his mouth curving up into a smile.

"Oh yes," Hilde babbled on, completely ignoring the glare Duo sent her way. "All week at work he's been moping around, and when he's not moping, he's been staring off into space with this dreamy look in his eyes. All he talks about is you; your gorgeous eyes, hot body, dexterous fingers and the size... Mmmph..."

Duo clapped a hand over Hilde's mouth. "I think that's more than enough information from you," he growled.

"But it's true," Hilde huffed with a mischievous grin at her boss once Duo had released her.

"Is that so?" Duo questioned and gave the woman a positively evil look. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Hilde asked suspiciously.

"If I seem to recall correctly all you've done all week is chatter on about Wufei. How good he is at kissing, how great he is in bed, not to mention his tongue and the way he uses it to-"

"Duo!" Hilde had gone beet red by now.

"I'm surprised you actually got any work done this week," Duo finished, unrepentant in his teasing.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had the pair turning their heads. Wufei and Heero stood watching the pair with amused smiles on their faces.

"I'm great in bed?" Wufei asked with a smirk.

"I have a hot body?" Heero questioned, folding his arms across his chest and cocking a hip.

"Umm..." Duo scratched the back of his neck.

"Ahhh..." Hilde reached an even deeper shade of red.

"So I'm not great in bed then?" Wufei said in response to Hilde.

"What?! Of course you are, you're kind, considerate, passionate and really know how to treat a lady..." Hilde went quiet then, realizing that three sets of ears were listening intently along with three sets of eyes watching.

"Please," Duo said with a wave of his hand, "continue. Don't let us stop you."

"Oh you lot are incorrigible!" Hilde huffed and with her nose in the air she stomped off in the direction of the dressing rooms.

"Is she really mad?" Wufei asked with a touch of concern.

"Nah, she's just pissed that we got the better of her in a teasing match. Anyway, I'm sure you can make it up to her later," Duo said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I think we should head back to the dressing room anyway." Wufei concluded. "Heero, you need to clean up a little before the finale." Words said, the Chinese man followed in the footsteps of his girlfriend.

Heero and Duo fell into step behind him.

"You really think I have a hot body?" Heero whispered as they walked.

"Are you kidding? Heero, you have the body of an Adonis."

"An Adonis, hmm?" Heero murmured.

"Yeah, one that says 'Property of Duo Maxwell' on it."

# # #

"Where would you like to go?" Heero asked upon returning to the dressing room, freshly showered and neatly dressed in casual clothes.

"A bite to eat would be good," Duo replied and got up from the chair where he'd been sitting, waiting for Heero to return.

"We can go back to the Bar and Grill we went to last time if you wish?" Wufei stated as he put Heero's costume ready for the stage hands to collect to have it cleaned.

"That sounds lovely," Hilde stated. "I'm in."

"Yeah, that's good for me too," Duo replied.

"Then the bar and grill it is," Heero said and tossed his towel to the laundry pile, placing his toiletries bag away in the small closet at the same time.

The group made their way from the theater and out into the New York, New York hotel, quickly working their way through the crowds of people and locating the bar and grill. Soon enough each had a burger of their choice in front of them and the conversation became short as they each enjoyed their meal.

"What would you like to do now?" Wufei asked. "The night is still early."

Duo decided to not point out the fact that it was already past eleven and therefore late by his standards.

"I'd like to go clubbing if that's possible." Hilde looked at the three men staring back at her. "What? What's wrong with going clubbing? You know, dancing and stuff?"

Duo gave a grin. "Nothing wrong with clubbing at all, Hilde. I just didn't think you'd want to do something like that."

"Why not? We used to go clubbing quite a bit in the past," Hilde pointed out.

"Yeah, we did," Duo said, his tone wistful.

"Why don't you go anymore?" Heero asked, his curiosity piqued.

"It all became too hard once my games were starting to sell like hotcakes," Duo began to explain. "People started to recognize me. It didn't matter where I went; grocery shopping, clothes shopping, out for dinner or clubbing, people always came up to me and either wanted an autograph, to chat about my games or flirt with me and try to get a date. After I was repeatedly getting hit on, not to mention people trying to grope me and get into my pants at the couple of clubs I used to go to, I gave up going."

"I can understand your reluctance," Heero said and stroked his hand down Duo's arm.

"You should be fine here though," Wufei said. "Not that I'm implying you're not famous," he added hastily, "but most people here in Vegas are only here to gamble and have a good time. I very much doubt you'd get molested in a club here."

"Don't be so sure of that, Wufei," Heero said with a lustful leer at Duo.

"As long as it's only you molesting me I can deal with that," Duo replied with a heated look of his own.

"Oh, god. Get a room you two," Hilde grumbled.

Duo laughed.

#

Having found a night club that suited their tastes in the Luxor Hotel, the group had quickly found themselves a booth and settled in to enjoy the rest of their evening.

The dance floor was a sea of bodies, but Heero only had eyes for one. He knew he was a good dancer, it was a part of his job but Duo... The man was in a league of his own. Heero found himself on the dance floor with a partner that oozed sex appeal – and he wasn't the only one to notice.

Several patrons, men and women alike paused for a moment to admire the long haired man and his moves.

The heavy beat pulsed through his body from the ground up, the music throbbed through muscle, bone and tissue, his body finding the natural rhythm and swaying along with it. Overhead the lights changed and swirled, striking various color patterns through the dark and smoky interior of the club. Duo lost himself in the music, his body like liquid silk as his hips moved and gyrated to the beat. He knew he was getting admiring glances, but he took no notice; the only person he was interested in was dancing with him in hip hugging slacks, white button up shirt and a sexy look on his face.

The music changed again to a slow, sultry beat and Duo changed his moves accordingly. Vegas was a pretty open minded place so Duo didn't worry about showing affection for Heero. His body moved sensuously against the other man, teasing and tormenting Heero to no end. Mischief danced in bright violet eyes as Duo placed his hands on Heero's hips and brought their bodies closer together. He rubbed silkily against his partner and partook of a quick nibble to Heero's neck before dancing slightly apart and rocking his hips to the beat.

Heero was being driven to distraction, unable to do much of anything other than moan softly and try to keep up with his partner's dance moves.

Several more songs passed and finally Duo decided he needed a break, much to Heero's relief. They wound their way back to their booth where a passing waitress took their order and returned within minutes with an orange juice and soda.

"Whew," Duo commented and fanned himself with the drink coaster. "I haven't danced like that in ages."

"I don't think I've danced like that at all," Heero murmured. "Anyone ever tell you how alluring you are when you dance?"

Duo blushed slightly. "No, you're the first."

"Well let me tell you just how hot you are out there. No wonder people fall over themselves to try and get a date with you. Some of those moves should be illegal."

"Don't tell me you were getting all hot and bothered, Heero?" Duo asked with a purr in his tone.

"How could I not with the way you were teasing me," Heero groaned.

Duo smirked and took a quick look at his watch. "You want to get out of here? Maybe come back to my suite and try out the hot tub?"

Feeling the heat pooling in his groin, Heero did his best not to moan out loud. The mere thought of a naked, wet Duo was almost more than he could handle and it took all his self control not to jump the man here and now. "Now that sounds like something I could definitely handle."

"I'll just go let Hilde know we're leaving and then I'm all yours." Duo added a lustful look to his words and disappeared to locate his friend. Within minutes he was back and tugging at Heero's hand.

"You want to catch a cab or walk?" Duo asked as they found themselves outside in the slightly cooler air.

"I think I'd better walk," Heero replied, "I need a little fresh air after the smokiness of the club."

"Yeah, I agree."

Decision made, the pair walked hand in hand along the Vegas strip towards the Bellagio, each man lost in his own thoughts of what they planned to do to the other once they were back in the privacy of Duo's suite.

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

"High Rolling"

Chapter 16

The sexual tension was thick in the air as Duo and Heero rode the elevator to the floor of Duo's suite. Swiping the key card through the electronic lock, the door hadn't had a chance to close before the pair were on each other. Arms wrapped around bodies, lips sought out counterparts, fingers traced, touched and fumbled as each man did his best to devour the other.

"I want you, want you so bad," Duo murmured against Heero's lips when they paused for an oxygen break.

"I need you too, so much it hurts," Heero replied huskily. The teasing earlier when they'd reacquainted, the performance and the following moves on the dance floor had all left Heero achingly hard and in desperate need of relief.

"What about the hot tub?" Duo teased as he rubbed his own, hardened groin against that of his boyfriend.

"Fuck the hot tub," Heero growled and shoved Duo hard against the back of the door to plunder his mouth once more.

"I thought that was the idea, to fuck in the hot tub," Duo panted when his mouth was released.

"Later, I need you now," Heero groaned and to prove his point, he tightened his arms around Duo and picked the other man up.

Duo squeaked and quickly wrapped his legs around Heero's waist as he was bodily lifted and carried across the room and into the bedroom. He bounced when he was tossed to the mattress, scooting back a little when Heero climbed onto the mattress and crawled up it towards his prey. He swallowed hard at the predatory look in Heero's eyes.

"When I said I need you now, I meant _now_ ," Heero growled and attacked Duo's lips again.

Duo was reduced to a pile of boneless goo, the kiss was intense, savage almost and he felt himself harden even more if that were possible at the show of dominance from his lover.

"Clothes, off," Heero demanded, not that there was a lot left to do in that department as they'd already been doing their best to strip each other naked as soon as they'd entered the suite.

Minutes later they were both naked upon the bed and Heero was busily kissing, nipping and licking his way all over Duo's body, familiarizing himself with the landscape once more.

Not that Duo minded, nope, not in the least.

This time Duo had come prepared and with Heero still worshiping every inch of his skin, he managed to reach out and grab the tube of lube from under the pillow where he'd placed it earlier. Pressing the tube into Heero's hand, he whispered, "Prep me."

A soft groan came from Heero as he took the lube, flipped the cap and began to prep his lover. Neither man wanted to take too long, both desperate to be joined together, but Heero made sure he thoroughly stretched Duo's anus, he didn't want to cause any unnecessary pain.

Tube tossed to the side, Heero wriggled his way between Duo's hips, lined the head of his erection up with Duo's glistening hole and began to steadily push forward.

The burn of entry made itself known, Duo squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip in an effort to remain relaxed. It would get better very soon, that he knew for certain.

It took monumental control for Heero to keep his entry slow and steady, his body urging him to push in deep and fast, his head and heart saying to take it slow so he didn't hurt Duo. Eventually he was fully seated, the heat and tightness of Duo's channel throbbing around him in time with the other man's heartbeat. "Okay?" Heero questioned.

"Fine, just need a minute to adjust," Duo replied honestly. Gradually the burn began to ease and Duo felt more comfortable and ready for some action. "Okay, I'm ready but just start slow."

Keeping his lover's request in mind, Heero began a slow withdrawal, pulling out a couple of inches and then sliding back in again. He continued in this way for a couple of minutes, gradually increasing the length of withdrawal until he was pulling almost all the way out. The lube had done its job and allowed him to slide in and out effortlessly as Duo's muscles relaxed and stretched further to accommodate him.

The burn had completely faded, replaced with the warm sensations of nerves being teased and tormented. The pleasure began to build steadily and suddenly exploded into a mass of fireworks when Heero's next thrust hit Duo's prostate. "Oh, god, yes," Duo moaned and began to thrust back against his lover.

Head buried in the crook of Duo's shoulder, Heero did his best to keep the depth and pace of his thrusts steady, but it was a losing battle. Duo's pelvis pushing against his own tore his control to shreds. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and angled his hips slightly to try and strike Duo's prostate as often as he could and bring the other man off.

It was all Duo could do to hang on for the ride. Heero pounding steadily into him, hitting his sweet spot every two or three thrusts had his mind in overdrive and his blood singing in his veins. Heero's arms were locked under his shoulder blades and Duo knew there was no way Heero would be able to stroke his need. His own arms were wrapped around Heero's shoulders, the only thing keeping him in place so there wasn't much of a chance he could bring himself off either.

But he didn't have to. Between their heaving bodies, Duo's cock lay trapped, the friction of their skin moving against each other providing some stimulation. Duo managed to twist himself slightly which in turn saw his cock trapped more firmly and thus receive more stimulation. With the occasional brush to his prostate it was only a matter of time before Duo gave in to the overwhelming pleasure.

"Ah, Heero," Duo cried out as Heero's cock brushed firmly over his sweet spot. "Gonna..."

"Come for me, Duo," Heero managed to breathe against his lover's ear. The end was so close he could almost touch it and Heero wanted Duo to come first. Another two thrusts and he located Duo's prostate again and this time it saw Duo reach the point of no return.

"Oh, god!" Duo cried out as his orgasm hit him. His cock pulsed between them, shooting out jet after creamy jet of semen. The continued thrusting of Heero meant the friction against his now very sensitive cock also continued, drawing more and more fluid from Duo's body.

The pulses around his cock as Duo found his release were the trigger for Heero's. Eyes closed, teeth gritted, the first wave of his climax ripped through him, causing his thrusting to falter slightly. His seed was released in thick spurts, Duo's passage relentless in its contractions and sucking all it could from him.

As the tidal wave began to recede, Heero slumped against his lover, chest heaving, fighting to draw oxygen back to a deprived body. Gradually their respective breathing began to even out, muscles came back on line along with brain function.

Duo was the first to regain his senses and released the stranglehold he currently had on Heero's shoulders. His arms loosened and he began to run his hands up and down the performer's back. "That was..."

"Incredible," Heero finished for him.

"Mmm, you can say that again," Duo murmured and pressed a kiss just below Heero's ear. It was the only place he could reach right now in their current position.

"I don't think I have the energy to move," Heero moaned softly.

"Me either," Duo huffed out.

"I didn't hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good. Don't want to hurt you, ever," Heero mumbled.

"I really think we should clean up before we go to sleep," Duo said softly. He could feel the pull of exhaustion but didn't want to give into it just yet; he knew he'd regret it in the morning if he did.

"Clean up sounds good. I think I'll need a minute to find my bones though."

Duo chuckled. "You wait here and I'll go fill the tub."

"Too tired to enjoy the tub tonight," Heero mumbled and tried to slide off Duo.

"Okay, a shower then." Somehow Duo managed to extract himself from beneath Heero and padded into the bathroom. He gave the hot tub a look of longing but decided it could wait until morning, he was feeling rather exhausted himself.

The shower was turned on and Duo tested the water temperature. Once he had it to his liking, he went back into the bedroom to find Heero almost asleep. "Come on, sleepyhead, shower first then you can snooze," he said and gently coaxed Heero from the bed.

Somehow they managed to stumble their way into the shower and rinse off the evidence of their lovemaking. It wasn't a thorough job by any means, but at least the worst of the stickiness was gone. Fluffy towels were deployed, Heero making a half hearted attempt to dry himself and not succeeding very well. Duo wasn't much better but did have a little more coordination. Between the two of them they managed to mostly dry off and gratefully tumbled back into the large bed.

Both men were asleep within minutes of their respective heads hitting the pillow.

# # #

A hand flopped about on the mattress, seeking a body that wasn't there. Rolling over, Trowa blinked open sleepy eyes and glanced at the alarm clock. Bright red numbers telling him it was ten-twenty in the morning stared back at him. He groaned. Moments later he rolled back and crawled out of the bed. He stood and scratched at his belly before snagging his robe and shrugging into it. Yawning and running his fingers through his bangs, he shuffled out into the sitting area of the suite where he found his missing lover.

Hearing the sounds of someone moving about, Quatre looked up from the table he was sitting at as Trowa loomed in the doorway. "Morning," he greeted.

"You're up early," Trowa mumbled and navigated his way across the room towards the coffee pot, pausing as he passed Quatre to press a kiss to those lips.

"I've got a meeting with the accountant today," Quatre replied and turned his attention back to the sheaf of papers on the table.

"Mmm, that's right, I remember you saying something about that the other day," Trowa replied, stirring the sugar into his coffee. "Did you want me to come with you?"

Quatre's eyes raised at the question and he gave his lover a look over, the grin curling his lips as he took in the disheveled state of the man. "Somehow I don't think you'd make much of an impression like that," he replied.

Glancing down at himself, Trowa had to agree. "It's the latest trend?" he offered.

"You think it will take off?" Quatre snickered.

"This is Vegas."

"True."

"Many of them get around wearing much more skimpy outfits than rumpled boxer shorts and wrinkled robes."

"And there in lies the key. Their skimpy outfits are all neat, clean and pressed, not wrinkled and rumpled."

Trowa shrugged and moved to sit beside his lover at the table. "Their loss."

"I think I prefer to keep you like this just for me," Quatre replied and stole a kiss.

Putting his mug down, Trowa leaned across and took a look at the sheets of figures Quatre was going through. "Number crunching, huh?"

"Yeah," Quatre sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Rather you than me." Trowa sat back, picked up his coffee and sipped on it.

"Shit, is that the time?" Quatre hastily began to grab at the papers and shove them into his briefcase. "I'd better go or I'll be late." Shoving the last of the papers inside, he snapped the briefcase shut and got up to plant a kiss to Trowa's lips. "I'll be back later, not sure how long this will take."

"No problem. I'm gonna shower and head down to the hotel. Come find me when you get back."

"Will do."

"Try not to drown under all those facts and figures," Trowa added cheekily as Quatre headed for the door.

"If I do will you give me mouth to mouth?"

"Of course."

"I'll hold you to that, you can revive me later. Now I'd really better get going." With a wave of his hand, Quatre disappeared out of the door.

Trowa watched with an amused smile as his lover left. No doubt it would be several hours before Quatre returned and his blonde lover would be stressed and in need of some relaxation. Now _that_ was something Trowa could definitely provide.

# # #

The sound of running water drew Duo from his slumbering state. He snuffled a couple of times and blinked his eyes, disorientated for a moment until his brain woke up and joined him in reality. _He was back in Vegas and had just spent an incredible evening with his new boyfriend._

Speaking of which...

A quick search of the bed clothes provided his still groggy brain with the information that said boyfriend was no longer between the sheets with him. The bed was still warm though so Heero hadn't been gone long. The sound of water continued to drone in the background as Duo slowly registered its presence. He rolled over and glanced at the clock. It was just after ten. He tossed an arm across his eyes and gave a soft groan. Seconds later he sensed a presence in the room and drew his arm up a touch to peer out from underneath.

"Good morning," Heero said from his position leaning against the door jamb with his arms crossed and wearing nothing but an amused smile.

"Mmmm, now that's a picture I could easily wake up to every morning," Duo replied and gave a slow lick of his lips.

"View isn't too bad from here either," Heero replied and blatantly ogled Duo's form which was bare to the morning air as the sheet had slipped off when he'd rolled over.

Duo blushed and began to reach for the sheet to cover himself and then decided against it. After all, he'd been intimate with Heero now on more than one occasion so what was the point? "Was that water I heard running?" he asked, changing the topic.

Heero grinned and began a predatory stalk towards the bed. "Yes, it was. I thought you might like to join me in the hot tub," he said as he approached the bed. Reaching it, he leaned over Duo, planted a hand either side of the other man's head and closed the distance between their mouths to partake of a morning kiss.

Lost in the kiss, it took a moment for Duo's mind to kick back in. "Ah, hot tub. Sounds like a great idea," he moaned when his lips were released.

"Then get that lazy ass out of bed and into the water," Heero commanded and shifted off the bed to allow Duo to get up.

"Pushy, much?" Duo grumbled as he sat up and swung his legs to the side to stand up.

"You better believe it," Heero growled and gave Duo's bare behind a slap.

"Hey!" Duo protested as the slight sting made itself known.

Heero just laughed and took off running for the bathroom before Duo could retaliate.

#

"Oh man, I really need to get myself one of those," Duo murmured, toweling himself off after enjoying a lazy soak in the hot tub for the last thirty minutes.

"I agree," Heero stated, also toweling off. "I wouldn't mind soaking in one of those after a performance."

"Me either."

Heero raised a questioning eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you preformed," he teased.

"Ah, that depends on what sort of performance you're talking about," Duo teased back and cocked a hip. "They certainly do wonders to ease the aches and pains."

"Did I hurt you?" Heero asked, concern in his tone.

"Nah, I'm fine, just a nice, dull ache. But those jets give a wondrous massage, I could really use one of those after a hard day at the office."

"Does it get very stressful writing, designing and producing your games?" Heero asked as they both trekked back into the bedroom to find clothes.

"It does and it doesn't," Duo replied. When Heero gave him a quizzical look, Duo sighed. "How about we get some breakfast and I'll explain while we eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Sounds like a fair trade. Where would you like to go to eat?"

"I was thinking of ordering room service."

"But that costs-" Heero promptly shut up when he saw the look on Duo's face. "Room service is fine."

Food was ordered and delivered, both men sitting down at the small table in the suite to enjoy their breakfast and Duo explained a little more.

"When I was first starting out it was fun to design and write the games, it still is. I enjoy thinking up new games, the different scenarios, the many levels of game play, the plot line behind it all and then writing the programs, designing the graphics and so on. It's easier now that I have a company to assist with the production side of things, although I still oversee it all."

"Then where does the stress come into it? Is it due to deadlines or something like that?"

"Deadlines aren't so bad, I can usually cope with those. Nah, it's pressure from the production company to come up with sequels."

"You don't like sequels?" Heero was starting to get an idea of what Duo was trying to explain.

"No, I'm not a big fan of sequels at all. Oh some are okay, like in movies, television shows, that sort of thing, but when it comes to games, I don't think there's really all that much point to a sequel. To me it's just taking the same game, maybe changing locations and a few other things but essentially it's the same. I'd rather put my imagination to better use in designing and coming up with new games."

"Then why don't you do that?"

"That's exactly what I am trying to do, but my backers and production company are pretty much demanding I come up with a couple of sequels to some of my more popular games. I have done a couple of sequels, but I wasn't happy with them, they just didn't 'feel' right if you know what I mean."

Heero nodded. "I can see how it would dampen your creative enthusiasm. With the Cirque company, when a new show is under design the performers that are selected for the roles learn the routines and choreography. Sometimes we're not all that happy with things and often suggest changes, sometimes they're accepted, other times not, but we are encouraged to provide feedback and offer suggestions to improve. It does keep one's imagination alive and running when you know you can put forth ideas and know they will be listened to."

"Exactly," Duo agreed. "With these constant pushes for sequels I find my creative muse is reluctant to come forth and provide me with ideas for new games." Duo sighed. "So now you can see why being able to come home and relax into one of those hot tubs would be divine."

"I can see your point."

"Anyway, enough of that topic. What do you want to do today?"

Heero gave a shrug of his shoulder. "I don't mind, but I do have another performance tonight so I will need to be back at the New York, New York by seven for warm up."

"I'm sure we can find something to occupy ourselves with." Duo gave a lustful leer.

"Of that I have no doubt."

# # #

Trowa's head raised when he spotted a familiar blonde head enter the foyer of the hotel. Immediately he left the computer and went to meet his lover half way. Noting the fatigue lines on that sweet face, he took the briefcase from Quatre's hand and steered the man towards the bar area.

Sitting both himself and Quatre on a couple of stools, he nodded to the barman and moments later two drinks were placed in front of them. Trowa sipped at his whilst his partner downed his drink in a couple of swallows and motioned to the bartender for a refill. The bartender grabbed the bottle and poured a generous amount into Quatre's empty glass, Quatre turning to look at him once the glass was filled. "Leave the bottle," he instructed.

"As you wish, sir," the bartender replied and placed the bottle on the bar top, walking away to serve other customers.

Trowa's eyebrow lifted a little with his partner's request for the bottle to remain, but he didn't call Quatre on it. The blonde didn't drink much, just a glass of wine here and there so for him to ask for the bottle meant he was more stressed out than usual. Patiently, Trowa waited for his lover to speak, knowing that to push him would only result in Quatre getting either defensive or confused when he tried to explain.

The second glass disappeared down Quatre's throat, the burn of alcohol slowly infiltrating his system and finally allowing him to relax enough to make sense of the turmoil in his mind. Pouring himself another glass of the wine, he twirled the stem of the glass between his fingers and ordered his thoughts.

Seeing his lover finally relaxing and preparing to talk, Trowa asked quietly, "What happened?"

"Not a lot," Quatre replied and then sighed. "Our profits are down and it looks like they're going to continue that way."

Trowa frowned. "I don't see how. The hotel is doing really well, we're pretty much three quarters booked on a regular basis."

"The hotel side of things is fine, it's the casino that's not doing as well as it used to," Quatre clarified.

"I see. But how is that possible? We still have a floor full of patrons pretty much every day."

"That's true and while there is a lot of people gambling their money away, they don't seem to be gambling quite as much of it." Taking in the concerned look on his partner's face, Quatre chuckled. "Don't worry, we're not about to go broke or anything like that, we're still making profits on the casino; just not as much."

"I know the economy has suffered a downturn," Trowa replied thoughtfully.

"That's true, it has." Quatre mulled a few thoughts over for a moment. "We need to try and boost our profits a bit more."

"How do you propose we do that?" Trowa knew they'd done several different promotions in the past to lure more people to the casino and they had generally paid off, but they were all old news now.

"I'm not sure," Quatre began. "We need to come up with something new, something no one has done or thought of before."

"Well, I'm open to suggestions," Trowa stated.

"Me too," Quatre sighed again.

"Look, it's not like the casino and hotel are about to come crashing down around our ears or anything," Trowa began. "I'd suggest we put our thinking caps on and see what ideas we can come up with over the next few weeks."

"I guess you're right," Quatre replied. "Hey, maybe we could run a survey or something with our customers in the casino."

"What for?"

"At least that would give us some idea of what our customers like about the casino and see if they have any suggestions that could improve it."

"You know, that might just work. If nothing else it will give us some ideas."

"Precisely."

"You want to bring that bottle of wine back up to our suite and I'll help you destress?"

"Now that is the best offer I've had all day."

tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

 **Many thanks to everyone for reading and supporting this fic with your very kind reviews! I read and appreciate each and every one of them and where possible I will reply to your comments personally. *huggles* Shen :-)**

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 17

Heero and Duo spent a lazy day by one of the Bellagio's beautiful pools. The sun was warm, a light breeze blowing and the water divine. With his fair skin, Duo made sure they had the use of an exclusive cabana and plenty of sunscreen.

The evening saw them both back at the New York, New York hotel for Heero's performance and once again, Duo was able to remain backstage with his boyfriend. He also managed to catch up with Hilde.

"What did you get up to today?" Duo asked with a grin as the pair settled into a couple of chairs whilst Heero was warming up assisted by Wufei.

"Not a lot," Hilde replied. "Wufei took me out on the strip to see some of the attractions and then we came back here and spent some time at the pool. It's very hot compared to LA."

"Well, you would expect that, we are in the middle of the desert," Duo teased.

"I know that," Hilde retorted with a slap to Duo's arm.

"What did you see?"

Hilde grinned. "Wufei took me to M & M world. You want to see all the different colored M & M's you can buy. Pretty much every color imaginable," she enthused. "Oh, we also went to Hershey's Chocolate World. Oh man, that place..." Hilde's eyes closed as she recalled her visit to the chocolate heaven.

"You'll get fat," Duo continued to tease.

"I really don't care," Hilde shot back. "God, Duo. That place is a chocaholic's dream. So much to choose from and they also have a chocolate sculpture of the Statue of Liberty in there. You have any idea how long that must have taken to create?"

Duo shook his head, amusement twinkled in his eyes as he listened to his best friend continue on with her description of the chocolate world.

"They even have these massive bars of chocolate for you to buy. They're something like five pounds in weight! And the selection of kisses... Don't even get me started on those."

"Are you saying Wufei's kisses aren't enough for you?" Duo interrupted.

"Of course they are," Hilde sniffed. "Wufei's kisses are always spectacular, I'm talking about the chocolate kisses, idiot."

"I think I'd prefer Heero's kisses to chocolate ones," Duo said with a snicker.

"So do I, Wufei's kisses that is, not Heero's," Hilde clarified.

"Since when did you kiss Heero?" Duo asked, doing his best to keep his face straight. Teasing Hilde was a lot of fun.

"Duo! You know I haven't kissed Heero." Realizing her boss was baiting her, Hilde ignored his teasing and continued on with her description of her day. "But they also have other candies..."

Duo sat back and let Hilde drone on, listening to the woman as she described her visit in fine detail. He felt happy for her.

When Hilde's words finally began to run dry, Duo couldn't help but ask, "So, what did you buy me?"

A sly grin crossed Hilde's face. "Actually, I did get you something. I knew that you and Heero probably wouldn't stray far from your suite, being how madly in lust you are with each other and determined to break all records for the number of inventive ways to have great se-"

"Hilde!" Duo exclaimed.

Hilde gave him an unrepentant grin. "Well, it's true. You two are so besotted with each other I'm amazed you have seen anything of Vegas other than the pattern on the sheets."

"We have too," Duo huffed in his defense.

"Sure you have. Just name me something."

"Errr... The pool, we've spent time at the pool."

"Doesn't count. Every hotel has pools, Duo. Tell me what attractions you've seen."

"I've seen the replicated streets of New York."

"Only 'cause we were looking for somewhere to eat."

"The fountains at the Bellagio."

"Duo, you're staying there, how can you not see them?"

"The roller coaster that goes around the outside of the New York, New York hotel."

"Everyone sees the roller coaster, Duo. It runs all day and into the evening."

"Ummm..."

"See, like I said, you're too wrapped up in each other to actually go out and visit places." Hilde gave a smug grin.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to spend as much time as we can together," Duo defended.

"I'm not saying there is. I'm saying you can spend time together and still get out and about, not stay locked up in your room all the time."

Duo gave up. There was no point in arguing any further with the woman, she held all the aces and Duo knew it was time to fold. "Okay, I concede defeat. Now, what did you get me?" The grin was back.

"Oh, just a little something. I'll give it to you when we're back in LA. It's up in Wufei's room in the fridge. I didn't want it to melt."

"Mmmm, that sounds like chocolate to me."

"It might be," Hilde smiled.

"What are you up to tomorrow?"

"Not sure yet. What about you?"

"No idea. Probably sleep late." Duo wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are insatiable," Hilde groaned.

"Hey, you're the one that asked," Duo snickered.

"I wish I hadn't."

# # #

Just as they had the evening before, Hilde and Duo watched Heero's performance from the wings. Again Duo was held mesmerized as his boyfriend soared above the stage, his body twisting and turning in all sorts of ways it wasn't meant to go. The audience gasped, cheered and applauded in all the right spots, Heero playing up to the crowd and basking in their awe at his skills.

With the performance over, Heero was met by Wufei, a towel, robe and sports drink, Duo standing just to the side and doing his visual check that his lover was indeed, all right. Heero returned to the dressing room with them all to rest and recover before the finale of the show and once that was over he was quick to shower and change.

The four headed out to find something to eat and discuss what to do with the remainder of their evening.

As they ate, Hilde filled Heero in on the attractions Wufei had taken her to that day, Heero nodding politely, Wufei putting in his own two cents every now and then whilst Duo gazed around him. They had opted to find somewhere on the strip to eat and discovered a small cafe tucked away in a corner. With the conversation going on around him, Duo took the opportunity to study some of the posters on the walls. Many of the different shows and attractions were advertised, along with details of where they were held, session times and other information.

Noticing that Duo seemed distracted, Heero did his best to follow Hilde's conversation and figure out what had his boyfriend's interest so captivated. Fortunately, Hilde brought her tale to a close as she also spotted Duo's distraction.

"What's caught your attention, Duo?" Hilde asked, taking a sip from her soda to whet her throat after all the talking.

"I was just looking at those posters," Duo replied. Immediately the other three all turned to take in the posters that Duo had mentioned.

"Oh, some of those look like fun," Hilde said with a grin.

Having scanned over the posters himself and mindful of the different things Hilde had been talking about, Heero wondered if Duo might want to see something of Vegas other than the backstage area of the show and the inside of his hotel room. Taking a look at Duo's face he watched his boyfriend's eyes carefully, trying to decipher if there was anything in particular Duo seemed to be interested in.

"Is there something there you would like to see?" Heero asked, giving up on trying to 'read' his new lover.

Turning, Duo gave Heero a warm smile. "Actually, there's a couple of things there I wouldn't mind getting a little more information on," Duo replied.

"Well, I like the look of that one. It seems to be very exciting if the poster is anything to go by," Hilde said, pointing to a poster that had a picture of two knights of old jousting.

"Ah, that would be the Tournament of Kings," Wufei spoke up. "I have heard it's very entertaining."

"Have you seen it?" Hilde asked.

"No, I haven't."

Both Heero and Duo were intently studying the poster Hilde had mentioned. "What do you think, Duo?" Heero asked. "Would you like to go see something like that?"

"I have to admit, it does look pretty spectacular. I wouldn't mind going to see it, but would you be able to go too?" Duo asked. "It looks like it might only be held in the evenings and you usually have your show to do."

"We can look into it," Heero smiled. "I'll find out what the session times are, the costs and such if you like?"

"Thanks, Heero." Duo gave his lover a warm smile.

"That still doesn't solve our problem of what we're going to do tonight," Hilde stated.

"I know what I'd like to be doing," Duo muttered and gave Heero a saucy wink.

Heero almost choked on the mouthful of orange juice he was about to swallow.

"Duo, you can get laid later, in the interim, we need to find something to do," Hilde interjected, completely ignoring the choking sounds that were now coming from Duo.

Finally getting his choking under control, Duo scowled at Hilde. "What about-"

"Don't suggest the casino, we did that last time and whilst I'm all for a flutter or two, we really should do something else for a change," Hilde interrupted.

"Actually, I wasn't going to suggest the casino," Duo sniffed, "I was going to say, what about that?" Duo pointed to another poster.

The poster depicted people of all ages playing a game that seemed to involve throwing small rings over a stick, or at least trying to.

"The Fun Dungeon?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

Duo wiggled his eyebrows at Heero. "Mmm, a fun dungeon," he purred.

Heero swallowed, the heat in the room appearing to go up by several notches.

"Oh for crying out loud, Duo! Can't you keep your mind above your navel for five minutes?" Hilde chided, but there was a twinkle in her eye.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Duo fired back, but Hilde was ignoring him in favor of moving across the cafe to read the smaller print on the poster.

After reading what information she could, Hilde returned. "Actually, it sounds like a lot of fun," she said in answer to the three sets of eyes trained on her. "What?" she asked when all she got in response was a raised eyebrow, (Duo), a frown, (Heero) and a totally confused look, (Wufei).

"Would you care to elaborate on the meaning of your words?" Duo asked, the teasing tone evident in his voice.

Hilde huffed. "From what the fine print said, it's like a games arcade so I assume it would contain a whole heap of games."

"Games?" Duo echoed.

"Yeah, games. Should be right up your alley, Duo," Hilde smirked.

Duo sat back, ignoring the jibe and rubbed his hands together. "Games, hey? Now that does sound like a whole lot of fun. Who's game to give it a go?"

#

"Oh, man." Duo's eyes lit up with glee as he took a long look around the games arcade.

"Shit! They sure have a lot of games," Heero remarked.

"Oh yeah, they don't make games like these anymore."

"You should be pleased then." Seeing Duo's look of confusion, Heero elaborated. "What I mean by that is it keeps you in a job."

"Strangely enough, that makes sense," Duo replied with a laugh. "I suppose I should be grateful. Would be fun to combine some more of these old games with more modern technology, even though a lot of them have been done," he said absently as he gazed around the many games waiting to be played. "Did you know that several of these games were the stepping stone to the modern computer game of today?"

"I think I remember reading somewhere that the game 'Pong' was one of the first of the primitive types of computer game," Heero replied with an amused smile. Watching Duo's animated features as he gazed around and explained some facts of the games was enough to make Heero fall in love with him all over again.

"Yeah," Duo said, his eyes still roving around until they landed on something. "Ohh, what about some old fashioned pinball?"

Before Heero could blink, he found himself being towed across the arcade towards several pinball machines, not that he really minded, he was more interested in watching Duo who looked like the kid that had just been given the key to the candy store – and permission to eat anything he wanted.

"What would you like to play, Wufei?" Hilde asked, staring at all the various machines and trying to decide which one she wanted to play first.

Wufei shrugged. "I don't care, I've never really played much in this type of games."

"Really?" Hilde's eyes widened. "Surely you would have played some of them when you were growing up? I know there were several of these games still around even though they were well on the way out given that computer games were starting to make a big hit and becoming more affordable and diverse."

Wufei shook his head. "No, I didn't. There wasn't much time for game playing when I was growing up, besides, they didn't have much in the way of these sorts of games either where I lived."

Hilde could tell the topic of Wufei's childhood wasn't something he was comfortable talking about and she decided to leave that alone for the moment. "I think I see a familiar game..." Grabbing Wufei's hand, Hilde pulled the man across to where a table with a screen embedded in it sat. She took a seat and stared at the screen for a moment. "I haven't played Pac Man in years."

#

"Woo hoo! I win again!" Duo crowed and punched the air. Beside him, Heero shook his head.

The four had been playing a grand prix racing game and it had been clear from the onset that Duo was out to win. Even though it was just a game, the driver still had to change gears, steer and do everything expected of a driver in the real sense. Duo had driven recklessly, screaming down the straights, throwing his 'car' around the bends, dodging and weaving amongst all the other cars and somehow, still managed to keep the car on the track.

"I swear you cheated," Hilde grumbled.

"After that little display, I don't think I ever want to get in a car with him if he's driving," Wufei groused.

"You're just a bunch of sore losers," Duo said and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, very adult," Hilde said with a roll of her eyes and started to lift herself out of the mock racing car seat she was sitting in.

Heero stifled a yawn, but not before Duo saw it. He glanced at his watch and gave a low whistle. "Wow, is that the time? I didn't realize it was so late."

When Duo mentioned the time, everyone suddenly began to feel very tired.

"I think we should call it a night," Hilde said, covering a yawn of her own.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Duo replied and looked to Heero for confirmation.

"Bed sounds very appealing," Heero said and gave a lusty leer, raking his eyes up and down Duo's body.

Duo shivered. "Uh, bed does sound good," he managed to get out, trying to keep his hormones in check at the same time.

Shaking her head, Hilde closed the distance between herself and Wufei, taking the Chinese man's arm. "I'm so glad we're not sharing a room again, I'm already sleep deprived enough," she said dryly.

"That's not my fault," Duo quipped as they began to walk out of the Fun Dungeon. "I'm not responsible for you and who you sleep with. Maybe you should take it up with Wufei."

"Duo!"

Wufei went beet red at the insinuation while Heero did his best to cover his laughter.

"You two wanna meet up somewhere tomorrow?" Duo asked, changing the topic.

"Sounds good," Hilde replied, having gotten over her embarrassment a little. "I'll call you if you like and go from there?"

"No worries. Have a good night you two and try to get some sleep," Duo said and added a wink to his words.

"I'd say the same to you too, but I doubt very much that you'll get much in the way of sleep," Hilde teased back.

"Gotta love the too much bed and not enough sleep," Duo fired back with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Duo, you're insatiable."

"And loving it."

#

Despite his words to Hilde, by the time Duo and Heero made it back to their suite, neither man had enough energy for a romp between the sheets. Instead they exchanged lots of kisses and snuggling.

The morning however, was an entirely different story.

Duo woke with Heero spooned behind him, the feel of something hard gently pushing along the crevice of his ass and warm fingers ghosting over his morning wood. "Mmm, someone seems happy this morning," he murmured and wriggled his hips.

A soft laugh in his ear sent shivers racing down his spine. "You feel happy to see me too," came the whispered reply.

"Now this is something I could wake up to every morning," Duo murmured, reluctant to move even though he really wanted a kiss.

"So could I," Heero sighed and pulled back a bit to tug Duo over onto his back where he proceeded to kiss his boyfriend senseless.

"Feeling a little frisky?" Duo chuckled and reached for Heero's erection.

"It's all your fault," came the moaned reply.

"My fault? May I remind you that I was the one sleeping here," Duo teased.

"But you're just so alluring. I can't get enough of you." Heero slid his hand between Duo's legs and began to tease the other man's balls.

"Ohhh, now that feels nice," Duo groaned and opened his legs further.

That was the only invite Heero needed.

Bodies were teased and tormented, lube located and prep done a little haphazardly. Within minutes, Heero was sliding into paradise and Duo was barely able to contain the shouts of pleasure.

Having given his partner time to adjust, Heero began to thrust, his cock brushing against the inner walls of Duo's channel and driving the level of pleasure through the roof. When he managed to hit Duo's prostate, he had to hang on for dear life as Duo bucked and writhed beneath him.

Hips pumped, bodies grew slick with sweat and pleasure began to build to an impossible level. Eventually the dam had to burst and when it did, both men welcomed it with open arms.

"Fuck, that was so good, Heero," Duo panted out as the last of his orgasm left him.

"I have to agree with you there," Heero huffed, still trying to regain some of his breath.

"Shower and food?"

"In that order?" Heero asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't think I could eat with all this stickiness on me." Duo looked down at his semen covered belly, his body taking that moment to let some of Heero's seed leak from inside his ass.

"It is rather messy."

"But it's fun getting messy," Duo replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Come on, I'll go start the water."

"Ohh, are you inviting me into the shower with you?" Duo asked, batting his eyelashes and looking coy.

"I like to save water," came the cheeky reply as Heero disappeared into the bathroom.

"I like your principals, Heero."

# # #

"You will call me when you get back?"

"Of course I will. I'll call as soon as I'm home," Duo replied.

"Good." Heero closed his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him close. "I don't want to let you go."

"I don't want to go either," Duo whispered. "I promise I'll come back next weekend."

"This is going to cost you a fortune in air fares."

"Maybe I should look at buying my own plane," Duo teased.

"And knowing what I do about you, it wouldn't surprise me if you did," Heero chuckled. "But seriously, it isn't cheap to keep flying back and forth between LA and Vegas. I don't want you to go broke because of me."

"I don't think I'm likely to go broke any time soon, Heero."

"I'll see if I can get a couple of nights off from the show and fly up to LA and visit you for a change," Heero said.

Duo pulled back a bit and gazed into Heero's eyes. "Are you serious?"

Heero nodded.

"I'd love to have you come to LA, Heero, but I don't want you to lose your job or get into any trouble because of me."

"I very much doubt they would fire me if I ask for a couple of nights off. There are several other, back up acts that they can use instead of mine for a couple of performances."

"If you can get some time off, just let me know and I'll be at the airport to pick you up."

"It's a promise."

The public address system sprang into life, calling passengers to begin boarding.

"That's my flight," Duo whispered, the hollow feeling in his gut beginning to intensify.

"I know." Not caring about anyone around them, Heero pressed his lips firmly to Duo's, giving his boyfriend a kiss that told him exactly how much Heero cared for him.

"I'll miss you," Duo said softly as they broke apart.

"Call me, every day," Heero requested.

"I will." Reluctantly, Duo released Heero's hand and picked up his carry on. With one last look at his lover, Duo turned and with a very subdued Hilde by his side, the pair made their way through the boarding gate to their plane.

Wufei and Heero watched them go with heavy hearts.

tbc...

Information on the 'Fun Dungeon' was taken from here: wwwdot excalibur dot com/ en /entertainment / fun-dungeon. html (just remove the spaces and replace the word 'dot' with a full stop)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xH

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show, but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

 **Many thanks to all for reading and warm hugs for the kind reviews and encouragement!**

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 18

"It's what the public wants, Mr. Maxwell. You owe it to your fans and the people that buy your games."

Duo looked harshly at the man speaking. "How many times do I have to say it? I don't want to do sequels, I'd rather put my talents into new games, not just rehashing old ones for the sake of it. Besides, it's really nothing more than a rort, slugging the public top dollar for a game that's really only had a slight change in location, the characters, scenarios and game plan are all the same as the original, just the location is different."

"It doesn't matter. The people want it and if they're willing to pay good money for it then it's up to us to deliver. I suggest you think very deeply on that, Mr. Maxwell," the man said in a warning tone.

Raising an eyebrow, Duo stared at Mr. Khushrenada, the CEO of Khushrenada Holdings, the company that provided the financial backing and production team to produce and market Duo's games. "Is that a threat, Treize?" he questioned, voice low and menacing.

Treize shrugged. "Just think of it as healthy advice."

Knowing his temper was about to get the better of him, Duo decided it was time to call a halt to this meeting. He stood, scraping his chair back as he did so. "I think this discussion is over. If you will excuse me, I have work to do." Not waiting for any form of reply, Duo grabbed his briefcase and stormed out of the conference room, resisting the urge to slam the door behind him.

Riding the elevator back down to the lobby of the impressive building, he tossed things around in his mind, wondering if there was anything he could have said or done differently. Nothing came to mind. Reaching the lobby, he strode from the elevator and out into the warm LA sun. Moments later he was stuck in the LA traffic on his way back to his own office. At least it was moving, albeit slowly.

#

By the time he reached his own office, Duo had calmed down considerably, although the problem still remained. He parked his car and with briefcase in hand, quickly entered the building and rode the elevator to the fourth floor where his office was.

Looking up from the computer screen when the door opened, Hilde quickly shut her mouth and clamped down on what she was about to say when she spotted the dark look on Duo's face. She watched as her boss strode though and into his office, closing the door behind him.

"Hmmm," Hilde mumbled. Setting the computer to hibernate, she grabbed her purse and left.

Ten minutes later she was back, juggling a familiar paper bag and cardboard tray with two cups. Dropping her purse to her chair, she managed to balance the tray and bag, knocking on Duo's door and entering without waiting for permission. Duo was in his chair, back to the door and seemingly looking out the large window.

Setting the tray and bag on the desk, Hilde rounded the desk and grabbed the side of the chair, swinging Duo around and forcing him to acknowledge her presence.

"Hilde," Duo growled in warning. "Not now."

"Duo, shut up. I brought coffee and donuts. Now, turn around properly, drink your coffee and eat your donut. Then you can tell me what the assholes had to say."

Duo blinked at the audacity of the woman, but meekly did as he was told, picking up the coffee and taking a sip of the hot liquid. "Assholes?" he asked and reached for a donut.

"Well, it's obvious from the look of thunder on your face that some bad shit went down at that meeting and you need assholes for shit to happen," Hilde gave a shrug.

He couldn't help it, he snickered. "I have to say, your logic sometimes defies everything."

"What can I say? I'm multi talented," Hilde grinned in reply. She wisely waited until Duo had finished his donut and was well into his coffee before she pushed again. "I take it the meeting didn't go too well?"

Setting his cup down on the desk, Duo ran his fingers through his bangs before replying. "No, it didn't. They're still insisting I do sequels to a couple of my games, I owe it to the fans and all that crap."

"I see." Hilde frowned. "Did you tell them why you don't like to do sequels?"

"Of course, but they didn't want to listen. I'm sure the fans would much rather have a new game, one with different characters, objectives, goals and mysteries to unravel than to rehash what they already have that's simply set in a different place."

"Some people can't see the woods for the trees," Hilde muttered.

The pair sat in silence for a moment. Then Hilde spoke again. "Duo, you have quite a lot of money now from the sale of your games and you're not contracted to Khushrenada Holdings so why don't you strike out on your own?"

Duo sighed. "I wish I could, Hilde. I know I've probably got enough financially to set up things and by that I mean purchase the top grade computer systems and software I'd need to produce the games, but then there's the actual production of the hard copy, the marketing, sales and accountancy side of it." Seeing Hilde's eyebrow twitching, he continued. "I know you're pretty good with facts and figures, but this would require someone with a lot more knowledge than either you or I possess. I would have to hire staff, I can't do all that work by myself and that would mean a payroll. It just snowballs from there."

"I think I see what you mean," Hilde replied thoughtfully.

"If I thought I could do it all, I would, but let's face reality here, I'm no businessman. I might be good when it comes to dreaming up and creating the games, but I wouldn't have a clue when it comes down to the business management side of things."

"Yeah," Hilde sighed. "When you put it like that it is pretty daunting."

"And I miss Heero."

Those words came out so softly that Hilde almost missed them. She sighed. "I know you do, I miss Wufei too." A comfortable silence fell over them for a few minutes.

"You know, you could always just tell them to shove it, take your money and retire," Hilde stated with another grin.

"I suppose that's one thing, but then what about you? You'd be out of a job and I couldn't do that to you, Hil. Besides, I think I'd go crazy not having any work to do."

"I can always get another job, Duo, but I am touched by your concern. That still doesn't solve our problems though. Aside from the games, we can't keep flying back and forth to Vegas each weekend, we need to find a solution to that too."

"I know," Duo sighed and picked up his coffee, draining the last of it before tossing the empty cup into the trash. "Heero's flying to LA this weekend," he said with a smile, the thought of having Heero here in LA, to show the man around, have him in his home, sharing his bed, gave Duo the warm and fuzzies.

"Wufei has managed to get the weekend off too and he's flying in with Heero," Hilde responded, her smile wide as she thought of her Chinese boyfriend.

"I told Heero I'd pick him up. If you want to come along too I can pick up Wufei as well and bring you both back to the apartment block, save you the hassle of driving through traffic."

"Thanks, Duo. I'd appreciate that," Hilde said with a dreamy look in her eye. Her face suddenly changed though when Duo's words really sank in. "Hey! Who said Wufei was staying at my apartment?!"

Duo wiggled his eyebrows. "No one. But I know he hasn't booked a hotel room and he's not staying at my apartment with me and Heero, so that only leaves your place."

"Well, yeah, he is going to be staying with me," Hilde grumbled, "but it's not what you're thinking."

"Oh? And just what is it I'm thinking?" Duo continued to tease.

"Given your mind, Duo, I don't even think I'm going to answer that!"

# # #

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Quatre replied with a smile as his lover entered his office. He tilted his head to accept the kiss his partner offered when he rounded Quatre's desk.

Leaning his hands on the desk once he'd broken their kiss, Trowa raked his eyes over the mountain of paperwork there. "What seems to be the verdict so far?" he asked.

Quatre gave a soft sigh. "Nothing I didn't expect."

The pair had come up with a survey to ask their customers their thoughts in regards to the casino, games and overall gaming experience. Most of the feedback had been positive, their clients appearing to enjoy their gaming experience, however the general trend seemed to be that a lot of people didn't have much in the way of spare cash to play with. There also seemed to be a common thread amongst the population in regards to the games themselves.

"Care to elaborate?" Trowa asked.

"Whilst people overall seem happy enough, with the downturn in the economy there isn't a lot of spare cash to play with. That's pretty much what we already gathered. It also seems that the majority of people would appreciate something new in the gaming capacity."

"Okay, I can understand that, but what exactly is it they want when they say something new?"

"They appear to be happy with the range of games on offer, but they're all pretty standard across the board. All the casino's on the strip have pretty much the same in the way of games." Quatre rubbed his temples.

"There isn't a whole lot you can change in regards to poker, blackjack, roulette and the like," Trowa commented.

"No, there isn't and I don't think there is a lot we could do in relation to the table games. We do offer all the usual ones, just like all the other casinos. No, I think we need to try and come up with something else, something that the other casino's don't have." Quatre closed his eyes as his brain ran in circles. He'd been thinking on this for ages and so far hadn't had one single idea.

"You know, it's a shame you can't play a computer game as a casino game," Trowa mused aloud. "The face of gaming is starting to change a lot; by that I mean there's a lot more younger people trying their luck. It used to be mainly the older generation coming in and playing, but now there's a lot more younger ones, people that are a lot more tech savvy and they would appreciate something more challenging, maybe a combination of luck and skill."

"What did you say?"

"Errr, that the face of gaming is starting to change?"

"No, not that," Quatre pushed.

"That there's more younger people playing that would appreciate something a little more challenging?"

"Close, but not it."

"It's a shame you can't play a computer game as a casino game?"

"That's it!"

"Huh?" Trowa blinked at his lover.

"Trowa, computer games are very popular, right?" Quatre asked, the enthusiasm bright in his eyes.

"Well, yes. Everyone loves a good computer game, but they're just that; a game for a computer."

"But what if we could turn a computer game into some sort of casino game? Maybe a slot machine type of game or something along those lines," Quatre said, his mind going a mile a minute.

"It's a good idea, but it would take some serious work and even then I don't know if you could actually do it," Trowa replied. "Computer games are quite involved to say the least. They usually have a main plot, several sub plots and many different characters and scenarios. There's actual skill involved in playing computer games. It's not a simple case of putting a dime in the slot, push the button and see if you get the three lemons all come up across the screen."

"I realize that," Quatre sniffed, "but if we could get something of a computer game transformed into a casino game, just think of the money that could be made."

"It would take a shit load of work and I don't know about you, but I wouldn't have a clue when it comes to anything like that."

"I didn't say it would be easy, but I think it warrants looking into."

"Maybe," Trowa said skeptically. "You'd need to speak to someone who knows what they're doing though, someone who is a tech type genius. They would at least be able to tell you if it could be done and the best way to do it."

Quatre's face suddenly lit up. "I think I might know just the person who could enlighten us and let us know if it would be possible and viable."

The proverbial light bulb went off in Trowa's head.

# # #

"This place is huge," Heero commented, face plastered to the window of the aircraft as they taxied into the terminal at LAX.

"It's certainly a large step up from Vegas," Wufei agreed.

The plane came to a stop and the air-bridge was deployed. Inside the cabin people were undoing their seat-belts and reclaiming their items from the overhead lockers. The door opened and people began to file out. It didn't take long as it wasn't a large plane and soon enough Heero and Wufei were traversing the aisle and along the air-bridge to the terminal.

In the terminal, Duo was hopping nervously from one foot to the other in anticipation. Beside him, Hilde was just as nervous, only she managed to control it better. They had arrived early to the airport, Duo citing he didn't want to have to waste precious time looking for a parking spot or run the risk of missing the flight if it had arrived early.

Hilde had argued back that there were loads of parking bays and if the flight did happen to come in early she was certain that Wufei and Heero wouldn't disappear on them but wait until they got there. There was also such a thing as a cell phone which Duo could use to contact the other two if by chance they were delayed.

Duo had huffed over that and retorted with the current state of the LA traffic and it would be just his luck to run into road works, a traffic jam or detours.

Consequently they had arrived at LAX at roughly the same time as the aircraft would have been leaving Vegas.

Hilde had grumbled over that until Duo had steered her towards a conveniently located Starbucks and bought them both a coffee. Now they were eagerly awaiting their respective lovers to appear through the disembarking gate.

The passengers had started to come through from the plane, but as yet there was still no sign of Heero or Wufei.

"What if they missed the flight?" Duo suddenly said and turned an anxious face to Hilde.

"I'm sure if they had they would have called and caught the next one," Hilde replied.

"Maybe they changed their minds?"

Hilde snorted. "Very unlikely. Duo, calm down. Heero is totally captivated by you, there's no way he would miss that flight and the chance to see what color sheets you have on your bed."

"Hilde!"

"I hope you put clean ones on, the blue, satin ones you have would be nice, make a good impression on him," Hilde continued to tease.

"Of course I put clean sheets on the bed. And how do you know I have blue satin ones?"

Hilde shrugged. "I've done shopping for you and cleaned your apartment in the past."

"Have you been snooping through my linen closet?" Duo demanded.

"Maybe," Hilde grinned.

"Ohh, that's a low thing to do, go through a man's linen closet. Is nothing sacred any more?"

"Nope." Hilde didn't look the least repentant. Seeing Duo's mouth about to open again, Hilde cut him off. "And yes, I have been through your underwear drawer too; kinda hard not to when you're putting away laundry. Oh, I think I see them."

Duo's attention was immediately diverted back to the people still walking off the plane. A familiar shock of brown hair with red highlights came into view and Duo breathed a sigh of relief.

Eyes scanned the rapidly thinning waiting crowd of people as they greeted their friends and relatives and soon alighted on Duo. A warm smile lit up Heero's face as he strode towards the man of his dreams.

"You made it," Duo breathed and gave his lover a warm hug.

"Yeah, we did," Heero replied.

Alongside them, Hilde and Wufei were sharing a greeting of their own, able to enjoy more than just hug, much to Duo and Heero's frustration. LA wasn't quite as accommodating of same sex couples as Vegas – yet.

"Let's go get your bags and go home where I can show you just how much I've missed you," Duo murmured.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Heero replied.

#

Bags safely stowed in the trunk, Duo climbed behind the wheel of his modest sedan, Heero riding shotgun, Hilde and Wufei in the back.

As they left the parking area and slipped into the LA traffic, Wufei slowly began to relax. He'd been rather apprehensive of getting in a car with Duo at the wheel after the display of the man's reckless driving when they'd been playing the grand prix racing game at the 'Fun Dungeon'. He was more than relieved to find that Duo was, in fact, a very careful driver.

Heero gazed out of the window at the passing landscape.

"Ever been to LA before?" Duo asked, keeping his eyes on the road even when they wanted nothing more than to gaze at his boyfriend.

"No, I haven't," Heero replied. "I have heard quite a lot about it though."

"Oh yeah? Good stuff I hope."

"Mostly." Heero turned to look at Duo's profile as the man drove. "I hear Hollywood is an interesting place to visit."

Duo chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"They say you can often spot celebrities at some of the restaurants and even walking down the street," Wufei chipped in.

"That's true, but very unlikely," Hilde replied in Duo's stead. Spotting the look on Wufei's face, she continued. "Most celebrities don't go for just a stroll down the street, they're usually driven everywhere by their chauffeurs or drive themselves. Most normally have bodyguards with them too so it's not that easy to spot them. You stand a better chance of seeing one on Rodeo Drive where all the big, expensive stores are. As for the restaurants... Yeah, they do frequent a lot of places, but they're always the high end joints where an appetizer can and usually does start out at a minimum of around twenty to thirty dollars. Main course is upwards of fifty. Not exactly the places most of us peasants can afford."

"And that's if you can even get a table there," Duo quipped. "A lot of them are booked out months in advance by people hoping to catch a glimpse of a star. Funny though, the stars themselves never seem to have a problem getting a table, even if they decide on the spur of the moment to go out for dinner."

"Do you live in the city itself?" Heero asked, changing the topic slightly.

"Sort of, we're on the outskirts," Duo replied. "Hilde and I each have our own apartments in the same apartment block to the west of the city itself. We're in Santa Monica with Beverly Hills and Hollywood to our north east. They aren't far and if you want, I can take you for a drive through there at some stage."

"Santa Monica," Heero mused. "Isn't there a famous pier there, a beach and other stuff?"

"Yep. The pier has been there for years. It was built in 1909 and has had several face lifts, additions to the fun park and heaps of restaurants amongst other things. There's also the beach if you like the sun and sea and fishing charters if you're interested in that sort of thing. They also run historical tours of the pier; it's a fun place to visit."

"That is something I wouldn't mind seeing," Wufei announced.

"We could go there tomorrow if you like?" Hilde offered.

"That would be most welcome," Wufei said with a smile.

"You two are welcome to join us if you can drag yourselves out of the bed for long enough," Hilde stated with a grin.

Feeling his cheeks starting to redden, Duo did his best not to rise to the bait. "I'm fine with that if Heero wants to go."

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"Then it's a double date," Hilde laughed.

#

It wasn't long before Duo was pulling into the basement parking area of the apartment block and parking up in his allotted spot. The four exited the car, grabbed the bags from the trunk and aimed for the elevator. The car soon arrived at their floor and all four stepped out and along the hallway. They reached Hilde's apartment first.

"This is my place," Hilde announced with a grin and fished her keys from her pocket. Opening the door she stepped back to allow the others to enter. Duo had been there before of course and knew Hilde's apartment as well as he knew his own. Hilde gave the other two men a quick tour, promising Wufei a better tour once Duo and Heero had left.

Thanking Hilde for the tour, Heero stepped back out into the hall with Duo.

"My apartment is two doors down this way," Duo said as Heero grabbed his bag. "Hey, Hilde, you two wanna grab some dinner after?"

Hilde glanced at the clock. It was a little after six in the evening. "Sure. Anywhere in particular you have in mind?"

"What about Gladstones?" Duo suggested and turned to Heero. "Do you like seafood?"

"Yes, I pretty much eat anything," Heero replied and gave a lustful look at Duo.

The braided man swallowed as the heat raced through his body. _Down boy, down_ , he mentally told his eager cock.

Hilde, in the meantime, missed the exchange as she had turned to ask Wufei the same question. "We're good for seafood," she told Duo.

"Great. We'll stop by and grab you guys around eight? That should give Wufei and Heero enough time to freshen up after their flight."

"Sounds good to me," Hilde replied. "See you at eight." With Duo nodding and moving off, she quietly closed the door.

"This way," Duo said and led Heero two doors down to stop at his own apartment. The door was unlocked and Heero ushered in. Once the door was closed, Heero found himself whirled around and his mouth hijacked in a deep and demanding kiss, one he was more than eager to respond to.

"God I've missed you," Duo murmured as he nibbled along Heero's bottom lip.

"I've missed you too," Heero groaned and pulled his long haired lover closer, trying to get as much contact as possible.

"I'll give you a tour of the apartment-"

"The only thing I need to know right now is which way to the bedroom?" Heero growled, cutting Duo off.

Duo snickered. "I thought you'd like to freshen up first?"

"I'd rather get dirty first and freshen up after," Heero moaned as Duo's groin met with his own and rubbed seductively against him.

"I'm pretty sure I can accommodate that request," Duo purred and then yelped as Heero bodily lifted him up. He quickly wrapped his legs around Heero's waist to keep himself in place as Heero began to walk. "Second door on the right," he murmured.

Moments later Heero entered Duo's bedroom for the first time. Striding to the bed, he deposited his lover on the mattress and gazed hungrily at him. Duo gave him a coy look in return.

"Don't forget we have to pick up Hilde and Wufei at eight," Duo teased, wriggling his way across the mattress so Heero could join him.

"That's more than enough time for round one," Heero purred – and then pounced.

tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

 **Many thanks to all for reading and the wonderful feedback. You guys are the best! *snugs***

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 19

"What a charming place," Wufei stated as they entered Gladstones and were escorted to a table.

"It's a cool place to eat and has gorgeous views of the bay," Hilde said as she took her seat. Seeing Wufei looking out of one of the large windows with a frown on his face, she added, "The view is obviously better during the day."

"One would hope so, although it's not too bad for the evening," Wufei replied. Although it was dark, there were several lights scattered around the bay area that gave it a warm feel. The smell of the salt air and the gentle breeze along with the occasional gull cry and wave crashing against the beach added to the atmosphere.

"Welcome to Gladstones. I'm Joanie and I'll be your waitress for this evening," the young girl said as she poured them each a glass of water and then handed out menus. "Ill give you a few minutes to take a look through the menu and decide what you would like to eat this evening. Whilst you're doing that, can I get you anything to drink?"

Duo and Heero both ordered a beer whilst Wufei and Hilde opted to share a bottle of white wine. With the waitress off filling their drink order, the four studied their menus. By the time the waitress returned with their drinks, the four were ready to order.

Hilde and Wufei had both decided to go with the fish and chips, Duo and Heero decided to be a little more adventurous and ordered the medium platter to share. When Hilde had pointed out that given Duo's appetite, Heero would be lucky to get any of the platter at all, Duo had retorted by telling the woman he was making sure he would have room for dessert.

"Oh man, you have to try the hot fudge sundae," Duo told Heero, his eyes glazing and almost drooling at the thought of the sweet treat.

"I'll have to see if I have room for it," Heero replied in an amused tone.

"We can always share one," Duo smiled.

"You. Share?" Hilde snorted. When both men looked at her, she fixed her gaze on Heero. "Last time he had one of those, I tried to get just a spoonful to taste. I almost lost my fingers."

"A man's hot fudge sundae is sacred," Duo growled, "Unlike my linen closet or underwear drawer."

"Your linen closet?" Wufei questioned.

"Your underwear drawer?" Heero asked at the same time. Both men were clearly lost by the turn in the conversation.

"Yeah, seems that someone likes to go snooping through my linen closet, and if that's not bad enough, she poked around in my underwear drawer too," Duo stated with a huff.

" Ohh... Now that's a low blow," Heero agreed.

"You went through his underwear drawer?" Wufei asked, turning to look at Hilde who was beet red by this time.

"It's not what you're thinking," she managed to squeak out.

"Really?" Duo quirked an eyebrow. "You mean you weren't fossicking through just to check out what wonderfully, sexy underwear I have?"

"You don't have any sexy underwear, Duo. All you have is plain boxers in neutral colors," Hilde huffed.

"Should I be worried?" Wufei asked, amused by the conversation.

"Not unless she has a fetish for my underwear," Duo said with a cheeky grin.

"No one gets to see or play with your underwear unless it's me," Heero growled possessively.

Hilde held her hands up in surrender. "I was only putting his laundry away, I swear. It's a bit hard not to see what's in a drawer when you have to open it to put away clean laundry."

"That's your excuse and you're sticking to it, I presume?" Duo teased.

Just as Hilde was about to come back with something scathing, Joanie appeared at their table with their order and the four began to eat.

During their meal the four discussed everyday, mundane things such as what they'd been up to that week. Wufei and Heero's week had been pretty much the same as always; practice, shows, sleeping and eating. Hilde helped Duo with his description of his week, enlightening the other two men to Duo's foul mood after his meeting with the company directors that made and marketed his games.

"It is a shame you can't strike out on your own," Wufei stated after Hilde had filled them in on the aftermath of the meeting.

"Believe me, Wufei, if I could afford to do it all and knew what I was doing, then I wouldn't hesitate to put together my own company. I'm afraid that when it comes to the business side of things I'm pretty much a fish out of water."

"A good accountant would be able to help you with that. Also a business adviser would be a good idea," Heero offered.

"I know, and trust me when I say I have done a little research into it all," Duo replied glumly.

"Surely there wouldn't be that much involved in setting up your own company?" Heero questioned.

Duo sighed and wiped his mouth with his napkin. Taking a drink of his beer, he looked to the other two men. "It's actually a lot more involved than you'd think. I can dream up the games, plan them out and do the basic outline of all the characters, plot lines, scenes, background and such. Once that's done I need a team of tech savvy people to assist in refining the design and drawing of the characters and then putting all the graphics together. That requires some very sophisticated computer equipment and programs. Once the game is put together in its rough form it has to be tested, refined and any glitches dealt with. When that is completed the final graphics are added, the effects and soundtrack goes in and the final product tested several times to make sure it all works. If everything comes together okay a few master copies are made and then it's off to the production team for the game to be 'mass' produced. The marketing team then comes on line to set a release date, push and promote the new game, take the orders and distribute it to the various outlets for sale to the public."

Wufei gave a low whistle, even Heero looked impressed at the amount of time and effort that went into the making of a simple computer game.

"Yes, I have enough money to purchase the sophisticated computer systems and software to create the games, but then I would need to hire more people to cover all the other aspects and that means a payroll. Granted the games usually do very well and I make a comfortable living from them, but to get such a venture off the ground, sustain it and keep it running until the first, so called 'pay check' comes in from the first round of sales means I need to have quite a bit of capital that I can access and use. I'm afraid I don't have that sort of funding," Duo said and sat back, letting his words sink in.

"If you really want to go it alone, I have some money put away, I can -"

"No, Heero," Duo quickly said, cutting his boyfriend off. "I appreciate the offer, really I do, but I won't take your money. No, I guess I'll just have to come up with a couple of lousy sequels to appease Khushrenada for now and think about what I want to do in the future."

"It's certainly a lot more involved and complicated than I thought," Wufei said, his eyes showing a lot more admiration for Duo and his career choice.

"There is more to it than what I've told you, but that's the basic outline," Duo grinned.

"Well, I don't know about you three, but I've had enough of the depressing, shop talk for tonight. How about we get some dessert and discuss what we're doing tomorrow?" Hilde chipped in.

"Sounds good to me," Duo said with a smile and turned to Heero. "You wanna share a hot fudge sundae with me?"

"Oh, god, it must be real love if Duo's going to share a hot fudge sundae," Hilde said with a fake swoon. "Usually if anyone so much as looks at his dessert, Duo will send them murderous glares. If that doesn't work, the threat of death by dessert spoon is usually enough to have them running for the hills."

"Surely you jest," Heero said with a raise of his eyebrow in the direction of the woman.

"I jest you not," Hilde replied and folded her arms across her chest.

Heero turned to look at his boyfriend, Duo did his best to give an innocent look in return. Heero narrowed his eyes in askance. Duo just shrugged. "What can I say? I like my hot fudge sundae."

#

Dessert had been eaten and the group were now sitting back with full stomachs and enjoying a coffee, or in Wufei's case, a strong tea.

"I still can't believe he shared his dessert with you," Hilde muttered. "He even fed you!"

Heero looked smug. "I guess you either have it or you don't," he stated.

Hilde rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject. "So, tomorrow. What time do you want to meet up to go to the pier?" she asked.

"What time does it open?" Heero questioned.

Duo snorted and when a pair of blue eyes looked in question at him, he spoke. "The pier itself is always open, it's the various attractions on the pier that have opening and closing times," he stated.

"I see," Heero replied, feeling a little on the dumb side.

"It all depends on what you want to do. There's several restaurants, the fun park, lots of shops, the walking tour, aquarium and other things, all of which have their own opening hours. Most things are open by around ten, some of the restaurants don't open until eleven and the walking tours are at eleven and noon and they take roughly an hour," Duo said and turned to Hilde. "What say we meet for ten and head to the pier for ten-thirty?"

"That's good for me," Hilde responded. "Is that okay with you, Wufei?"

"That would be perfect," Wufei said with a smile. "How much is it to get on the pier and for the historical tour?"

"It's free entry to the pier and the guided tours are also free, but a donation to the pier fund is always welcome," Hilde advised.

"It's just the restaurants, fun park and those types of things that cost money," Duo said and placed his now empty coffee mug on the table. "You'd actually be surprised by the amount of free stuff there is to do there."

"I'm looking forward to it," Heero said with a smile.

"Excuse me if I sound ignorant, but don't they have a restaurant called Bubba Gump on the pier?" Wufei said.

Duo grinned. "Yeah, they do."

"Bubba Gump, isn't that from the movie Forest Gump?" Heero asked.

"Sure is," Duo replied. "After the movie was so successful, someone came up with the bright idea of making the fictitious Bubba Gump Shrimp Factory into a reality in the form of a restaurant. I've not eaten there myself, but I have heard it's quite good. If you don't mind seafood again, we can always eat there tomorrow, although I'm sure they would have other things on the menu besides seafood."

"I don't mind," Heero stated with a smile. "Wufei? What about you?"

Wufei had a dreamy look on his face. "I would really enjoy that," he said.

Hilde gave her boyfriend a strange look along with Heero and Duo. Turning slightly, she whispered to the other two men, "I'll find out later what the deal is with Wufei and Bubba Gump."

Duo and Heero nodded in reply before Duo glanced at his watch. "Wow, I didn't realize it's getting so late. If we're all meeting up for ten in the morning I think we should be heading back home for some beauty sleep."

"And let's face it, you need all the beauty sleep you can get," Hilde quipped.

"You saying I'm not gorgeous?" Duo asked, tilting his head slightly, a dangerous look in his eye.

"No, I didn't say that, you did," Hide teased back. "But I know you, Duo. If you don't get enough sleep you're cranky, irritable and have shadows under your eyes."

"Well I happen to think you're hot regardless of how much sleep you do or don't get," Heero chipped in with a hungry look at his new lover.

Duo's cheeks pinked a little. "Thank you, Heero," he said before turning his attention back to Hilde. "Beauty sleep is overrated. You might need it, but I don't, not when I have a god like Heero sharing my bed. Do you honestly think I'd be sleeping when I have an Adonis next to me?"

"Adonis?" Heero blinked.

Hilde gave Heero the once over. "Good point."

"Adonis?" Heero questioned again.

"Uh, yeah," Duo grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm, come on guys, I think it's time we split." Having successfully gotten himself out of an awkward situation, Duo stood up and led the way out of the restaurant after paying the bill.

# # #

"Very nice," Heero complimented when he joined Duo in the bedroom to find Duo in a pair of satin boxers turning back the covers of the bed.

"Ah, you talking about the view or the choice of sheets?" Duo cheekily asked, turning to face his partner.

"Both," Heero replied and dove in for a kiss. The kiss soon deepened until Duo was squirming and pressing his now hard groin against his boyfriend's. Breaking for air, Heero quickly picked up his slender lover and marched over to the bed. With an evil grin, he tossed Duo to the bed...

...only to have Duo slide across the surface of the sheets and off the other side of the bed and onto his ass on the floor.

"Ow! Shit!" Duo exclaimed when his backside hit the floor.

"Shit! Duo? Duo, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Heero scrambled around to the other side of the bed to assist his lover to rise.

Getting up slowly, Duo took the offered hand, running the other over his abused backside. "Yeah, I'm fine, Heero. Just wasn't expecting that."

"Me either," Heero replied and helped Duo back onto the mattress, a little slower this time. "Here, let me check the damage." Heero slid onto the bed next to his lover, Duo pushing himself slightly across...

...and sliding a lot quicker than he'd anticipated. If it hadn't been for Heero's quick reflexes, he would have shot off the other side of the bed.

"God dammit!" Duo swore.

Heero dissolved into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Duo asked as he clawed his way back across the sheets to Heero, backside still throbbing and sliding all over the sheets.

"We are," Heero chuckled out. Seeing his lover cock his head in question, Heero elaborated. "It's the sheets, Duo."

"Eh?" Duo scratched his head, grabbing hold of the bed head with his free hand to stop his rear end from sliding down and putting him flat on his back – not that he would have any objection to being flat on his back, especially if Heero were to be looming over him.

Heero shifted slightly to try and hug his boyfriend, and went sliding down the bed. "Fuck!"

It was Duo's turn to laugh hysterically.

Hauling himself back up, Heero elaborated on his earlier words. "The sheets are satin, correct?"

"Yup."

"We're both wearing satin boxers, correct?"

"Yup. But I don't... Ah, now I get it." The light went off in Duo's head.

"Exactly. Satin on satin equates out to no friction, just a slide."

"Well, that can be easily remedied." Duo carefully slid to the side of the bed, swung his legs over and gingerly stood up. Hooking his thumbs under the elastic waistband, he pushed his boxers down his legs and off, stepping out of them and turning around in all his glory to face his lover.

"Ohhh, nice," Heero commented.

Duo grinned and crawled back onto the bed. "Come here," he murmured and grabbed for his lover. Heero slid easily across the sheets and into his arms. Unfortunately, as soon as Duo tried to grope his partner, the satin of his boxers slid against the sheets and Heero was continuously mobile. "Talk about a slippery little sucker," Duo muttered as he tried yet again to grope his boyfriend.

Heero wasn't much help; he was laughing so hard he was adding to the slip slide around the mattress.

"Those boxers have got to go," Duo growled. "Either them or the sheets." He also made a mental note NOT to put satin sheets on the bed again when Heero was visiting.

Eventually Heero managed to calm down and the pair removed his boxers.

"Much better," Duo stated and proceeded to ravish every inch of Heero's delicious body.

# # #

"So this is the famous Santa Monica pier?" Wufei said, taking in the sight ahead of him.

"Yes, it is," Hilde replied, taking her boyfriend's hand in hers and leading him forward to set foot on the pier.

"It's quite long," Heero commented as they walked down towards the actual start of the pier itself.

"It's not that long," Duo replied with a smile. "If you want to go on the tour we should stop by the Visitors shop, it's by the historical carousel."

Wufei glanced at his watch. "It's ten-thirty, I believe you said the tours are at eleven and noon?"

"That's right."

"Then I would suggest that those of us that wish to partake of the tour, head there now to ensure we get a spot."

"No problem, Wufei. This way." Hilde tugged on her boyfriend's hand and pulled him along towards the pier's visitor center.

"It's highly unlikely the tour will be booked out," Duo muttered to Heero. "They don't mind how many are wanting the tour, they just take you all and split you up into smaller groups with a guide." [1]

"It sounds like fun," Heero replied with a smile, wanting nothing ore than to hold Duo's hand but unsure of how that would go down, not only with the braided man, but the general public too.

They arrived at the visitors center, Hilde going inside and putting them all down for the tour. Stepping back out a few minutes later, she addressed the three men. "Okay, we're down for the tour. We have about twenty minutes to kill before we need to be back here for the tour. Want to take a look at the carousel?"

"Sure," Heero nodded for himself and Duo, the pair following Hilde and Wufei across the pier and into the Hippodrome.

"The carousel is home to a wooden family of animals consisting of 44 horses, 1 rabbit, 2 sleighs, and 1 goat. The carousel was built sometime in the 1920s by the Philadelphia Toboggan Company and has been housed in the Hippodrome since 1947. The Hippodrome was built in 1916 and is the oldest building on the pier," Wufei read off the small plaque to the side of the impressive carousel.

"It sure is beautiful," Heero commented as he gazed upon the wooden horses, all lovingly restored to their former glory.

"It's certainly a unique piece of history and I'm am glad to see that the local county has the sense to recognize that fact too and preserved it," Wufei stated as he looked in admiration at the carousel. "There is such workmanship gone into it, it would be sacrilege to let it decay and be forgotten."

"I didn't realize you were into history so much, Wufei," Duo said with a curious look at the Chinese man.

"History is a weakness of mine," Wufei replied. "I do enjoy seeing and reading about all manner of things in the historical realm."

Duo nodded. "That's a good thing," he agreed.

"There is far too much of our history being lost in the advance of today's world and it would be a shame to have so many significant things disappear completely. Fortunately there are many people that also recognize this fact and are doing their best to try and preserve the history and past cultures of our country and society."

Feeling the mood turning a little somber, Hilde stepped in. "Okay, boys, it's time we headed back to the center for our tour. I'm sure the tour guide will be more than happy to enlighten us all with the history of the pier."

As they filed out, Duo couldn't help but think if Wufei started to question the tour guide in relation to the pier's history, he would suddenly find himself with a new best friend. The tour guides were a wealth of information and loved nothing more than to talk endlessly about the pier and the transformations it had undergone over the years.

# # #

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly and enjoyably for the group. The tour was most enlightening, Wufei pleasing the tour guide to no end with his respectful questions and obvious interest in the pier. Duo thought the tour guide was going to cry when they finally managed to drag Wufei away, such was the depth of the discussion between the two.

They walked around the pier, checking out Pacific park and enjoying a couple of rides. The aquarium had been visited and a return to the carousel saw the four have a ball riding the historical merry-go-round.

A late lunch come early dinner was had at the promised Bubba Gump Shrimp Company restaurant on the pier itself. Neither Hilde or Duo had been there before and were pleasantly surprised by the quality of the food and service, not to mention the selection.

When questioned about his interest in the restaurant, Wufei had sheepishly admitted that he loved the movie Forest Gump and once he'd heard that the restaurants based on the movie company were going to become an actual reality, he'd dreamed of dining at one. Now he'd gotten his wish and hadn't been disappointed.

With their trip to the pier over the four made their way off the pier and back towards the apartment block. Discussions were held as to what to do the following day and after much back and forth suggestions, they finally settled on going to visit Universal Studios.

Heero and Wufei's flight back to Vegas wasn't until late evening on the Sunday so the pair would be able to enjoy a full day at the Studios.

With all the arrangements made, the two couples split at Hilde's door to enjoy the evening with their respective partners.

#

Stepping inside his apartment behind Heero, Duo turned to lock the door when a pair of arms snaked around his waist and he felt himself pulled against a hard chest.

"I've been wanting to hold you and kiss you all day," Heero murmured into the long haired man's ear.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted the same," Duo replied before stealing a deep kiss.

By the time the pair broke for air, they were flushed and half way aroused.

"Bedroom?" Duo asked with a sly grin.

"Of course," came the needy reply.

"I changed the sheets," Duo snickered.

"Thank goodness for that," Heero whispered.

The pair began a slow walk towards the bedroom, kissing and groping as they moved when Duo's cell suddenly went off. Duo groaned and fished in his pocket for the contraption.

"Whoever it is, get rid of them quick," Heero murmured with a lick to Duo's neck as he released his lover.

Duo groaned. "I'll do my best," he replied and groaned again as Heero let him go and with an enticing sway to his hips, made his way inside the bedroom.

Pressing the button, Duo put the cell to his ear. "Maxwell speaking. Ah, Mr. Winner, what can I do for you?"

tbc...

[1] I'm not sure if the tour guide company actually splits the tours into smaller groups if there are a lot of people so I'm claiming poetic license here.

All information on the Santa Monica Pier and Gladstones Restaurant is taken from my own memories of visiting the places a few years ago and from the following web sites:

w w w dot santamonicapier dot org

w w w dot gladstones dot com

(just remove the spaces and replace the word dot with a full stop)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone for reading and warm hugs for the very kind feedback! *hugs and Gundam Pilots* Shen :-)**

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 20

"Mr. Maxwell..."

"Call me Duo, please Mr. Winner."

"Duo. I apologize for calling this late in the evening, but there's something of some importance I'd like to discuss with you."

Duo's mind was going a mile a minute, desperately trying to think of what Quatre could be calling him for. He was sure neither Hilde or himself had swiped anything of importance from the Bellagio; correction, Hilde had nicked a couple of the bottles of moisturizer, shampoos and other, similar, little things, but surely the owner of the Bellagio had that sort of thing happen all the time and it wasn't worth his time to chase up such minor discretions. "Um, sure. What is it?"

"Well, it's more of an idea that I need to do some further research on and I think you would be the perfect person to advise me."

"Me? I don't know how much help I could be, I'm just a computer game designer," Duo snorted, but his curiosity was piqued.

"Look, this is something that's a little too involved to discuss over the phone. Would you be able to come to Vegas and meet with me and I can explain more thoroughly in person?" Feeling the slight hesitation, Quatre quickly continued. "I would cover all expenses of course, flights, accommodations and such."

Realizing how his momentary lapse of silence was being misinterpreted, Duo quickly spoke. "That's not a problem at all, I can easily fly there. The problem is, how soon do you want me to come?" Spotting Heero appear naked in the doorway of the bedroom, Duo swallowed hard.

Having turned down the bed and stripped his clothing off, Heero decided to see what was taking his lover so long. Seeing Duo sitting on the couch, cell to his ear and catching the tail end of Duo's words, Heero thought a little teasing was in order. He leaned against the door frame and idly let one hand traverse the planes of his chest.

"Actually, the sooner the better," Quatre replied. "I do realize that you probably have commitments with your games and such, but if you could let me know when you would be able to get away I can make the arrangements."

"How long would you need me there for?" Duo managed to keep his voice level, despite watching the little show Heero was putting on for him.

That hand had teased across hard nipples, trekked southward and was busy running fingers through dark pubic hair. Heero's cock was now fully at attention and leaking slightly.

"If you could stay for around four to five days I would appreciate it. Oh, naturally I would pay you for your time too," Quatre said.

Closing his eyes for a moment to block out the enticing vision of his lover and think on the current request, Duo quickly went through his schedule for the coming week. Deciding there wasn't really anything right now that couldn't be put off for a week, he made his decision. "Mr. Winner-"

"Quatre, please."

"Quatre. I can have Hilde reschedule a couple of appointments and that would free me up for next week." Remembering that Heero was flying back the following night, he decided to go for broke. "There is a flight to Vegas tomorrow evening. If there are still any seats I can fly there tomorrow evening and meet with you on the Monday?"

"That would be wonderful. Could you bear with me for a moment?"

"Sure." Duo moved the phone slightly to speak with Heero who was busy stroking his cock and giving Duo lustful looks. "It's Quatre, the owner of the Bellagio," he whispered.

Heero raised an eyebrow. "What does he want?"

"He wants my advice on something. Needs me to- Ah, yes, Quatre, I'm still here." Duo raised his hand to Heero to let him know he would continue shortly.

"I've booked two seats on tomorrow evening's flight, Duo..."

"Two seats?" Duo questioned.

"I am hoping you will be bringing your lovely secretary with you?"

Duo almost choked. "Um, you mean Hilde?"

"Of course."

"Errr, yeah. I'm pretty sure I can get Hilde to come too." He'd probably find the woman hiding in his suitcase if she knew he was going and she wasn't.

"Wonderful. I will send the tickets via email to you this evening. Trowa will be at the airport to pick you up and bring you to the Bellagio if that is convenient?"

"Uh, that should be fine, thank you."

"Great! I will see you tomorrow evening then. If you need anything else or if something should crop up, please call me on this number. "

"Okay, thanks again."

"I will leave you to your evening. I am sorry if I disturbed you."

"Nah, that's fine. I'll catch you tomorrow night. Bye." Duo closed the call and sat there staring at the phone for a minute until a discreet cough drew him from his musings.

"You were saying something about Quatre Winner and advice?" Heero asked, hand still stroking his cock.

"Uh, yeah." Duo licked his lips and unable to control himself any longer, he tossed the cell to the couch, sprang to his feet and had Heero wrapped up in his arms within seconds. "Tease," he murmured against Heero's ear before biting down gently on the lobe.

Heero gave a little yelp and pressed his groin against Duo's. "So, what was it Quatre wanted?" he probed, knowing full well his lover was having a hard time trying to string together words.

"I'll tell you afterwards," Duo growled. "Right now there are more important things to deal with." Words said, Duo grabbed Heero by the wrist and dragged him into the bedroom.

Duo's clothes soon became history and the pair writhed against each other on the bed as they stroked, fondled and generally drove each other to distraction.

"I'm glad you changed the sheets," Heero murmured, slicking up a finger and inserting it into Duo's body, quickly followed by a second.

"Wasn't about to have you slipping away from me again," Duo panted. "Oh, that feels so good."

"I have something that feels even better." Heero's eyes were lidded as he worked those fingers in and out, loosening Duo's muscles before removing his fingers and lubing his cock.

Staring lustfully through his bangs at his lover, Duo couldn't help the needy whines that sprang from his throat. He opened his legs wider when Heero tossed the lube aside and began to shuffle up the bed.

Heero's entrance was swift but gentle, pausing for a few moments to allow his partner to adjust. Once they were both ready he began to slide in and out, the tempo rising along with their need and desire. Soon enough Duo was crying out for more, thrusting his own pelvis against Heero's in a desperate attempt to have Heero penetrate deeper.

"More, harder, faster," Duo begged, his head tossing from side to side, nails dragging down Heero's back.

The performer complied, raising himself up, taking his weight on his forearms, Heero drove his cock deep into Duo. The force of his thrusts pushed Duo up the bed and soon enough the headboard began to rain a tattoo of thumps against the wall.

It couldn't last though and after several deep thrusts that located Duo's prostate on more than one occasion, the game designer soon found himself falling over the edge and into oblivion. He cried out as Heero's hand worked his cock, Heero's own cock stimulating his prostate and sending his essence spurting forth.

With Duo going limp on the bed, Heero wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders, buried his face in the crook of that sweet neck and thrust with abandon. Within thirty seconds, Heero was shuddering, a keening cry leaving his mouth while semen left his cock to be buried in Duo's passage.

Several minutes passed before either man could summon up enough energy to move, and then it was only for Heero to roll off and Duo to cuddle up close.

"We really need a shower," Duo said sleepily.

"Showers are overrated."

"I have some wet wipes."

"That sounds better."

Reaching to open the night stand drawer, Duo pulled the thing open and withdrew a packet of wet wipes which he dumped on Heero's chest. "You made the mess, you clean it up," he snickered.

"I didn't make the mess on your stomach," Heero pointed out, "but I guess I can wipe your ass for you."

Duo didn't get the chance to formulate a reply, Heero having pulled a couple of the wipes from the packet and cleaning Duo's rear as promised. "Mmm, sensitive," Duo moaned.

With Duo's rear taken care of, Heero cleaned off the long haired man's stomach and finally his own cock. Tossing the used wipes into the bin, he lay back down and instantly had an armful of lover.

They snuggled down together, wriggling around a bit until they got comfortable. Duo was starting to doze off when Heero spoke.

"You were going to tell me what Quatre wanted," he prompted.

"So I was," Duo replied, dragging his mind back from the edge of sleep. "He wants my advice on something, didn't say what but asked if I could come to Vegas for a few days so he can talk to me about whatever it is."

"I gathered it was something like that," Heero murmured.

"He's booked Hilde and me onto tomorrow night's flight to Vegas."

Heero sat up slightly and pinned Duo with his blue eyes. "He's booked you on a flight tomorrow night?"

"Uh huh." Duo's eyes twinkled.

"The same flight Wufei and I are on?"

"Highly possible. I'll know once I check my email, he's sending through the tickets that way."

Heero began to move off the bed. "Heero? Where are you going?" Duo asked, feeling bereft now that his huggy toy wasn't there.

"You need to check your email, find out the flight details," Heero replied.

"Now?" Duo sat up.

"Umm, yeah?" Heero offered. "I'd really like to know if we're flying to Vegas with the same airline. If you're on the same flight we'll have to see if we can sit together."

Duo rolled his eyes. "What about sleep? I can check in the morning," he teased. Heero was so cute when he got excited like this.

"No time like the present," Heero threw the words over his shoulder as he left the bedroom.

"Impatient, much?" Duo snickered to himself and rolled his eyes in mock irritation as he levered off the bed and went to check his email.

 _A few minutes later..._

"There, happy now?" Duo said as he printed off the e-tickets Quatre had sent through.

Heero picked up the papers and scanned over them. "Yes. Same flight so we should be able to sit together and it means I get to spend more time with you."

"There's always an upside," Duo smiled and stole a kiss. "Can we go back to bed now?" Duo rubbed his tired eyes.

"Of course." Heero reached down and picked his tired lover up, carrying him through to the bedroom, much to Duo's indignation.

# # #

"Let me get this straight. Winner called you last night and asked you to fly back to Vegas to advise him on something he hasn't told you about yet. He's booked both of us on the same flight as Wufei and Heero tonight and is putting us up at the Bellagio again. I'm to cancel or reschedule all your appointments this week as we don't know how long we will be away for," Hilde said from the backseat of Duo's car, ticking each thing off on her fingers.

"I think you've covered everything, Hil'," Duo replied with a grin. "Hey, don't knock it, it's a free flight and accommodation and I'm pretty sure that we will also have quite a lot of free time whilst there so you can catch up with Wufei," Duo continued on.

"Oh I'm not knocking it, Duo. I have no problem with a free flight and accommodation, I just can't figure out what Winner would want advice on. He struck me as quite the astute businessman."

Duo shrugged and slowed down as the entry to the Universal Studios car park came into view. "I don't know either, but he said he wants to pick my brain for whatever reason."

"Well, that in itself is going to be quite the feat." Seeing the confused look appearing on Duo's face, Hilde continued with a snicker. "Don't think it will do him much good, there's not a lot of brain in there to start with."

"Hilde!"

Hilde shrugged. "If the cap fits..."

"I suggest you take a look in the mirror, woman," Duo sniffed.

"This place is huge," Heero stated in an attempt to divert the conversation.

"Errr, Heero, I hate to tell you this, but this is the car park," Hilde snickered.

"I know that," Heero huffed, "but you have to admit, it's a huge car park and based on the size of the car park, the place itself must also be huge."

"You know, that kinda makes sense in it's own, twisted way," Duo chuckled. "Come on, let's go to the gates and head inside. The park opened about ten minutes ago and I want to go to the new Wizarding World of Harry Potter."

"You're a Harry Potter fan?" Heero questioned as they made their way from the car park to the Universal City Walk and ultimately the entrance to the Studios themselves.

"Nah, not really. I haven't read the books or actually watched the movies, just learned a little bit here and there as Hilde's a big fan, but Universal always puts on the best experiences. This is a new attraction and only opened up a few months back and I've not had the chance to check it out yet." Duo fell quiet as the approached the ticket window. Moments later they were walking towards the security check and the entrance to the studios themselves.

They passed through security with no problem and stood just inside the gates on the main 'road'.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Duo asked. Spotting the three raised and questioning faces looking at him, he sighed and elaborated. "Do you want to stick together as the four of us or split off into pairs and meet up later at some pre-arranged place?"

"Well, seeing as how some of the things that interest you I don't really care for and vice versa, why don't we split up into pairs and do our own thing?" Hilde suggested.

"Heero? You happy with that?" Duo asked, turning to his boyfriend.

"It's fine with me. What about you, Wufei?"

"I am happy to go along with whatever suits everyone." Wufei secretly hoped they could split into pairs, he'd much prefer to explore things with just Hilde; not that he had anything against Duo - or Heero for that matter, he'd simply like to spend some time with just the woman for company.

"Okay, we'll split into pairs then as that seems to suit everyone," Duo stated with a smile. "Where shall we meet up and what time?"

"What time does the flight leave tonight?" Hilde asked.

"Ten this evening," Duo replied.

Hilde did the math. "I suggest we will need to leave here by seven to allow enough time to pack and get to the airport to check in." Duo nodded in agreement. "Okay, we meet at seven by the front gate then?"

"Sounds good to me. Everyone else happy with that?" Receiving nods in the affirmative from both Wufei and Heero, Duo grinned. "Great. See you two at seven then." Taking Heero by the arm, they started to wander off in the direction of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

#

"Wow, I don't believe they managed to recreate the village in such detail," Duo enthused.

"I have to admit, it's certainly stunning," Heero replied. "The ride was just the best too."

"Yeah, it wasn't half bad, was it?" Duo reached into the small bag he carried and pulled out a couple of chocolate frogs he'd purchased at Honeydukes, handing one to Heero. "Where would you like to go next?"

Heero took the frog and munched on it whilst studying the map of Universal he'd been given at the entry. "I wouldn't mind having a go on the Jurassic Park ride. I'm a huge fan of the movies."

Duo's face lit up. "Me too. Come on, we have to go to the lower lot for that and there's also the Transformers ride there and if you're up for it, the Revenge of the Mummy ride too."

Heero quirked an eyebrow. "I think I'm more than up for it," he replied, a sultry edge to his voice.

Swallowing, Duo gave his boyfriend a smirk. "I know you're always 'up' for it, but in this case, I was talking about the ride," he purred.

"So was I," Heero teased. "The _ride_ is the best part."

"Play your cards right and you just might get that _ride_ later," Duo returned, pleased with his lover's teasing.

"Duo, I'm from Vegas... I'm sure to play a winning hand."

Laughing at his lover, Duo grabbed Heero's hand and tugged him towards the Jurassic Park ride.

#

"I don't believe you didn't tell me to duck," Heero grumbled, looking at his slightly wet state.

Duo pushed his sodden bangs out of his eyes. "Ah well, at least it cooled us off a bit."

"I suppose so. That sure was fun though. I wouldn't mind doing that ride again. The dinosaurs are so real and that waterfall plunge..."

"I love the way that Rexy comes through the roof at you and next thing, you're plunging down," Duo agreed. "But it might pay to dry off a bit before riding it again. You wanna grab something to eat or go on some more rides first? We can come back here again before we head back up to the top level."

"As Fred Flintstone would say; I could do with a Bronty Burger right about now," Heero said as he eyed off the Jurassic Park restaurant.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Smiling at his boyfriend, Duo led them inside the restaurant.

# # #

By the time seven o'clock came around, the two guys were feeling tired but happy. They had managed to cram in just about every ride there was, picked up a few souvenirs on the way and were now waiting at the main gate for Hilde and Wufei..

"Hey guys!" Hilde greeted as she and Wufei strolled up to them. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, I had a blast," Duo replied. "What about you?"

"It was a most enjoyable day," Wufei replied. "That Wizarding World is an excellent attraction."

"I didn't know you were into Harry Potter, Wufei," Duo said as they exited the park and made their way back to the car.

"Oh yes. I am an avid fan of the books and movies."

"No wonder you and Hilde hit it off so well. She's a mad Harry Potter fan too," Duo chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Hilde said with a smile. "Oh look, I managed to get myself a Griffindor T-shirt." Hilde pulled the said item from the bag she was carrying, only to have something else fall out too. "Damn! Thanks, Duo," she said as her boss retrieved the item and handed it back.

"I thought you already had a cloak?" Duo questioned, passing the item over.

"It's Wufei's."

Both Duo and Heero turned to look at the Chinese man.

Wufei blushed and shrugged. "I did say I was a fan of the books and movies. Looks like you two did a bit of shopping too," he said with a pointed look at the bag Duo was carrying and directing the attention away from himself.

The long haired man grinned, dived into the bag and pulled out a stuffed donkey. "It's for Heero. I discovered he has a soft spot for Donkey in the Shrek movies."

It was Heero's turn to blush. "What can I say? He has a wicked sense of humor."

Deciding to save the performer from further embarrassment, Hilde changed the topic slightly. "Which was your favorite ride, Heero?"

"I'd have to say the Jurassic Park one. It's cool – in more ways than one."

"Duo didn't warn you that you'd get wet I take it?"

"No, he didn't."

"Did you go on the Mummy ride?" Hilde asked with a glint in her eye.

"Unfortunately, yes," Heero replied with a shudder.

Duo snickered and when all eyes turned to him, he held his hands up in surrender. "I did warn him it was a pretty tough ride, but he insisted."

Heero colored a little more. "I do like roller coaster rides and I did enjoy the Revenge of the Mummy... but-"

"But?" Hilde prompted, knowing herself exactly how fast and hard that ride was.

"It was fine while we were going forwards. It was when we went in reverse..."

Duo couldn't help but snort with laughter. "Oh man, it was funny."

Heero scowled. "It wasn't that funny."

"For someone who does a death defying act each day, swinging above the ground with no safety net, just a bar and chains to be sick on something as simple as a roller coaster is funny," Duo insisted, still chuckling away.

"You were sick?" Wufei pushed.

"No, not exactly," Heero huffed, taking the teasing in good humor. "I just didn't feel all that good when we got off." He turned to Duo. "At least when I'm doing my act I can see exactly where I am at all times. I just don't like going backwards and not being able to see what's coming."

"Oh, Heero. I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease you like that, but it was funny. You were quite green and wobbling a bit when we got off," Duo snickered.

"At least I didn't scream like a girl," Heero huffed in his defense.

"You screamed like a girl?" Hilde pounced on the information.

"Errr, no, I didn't. Heero must have got me mixed up with the chick in front who was screaming loud enough to wake the dead," Duo replied hastily.

Before any further teasing could take place, the group reached the car and Duo looked at his watch. "I suggest we shift our asses once we get back to the apartments otherwise we'll miss our flight," he announced and climbed into the driver's seat.

That thought cheered them all up a little, knowing they wouldn't be saying good bye for another week, but all flying together to Vegas for a few more days.

tbc...

AN: Universal Studios: All information on Universal Studios is taken from my own memories of visiting the place several times, Leslie's beautiful pics of Wizarding World and also the Universal Official Web site: www dot universalstudioshollywood dot com /theme-parks/


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 21

"I take it you will be busy tomorrow with Winner?" Heero said as he settled a little more comfortably into his seat on the aircraft.

"I suppose so," Duo replied. "Quatre didn't say much on the phone."

"Do you think we will be able to spend any time together tomorrow?"

"What time are your performances?"

"Three and nine. I will be at the theater for warm up and preparation from two. The first show finishes around five and I'll need to be back again for seven-thirty – eight o'clock for the second show and that should finish around eleven. I'll have a couple of hours between shows and completely done by eleven-thirty," Heero replied.

"I'll know more once I've met with Quatre and I can give you a call so we can arrange to meet up at some stage."

"That would be wonderful."

"Great." Duo reclined his seat a little, hand entwined with Heero's as the aircraft flew into the night.

All too soon the captain announced they were beginning their descent into Vegas, Duo peering out the dark window and picking up on the city lights. It never ceased to amaze him how there was this thriving metropolis smack bang in the middle of the desert. Darkness all around and then suddenly this glow of neon lights appeared.

The plane landed safely, the four opting to wait a few moments and let the rest of the passengers disembark before joining onto the end of the line and exiting the aircraft. Luggage carousel was the next stop and with the bags all located it was time to wander through the gates to where the public waited.

Heero and Wufei had caught a cab to the airport, Trowa would be waiting for Duo and Hilde. Walking out into the public area, Duo immediately picked up on Trowa, the tall man standing just to the back of the small crowd. Noting Duo's arrival, Trowa weaved his way through the people to the long haired programmer.

"Mr. Maxwell, Miss Schbeiker . It's good to see you both again and thank you for coming," Trowa greeted and shook hands.

"Trowa, it's good to see you again too and thank you for picking us up," Duo replied.

Noting the other two men with the couple he'd come to collect, Trowa did recognize Heero from the billboard advertisement and the first time Duo had stayed with them, but he was surprised to see him. "I remember you from before, but I'm afraid I can't recall your name," he said politely and offered a hand.

"Heero, Heero Yuy. I'm part of the cast of the Cirque Du Soleil show, Zumanity and this is my trainer and good friend, Chang Wufei. I'm also Duo's boyfriend." Heero said with a definitive air and shook the offered hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again," Trowa said, shaking Heero's hand before turning to Wufei. "And you too, Mr. Chang." Releasing the hand an awkward silence fell over the group for a moment before Heero broke it.

"I guess we will catch up later," he said to Duo and stepped closer to his boyfriend.

"Ah, yeah, I guess so. I'll call you tomorrow," Duo replied.

"Do you need a lift, Mr. Yuy?" Trowa stated with a small smile.

"No, that's okay, Wufei and I will get a cab," Heero said.

"Mr. Yuy, there is more than enough room in the car and I'd be happy to drop you back at your accommodations."

"Are you sure? We don't want to impose or anything," Heero said, a little unsure.

"I assure you, it's no problem. Where are you residing?"

"The New York, New York."

"We will be passing right by there on our way to the Bellagio. If you would care to follow me, gentlemen?" Trowa turned and motioned to another man waiting behind him to take the luggage trolley.

Duo sidled up alongside Heero as they made their way out of the terminal and took the other man's hand. "It was kind of Trowa to offer you a lift," he whispered.

"Yeah, it is good of him. It also means I get to spend a little more time with you," Heero replied and snuck in to partake of a quick kiss.

The chauffeur took care of their bags, the four men and Hilde taking seats inside the limo and within minutes they were on their way.

Pulling into the New York, New York Hotel drop off area, Trowa got out of the limo to assist the chauffeur with the bags and give the two couples a little privacy to say their goodbyes.

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what's going on and arrange to meet up," Duo said, whispering the words against Heero's lips.

"You'd better," Heero replied and stole another kiss. "I know exactly where you are and I'll hunt you down if you don't."

Wufei and Hilde were similarly exchanging promises to meet on the following day.

"I don't know exactly what my role in these meetings with Duo and Quatre are, but as soon as I do I'll let you know."

"Thank you. I really do hope we can spend some time together during this week," Wufei stated and partook of a kiss.

"Thanks for coming to LA, it was wonderful having you stay," Duo murmured.

"Thank you for having me to stay and taking us out and about. I had a really good time, Duo." Heero spotted Trowa returning to the car. "I have to go. Call me tomorrow?"

"You can count on it." Duo smiled as he released Heero from his arms and the performer slipped out of the limo, Wufei seconds behind him.

"Thank you, Mr. Barton," Wufei said. "It was very kind of you to give us a lift back. Heero nodded to the tall man.

"It was my pleasure, gentlemen, I hope we meet again soon," Trowa replied. He turned and got back into the limo, the chauffeur shutting the door and climbing behind the wheel.

Duo and Hilde waved as the car took them back to the main strip and the Bellagio hotel.

#

"I have taken the liberty of putting you in the same room as the first time you were here, Mr. Maxwell, Miss Schbeiker. I hope that is alright?" Trowa stood behind the small desk, scanning the key cards before handing them over.

"Duo, please, and that's fine," Duo grinned, taking the offered key card.

"Quatre sends his apologies that he's not here to speak with you this evening, but he asked if you would join him for breakfast at nine. He has taken the liberty of reserving the chef's table at the Bellagio Buffet. I will send one of the porters to escort you to the Buffet at eight-fifty."

"That sounds great, thank you, Trowa."

"It's my pleasure, Duo. Oh, I almost forgot, would you care for some dinner at all? I don't know if you've already eaten or not. If you're hungry I can have a table reserved for you in any of the restaurants or send up room service if you'd prefer?"

"Nah, that's fine. We did eat before we left and if we're hungry I can always call down for room service. Thanks anyway," Duo replied.

"If there's nothing else I will leave you in peace," Trowa said with a smile.

"Thanks, we will see you tomorrow," Duo replied and followed the porter to the private elevator.

# # #

Duo yawned again as he stepped out of his bedroom and into the main area of the suite. He needed some coffee to fully wake him up. He grinned as he noted Hilde standing by the coffee machine, patiently waiting for it to finish brewing. "Morning," he said and reached for a mug.

"Morning, Duo," Hilde replied. "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah, like the dead. Coffee nearly done?"

"Almost."

Both were showered and dressed ready for their breakfast meeting with Quatre, just needing that caffeine fix to bring them to full alertness.

"What time did Trowa say the porter would be here?" Hilde asked as she pulled the coffee carafe out and poured them both a cup.

"Eight-fifty I think," Duo replied. "Thanks." He took the offered coffee and sipped greedily at it. A glance at the clock told him they had about ten minutes before the porter would be there to collect them.

"Any idea yet what this is all about?" Hilde asked, sitting at the bar top.

"Nope, not a clue. All he said over the phone to me was that he had something he needed advice on and I was the person he needed to talk to." Duo scratched his head. "I have no idea what it is or what help I could be. I'm just a computer game designer, nothing at all to do with business."

There came a knock at the door.

"Guess we're going to find out very soon. I think that's the porter," Hilde said and went to open the door.

#

"Ah, Duo, Miss Schbeiker," Quatre stood and greeted as the pair approached. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Quatre, it's our pleasure," Duo replied and returned the offered handshake, giving a nod to Trowa who was also present.

"Thank you for inviting us," Hilde said with a smile and took her seat.

With Hilde seated, the other three men also sat. "I guess you're curious as to why I asked you both to come here?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Duo chuckled.

"Let's all get something to eat first and I can explain as we eat. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm feeling rather hungry."

"That sounds good to me," Duo said. Despite his curiosity as to what the blonde could possibly want from him, Duo was rather hungry and always thought better on a full stomach.

"I hope you don't mind the breakfast buffet? It does have a large selection of foods, or if you prefer, I can have the chefs make something to your liking?" Quatre said as he stood once again.

"No, no, the breakfast buffet is fine. Hilde and I ate here before and found it to be most impressive," Duo replied.

"More like you stuffed your face until you couldn't walk," Hilde muttered under her breath as she stood and turned to walk towards the buffet. "Ouch!" she hissed a moment later.

Duo managed to give the woman a poke to the ribs without Quatre or Trowa noticing. "You didn't have any problem gorging yourself either from what I remember," he whispered at her.

"Yeah, well... There's so much food and such a wide variety it's hard not to overindulge," she shot back.

Duo decided to leave it at that and picked up a plate, moving off to peruse the many offerings the buffet held.

Quatre waited until everyone had eaten their fill and were sitting back enjoying coffee or tea before speaking in regards to his reasons for having Duo come to Vegas.

"Duo, as I said on the phone, I need your advice on something. It's an idea that I've been tossing around for a few days and whilst the idea sounds good, I don't have the inner knowledge to figure out if it would be viable or not." Seeing the look of curiosity and confusion deepening on the computer game designer's face, Quatre gave up on trying to order his words into something logical sounding and decided to simply 'go with the flow'.

"If you would come with me for a moment please?"

The two guests stood up and followed Quatre and Trowa out onto the main gaming floor of the casino.

"Duo, take a look around and tell me what you see," Quatre requested with a wave of his arm around the complex.

Not sure if this was a trick question or not and still confused, Duo did as requested. "I see a casino, slot machines, card tables and things like that. I also see people scattered about playing those machines or tables," he said and returned his attention to Quatre.

"I see the same thing, but not a lot of people," Hilde stated.

"Exactly," Quatre stated. "Yes, there are slots, tables and all the usual things one would find in a casino, but not a lot of people."

"Don't forget it's still early by Vegas standards," Duo chuckled. "By the evening there will be a lot more people in here playing."

"In one way you are correct, but come the evening, yes, there will be more people in here playing, but nowhere near the number there used to be – and therein lies my problem."

"Eh? I don't quite follow," Duo said and scratched his neck. "If you're not getting large volumes of people into the casino I can see how it would affect your profits, but I still don't see how that relates to me in any way."

"Have a closer look at the people in here," Quatre urged.

"Most of them are middle aged to older from what I can see," Hilde said with a frown.

"That's right," Quatre beamed. "Duo, you are right in saying the lack of people is affecting the profits. Also there aren't any younger people coming to the casino's much anymore. I need to find a way to bring the people back, get them in and playing and draw in a lot more of the younger generations."

"I suggest you'd need some sort of marketing campaign then," Duo responded, still puzzled.

"What I need is to come up with a new game for the casino, something that the other casinos don't have and lure the people back here, specifically the younger set."

"Ahh." The penny finally began to drop for Duo.

"Duo, you are an expert when it comes to designing and programming computer games. A casino game isn't all that much different to a computer game. What I've been thinking about is coming up with a new machine along the lines of a computer game. Something that will appeal to the younger generations, something that's more interactive, requires some skill to play as well as chance."

"And you want to know if it would be possible?" Duo stated.

"Yes."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Duo thought long and hard, his stomach fluttering in anticipation of a new challenge. Opening his eyes again, he locked them with Quatre's. "Quatre, I'm not completely sure how you would put together something like this, there is a lot involved. Playing levels, graphics, plot line to name a few; but... Considering all of that, I think it would be possible to come up with something along the lines of what you're suggesting."

The smile on the blonde's face was so bright Duo contemplated putting his sunglasses on. "Thank you, Duo." The blonde turned to Trowa. "See, I told you it could be done," he stated.

Trowa shook his head. "I didn't say it couldn't be done, I just said it would be a nightmare to try and figure out."

"Duo,if you would be so kind as to come to my office, I'd like to discuss this more in depth with you."

"Uh, sure." Duo wasn't too sure how much help he could be, but he was curious to investigate more of this proposal.

"Miss Hilde, if Duo doesn't mind, would I be able to utilize your services as secretary in this? We will need someone to keep notes and I really don't want to involve any more people than absolutely necessary until we can be sure this idea is viable and possible."

Hilde looked at Duo. "I'm fine with that if it's okay with Duo."

"No problem for me. I'm happy for Hilde to do that, actually she can probably be of some help too." When Hilde's eyebrow raised, Duo clarified his words. "She's played a lot of slots over time as well as computer games and has quite the knack of knowing if something is good or not. I think she will be an asset."

The woman in question began to blush from the praise and promised herself not to tease Duo too much.

"Wonderful." Quatre clapped his hands together. "If you would both follow me, we'll go to my office where we can get more comfortable and discuss this in more detail."

# # #

"So that's my basic idea, Duo," Quatre finished and reached for a glass of water to soothe his parched throat.

"I think you have something here, Quatre. It won't be easy to pull together, but I do think that you could make something very interesting and profitable out of this." Duo had given the idea quite a lot of thought as Quatre explained in further detail what he hoped to accomplish.

"I know it won't be easy to pull off and I really have no clue when it comes to computer gaming, but the casino gaming is something I do have a bit of knowledge of. Duo, just off the top of your head, what do you think I would need to pull this off? By that I mean people etcetera."

"Okay, if this is to come together as a casino game I would guess the process would be along similar lines to when we put out a new game. Hilde?" Duo turned to his secretary.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Can you please take careful notes of what I'm about to suggest? That way we can go back over it later and add or subtract where necessary."

"Of course." Hilde readied herself.

"Now, Quatre, you have to remember this is based on what we use for the gaming production and when it all boils down to it, I'm no businessman, I only think up and design games, the production crew are responsible for a lot of the work."

"I quite understand, Duo and I'm open to any and all suggestions. Besides, I have a little something else I will need to talk to you about afterwards." Quatre gave a sly grin but didn't elaborate any further.

"Right. First up you need to either come up with your own game idea or speak to the copyright owners of a current game and obtain permission to use their game plan."

"I already have an idea there of what I'd prefer to do and I'll fill you in after," Quatre interrupted.

Duo nodded. "Okay. So, the game itself is either invented or the rights bought from the owner. From there you will need a rough outline of how you want the game to work. By that I mean levels, length of play, where you want rewards to come into it, things like that. To do that you need at least a couple of people that are very familiar with that side of things to do the basic design. From there you will need a production team, people that can put the design together in the format you want for the game to work successfully and that means techs, graphics, sound people and that's a team of quite a few individuals. Once the idea is in a format and in production you need to fit it into the casino gaming scheme. You will need designers for that side of it along with your original computer savvy people to work together and produce a viable option. Once the whole process comes together it's time to test it all, work out the flaws and add or subtract from the game to give the final product. If everything goes to plan and you do manage to have a finished, working product you will need your marketing team to put it out there and promote it." Duo paused to take a drink of water.

"That is the basic outline. Of course it's a lot more in depth than that, but at least you have some sort of picture of what would be involved." Duo looked to the blonde.

"What about the tech side? Production etcetera? I will need some form of computer systems I imagine?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, you will. There are several good systems out there, but for what you're proposing you would need a special type of system. I can point you in the right direction for that. When it comes to the production side, again you will need several different operating systems in order to bring it all together," Duo replied.

"And you would know what sort of systems I would need for the production side of things?"

"I have a pretty good idea, although when you're adding the whole casino game thing into the equation there will need to be some modifications to a basic computer game production system."

"Hmmm, there is quite a lot to be considered."

"Quatre, I'm not trying to put you off or anything, what you're proposing is a good idea and if successful could bring you in a lot of money; and I mean a lot, but..." Duo paused for a moment. "To set up a team to take the ideas all the way through to the finished product will also cost a lot of money."

"I didn't think it would be cheap," Quatre said slowly as his mind worked, cataloging all the information Duo had given him thus far.

"Quatre, I'll tell you something here. I've been fortunate enough to have made a decent amount of money from designing my computer games as you already know. I'm not contracted to any particular company and I've often thought about trying to strike out on my own, put together my own company to produce, market and sell the games; but aside from the fact that I really don't have a good business sense, I still wouldn't have enough money to set up and tide the company over until it started to make money. What I'm trying to say is, you will need a substantial amount to get a company off the ground and carry it until the profits start to come in. I wouldn't want to see you go under because you didn't have all the facts and figures."

"Thank you, Duo. I really do appreciate your honesty here and I certainly wouldn't go into anything until I'd thoroughly done my homework. This is why I asked you here for the week, to advise me on the technical side of things, what I would need and so on."

"I'm happy to advise you based on what I know, but when it comes to the finances side, that's something you'll need to take up with someone else," Duo grinned.

"Don't worry, I fully intend to do just that. Now, if Hilde would be so kind as to let me have her notes from this meeting, I'd like to study them further and do a little more research."

"Of course," Hilde said and closed her notebook. "I can type up a transcript of the meeting for you and have it to you later today, or, if you want it now I'm afraid you'll have to take the notebook and try to decipher my handwriting."

Quatre laughed. "If you could type up a transcript I would appreciate it and this afternoon would be perfect. I have another meeting to attend shortly but I'll be back this afternoon."

"No problem at all. I'll get onto to it right away and pass them over to Mr. Barton if you wish?"

"Thank you, that would be great. You can use the computer terminals in the business center if you wish. I'll have Trowa show you to the center shortly."

"Thanks," Hilde smiled.

"Well, I think that's enough information for me to chew on for today. Thank you for your time today, Duo. If you wouldn't mind, could you do me up a rough list of what sort of equipment I would need in order to put together a production company? Hardware, software, personnel, that sort of thing?"

"Sure," Duo replied.

"Great! We will meet again tomorrow at ten in my office and discuss this further if that's convenient?"

"Ten's good for me," Duo replied and began to stand.

"Ten is fine for me too. In the meantime I'll get this typed up and have it ready for you this afternoon," Hilde said as she also stood.

"Thank you, both of you." Quatre also stood and shook hands with Duo, then Hilde much to her surprise. "Trowa will take you back to the lobby. I'll see you tomorrow."

tbc...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 22

While Hilde was busy typing up her notes into a more legible format for Quatre, Duo took the opportunity to call Heero.

"Hey there," Duo said softly when the call connected.

"Hey yourself," Heero replied. "How is it going with Quatre?"

"Pretty interesting. I can't really say much about it over the phone, but suffice to say, he seems to be onto something, something that's both interesting and intriguing."

"I see and I understand. Do you think you will be able to get some time away? Time to spend on us?"

Duo chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure I will and that's also why I'm calling. Your show is at three, right?"

"Yes, it is. I'll be heading down in about half an hour to start warm up."

"I've got a bit of research to do and put together for Quatre in regards to this idea of his. I can do the research whilst your show is on and meet up with you after the show for a while. When it's time for your second performance, I'll start to put together what I've found for Quatre and that way I'll be free after your show and we can grab a bite to eat or something?"

"That sounds fine to me. Want to meet me backstage around five?"

"Mmm, will you still be in costume?" Duo's voice was low and silky.

"Probably not after the afternoon performance, but I can keep it on if you want once the evening one is done," Heero purred.

"Ah," Duo moaned, "Ummm, better not. If we're going to grab a bite to eat after the show I really don't want all those women – or other men – ogling my boyfriend," Duo replied.

"Good point," Heero snickered.

"I'd best let you go and get yourself warmed up," Duo said with a glance at his watch. "I'll see you a little later then?"

"You can count on it."

"Let Wufei know I'll drag Hilde along too, that's if she's finished typing everything up."

"Okay. I'll see you backstage at five."

"I'll be there."

Disconnecting the call, Duo pocketed his cell and stepped back into the business center of the Bellagio. Noting Hilde still typing away, Duo sat himself down at another console, logged onto the Internet and began to do his research.

#

"Thank you, Miss Hilde," Trowa said as he took the offered papers from the woman.

"No problem, Mr. Barton. I'll see you tomorrow." With a smile, Hilde turned and went back out to the lobby where Duo waited.

"All finished?" Duo asked.

"Yep. I've given Trowa the notes from this morning's meeting so I'm officially free to go play," Hilde replied with a grin. "How's your research going?" she asked as they linked arms and walked out of the Bellagio and towards the Strip.

With the weather not too hot they'd decided to walk the short distance to the New York, New York Hotel and soak up a little of the Vegas atmosphere, plus see a little of the Strip as they went.

"I've got most of it pretty much sorted, just need to put it all down on paper for Quatre. I figured I'd do that while Heero's doing his evening performance."

"Sounds good to me. I'll give you a hand if you like?"

"Thanks, Hilde, if you don't mind it would help me a lot," Duo smiled.

"No worries, I know how slow you type and if Quatre wants that list by tomorrow morning, you'd be up all night doing it – typing I mean, not the other 'doing it'," she clarified when she saw the look on Duo's face.

"Either way I hope to be 'up' all night and doing it," Duo replied cheekily.

"Duo, you're impossible," Hilde huffed.

# # #

"What is this idea that Quatre has that he needs your advice on?" Heero asked, sitting back down at their table with a full plate of food from the buffet. "That's if it's okay for you to share."

Duo took a drink of his soda before replying. "I'm sure he won't mind if I tell you about it, but it is confidential, so please, keep it to yourself."

"Neither one of us will breathe a word," Wufei said, "I give you my word on that."

"Thanks, Wufei," Duo said with a smile, knowing the man could be trusted along with Heero. "He has an idea for a new casino game, something with a little more to it."

"How so?" Heero asked, digging into his late dinner.

"It's really just an idea at the moment but he's thinking along the lines of combining something of a computer game with a casino game to give a completely new look to things. Something that takes a bit of skill and not just all luck to win at."

"Ah, I think I'm getting it. With your knowledge of computer games he wants advice in that area, correct?" Heero questioned.

"Yes, that's pretty much it. He wants to figure out if it could be done and if so what would be involved," Duo replied, mopping up a bit of gravy on his plate with a piece of bread.

"Sounds like it could and probably would be quite complicated," Wufei stated and leaned back in his chair, pushing his empty plate to the side.

"It is. There's quite a bit to look into, not just the game side of things, but how to combine it all together to utilize the skills of playing with a game of chance."

"I'm afraid it's all well above my head," Heero said and placed his flatware on the plate.

"There is a whole lot more to it than that, but I think it could be done and if I'm completely honest here, I find it all very intriguing," Duo said and pushed his now empty plate to the side. "Mmm, that was delicious."

"They do a very nice buffet here," Wufei commented. "Heero and I have been here a few times and not been disappointed yet."

The four had met up after the last performance and gone in search of a belated dinner. During their walks between the Bellagio and New York, New York hotels, Duo and Hilde had side tracked into a few of the other hotels on the strip and noted that the Monte Carlo had a very nice buffet advertised. They'd suggested it to the other two for dinner and met with approval from both Wufei and Heero.

"Well, I'm over this shop talk, it's bad enough we have to work, but I really don't feel like spending my free time talking about work too. So, who's up for dessert?" Hilde eyed the three men.

Duo groaned. "I don't think I could fit anything else in."

"They have those little mousse things you like," Hilde cajoled.

"The ones with the whipped cream on top?"

"And sprinkles."

"Oh, what the heck. I'm sure I can make room for just one."

# # #

"Oh god, Heero," Duo groaned and squirmed as Heero thrust slowly but steadily into his body. "Harder," he cried when Heero's next thrust connected with his prostate.

"You want it harder?" Heero purred.

"Yes, oh yes. I need to come, Heero, enough of the teasing already," Duo begged. He'd been rock hard for so long now, Heero having drawn out their foreplay to the point where Duo had been a moaning, writhing mess. Finally having his lover enter him had only added to his pleasure, but the slow and steady pace Heero had set tormented him to the point where he was sure he would explode if he didn't come soon.

"Come here then." Heero paused in his thrusting for a moment and began to raise himself from lying between Duo's spread thighs. As he brought himself upright, he pulled Duo along with him until the long haired man was sitting in his lap, legs splayed on either side of Heero's.

"Oh yessss!" Duo hissed, settling into the new position and feeling Heero's cock slide deeper into him. The change in position not only allowed Heero deeper penetration, but the angle pretty much guaranteed that Heero hit Duo's prostate with at least every second push.

"Too good," Heero groaned and buried his face into the crook of Duo's neck.

Similarly affected, Duo's head lolled against Heero's neck, eyes closed in bliss as he desperately reached for his orgasm that was so close he could almost touch it.

Taking pity on his boyfriend, Heero managed to work his hand between their bellies and wrap around Duo's erection. He began to fist the organ in time with his thrusts and within seconds Duo was starting to shudder and moan uncontrollably.

"Too much," Duo cried out, seconds later his cock erupting with his passion.

Slowing his thrusts for a moment, Heero concentrated on milking Duo of every drop. Once his partner had slumped against him, he began to thrust with abandon. His own climax was hovering and he fully intended to claim it.

"Ah... Hn... Duo," Heero moaned and then jerked as his climax finally found him. His eyes squeezed shut as his essence left his body, the waves of pleasure rolling through him and it was all he could do to keep himself upright.

As Heero's climax eased, the two untangled themselves and flopped back to the bed.

"That was-"

"-unbelievable."

"I think you fried my brain," Duo murmured.

"In that case, I think you liquefied all my bones," Heero snickered in reply.

"You know, that hot tub is sounding like a very good idea right about now."

"Good thing we thought to fill it up before we indulged then," Heero breathed. "Think you can make it to the bathroom?"

"I might need a little help, my legs don't seem to want to work too good," Duo chuckled.

Somehow the pair managed to drag themselves off the bed and propping each other up, they staggered into the bathroom and waiting hot tub.

# # #

"I'll call you later," Duo said and pressed a kiss to Heero's lips.

"You'd better," Heero replied and pulled Duo closer to him to partake of his own kiss. "Mmm, this is something I could get used to."

"Huh?" Duo said with a raise of his eyebrow, clearly not following.

"Having you in my arms all night, waking up with you beside me in the morning and kissing you senseless before you leave for work," Heero elaborated with a snicker.

"Yeah, that sounds like perfection to me too," Duo replied. "You sure you and Wufei will be okay to get yourselves back to the New York, New York okay?"

"Duo, all we have to do is ride the elevator down to the lobby and walk back along the strip. I'm pretty sure we won't get lost."

"When you put it that way," Duo gave a sheepish look.

"Come on, Duo or we're gonna be late," Hilde called from where she waited by the door to their suite.

"Call me later?" Heero asked.

"Of course. Good luck with the afternoon performance if I'm not in touch with you before then."

"Have fun," Heero snickered and released his lover.

"Don't worry, I will," Duo smirked and picking up the folder with his notes in it, he pressed one last kiss to Heero's lips and left.

# # #

"Ah, good morning, Duo, Miss Hilde," Quatre greeted as the pair were shown into his office by Trowa. "Please. Take a seat." He gestured to the plush seats on the other side of his enormous desk whilst retaking his own. Trowa pulled a seat up from the side of the room and sat just to the side of Quatre. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like the dead," Duo replied, plonking himself down in the gestured seat.

"I'm not surprised after all the nocturnal activities," Hilde muttered as she took her own seat.

"You can't talk," Duo hissed back, doing his best to keep his face neutral in front of Quatre.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Miss Hilde?" Quatre asked politely while he flicked through a few folders on his desk.

Doing her best not to blush, Hilde replied, "Just agreeing with Duo. Those beds would have to be the most comfortable ones I've ever slept in."

"I'm pleased to hear that." Quatre found the folder he was looking for and opened it up. "Right, shall we get down to business?"

Both Duo and Hilde nodded, Hilde getting her notebook out and pen ready, Duo settling his own folder on his knee.

"Thank you for passing over the notes on yesterday's meeting to Trowa for me. I've gone through them all and consulted a couple of other people in regards to this idea and the feedback has been most positive. Now, Duo?"

Duo looked up.

"Did you manage to put together a rough list of the things I would need in order to pull this idea together?"

"Yes, I have." Duo picked up the folder and handed it over. "I've done up a basic list of the hardware you would need." Seeing the slight look of confusion, Duo decided it would probably be best to keep things in simple terms. "By that I mean computers, the type of systems required, specifications and such. I've divided the lists into the various stages as they stand when putting together a computer game. Any modifications can be easily accommodated. For example..." Duo stood up to point out on his lists what he was talking about. "This one here, that's the technical design. These are the systems you would need and the people required to man those systems. This one is the production; again the system requirements and personnel required."

Quatre studied the various lists intently, following what Duo was saying and pointing out with relative ease now that he understood a little better. "There seems to be quite a lot, doesn't there?" he said as his eyes scanned over the neatly written pages.

"Yeah, there is on paper, but some of those systems can easily be adapted to serve more than one purpose. Likewise, when hiring the relevant personnel it pays to take on those that have more than one skill set. A lot of techs these days start out in one field and branch into others as their experience and knowledge grows. It's not uncommon for a tech to have experience in several fields and that can also help to keep costs down." Duo sat back down in his seat. "Does that help you out at all?"

"Oh yes, it's a very good list and I now have a much clearer insight. Thank you."

"My pleasure," Duo replied.

"I spoke with a couple of other advisers yesterday and as I said before, they also have encouraging thoughts on this idea. I have a meeting scheduled this afternoon with my accountants to go over the costing side of things and dependent on what they say, I am seriously contemplating going ahead with all of this," Quatre stated with a smile. "That brings me to my next point." Quatre paused for a moment to study the faces of the man and woman before him. Encouraged by what he saw there and the information both had already provided him with along with their enthusiasm for his idea, he decided to go for it.

"Duo, I realize you have your own commitments with your gaming company and I understand if you don't wish to answer the questions I'm about to ask, but I assure you that anything and everything that is said within this room will be done in the strictest of confidence and will remain within this room."

"Okay," Duo replied, his mind a little confused as to the turn of events.

"I do believe I heard you say that you are not contracted to the company that currently produces your computer games. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"May I ask if you are contracted to any other company for your games or committed by contract of any kind to produce a certain number of games per year?"

Duo frowned, he really couldn't see why Quatre needed to know this, but then again, he really had nothing to hide either. "No, I'm not under a written contract to any company or committed to producing a set number of games per year. I'm totally freelance per say." Seeing Quatre's eyebrow raise, Duo explained a little further. "Whilst I may not be under a written contract or even a verbal one, I still need a company that has the means by which to produce and market my games. So in one way I'm free to do as I please, but in another I am dependent on a company to a certain point."

"I see. If I may ask, what is the name of the company that currently produces your games?"

"That would be Khushrenada Holdings," Duo said with a growl.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Quatre said, the curiosity clear in his voice.

Before Duo could reply, Hilde got in first. "They want Duo to come up with sequels to some of his games."

Duo shot the woman a glare, he hadn't really wanted to divulge that information.

"I take it you're not a fan of sequels, Duo?" Trowa asked.

"No, not really," Duo sighed.

"Then that would explain why there are hardly any sequels at all to any of your games currently on the market. I often wondered why that was, now I know," Trowa mused.

"It's not that I'm completely adverse to sequels, but in the case of my games, all Khushrenada wants is a basic rehashing of the plot, setting the same game basics in a different location. It really doesn't give the player much of anything new to work with. To me it's kinda like stealing their money; that's what I object to," Duo stated.

"Khushrenada doesn't see it like that though," Hilde chimed in again. "He wants the sequels, all he can see are dollar signs."

"It's pretty much a standoff between us right now. Treize wants sequels, I don't. I'd rather be putting my talents towards coming up with new games, but they usually take a while to develop, and that's just in the thinking them up stage and preliminary planning. Once that's done it can take up to a year or more to put it all together and get it out on the market. Treize doesn't want to wait that long for a return, hence the want for sequels in between thinking up and producing new games." Duo scrubbed at his face.

"If I'm correct in my thinking of what you've just said, Duo, this Treize person is giving you an ultimatum; either come up with sequels between new games or he won't back you anymore?"

"Yeah, you pretty much got it in one, Quatre," Duo replied and lowered his head.

"That's great news then," Quatre enthused and rubbed his hands together, the smile broadening on his face.

"Eh?" Duo failed to see how the fact that his entire career could possibly be going down the toilet could be a great thing.

"Duo, you said yourself that this idea of putting together a casino game based on a computer game would require either the rights to a current game or the development of a new game, correct?" The excitement was clear in the blonde's eyes.

"Well, yes."

"Duo, I know I said I still need to speak with my financial advisers and accountants in regards to this idea, but if they're as positive about all of this as I think they are going to be, then I will need someone who completely understands the process to take the project on, oversee it, be responsible for the purchase of the equipment, the setting up of it all, the selection of the personnel needed to make it all work and someone to come up with a viable game." Quatre looked pointedly at Duo.

Slowly the penny began to drop with Duo and he raised his eyes to meet those of the blonde businessman. "Are you suggesting-"

"Precisely," Quatre cut him off. "Duo, seeing as how you don't have any contractual commitments, I would like to offer you the position of CEO of the new project."

The words hit Duo like a freight train. It was one thing to think it, but another to have his thoughts verbally confirmed. "I... Uh..."

Hilde squirmed in her seat, the smile on her face going from ear to ear. She was so happy for Duo.

"I understand that this is a big decision for you to make. There is a lot to be considered, but as the CEO you would be responsible for designing the game we would use, purchasing the equipment needed to put it together and hiring of the personnel to make it happen. I would of course still play a large role in all of this, but it would be under your advisement. Having said all that, there would be a generous salary, bonuses and of course, a cut of the profits due to copyright."

"I – I don't know what to say," Duo responded, clearly at a loss at the way things were turning out.

"What's so hard about saying yes?" Hilde muttered.

Duo turned to his secretary and friend. "There's a lot to be considered here, Hilde. Things like living arrangements, working arrangements. It's a little hard to work on a project of this caliber from LA. Then there's you..."

"What about me?" Hilde asked.

"If I take this offer, you'll be out of a job."

Quatre had been watching the interaction between the two with a smile. "Actually, she wouldn't," he interjected.

Both Hilde and Duo turned to look at Quatre.

"Duo, you will need a secretary to help you out and knowing how you have had Hilde working in that capacity for you for so long, it stands to common sense for her to continue in that role. If you do agree to come on board, then there is also an offer of the position of your secretary open to Miss Hilde if she wishes to take it."

"That's very generous of you, Mr. Winner," Hilde said with a blush at his kind words.

"Look, there's a lot to think about and I need to get moving very shortly to my meeting with the financial people. I don't expect an answer right away, Duo. Take some time to think about it, note down any questions you might have and we will talk about this some more. I'll have my advisers and financial people do up a proper proposal for you, it will include the expectations of the job, requirements, salary and all other relevant information. I'd suggest we meet again tomorrow afternoon and I can pass the proposal over to you for you to read through at your leisure. I can also answer any questions you might have. Take a few days to think about it and I'd appreciate it if I could have your answer on Friday," Quatre said.

"Okay, that sounds like a fair enough deal to me," Duo replied, head still swimming with information overload.

"Great!" Quatre stood up and walked around the desk. "Miss Hilde, if you could again type up the notes from this meeting and hand them to Trowa later, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course," Hilde replied, still excited about the proposal.

"Thank you." Quatre turned to Duo and offered his hand. "I'll meet with you tomorrow afternoon at four if that is convenient? Then we can go through the proposal and answer any questions you may have."

Shaking the offered hand, Duo smiled. "That would be fine. I look forward to reading that proposal."

With there being nothing further to discuss, the pair took their leave.

Duo had a lot to think about.

tbc...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 23

Hilde and Duo rode the elevator to the ground floor of the Bellagio in silence. The doors opened and they stepped out, Hilde moving in the direction of the business center when she realized that Duo wasn't following her. She stopped and turned around to see her boss standing to the side of the elevator with a faraway look on his face. Smiling to herself, Hilde backtracked.

"Um, Duo? You can't stand here and daydream all day, you're blocking the elevators."

"Huh? Wha- Oh, right." Duo scratched the back of his neck and gave Hilde a sheepish look. "Sorry, I was miles away."

"I could see that," Hilde replied, her tone amused. "Come on, why don't we go grab a cup of coffee and talk a little, I can go to the business center soon enough and type up these notes. Taking her boss by the arm, Hilde skillfully navigated them through the hotel lobby and located a cafe where she ordered for them both.

"I take it you're thinking about Quatre's proposal?" Hilde asked once they'd had a few sips of their coffee.

"Yeah," Duo replied and set his mug down. "There's a shit load of stuff to think about, so many aspects to look at."

"I know, but just think about it, Duo. This is the big break you've been waiting for." Seeing the look on Duo's face at her words, Hilde spoke again. "I don't mean it like that, I know you've already made it in the world of gaming, but this is your chance to really hit the big time. Just think about it, Duo. You design a game that can be used as a slot game, it's a world first and it's bound to be a big hit. You said it yourself, something like this would make Quatre a lot of money. Think what it will do for your career. You will own the copyright to the game and aside from whatever it is that Quatre pays you, you will also make a fortune off the royalties. Once the other casinos know what Quatre has got, they're all going to want the same and you know what that means..." Hilde rubbed her fingers together. "Lots and lots of cash for you."

"I know what you're saying, Hilde and I agree, there is so much to this it's hard to think of it all. It will have a snowball effect, that's for sure and a lot of money can be made. There's also a few pitfalls too." Seeing Hilde about to ask about those pitfalls, Duo got in first. "Once the other casinos become aware of what Quatre is doing they're going to want a piece of the action too. It won't be too hard for them to figure out what they're gonna need to pull it all together and that's where it could get ugly."

"Ugly? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm pretty sure that Quatre is already aware of patents, copyrights and such and if he isn't, he will need to get his ass into gear pretty quick and put out a patent on this idea of his otherwise someone else can and will and then he will be up shit creek so to speak."

"I see. Do you think we should warn him about that? I'd say he has a pretty slick legal team so chances are he's already done it all."

"Most likely, but it couldn't hurt to play it safe. He did say he was heading for a meeting with his financial advisers and I really don't want to interrupt something that important." Duo drank down the last of his coffee.

"I know, how about we see if Trowa is around and maybe tell him, at least he can then warn Quatre."

"Good idea. I'll go see if I can find Trowa while you go type up those notes."

"Okay. I'll see you in the business center?"

"Yep, I'll come find you once I'm finished speaking with Trowa." Duo stood and left the cafe, aiming back to the lobby to try and locate Trowa.

#

"Almost done?" Duo asked as he sidled up to Hilde.

"Yeah, just finishing up the spell check now." Hilde clicked a couple of times with the mouse, rechecked and then sent the entire transcript off to the printer. Standing up and pushing the chair back, she headed across the room to the bank of printers and stood patiently by the one that was happily pumping out papers. Once done, she shuffled the papers together, scanned over them quickly before returning to where Duo waited by the computer terminal.

"All done, just need to pass them over to Trowa." Hilde wiped all the information from the computer and shut it down. "Is he around and did you manage to find him and explain about the patent thing?"

"He's somewhere in the lobby. I did track him down earlier and let him know about the patent thing and he said Quatre was already a step ahead of us and had filed his idea with the patent office and any other relevant legal offices as soon as he'd thought of it. He now has the rights to that so at least that's one good thing." Duo smiled as he walked alongside Hilde.

"Then that's great news. I'd hate for him to sink a shit load of cash into this endeavor only to have some other asshole swipe it out from under his nose just because he forgot to patent the idea."

"I agree. There's Trowa now." Duo pointed to where the tall man was bent over a computer terminal behind the main check in desk of the Bellagio.

The two made their way across and waited patiently to the side until Trowa had finished dealing with whatever it was the receptionist had called him across for. Seeing the pair waiting, Trowa moved from behind the desk and greeted the couple.

"Duo, Miss Hilde. Are those the transcripts from this morning's meeting?"

"Yes they are. If you wouldn't mind passing them on to Mr. Winner please." Hilde handed over the sheaf of papers.

"Thank you, I will be sure to give them to him as soon as he returns."

"Great. We will see you tomorrow then unless there's anything else you need from us?" Hilde said.

"There's nothing else I can think of and if something does come up we have your cell numbers so we can contact you. Enjoy the rest of your day." Trowa gave them both a smile.

"Thanks, you have a good day too," Duo returned.

Trowa walked off towards the check in desk, Duo and Hilde headed outside.

"So, what do you want to do?" Duo asked as they walked along the strip.

"Now that's a silly question, isn't it?" Hilde replied.

"Really?" Duo teased.

"Well, considering we're walking in the direction of the New York, New York Hotel, I think it's pretty obvious what we're going to do," Hilde retorted.

"You do have a point," Duo grinned.

# # #

"How did your meeting go?" Heero asked as he pulled away from the kiss he'd greeted his boyfriend with.

"Really well." Duo's smile went from ear to ear and he was practically vibrating on the spot.

"Obviously," Heero replied with a smile of his own. "You're practically jumping out of your skin."

"Let's just say I have a lot to think about and some serious planning to do."

"Oh?"

"We need to talk, Heero. When are you free?"

Heero frowned, unsure of exactly what Duo wanted to talk about and then dismissed his concerns. It couldn't be too bad if Duo was this excited. "I've got my afternoon show in about an hour, I don't have to do the evening one though, it's my night off."

"Great!" Duo enthused. "How about I take you out for dinner after your show and we can talk then?"

"Sure, whatever you want, Duo."

"It's a date then." Duo leaned in and stole a kiss.

# # #

"Thank you," Duo said as his steak was placed before him. Picking up his cutlery, he started to dig in. Across from him, Heero was tackling his chicken breast with just as much enthusiasm.

Wufei and Hilde had decided to try the fish and judging by the looks on their faces, it was good.

The usual, everyday chatter passed around the table as they ate, Heero knowing that Duo would speak up and tell him what was on his mind once they were at the dessert and coffee stage.

Reclining back in his seat, coffee mug in hand, Duo patted his full stomach. "That was simply delicious."

"I have to agree," Wufei stated, sipping on a mug of tea.

Deciding it was now or never, Heero looked his lover in the eye. "You said earlier that we needed to talk," he stated.

"If you two have things to discuss, I can take my leave," Wufei said and began to move his chair backwards.

"No, no, Wufei; well, actually yes, but... Shit, I'm not doing this right." Duo stumbled over his words. He paused, took a breath and tried again. "I mean yes, we have things to discuss, but no, you don't have to leave."

"I think it would be best if you stayed, Wufei as I have something I need to talk to you about too and it does relate to what Duo is going to explain," Hilde said with a warm smile to her boyfriend.

"Okay, I will remain." Wufei pulled his chair back in and picked up his mug once more.

"Okay, where to start..."

"Maybe you should start at the very beginning?" Hilde teased.

"I suppose the beginning is a good place to start," Duo replied.

"Well, when you read you begin with A, B, C," Hilde sing songed.

"And when you sing you begin with Do, Re, Mi," Duo shot back with a snicker.

"You think we're going to get any sense out of these two any time soon?" Heero questioned with a raise of his eyebrow at Wufei.

"Do, Re, Mi. Do, Re, Mi." Hilde sang.

"The first three notes just happen to be -" Duo continued bantering with Hilde.

"Do, Re, Mi. Do, Re, Mi."

"At this stage I don't think we're going to get much of anything other than a rendition of Do, Re, Mi from the Sound of Music," Wufei sighed. "Not that I'm adverse to musicals, I quite like some of them."

"Do, Re, Mi, So, Fa, La, Ti..." Duo sang.

"Doe is a deer that's about to be shot if you don't stop and get on with what you wanted to talk about," Heero deadpanned and did his best to level a glare at his lover.

Duo held his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, you win. Wouldn't want to see Bambi's mother get shot all over again now would we?" he said with a snicker. Seconds later his eyes went glassy causing Heero to double take.

"Oh, shit," Hilde said, staring at Duo and diving into her purse.

"Is he okay?" Heero asked, a little alarmed at how his lover had suddenly gone from joking around to dead silent. Even Wufei looked concerned.

"He's fine," Hilde replied absently, still rummaging in her purse. "Ah, that will do." She produced a pen and small notebook from her purse, holding them up in triumph. She quickly passed them across to Duo.

"Umm... What exactly is going on?" Heero said, also getting concerned.

With Duo snatching the notebook and pen and starting to scribble away, Hilde turned to give her attention to the other two men. "Duo's muse has hit and he needs to get the ideas down before he forgets them."

"Of course he does," Wufei muttered sarcastically, clearly not following.

Turning to look at her boyfriend, Hilde explained. "Duo's muse, that's what we call it when inspiration hits. It means he's had an idea for a game and needs to get it down on paper before the idea disappears. If he doesn't write it down, if he tries to file it away in his memory, you can bet he won't be able to come back up with it properly when he wants to."

"Okay," Wufei said slowly, understanding a bit better.

"Does this happen often?" Heero questioned, amused as he watched his lover madly scribbling away, completely oblivious to anyone and anything else.

"Errr... it does, but not a lot when he's out. I always carry a notebook and pen with me though just in case inspiration hits."

"Yes," Duo mumbled as he slowly came out of his trance. He raised his head, blinked a couple of times and then blushed as he realized he was still in the restaurant with company and had completely zoned out on everyone. "Umm, sorry about that, needed to get the idea down before it escaped me," he apologized.

"No problem at all," Heero said and waved the apology off.

"Thanks, Hilde," Duo said and after tearing the pages he'd used from the notebook and pocketing them, he passed the pen and notebook back to the woman.

"Anytime, Duo," Hilde grinned. "Now, are you going to talk to Heero or am I going to have to do it?"

"Nah, it's fine." Duo ordered another coffee and sat back to talk. He explained to Heero about the meeting he'd had with Quatre and Quatre's proposal. "He pretty much wants me to be the CEO of the project, handle all the aspects of it and come up with the game idea too."

"That's a wonderful proposition. Congratulations," Heero said with a genuine smile.

"I haven't taken it yet," Duo said.

"Oh, why not? It sounds perfect to me, right up your alley," Heero replied.

"Quatre's doing up a proper proposal for me to look over. It will outline the job requirements, salary, responsibilities and such. I should have it tomorrow and once I do I can go through it thoroughly and have a decision for Quatre by Friday. There is a lot to consider though."

"What do you mean by that?" Heero asked.

"Well, I have my business back in LA for one. If I take this project on, I wouldn't be able to do it from LA, I'd need to be here in Vegas and that means I'd need to shut up shop back home and move here."

"What about you?" Wufei asked Hilde. "If Duo takes this offer and moves here to Las Vegas, won't you be out of a job?"

"Yes and no. Quatre has offered me the position of Duo's secretary if he decides to take the offer so either way, I'll still be employed," Hilde said with a smile.

"That is very generous of Mr. Winner." Wufei placed his hand over Hilde's. "I for one hope this does go ahead, at least then I would be able to see you more often."

"Awww, Wufei." Hilde blushed.

"What do you think you will do, Duo? I don't want to influence you in any way, but it would be nice if you were to move to Vegas, we would be able to spend a lot more time together," Heero said.

"I'm not sure yet. The position is very tempting, but I'd have to read through the proposal once Quatre gives it to me and decide from there." Duo gave a shrug. "I would appreciate your opinion on it though once I have it."

"My opinion? Duo, I wouldn't know jack shit when it comes to stuff like computer games," Heero replied.

"It's not the gaming side of it, but I need to make some serious decisions and choices and those decisions and choices will affect our relationship. I don't want to lose what it is we have going between us, Heero."

Heero's eyes softened and he reached out to squeeze Duo's hand. "Then I will do whatever I can to help you," he said softly.

"Thanks." Duo smiled at his lover.

"Geeze, talk about sugar overload," Hilde snickered from the side.

Choosing to ignore the woman, Duo drained his coffee and cast his eyes over the table. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'd like to relax a bit, maybe play a few tables and see what else the evening brings." He added a leer in Heero's direction.

"Well, that sounds like a great idea to me. I'm up for some slots; Wufei?" Hilde said.

"Why not? I haven't played the roulette wheel for a while." Wufei stood and offered his arm to Hilde.

# # #

Duo didn't want to wake up. He was having the most delicious dream and wasn't in any hurry to leave it. A soft moan escaped his lips, consciousness tugging softly at the fringes of his mind. "Mmm, yeah, just like that," he murmured.

Soft touches were caressing his body, a warm hand encircled his very stiff cock and a gentle slide of fingers against his ass had him moaning softly in his sleep.

It wasn't until he felt the pressure of something large entering his body and stimulating his inner channel that his mind decided it was well and truly time to wake up. A small groan resonated in his ear. _Since when did dreams actually speak?_

Sluggishly he rose from the depths of his slumber to feel a warm presence curled against his back, a hand gently stroking his length and a stiff column of flesh sliding leisurely in and out of his passage.

"Good morning."

The words were whispered across his ear and Duo blinked open his eyes. Turning his head slightly he gazed into the amused blue of his lover. "Uh, morning?"

Heero leaned a little closer and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Duo's mouth. "You have any idea how alluring you are?"

"Errr, no, but I guess you must be pretty happy with things," Duo mumbled, still waking up. "I can feel the evidence up my ass."

"I couldn't resist you." Heero pressed kisses to Duo's neck, shoulder and back. "If you want me to stop-"

"Hell no," Duo growled. "Stop now and I won't be responsible for my actions."

Heero chuckled and lay himself back down behind his lover. Spooned up against Duo's back he continued to thrust lazily into that warm sheath, enjoying the friction and slow pace.

Soft groans escaped Duo's mouth as he simply lay there and let Heero do all the work.

The pace began to pick up as the pleasure built. Duo's hips began to push back when Heero thrust in, the hand on his cock continuing to stroke and draw even more moans from Duo's throat.

The pleasure built to the point of no return, Duo giving a keening cry as he reached his goal and shot his load over Heero's hand and the sheets. Heero was only a couple of thrusts behind him, moaning loudly as his body stiffened and his cock pulsed inside that sweet channel.

Once the euphoria began to ease, Heero snuggled closer to his lover, softening cock still buried inside Duo and showing no signs of wanting to leave.

"I could get used to waking up like this every morning," Duo mumbled once his brain came back on line.

"Waking up with my cock up your ass?" Heero teased.

"Well, I was referring to the snuggling part, but having your cock buried deep inside is a nice side perk."

"Oh, so I'm just a bit on the side now am I?" Heero continued to tease.

"More than just a bit on the side, there's on my back, all fours and... eep!" Duo exploded into a fit of laughter as Heero pulled from within his channel and began to tickle him.

#

"Is that coffee?" Hilde muttered as she shuffled into the kitchen area of the suite and looked through bleary eyes at Duo.

"Sure is," Duo replied with a snicker.

"Gimme."

Obligingly, Duo poured a cup for the woman and handed it over, Hilde taking the mug and inhaling the scent before sipping cautiously at it. "Better," she murmured.

"Did someone have a little too much to drink last night?" Duo teased.

"Not enough to drown out the sounds of your nocturnal activities," Hilde shot back.

Duo suitably colored. "You can't talk," he muttered.

"At least I don't broadcast to the entire hotel."

"No, just the entire strip."

"Duo!"

"Good morning," Heero said in a chipper tone, walking into the kitchen area and helping himself to a kiss and coffee.

"Great, another one whose bright eyed and bushy tailed," Hilde muttered.

"Oh, someone have a hard night?" Heero said with a grin.

"I was celebrating," Hilde huffed.

"I thought it was Wufei that had the win?" Heero said with a smirk.

"I did," came Wufei's voice from the direction of Hilde's bedroom. "But it's no fun to celebrate alone."

"Okay, that's wayyy too much information for me," Duo said with his hands in the air. "I'm gonna go grab some breakfast from the buffet, anyone else coming?"

"Already did that," Heero purred and slid a possessive hand over Duo's backside.

"And that's too much information for me," Hilde grimaced. "You two go on ahead, Wufei and I will catch up to you."

"Suit yourself," Duo grinned.

# # #

"My accountants and legal team have put together the proposal for you, Duo. It's all in there," Quatre said and handed over a folder. "It's pretty concise and I think we have covered everything. I'd appreciate it if you could read through it and note down any questions you may have along with any adjustments or corrections you feel would be beneficial."

"Thank you." Duo took the offered folder. "I will be sure to go through and study it thoroughly."

"Any changes, questions and the like, feel free to contact Trowa and he will arrange a meeting between us to discuss them. Aside from that, if everything meets with your approval we will meet again in my office on Friday at ten to discuss final arrangements and signing of a contract. I trust that will be okay with you?"

"That will be fine, Quatre," Duo replied with a smile.

"Great! I'm really hoping you will come on board, Duo. I have a feeling we could really be sitting on a gold mine here."

"It certainly does have its merits," Duo laughed.

"I'll see you on Friday if not before. Thanks again, Duo" Quatre stood up from behind his desk and offered his hand.

"It's a pleasure, Quatre." Duo shook the offered hand and holding the folder close to his chest, he took his leave.

#

Arriving back at his suite, Duo entered and felt the silence close in around him. "Hilde?" he called out, tossing the key card to the counter top. No answer was forthcoming, but Duo spotted a piece of paper on the counter top. He picked it up and began to read.

 _Duo,_

 _Am at the pool if you want to join me._

 _Hilde._

He gazed out the large windows at the sun baking down on the city and contemplated his choices. Heero and Wufei were back at the New York, New York as they had the afternoon performance so he wouldn't be seeing his boyfriend until later that evening. He could join Hilde at the pool, relax and cool off, or he could look over Quatre's proposal.

Mind made up, Duo grabbed a beer from the small fridge and settled himself on the sofa with the folder. He opened it up, took a swig from the bottle and began to read.

tbc...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 24

The slide of a key in the electronic lock drew Duo from his contemplation of the proposal Quatre had given him and he glanced up at the clock to see that it was almost five in the evening. Seconds later, Hilde appeared in the lounge area and he blinked at her.

"Duo!" Hilde squeaked and jumped in fright.

"Uh, sorry?"

Having gotten over her shock, Hilde tossed her beach bag to the floor and dropped to the couch next to Duo. "It's okay, I wasn't expecting you there. How long have you been back?"

"A couple of hours, I think."

"Why didn't you come down to the pool?"

"I've been going through this proposal of Quatre's."

"Ah, I see." Hilde glanced around, noting the two empty bottles of beer, notebook and pen. Looked like Duo had been at it for a while. "Is it any good? I mean, will it be feasible and worth you signing up for it?"

"Actually, it's a damn good proposal, very thorough and covers pretty much everything..."

"But?"

"I've made a couple of notes for suggestions, changes, that sort of thing."

"But?" Hilde pressed, she could tell there was something else and she was determined to get it out of her boss at any cost.

Duo sighed, tossed the folder to the table and rubbed his tired eyes. "There's no provision there for me to continue to work on my own games." Duo turned to look at his secretary and best friend. "I don't want to give up on my games, I still want to come up with those, but I can't produce them on my own. You know what I mean."

Hilde did. To produce his own games, Duo needed access to the software and hardware, production teams and marketing. They'd had this conversation before.

"If I take this offer, I can't stay based in LA, I need to be here to put all this together. If I leave LA, that means giving up the arrangement with Khushrenada Holdings and that means no more game production." Duo sighed and rubbed his hand across his face again.

"Duo, I'm sure Mr. Winner doesn't intend for you to give up your gaming side of things if you take this offer. Look, why don't you ask him about it? I'm sure he'd come up with something, especially if he wants you onboard so bad."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I need to speak with him about that." Duo glanced at the notebook on the table. "There's a couple of other things too so I suppose I should call Trowa and arrange a meeting."

"That is the sensible thing to do," Hilde said, rising from her seat on the couch and patting his shoulder. "I'm gonna take a shower, the pool was lovely but I need to wash my hair. You got any plans for dinner?"

"No, not really. I was going to head down to the New York, New York for when Heero finishes his show and grab a bite to eat then. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same. I told Wufei I'd catch up with him after the show and we'd go from there."

"Okay. I'll give Trowa a call now and then take my own shower."

"Give me a yell when you're ready." Hilde picked up her beach bag and headed to her room to shower, leaving Duo to make his call.

Watching the woman leave, Duo sat for a couple more minutes before shoving off the couch and grabbing the phone. He called down to the lobby and asked to speak with Trowa.

"Duo, what can I do for you?" Trowa's deep voice came down the line.

"I was hoping you might be able to fit me into Quatre's schedule somewhere for a quick meeting. I've read through the proposal and there's a couple of things I'd like to discuss with him as soon as it's convenient."

"Of course, Duo. Bear with me for a minute and I'll see when he's available." The sounds of Trowa clicking away came down the line. "Would tomorrow morning at nine be okay?"

"That will be fine." Duo winced at the time. Back in LA he would already be in the office and working away, nine being the usual time most people started their working day. Vegas though was known for its night life, people staying out until the early hours of the morning and then sleeping until around noon.

"We will see you at nine then."

"Thanks, Trowa."

"No problem, Duo. You enjoy the rest of your evening."

# # #

"So, other than those couple of things the proposal is a good one?" Heero asked, walking side by side with Duo along the strip.

"Yeah, it covers just about everything," Duo replied. "If you're still happy to, I'd like you to take a look at it and see what you think, see if there's anything more you can think of that should or shouldn't be in there."

Heero shrugged. "I don't mind, but I'm telling you now, I don't have much of a clue when it comes to things like that. Now Wufei, he's more up on that side of things."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You know, he was studying law before he decided to go in for martial arts and personal training," Heero shared with a smile. "I'm sure if you asked him he would take a look too and give you his opinion."

"Thanks, Heero." Duo's eyes sparkled and he increased the speed of his walk a touch to catch up to Hilde and Wufei who were walking a little ahead of them.

#

"That's the proposal," Duo said as he handed over the folder to Wufei.

"Thank you," Wufei replied and took the folder, opening it up and scanning over the first page.

"Anyone like a drink?" Hilde asked.

"Coffee would be good," Duo replied.

"Same for me, thank you," Heero stated.

"Wufei?"

"Hmmm?"

Hilde rolled her eyes. "Drink?" she asked again.

"Uhmmm."

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?" Hilde looked pointedly at her boyfriend who was completely immersed in the folder. Duo and Heero snickered.

"Just give him a tea, Hilde. You won't get any sense out of him until he's finished reading," Heero advised.

"Fine." Hilde walked off into the kitchen area and started to make their drinks.

Duo grabbed the remote and turned the television on, surfing through the various channels. Hilde returned with their drinks, depositing the mugs beside each person and taking a seat herself.

Reaching the channels for the in house movies, Duo finally stopped flicking through and left the stations alone. "This okay?" he asked his companions.

"Fine with me," Heero replied and snuggled up a little closer. Duo draped an arm across his shoulders and Heero leaned into the warmth.

"Don't know why you bothered asking, you have no intention of watching it anyway," Hilde muttered, glancing out the corner of her eye at the pair who were now locked at the lip.

"You're just jealous," Duo teased before diving in for another kiss.

"Too damn right," Hilde sniffed. "It's your fault that my boyfriend isn't making out with me."

"That's right, blame me for everything," Duo shot back.

"Why not? Can't handle the truth?" Hilde fired off.

"Well, fuck me."

The banter abruptly ceased and three sets of eyes turned to look at the Chinese man.

"Shit, if you weren't already a millionaire, you sure as hell would be after signing this," Wufei muttered. The silence in the room was deafening and Wufei realized he'd spoken his thoughts out loud. He raised his eyes from the documents he was reading to find three pairs of eyes boring holes into his skull. "What?"

"Care to elaborate on that statement, Wufei?" Hilde asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

Somehow managing to stop the redness on his cheeks from deepening, Wufei thought it best if he explained. "The salary, along with royalties from this adventure have the potential to make Duo here a very rich man. Even if the game doesn't take off in the casinos, the salary alone would ensure he can continue to live in a very comfortable manner."

"I know it's a very generous offer," Duo replied, blushing himself when his mind reminded him of the six figure sum Quatre had proposed as a year's salary. Add to that the royalties and he'd be making roughly three times the amount he currently made in a year from a new computer game.

"Generous, I'd say a lot more than generous," Wufei muttered.

"Well, what do you think?" Duo asked. "Should I take the offer? What about the couple of suggestions for changes? And then there's the proposition for utilizing the equipment and staff for continuing production of my computer games."

Wufei thought for a moment. "The suggestions are valid and I think Winner will have no problem with those. As for using the staff and equipment to continue with your game production... If Winner is that desperate to have you onboard and is willing to pay you the amount specified to work for and with him, I don't think he will have a problem accommodating your request in regards to your continued game production."

"I guess there's only one way to find out for sure," Hilde said, "And that's to meet with him and talk it over."

"And that's why I have an appointment with him at nine in the morning," Duo said.

"Nine in the morning?" Heero said and looked pointedly at the clock. The clock read ten after midnight.

"Uh, yeah." Duo shrugged. "I think I'd better head for bed."

Wufei handed the folder back to Duo. "Good luck with it all, I sincerely hope it all works out for you."

"Thanks, Wufei." Duo took the folder back and stood up. He covered a yawn with his hand. "I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Do you want me to stay or would you prefer it if I went back to my room tonight so you can get your rest?" Heero questioned as he also stood.

"You'd condemn me to a night of tossing and turning?" Duo said, putting a hand over his heart. "Why, Heero, you wound me to the core. It's bad enough that I have to sleep alone when in LA, but to have my huggy toy taken away when I'm here in Vegas? Now that's a low blow."

"Then I'll stay."

"Good."

# # #

Knowing that Duo had an early meeting, the two men didn't do anything other than cuddle close, exchange a few kisses and sleep soundly in each other's arms. When the alarm went off it was lucky it was Heero who reached it first; Duo would have most likely pelted it at the wall.

"Ugghh, I don't wanna get up," Duo moaned petulantly.

"Come on, sleepy head. You have a meeting with Quatre in an hour." Heero snuggled closer.

"And just how do you expect me to get up when you're cuddling me so deliciously?"

"I thought you were already 'up'." To accent his point, Heero dragged his palm across Duo's groin.

Duo groaned. "No fair," he whined.

Heero chuckled. "Come on, I'll go start the shower for you and then put the coffee pot on whilst you shower." Pressing a kiss to those pouting lips, Heero rolled out of the bed and paused to stretch his well muscled body.

"You're such a tease," Duo grumbled, dragging himself from the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you later," Heero tossed over his shoulder as he headed for the bathroom to relieve himself and turn on the shower.

"You'd better," Duo groused.

#

"Here."

Duo took the offered coffee and sipped greedily at it. "Romeo and Juliet still sleeping?"

Heero nodded. "Pretty sure they are."

"Not fair I have to get up early while everyone else gets to sleep late."

Closing the distance between them, Heero pressed a soft kiss to those pouting lips. "We can always have an early night tonight," he suggested.

"Will it involve lube, kissing and lots of touching?"

"Of course."

"It's a date then." Duo set the now empty mug on the counter top. "I'd best get going then. The sooner I'm there the sooner I can get through everything and get back to you." Duo grabbed the folder and his notebook from the coffee table and headed towards the door, Heero following.

"Good luck," Heero said and gave his partner one last kiss.

"Will you be here when I'm done?"

"Yeah. I don't have an afternoon show so I'll wait for you."

"Great. Now, I'd best be off." Duo stole one last kiss and left the suite.

# # #

"Good morning, Duo," Quatre greeted when Duo was shown into his office.

"Good morning," Duo returned, a smile on his face as he noted that the blonde businessman also appeared to not be a morning person.

"Would you care for some coffee?"

"Thanks, that would be good." Duo took a seat, folder on his lap and waited for Trowa to pass him his coffee.

"Ah, that's much better. I'm starting to feel a little more human," Quatre stated and smiled at Duo. "Sorry, I'm not used to being up and at work quite so early."

"I have to admit, I'm finding it a bit on the difficult side too, trying to adjust to the way of life here," Duo replied with a grin.

"Of that I have no doubt. Vegas tends to sleep until around noon and fit its work day in from around one to midnight, and later in a lot of cases,' the blonde chuckled. "But that's not why we're here. I take it you have looked over the proposal and possibly have some questions for me?"

"Yes, I do. I'll try to keep it brief as I know you're a very busy man." Duo went on to explain about the couple of changes he would suggest, Quatre agreeing with him on those. Then he confronted the real issue...

His computer games.

Quatre listened intently as Duo explained, a soft smile on his lips.

"So you see, I would naturally be working on the casino game first and foremost, but there will also be times when my muse will hit me with game ideas and although I will be working for you and with you, I don't want to give up my computer gaming side of things either."

"Duo, I don't expect you to give up your own business in the computer gaming side of things. Let me try and clarify a couple of things. It is my intention to employ you to take charge of the casino game project, both now and for future gaming machines; however, I also hoped we could cut a deal in relation to your computer gaming business too. By that I mean I would provide the equipment and staff you need to produce those games and market them for a percentage of the profits of those games."

"What sort of a percentage?" Duo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'll take the same cut that Khushrenada Holdings currently does. I'm quite happy to do the same deal with you that you currently have with Khushrenada, but with one difference."

"And that would be?"

"You will be left to your own devices when it comes to the entire thing. I have no interest in producing sequels or anything else. In essence, all I would be is a silent partner so to speak, you would be entirely responsible for the whole thing. Does that meet with your approval?"

Duo had to admit, the entire deal was very tempting. He'd be paid as CEO of the new project and committed to designing and producing a viable and profitable casino game along with future ones and he got to keep his computer gaming company as well without anyone sticking their nose into it.

"There's no need for you to make up your mind now, Duo. As we agreed before, give me your answer on Friday," Quatre said.

"Quatre, I don't need any more time to think about it. I'd be very happy to come onboard. If you can have the proposal adjusted accordingly to cover the changes we agreed upon and also add in the computer game side of the business, I'd appreciate it. Once that's done, I'll go back over it, have my lawyer double check all is in order and sign the contract," Duo replied with a smile.

Quatre positively beamed. "That's wonderful news, Duo. Thank you." Quatre extended his hand and the pair shook on the deal. "Now that makes it worth getting up earlier."

Duo laughed. "I guess it does."

"Once everything is signed and finalized, how long do you think it will take for you to sort out your affairs in LA and make the move to Vegas?"

"That I would have to get back to you on. It's not just tying up loose ends, it's also finding somewhere here to move to, an apartment, house or whatever and I will have to give notice on my apartment lease. Oh, there's also the office lease, I'd need to sort that out too. Then I'll need to have furniture sent through and so on. Hilde will need to do a similar thing too. Given all that, I'd say we're looking at at least three weeks before we could start a move this way."

"You are more than welcome to stay here at the Bellagio until you find suitable accommodations. I also know of several storage companies where you can store stuff until you find what suits you," Quatre offered.

"That's very kind of you, Quatre. Thank you. Look, leave things with me and I'll speak with Hilde, no doubt she will also be willing to come onboard and I can let Trowa know tomorrow regarding Hilde's reply. I'll leave you now to the rest of your day and meet with you on Friday." Duo shook hands once more with the blonde before taking his leave.

# # #

"That is fantastic news!" Heero grabbed his lover in a hug and kissed him senseless. "I'm so happy for you, and for us."

"Yeah, I have to admit, it's all still sinking in for me. Never in my wildest dreams did I think anything like this would happen. I thought I was doing great with the computer games, even if I don't see eye to eye with Khushrenada, but now..." Duo's eyes took on a faraway look.

"Not only will you be a part of a new, ground breaking game, but you'll also be able to continue to produce your own games without any pressure. And it also means I'll get to spend a lot more time with you too," Heero said, his eyes shining with excitement.

"At least I'll be saving a fortune on air fares," Duo chuckled.

"That's got to be another bonus," Heero agreed. Moments later his face clouded over.

"Heero? What's wrong?" Duo asked, a touch worried.

"Nothing."

"Heero..." Duo warned. "I know that look, come on, spit it out."

"It's just... I hope you're doing this for the right reasons," Heero blurted out.

"Huh?" Duo was really confused now.

"I don't want you taking this deal if you're only doing it so we can be together. If you'd rather stay in LA and carry on as you are I want you to know that's fine with me, I can commute to see you..."

"Heero?"

Blue eyes looked into amused violet. "Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Heero closed his mouth and lowered his eyes. Seconds later a finger under his chin had his head lifting.

"Heero, let's get one thing straight here. I'm taking this deal for me. Not for Quatre, not for Hilde and not for you, but for me. It's something I'm good at, something I really want to try and the side perk is I get to move to a new place and spend my spare time with the man I love." Duo smiled reassuringly at Heero.

"Thank you," Heero whispered.

"No big deal," Duo said and closed the distance between them for a kiss.

"Have you told Hilde yet?" Heero asked when he was allowed up for air.

"I haven't. I know she will join up too though. Aside from the fact that her wages would be more than what I'm paying her, there's the added bonus of her spending more time with Wufei too."

"Well, when you put it that way," Heero snickered.

"So, when do you have a day off?"

"Umm, Sunday and Monday, why?"

"Want to look at apartments or houses with me?"

"Are you asking me for my professional input on what type of abode you need to purchase?" Heero teased.

"Well, considering it will be your home too I think it only fair you have some say in the purchase," Duo teased back.

For a moment, Heero was completely floored. "You... You want me to move in with you?" he whispered.

"A guy can hope," Duo replied, his tone a little uncertain, worried that he'd been too forward. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so presumptuous."

"No, no," Heero began and then realized what he was saying and took a breath. "No, you're not being presumptuous at all. Duo, I'd love to move in with you, if you think I won't drive you crazy."

"The only driving me crazy you will be doing is driving me crazy with lust," Duo purred.

"I think I can handle that," Heero chuckled.

"I want somewhere with a bit of a yard."

"It must have a hot tub." Heero gave his lover a leer.

"Maybe a pool?"

"How about a gym too?"

"Don't want much, do we?" Duo snickered.

"You know what?"

"No, what?" Duo asked.

"As long as it has a strong bed and lots of lube I'll be happy," Heero smirked.

"I'm pretty sure I can accommodate that."

tbc...


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 25

True to his word, Quatre had the changes to the contract implemented and added in the clause for Duo to continue to produce his own games using the Winner equipment and backing.

Mid afternoon the following day, Trowa contacted Duo to let him know the revamped paperwork was all ready for him to peruse, Duo heading for the lobby to pick up that paperwork and go through it. Hilde hadn't been forgotten either, Quatre having had his lawyers draw up a contract for her which Duo collected when he picked up his own.

Returning to the suite with both contracts in hand, Duo gave Hilde hers to read through whilst Heero went through Duo's updated contract with him.

Hilde plonked down on one of the comfortable sofas, Wufei beside her and opened the paperwork. "I hope you know I'm relying on your superior knowledge of this sort of thing to make sure I'm not signing my life away," Hilde told her boyfriend.

Wufei snorted. "Would I advise you to sign an employment contact if I didn't feel you were more than capable of handling the position; or that the rate of salary is satisfactory for the kind of work you will be doing and the skill set you will need for that position?"

"Ummm... English please?" Hilde looked completely lost.

On the other couch, Duo couldn't help the snicker.

"I don't see what you're laughing at, you needed Wufei's expertise to check through your contract too," Hilde huffed.

"That might be so, but mine's a little more complicated and in-depth than yours," Duo retorted. To prove his point, he held up the small stack of roughly ten pages of contract.

Hilde paused, looked at Duo's stack and then back to the two pages of her own and shrugged. "Small can be just as complicated," she replied with a huff.

"To get back to the point," Wufei interrupted before the entire conversation could end up in an all out insult trading match, "I would not advise you to sign anything that wasn't going to pay you well for the duties you will be expected to perform."

"Thank you, Wufei," Hilde said with a smug look in Duo's direction.

Duo rolled his eyes and picked up his own contract again.

Silence remained for a short while...

"Bloody hell," Wufei muttered. "Maybe I should give up the coaching and training with Cirque and become a secretary."

A subtle undercurrent ran through the room before Duo burst out laughing. Having an idea where his boyfriend's thoughts had gone, Heero was doing his best to try and stifle his own snickers. Hilde simply looked confused.

"Somehow I can't picture you in a short skirt, blouse, stockings, high heels and glasses with your hair up in a bun, saying something like: 'I'm ready to take that shorthand now, Mr. Carmichael'," Duo snorted.

Wufei's cheeks began to redden as the words sank in – having Heero rolling around on the couch also in fits of laughter at the mental image Duo's words had conjured up, didn't help matters either.

"I'll have you know there are male secretaries working very efficiently out there. It's no longer a female dominated career choice," Wufei huffed.

"That's true," Hilde said, backing her boyfriend up. "Besides, I don't wear high heels, stockings, skirt and blouse to work."

"Although, if they were to pay me what they're proposing to pay you for the job, I'd certainly consider wearing that outfit," Wufei mused.

The look on Hilde's face with Wufei's words sent Heero into a fresh bout of laughter and Duo into hysterics. Once Hilde had gotten over her shock she could also see the funny side to it and joined in with the laughter. Wufei also realized exactly what he'd said and how it had been taken, swallowed his pride and joined in with the mirth.

Once everyone had calmed down enough to think and talk rationally again, they finished going through the proposals.

"Well, I'm happy enough with mine," Duo said and placed the papers onto the coffee table.

"Yeah, mine looks good too," Hilde stated and turned to Wufei. "What do you think?"

"I think you should take it. It's a generous salary and the outline of the amount and type of work you will be doing appears to be quite cruisy."

"Cruisy?" Hilde said with a raise of her eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Wufei huffed.

Hilde snickered and dove in for a kiss, one Wufei was happy to return.

"If you two lovebirds have quite finished..." Duo said with amusement.

The pair in question broke their kiss, looked into each other's eyes before Hilde announced 'Nah' and partook of another kiss.

"Sheesh, and she has the gall to carry on at me," Duo said and shook his head.

"You know what they say," Heero said. When his boyfriend gave him a confused look, Heero continued, "If you can't beat them, join them," and dove in for his own kiss.

Several minutes later, much tongue and a few moans for good measure, the two couples broke apart.

"If you're happy with your contract, Hilde, I'll fax it through to my lawyers with mine for them to take a look over. If all is fine then I'd suggest we sign and start to make plans." Duo's tone was husky.

"Sounds good to me," Hilde replied, her voice a little dazed still.

"I think I'll need a little help to operate the fax machine though." Duo's eyes were locked with Heero's as he directed his words to Hilde.

"I'll help you out with that," Hilde replied, her eyes still on Wufei.

"Guess it could wait a little longer," Duo licked his lips.

"Yeah, I agree." Hilde's lips were hijacked again.

Duo moaned softly into Heero's mouth as their kiss deepened into something more primal. "Uh, yeah, a lot later."

The contracts did, eventually, get faxed off.

# # #

Friday morning saw Hilde, Duo, Trowa and Quatre all in Quatre's office once more. Duo's lawyer had faxed the contacts back with a very favorable report on both – or as Duo put it, the lawyer had said 'Go for it!'.

Quatre finished adding his signature to the bottom of the last contract and capped the pen. He looked up with a beaming smile to the pair opposite him. "Well, that's all that done. Welcome aboard," he said and offered his hand first to Duo and then to Hilde.

Both Duo and Hilde returned the handshake, broad smiles on their faces.

"I guess the next question is: when can you start?" Quatre said with a grin.

Duo paused and thought for a moment before replying. "As I said before, we will both need to sort out our apartments, arrange for packing and moving of all our personal effects and then find somewhere to rent or buy here. Oh, I'll also need to advise Khushrenada Holdings that I won't be working with them any longer." Duo smiled at that thought, it was something he was looking forward to.

"The offer to stay here until you find something suitable still stands and I'm happy to assist in storage, packing and removalist companies and such if you want the help," Quatre reiterated.

"Thanks, Quatre, we both appreciate that and I will let you know if we do need help. Based on all of that, I'd say it will be around two weeks at the earliest before we can start."

"That's fine with me. In the interim, if you could find the time to give me a detailed list of the employees you will be requiring for this project, things like qualifications and such, I can start to draft up an advert so we can advertise for and schedule interviews for possible employees."

"No problem. Today's Friday, we're flying back to LA on Sunday so I'll see what I can do in regards to that list and give it to you before we leave. Otherwise I can fax or email it to you by Monday."

"Either one is fine, Duo. Now, if that's everything for now, I suggest you enjoy your last couple of days here at the Bellagio before flying home on Sunday."

"Thanks, Quatre." Duo smiled and shook the businessman's hand once more.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Mr. Winner," Hilde said. "I'm really looking forward to this."

# # #

"How long until you will be moving to Vegas?" Wufei asked as the four of them relaxed back at the Bellagio suite after having enjoyed burgers once more in the New York, New York hotel following the evening performance of Zumanity.

"We hope to make the move within the next two weeks, but it will all depend on how soon we can get removalists in, find somewhere to move to and terminate my lease on my apartment," Hilde replied.

"Do you think you will have any trouble terminating your lease?"

"No. I just need to give them two weeks notice, but finding somewhere to move to is going to be the problem. Apartments here in Vegas are hard to come by and then they can be expensive too. I can't afford to buy one or a house for that matter just yet as I don't have enough savings to put down a decent deposit to secure a loan for the mortgage." Hilde saw Wufei's mouth about to open and thinking she knew what he was going to say, she got in first. "No, I won't ask Duo for a loan either. In fact, he's already offered and I turned him down. If I'm doing this, I need to do it by myself."

Wufei smiled. "Actually, that wasn't what I was going to say or suggest; but I do admire your independence."

"Oh, sorry." Hilde blushed.

"What I was going to say is, I'm pretty certain that Heero will be moving in with Duo – at least that's what they've been talking about doing which will mean there will be a spare room in my accommodations at the New York, New York. If you're interested and wouldn't mind sharing, you are more than welcome to move in with me until you find somewhere of your own if you wish."

"Ahhh..." Hilde's mouth opened and closed for a moment before her brain came back on line. "Thank you, Wufei, that is most generous of you. I'd like that very much."

"Good, that's settled then. I will arrange for a storage unit for you to put your furniture and things in. Then you can take your time looking for somewhere of your own, but there's no rush, you are welcome to stay with me for as long as you want or need." Wufei leaned across the table and stole a kiss.

On the other side of Hilde and Wufei, Duo and Heero were making their own plans.

"What about your apartment in LA?" Heero asked.

"Well, I own the apartment so I can either sell it or rent it out. I'm thinking more along the line of renting it as opposed to selling, that way I will have some form of investment should I need it," Duo replied.

"That sounds like a sensible idea to me," Heero replied. "Have you thought any more on what you might look at buying or renting here in Vegas?"

Duo gave his boyfriend a smirk. "Actually, I have. Whilst you've been off flying around the stage, I've put my fingers to work and looked up the local real estate offices around Vegas."

Heero let the jibe pass. "And?"

"Are you free for a couple of hours on Saturday and Sunday?"

"May I ask what for?" Heero said with a raise of his eyebrow. He was pretty sure he knew what Duo was going to say next.

"Oh, I might have booked an estate agent to take us round a few properties that could be suitable for us," Duo teased.

Heero couldn't help the flush of excitement when Duo confirmed what he'd been thinking. "That sounds great. I'd love to come and look at properties with you. Are you going to give me a heads up on any of them?"

"Hmmm... I don't know. Maybe I should keep them all as a surprise," Duo continued to tease.

"That's so unfair." Heero folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"You're pouting," Duo pointed out helpfully.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I don't pout," Heero grumbled.

"You do now," Duo snickered and then relented. "Okay, I'll show you the ones I thought might suit us."

"Good." While Duo fetched his laptop, Heero moved from the couch to the table. Moments later Duo was back and set the laptop up on the table so they could both see the screen.

A few keystrokes later, Duo had the properties he'd earmarked to look at up on the screen in several tabs.

"You know Vegas better than I do and would have a much clearer idea of exactly where these properties are located. We need to consider the commute in and out as well as the features of the properties," Duo said and brought the first property up.

"That looks alright from the picture," Heero said, "but the distance might be a little far."

"Okay." Duo had also brought his note book out with him which he'd written down the properties in so he could make further comments against each one when they looked at them. He flipped through a couple of pages, found the property in question and made a note against the property in regards to the traveling time and distance.

Over the course of the next thirty minutes, Duo showed Heero the six properties he'd picked out for them to look at. Two were struck off the list – one for being in a rough area of Vegas and the other as the distance was too far. Of the four remaining ones, Heero had to admit he liked the look of the third one the best.

"I'm quite partial to that one too," Duo admitted when Heero pointed out his favorite. "The second one isn't too bad either."

"Thing is, they always look really nice in the photos, but when you actually get to look at them properly, that's when you find all the flaws," Heero said.

"That's the whole reason for going out and physically looking. It's no good having a place that has a massive kitchen, great pool and spa if it suffers from rising damp."

Heero quirked an eyebrow. "Duo, this is Vegas, you know, out in the middle of the desert? It's extremely rare to have a problem with rising damp. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard of any property having that problem yet."

"Well, yeah, I gather that we're in the desert, I was just using it as an example," Duo grinned.

Shaking his head, Heero continued. "Now sandstorms... that could be a whole other issue." Seeing Wufei about to open his mouth, Heero turned slightly and gave his trainer a wink. Wufei closed his mouth and smirked.

"Sandstorms?" Duo echoed and frowned. "I didn't think you'd get those here."

"Oh yes," Wufei said, playing along. "Sandstorms are a part of all desert terrains. Sometimes you can get really bad ones that last for days."

"And trust me, that sand gets into everything," Heero said with a dramatic sigh.

"Really?" Duo's eyes had widened considerably. "How do they managed to keep the sand from getting into the hotels, the pools and everywhere?"

"With great difficulty," Wufei deadpanned.

"The cleanup bill must be very expensive," Duo mused.

"They have been looking at trying to put together something like a big, plastic dome to cover the city when a sandstorm is coming, to try to prevent the sand from getting in," Heero said.

Duo narrowed his eyes and stared long and hard at Heero, detecting the minute smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. "You're having me on!" he accused.

Both Heero and Wufei burst into laughter, even Hilde joined in, having gotten the idea that the two were baiting her boss.

"You have to admit, we did have you going for a moment there," Heero said between bouts of laughter.

Duo scratched the back of his neck and gave a grin. "Yeah you did."

"He probably would have continued to believe you if you hadn't come up with that lame idea of a huge, plastic dome," Hilde chuckled.

"Couldn't string him along for too long," Heero replied.

"I would have gotten wise to you soon enough," Duo said, his own mirth bubbling away.

"Seriously though, we do get the odd dust storm come through, although they aren't very often," Wufei said. "There are times too when we have flash flooding. It doesn't just rain here, it usually pours and then as quickly as it starts, it stops."

"I can see I have a lot to learn about the Vegas climate," Duo sighed.

Heero patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll pick it up soon enough."

"Thanks, I think."

# # #

"What do you think?" Duo asked, standing in the empty lounge area of the house they were looking at.

"I really like it," Heero replied honestly.

"So do I," Duo replied.

The estate agent had picked them up on the Saturday, mid morning and taken them out as promised to visit the properties Duo had been interested in. They were currently looking at the property that had appeared second on Duo's list and was the final one for them to look at. The other three had all been nice, but none had really 'felt like home' to them – until now.

"It has loads of space, the pool is great and the hot tub under the cabana is perfect," Heero said with a smile.

"The basement could easily be converted and set up into a gym and training room for you," Duo mused.

"Yes, it could," Heero replied. "The study is quite large too. Do you think it would be big enough for your computer equipment?"

Duo walked up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, resting his chin on Heero's shoulder. "If it isn't I can always use one of the bedrooms and set that up as my work room," he said and kissed Heero's neck.

"Well, there are five bedrooms after all," Heero snickered. "I don't think turning one of them into a work room will be too difficult."

"It has a bit of a yard too," Duo pointed out and proceeded to nibble along Heero's neck.

"Enough space to enjoy without it requiring a lot of time and effort to maintain," Heero agreed.

"I could always get staff in to take care of things. It's not like I can't afford it."

"I draw the line at a pool boy," Heero growled.

Duo chuckled. "Don't tell me you'd be jealous of a pool boy?" he teased.

"Damn straight!"

"Straight? I thought you were gay?" Duo continued to tease.

"I am and so are you and no pool boy is going to take what's mine." Heero turned himself around in Duo's arms, wrapped his own around Duo's neck and kissed his lover fiercely.

"Why would I want a pool boy when I have my own Adonis in you?" Duo said with a lustful leer once his mouth was freed.

"Just laying down the law," Heero stated firmly.

"So I take it you would be happy living here?" Duo asked with a wistful smile.

"As long as it has you then I'm happy anywhere," Heero murmured.

"In that case, I'll tell the agent we're ready to talk deals?"

"If you're happy with the place, then let's do it."

"You have no idea just how much I'd love to 'do it' right now," Duo whispered and rubbed his groin against Heero's.

"Mmmm," Heero groaned and pressed back. "Call the agent back and get this deal done so we can go back to your suite or my rooms and I can have my wicked way with you."

"Your wish is my command," Duo chuckled and stole a kiss.

"Much more of that and I won't be able to control myself," Heero ground out.

Snickering softly, Duo released his lover, smoothed down his clothes and went in search of the estate agent to talk turkey.

tbc...


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I have also used inspiration from the Cirque Du Soleil show 'Zumanity' for this fic without permission; also several of the hotels that will feature in this fic are real. No disrespect is intended to the show or the hotels. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, limes, angst, sap, OOC, AU, gambling

Summary: Duo is a multi millionaire having made his money in computer games and is working himself into the ground. Hilde, his secretary and best friend convinces him to take a vacation – to Las Vegas.

Dedication: To Leslie, not only for giving me the plot bunny and breeding said plot bunny by taking me to see the show but for also being a wonderful friend and excellent 'tour guide'. Hope you enjoy what Fred did with the idea, Les! *hugs*

Betaed by the ever patient Karina *snugs*

Commenced August 2015 - ShenLong

* * *

 **My apologies for the length of time in updating this fic. The muse has been fixated completely on 'Bound'. He did, grudgingly decide to come back and do another chapter of this - now he's back to 'Bound' again *sigh*.**

* * *

"High Rolling"

Chapter 26

The estate agent had been thrilled that Duo liked the property and took both men back to the agency to discuss price and attend to the paperwork. Duo offered an amount ten thousand below the listed price, the agent frowning a little but agreeing to contact the current owner and put the offer to them.

At first the current owner declined the offer, when Duo pointed out to the estate agent it would be a cash sale, she redoubled her efforts on the phone.

After a little back and forth, the owner accepted an eight thousand dollar drop on the property, Duo agreeing and the deal was done. Paperwork was produced, Duo and Heero reading over it thoroughly before Duo asked for a copy to be faxed to his lawyer before he signed. Within an hour the lawyer had responded, a couple of minor things having been changed which the agent accepted and Duo signed on the dotted line.

With a promise to visit his bank and lawyer first thing on Monday to have the money transferred across, the deal was done and the pair left the estate agent's office to go and celebrate.

"So what now?" Heero asked as they sat and ate burgers, sipping on sodas as neither man wanted any alcohol – Heero as he had a performance and Duo because he didn't want to drink without Heero being able to join him.

"Well, it's back to LA tomorrow for me and I'll need to speak with Khushrenada first thing Monday. Once that's done I'll need to start to get my stuff packed up, sort out removalists and engage an agent to rent my apartment out for me."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Heero mused.

"Yeah, it will be, but the end result is gonna be worth it." He added a cheeky smile to his words. "What about you?"

"Guess I'll be doing much of the same, but only the packing side of things," Heero replied.

"At least you can pack and move your stuff as you go. I've gotta get it all done in one hit and moved in the one hit too," Duo sighed.

"True in one way," Heero said.

"Huh?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"I can start to pack up my stuff, yes, but as for moving it as I go... You need keys to the property to do that."

"Oh yeah," Duo replied with a sheepish grin. "Look, I'll contact the estate agent again on Monday once the bank has transferred the money across to check it's all gone through okay. Once I know the funds have cleared I'll get her to release the keys to you and you can start to move your stuff across whenever you have time spare."

"Good thing the place is already vacant then. Could take a few weeks otherwise," Heero mused.

"Good point."

"How long do you think it will take before you're relocated to Vegas?"

"I told Quatre it would be around two weeks before I'm here permanently and able to start work for him."

"Will I get to see you next weekend then?"

Duo sighed again. "That's something I'm not sure of. It all depends on where we're at with the moving arrangements."

"That's okay, I understand you have a lot to take care of. Doesn't mean I won't miss you though, or that I have to like it," Heero replied with a small smile.

Duo reached across the table and placed his hand over Heero's. "I'll miss you too," he said softly, "But I'll call and Skype whenever I get the chance and it's only going to be for a couple of weeks. Once I've got everything organized at my end, I'll be here with you every day."

"How do you think Khushrenada will take the news that you're quitting?" Heero asked, curling his fingers around Duo's.

Duo shrugged. "I know he won't be happy about it, but there's nothing he can do. I'm not signed to a contract or anything with him and the latest game is all finished so I'm pretty much a free man."

"I beg to differ," Heero growled, his eyes darkening a touch as his hand squeezed tight around Duo's fingers.

"Eh?" Duo looked adorably confused.

"You're not a free man, you're mine," Heero stated firmly.

Duo laughed. "Possessive much?"

"You better believe it!"

# # #

"You will let me know if there's anything you need me to do, or anything I can help with, won't you?" Wufei insisted, hugging Hilde close.

"I promise," she replied. "There won't be a whole lot you can do at first, but if you could arrange that storage unit and pass on the details, that would be a big help."

"I'll get onto it first thing tomorrow morning and send through all the details."

"Thanks. I'll put in my termination of lease tomorrow and start to get my stuff packed up. I'll let you know the name of the removalists once I book them and also roughly when the stuff should arrive."

"No problem."

Beside them, Heero and Duo were having a similar conversation.

"I'll call you once the funds have cleared so you can collect the keys to the house."

"Great. Once you know which removalists you're going to use and when they expect to have your stuff arrive, let me know and I'll arrange time off from work if necessary to be there and let them in," Heero replied.

"Just get them to dump the stuff in whatever rooms you think best. I can take my time unpacking once I'm back."

The excitement tingled along Heero's spine. Despite the fact that he probably wouldn't be seeing Duo for another two weeks, the thought of setting up home together was more than enough to tide him over. "I'm really looking forward to this," Heero whispered.

"Me too. I just hope we can live together," Duo chuckled.

"I'm sure I can put up with you," Heero snickered in reply.

"You say that now, but wait until all the bad habits start coming out," Duo teased.

"Bad habits?" Heero questioned with an amused look in his eye. "Please tell me you don't cut your toenails in bed?"

Duo laughed. "Nah, nothing like that. Just block the drains with the loose hairs, leave the toilet roll empty, forget to take out the trash or feed the cat."

"You don't have a cat."

"We could always get one."

"Idiot!"

The call came over the public address system for their flight to be boarded and with renewed promises to call daily, Skype and generally keep in touch, final kisses and hugs were exchanged before the pair reluctantly let go of their partners and headed for their boarding gate and flight back to LA.

# # #

The flight passed quickly and before they knew it, they'd landed back at LAX, collected their bags and were finally back at their apartment building. Trudging down the hall to their respective apartments, Duo couldn't help but be a little concerned at Hilde's quietness. Normally the woman was chatting away nonstop, telling Duo all about what she and Wufei had gotten up to. This time though she was unusually quiet and that had Duo on alert.

Reaching his apartment door first, Duo dropped his bag and the one he was carrying for Hilde to the ground and pulled his keys from his pocket. "I'll just toss this inside and then carry yours down to your apartment for you, Hil'," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," came the quiet reply.

Frowning, Duo shoved his bag just inside the door and pulled it closed again. Picking up Hilde's bag, he walked beside the woman a couple of doors down to her apartment. "What's up, Hilde?" he asked as she fished her keys out of her purse.

"Just missing Wufei," came the quick reply.

Duo didn't buy it for a second. He reached out and gently grasped Hilde's wrist, preventing her from moving inside her apartment. She turned to look at him. "Duo?" she questioned.

"I know you're missing Wufei, I really miss Heero too, but there's something else. You're not usually this quiet. Are you having second thoughts about the new job and moving to Vegas?" Duo asked.

Hilde's shoulders slumped a little. "No, I'm not having second thoughts, I'm really looking forward to the new job..."

"But?" Duo coaxed.

"It's silly, really."

"Spit it out, Hilde, or I'll have to employ devious tactics," Duo grinned and waggled his fingers in her direction, clearly indicating he would tickle the words out of her if he had to.

She giggled. "Cut it out, Duo." She shook her head at his antics. "I guess I'm going to miss this place. The apartment, the town, the coffee shop, my friends, seeing famous people..." she trailed off with a shrug.

"I know it will be hard to leave here, but you have a new life waiting, time to look for a new apartment or house, a new town to explore, there will be other coffee shops to discover, new friends to make and we really don't see any famous people anyway," Duo countered.

"You have an answer for everything."

"Of course I do." Duo gave her a lopsided smile. "The best part though is that you'll be able to spend more time with Wufei and less time annoying me."

"I don't annoy you!"

"So all the orders to go home and sleep, eat something, spend less time working isn't classified as annoying me?"

"No, it's called caring," Hilde huffed.

Duo grabbed her in a bear hug. "I know you care about me and I appreciate it, Hilde, but it's time for us to move on with our lives. Sure we will miss LA, but it's not like we can't come back for vacations and stuff."

"You know, you're right. It's time to put everything behind us and move on to the next chapter in life."

"At-ta girl!"

"I'm sure I can always come up with new ways to annoy you."

"Don't push your luck."

"I'll see you in the morning then, boss."

"Yeah, sometime around ten."

"Thanks, Duo."

"Don't mention it, Hil." Pressing a kiss to Hilde's cheek, Duo let her go and retreated to his own apartment to call a certain, blue eyed hunk and let him know he'd arrived home safely.

# # #

"Morning, Duo," Hilde called when her boss entered the office just after ten on the Monday morning.

Duo dropped his briefcase to her desk. "Morning, Hilde."

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" With the new jobs and move to Vegas, Hilde was completely uncertain as to what she should be doing now as Duo's secretary.

"There's actually going to be quite a bit to organize," Duo replied. "If you could start by contacting a few removal companies and arrange to get quotes for moving our respective stuff to Vegas that would be great. I'm heading over to Khushrenada Holdings very shortly, I've managed to arrange a meeting with Treize in regards to these sequels the company is pushing for." Duo gave an evil grin. "I will be taking great delight in letting him know I won't be doing any sequels or any new games either for that matter."

"God how I'd love to be a fly on the wall when you tell him that," Hilde snickered.

"Could be quite the fiasco," Duo grinned.

"Yeah, I can imagine the fireworks are going to go off."

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in once I get back," Duo laughed. "Once that's all done and dusted I'll need you to help me draft up a letter to send out to all my contacts to let them know of the change of gaming production and stuff along those lines. Oh, I'll need to find a good real estate agent too, one that can lease my apartment out. Guess I should also draft up a letter to terminate the lease on the office here too."

"Duo, you go to your meeting and I'll arrange estate agents, removal companies and type up a letter of lease termination whilst you're gone. I won't do the other letter until you get back so I know exactly what you want putting in it." Hilde gave Duo an excited look.

"Thanks, Hilde. Could you also ask what the removal companies charge to pack up an apartment too? I was going through my stuff last night and there's quite a bit to pack." Duo scratched the back of his neck and gave the woman a lopsided smile.

Shaking her head but smiling herself, Hilde replied, "Of course. Actually, I was thinking along similar lines myself. I didn't realize just how much stuff I've accumulated since moving into my apartment."

"I know what you mean," Duo replied sheepishly. "It kind of breeds when you're not looking. One minute you have half a dozen books in the bookshelf, the next time you look the damn thing's full!"

"I was thinking of sorting through and putting to one side stuff I will need whilst staying with Wufei and leaving the rest to be packed and stored until I find an apartment or house to rent or buy in Vegas."

"That sounds like a great plan, Hilde. Mine's all got to be packed and moved direct to the new place." Duo's eyes took on a faraway look as he thought of the house he'd bought. Suddenly he returned to the present day. "Remind me when I get back to contact the estate agent in Vegas to make sure the money for the house has gone through and cleared. Once it has I'll need to arrange for Heero to pick up the keys."

"No problem." Hilde made a note and stuck it to the side of her computer screen. "Anything else?"

"Umm... Maybe a coffee and donut for when I get back?" Duo ducked as a ball of paper sailed over his shoulder. "You missed," he teased. "Ow!"

"You were saying?" Hilde snickered as the second wad of paper found its mark.

# # #

"Ah, Duo. What can I do for you?" Treize asked, rising from behind his desk to shake the other man's hand.

"I was hoping you have a few minutes to talk. It's about these game sequels amongst other things," Duo replied, releasing Treize's hand and resisting the urge to wipe his palm on his pants.

"Of course. Please, take a seat." Treize indicated to one of the two seats in front of his large desk, stepping back behind said desk to take his own seat. "Now, what exactly did you want to discuss in regards to the sequels?"

Treize's eyes had lit up a touch when Duo had mentioned sequels. _No doubt he's imagining just how much more money he's going to make,_ Duo thought to himself. _Well, we're about to toss a very large spanner into the works._ Duo smiled inwardly.

Taking a deep breath, Duo steeled himself for the argument he knew was about to come. "I said before that I don't like to do sequels, Treize. They're really just ripping people off. I much prefer to channel my energies into new games."

"But you owe it to your fans. They're all expecting sequels to your most popular games." Treize's eyes narrowed a touch.

"To be perfectly honest, Treize, I don't think the fans really care as much about sequels as you think. From my research they would much prefer new games, more challenging games and not something that's just the same, basic thing with just a few, minor changes. I intend to listen to my fans, and having said that, I have no intention of producing any sequels from now on." Duo stared defiantly at Treize.

"Duo," Treize warned. "We've had this conversation before and you agreed to come up with a couple of sequels."

"I beg to differ," Duo interrupted. "Yes, we've had this conversation before and it was _you_ that decided to have sequels, I never agreed to do any."

"Do I need to remind you of what could happen if you don't come up with the sequels?" Treize's voice took on a dangerous edge.

"You know what, Treize? I really don't care."

"Without my resources and backing, you won't be able to produce anything; sequels or new games." Treize's voice was bordering on very angry.

"Are you threatening me?" Duo asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I'd prefer to think of it as helpful advice."

"You know what I think?" Not waiting for Treize to speak, Duo continued on. "I think you only want the sequels to make more money. Well, I don't have a contract with you, Treize and whilst I do appreciate the assistance you have given me over the years to produce and market my games, I think you've been more than compensated in the royalties you've gotten over that time. As of now, I no longer intend to work with your company."

"You can't just pull the plug on me," Treize snapped. "I've invested a lot of time and money into you and your games."

"And you've made a ton of money off me and my games during that time. You don't own me, Treize, you don't own my ideas or games either."

"You won't be able to strike out on your own, you don't have enough capital to build your own company and no one here will want to be a part of anything you try to start up once they learn how you do business."

"I couldn't give a shit, Treize. I had hoped we could have at least parted company as respected associates, but it's clear that isn't going to happen. You can take your company, its backing and sequels and shove them where the sun don't shine." Duo stood, picked up his briefcase and turned to leave. Pausing at the door, he shot a few last words over his shoulder. "My lawyer will be in touch to tie up the loose ends." Closing the door behind him, Duo strode down the corridor to the elevator, thankful it was still on the floor and he didn't have to wait for it. Stepping inside he pushed the button for the lobby and as soon as the doors closed, he let go a sigh and slumped against the wall.

"Well, that went a little better than I expected."

Reaching the lobby, he stepped out, walked quickly across the area and out into the LA sunshine.

# # #

Hilde's head jerked up when Duo entered the office. She scanned her boss' face, looking for any clue as to how the meeting had gone.

Duo's face was an unreadable mask as he crossed by her desk and into his office where he closed the door.

Frowning, Hilde grabbed her purse and bolted from the office to fetch coffee and donuts from the little bakery. She stood a better chance of getting the truth of what had happened out of Duo if there was bribery involved.

Ten minutes later she was back, paper sack in one hand and two coffees balanced in a cardboard holder in the other. Setting the items on her desk, she picked up Duo's coffee, slid the cream donut out of the bag and onto a paper napkin before picking them up and balancing them perfectly. She knocked on the closed door, opened it without waiting for an answer and strode inside.

Duo was in his chair staring out the large window, back to the door. Hilde dropped the coffee and donut to the desk top, quickly heading back out to retrieve her own coffee and donut. Plunking herself down in the other chair, she cleared her throat. "I brought coffee and donuts," she informed.

Slowly the chair began to turn around. "Coffee and donuts?" came the question.

"Yup. A nice, sugary, jam and cream filled one for you," Hilde teased, waving the donut in front of Duo's face. Violet eyes followed the calorie laden treat back and forth.

"Coffee?"

"A flat white with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles." The concoction was passed under Duo's nose, the man inhaling the scent as it wafted back and forth.

"And exactly what is this going to cost me?" he asked, smirk teasing the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, just a blow by blow account of how it went with Khushy," Hilde informed, setting the coffee down on the desk once more beside the donut.

"Khushy?"

"You know who I mean," Hilde huffed and picked up her own cream and chocolate covered donut. She eyed the monstrosity before opening her mouth and taking a big bite. "Oh, yum."

"You'll get fat," Duo teased, picking up his own donut.

"Not a chance with the way you work me into the ground," Hilde shot back and licked an errant bit of chocolate sauce from her chin. "Besides, you can't talk."

Duo had bitten into his own donut and had a look of bliss on his face. "Now that is an orgasm of the mouth," he moaned, ignoring Hilde's teasing.

"Um, I don't think I want to go there," Hilde muttered.

"Trust me, you don't," Duo snickered.

"All right, times up. What happened with Khushy?"

Duo gave Hilde the low down on how the meeting with Treize had gone whilst finishing off his donut and sipping at the coffee.

"So I told him he could take his company, backing and sequels and shove them where the sun don't shine," Duo finished.

"Really?"

"Yup, really." Duo grinned.

"So I take it you're now a free agent?"

Duo leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms out wide, popping his spine. "I sure am, and you know what?"

"No, what?"

"It feels great!"

tbc...


End file.
